


Repeater

by Chastity



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Harems, Hentai Logic, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 152,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chastity/pseuds/Chastity
Summary: Ever wish you could go back to high school, only this time you're way smarter than all the people there, since you have all the knowledge and wisdom of decades? Hell, why not be born to a rich family this time too, while you're having ridiculous dreams? Updating Mondays.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

_This is a repost of a quest I ran on fiction.live called Repeater. If you've read it, all the edits that are going to take place are very minor, like, noticing a typo level of stuff. That's also why it's written in second person._

She's smiling, busily applying lipstick and glancing in a hand mirror. Her hair isn't done into its usual braid, instead allowed to spray around her shoulders. There's a certain scent of sweat to her, as though she didn't shower this morning. Her eyes flick up to you, and you can see the worry and concern in them as you look down at her, the vague, hastily-disguised guilt you recognize from a dozen other stories just like this.

"You're cheating on me," you tell her with an affected sigh. It's not exactly unexpected. You don't think you've had a single relationship that lasted longer than a month and didn't end with your girlfriend cheating on you.

"How can you possibly accuse me of that?!" She half-shrieks.

"Because your breath smells like cum." She hurriedly puts a hand in front of her mouth, to smell her breath, then stops herself, wincing. "And because when a person sincerely denies a charge, they just say 'no.' Liars make counter accusations, but not straight denials."

She begins babbling, begging for forgiveness, but you're already disengaged, turning away. You ignore her pleading, which soon morphs into anger as she realizes that you're ignoring her. "You son of a bitch!" She screams at you, and goes on in that vein, but you just march out to your car, and she seems to decide not to make a scene. Well, any more of one, anyway.

You come to a railroad crossing, the red lights blinking, and come to a stop in front of it. You have no family, being an only child and your parents having long gone from this life, but you want to make one. You just never can find a person worth making a connection with. "God, why? Why are all women like this? Why did I have to be born into this world?!" As you ask that question, an tanker truck tries to beat the train, and you only have a brief second of horror before he utterly fails to do so and flaming oil rains down on you and rent-apart car parts smash into your vehicle.

Dying is surprisingly painless, given how violent and flaming it is. Maybe your brain is just unable to process the pain because there's too much too fast.

As your vision fades out, you expect not to wake up at all, but instead you do in a hospital room, surrounded by giants. Your eyes can't see well, only blurry shapes and forms, so you blink rapidly, trying to clear them. They're speaking, but it's not a language you understand. You'd have assumed you had some kind of brain damage that made you unable to understand language, but the sounds are more like Japanese than English, not just gibberish.

It only takes perhaps a half-hour before you figure out what's going on, even if it's completely insane and nonsensical to the point you initially believe this is a near-death fever dream. Your face is pressed up against a giant of a woman's tit, and she gently coos and pets you. A male figure, as blurry as anyone else, makes some vague pitter-patter of appreciation as well, reaching for the woman's shoulder.

Your mother. Your father.

The thought is completely insane and nonsensical but it is also completely unavoidable and irrefutible. You died. You were reborn, presumably in Japan, except you remember everything from your past life. A terror drags at your thoughts, that this is normal, that all babies actually remember their past lives but those thoughts are inevitably torn apart and thrown to nothing.

That, in fact, does not happen.

You get a loose grasp on the language within a few weeks - it's not as if you have anything better to do - but you don't think it's actually Japanese, it just sounds like it. It's not tonal like Chinese either, and the phonemes are all wrong for Korean. Your confusion only sharpens when you realize you sleep peacefully through the night, something you're reasonably certain human babies cannot do.

There's a toddler at your home, a little girl if her clothes are to be believed. Your parents apparently are quite wealthy, given how spacious the home is. You have absolutely nothing to do with your time as an infant incapable of speech or even crawling, so your first months are full of repetitive, tedious paying attention to your environment to try to glean any information, or running what speech you've heard over and over in your head in an attempt to speed learning the local language. You hang on to every word your mother speaks down to you. Getting nursed, at least, is quite pleasant, with the taste of fresh breastmilk being positively delightful to your little baby body. You do notice that your mother tends to wear low-cut shirts and sweaters around the house - either for ease of access for you, or because that's her style.

It takes months to reach the point where you're even capable of crawling, and by that point you have a fairly solid grasp on the language. "Hey there, little Nanashi," your mother coos, as she picks you up. Her name is Kimiko, you've learned by now. She's very warm as she holds you.

"Mama," you manage. You tried to say 'Kimiko' at first, but the hard sounds don't really work with your little baby mouth.

"That's right," she says, smiling. "You're a smart little guy, aren't you?" You nod, and her smile grows broader, more indulgent. "Your sister took much longer to start talking. I can tell you're going to be a real special kid."

"Mommy!" You hear your older sister - Fumiko - call out from another room, and Kimiko sighs, carrying you with her over to check on her eldest. "Mommy, I want to play the game!"

"Which game, sweetie?" Kimiko asks, in a long-suffering tone of voice.

"The game with the rings!" Fumiko says it demandingly, selfishly.

"Okay, dear," she says. She gently sets you down on the couch and collects the toys, some plastic rings and pillars. "Now, you remember how to play, right?"

You sit up on the couch, your hands in your lap. With such a bratty older sister (honestly you have no idea how bratty she is relatively speaking - you were an only child and never had kids in your past life, after all), you try to be the most perfect, well-behaved baby for your mother. She's an incredibly attractive woman, looking to be around thirty, with her hair done back in a bun, an easy, constant smile on her lips as she tries to manage Fumiko's worse excesses.

When she comes back to you, bouncing you on your leg, she gently pats your head. "You're a very good boy, Nanashi. My special little boy."

You try to say 'thank you,' but it comes out more as "Bamk oo." She seems to get it anyway.

"You're very welcome to be a good boy," she tells you, sweetly, her breasts pressing against the back of your head as she watches Fumiko. You're no longer at breastfeeding age, but her bosom is still incredibly full and frankly gorgeous. Your dad really picked out a looker. You never did learn his name: he's at work a lot, and while your mother speaks to him fairly frequently on the phone (a lot of financial things, she's not quite just a housewife), she always calls him pet names like Darling. Fumiko calls him "Papa," and his employees only refer to him as Kusakabe-sama.

Kimiko seems almost effusively in love with your father, and despite him being a pretty busy man, the two have sex literally every single night you have been alive if the sounds you hear are any indication.

You're not taken out too much, but the mansion has a number of servants at it, even if Kimiko takes a quite personal hand in watching after you and Fumiko. When you do leave, you have a driver, and there's an in-house cook, and a nanny and a house cleaner; that's the sort of family you've been (reborn) into. The cook and the nanny are also quite attractive, but despite their frequently risque choice of clothes, you're reasonably sure that your father has no interest in them.

You are, by the standards of any baby, an incredible genius. You were a forty seven year old with a Bachelor's in Mathematics, which is just about the only thing that is guaranteed to be the same as back on Earth. You've seen a world map for this place, and it's not just alien in terms of the continents, but in terms of climate. The further south you go, the hotter it gets, period, even though the world is a sphere. That seemed completely wrong, given what you know about climate, but every single piece of evidence you've acquired in your stay here suggests that it's so.

You're nearing the age when you'll be able to operate at least vaguely independently. You still don't know how to read or write the local language, but you've got the basics of the local alphabet (which puts the bullet in the idea that the local language is Japanese - it looks more like Hylian, frankly) down okay. Your teeth are growing in, though you think you're a way off from a full set still.

The question then is, how are you going to handle it?

You decide to run with it. You're smart enough to earn a high position in life, even if you'll have to relearn... well, basically everything except for mathematics. You start asking Kimiko to read you books, and become a voracious reader-by-proxy, examining every single word as Kimiko reads through it. "If won" ("This one") becomes your catchphrase as you point to this or that character, and Kimiko gladly repeats every single one for you.

Fortunately, it's not just the alphabet that's different for the local language, but also the structure of said alphabet. Rather than having to learn a ton of kanji, the alphabet is comprised of specific sounds, like in katakana (from what you remember of Japanese, anyway). There's only around forty different characters, and you manage to rather quickly get a grasp on most of them.

Kimiko is quite impressed by your progress as a budding reader. You're not even really able to talk, most of your teeth not having grown in, but you're functionally literate, even if only at a low level. Once you reach the point where you can read simple books on your own, she becomes so excited that she just has to show it off to your father as he comes home from work one day.

He seems dubious at first, but when you show off your ability to answer simple questions that have been written down, he becomes quite impressed as well. "He must have gotten it from you," he says, kissing Kimiko on the cheek.

Kimiko blushes like a schoolgirl with a crush. "A~h, honey," she says, sweetly. "I'm glad you think so much of me, but I'm fairly certain I couldn't read at nine months."

"I'm sure you could have if you had put your mind to it," he teases. "But yes, it's quite impressive. Would you be interested in some more books, little Nan-chan?" He asks you, and you nod vigorously. "Talk to Arata-san about buying some more books that are at his level. Looks like he's already outpaced Fumiko in that regard. Ah, don't tell her I said that."

Your first year or so of life soon comes to a close, and with your little baby body, there's not much you can really do besides read. You words come out wrong, with too few teeth having grown in yet to really pronounce them, and the kinds of childish play that Fumiko adores don't carry that much interest to your adult mind. (You do play some, of course. Just reading all day would probably get pretty boring, especially given you're still working your way up to being to read things that don't amount to the local equivalent of "See Spot Run" and "The Berenstain Bears.")

Then, enters Mariko.

For you, she simply arrives one afternoon with a rolling luggage trailing behind her, her choice of midriff-baring clothes showing that her belly has started to swell; she's perhaps a month or two pregnant. One of the household servants helps her carry in suitcases and bags as she moves into one of the guest rooms.

Your mother tries, very briefly, to get along with her, but the two are like oil and water. Where Kimiko is the ideal genteel lady and clearly has a good head for finances on her shoulders, Mariko struggles with money management to the point that she just groans out "Just have your husband decide" whenever Kimiko tries to confront her about such spending. (Kimiko does eventually manage to get your father to give Mariko a set allowance each month, and those arguments, at least, die down.) That's hardly the only argument they have - the things Kimiko considers important, Mariko doesn't care about, and vice versa.

The fact that, once she moves in, your father starts fucking Mariko every morning to pair with fucking Kimiko each evening, can't help. (If he ever misses the morning fuck, he fucks Mariko then Kimiko come evening.) Well, "starts." You've got a pretty good idea where Mariko's increasingly swollen belly comes from.

While Kimiko still seems just as effusively in love with your father (and Mariko is similarly infatuated) the two women grow increasingly cold to one another. At some point they just stop talking altogether, except for the occasional heated argument over something like Mariko misplacing the TV remote or Kimiko throwing out recently-expired candies that Mariko had bought but not finished yet.

When Mariko is about six months pregnant, Kimiko excitedly tells you one morning that, "You're going to have a baby brother or sister soon." It confuses you, to hear her be so happy about that thought.

"What you mean, mama?" You ask, in confusion.

"When a man loves a woman - and you should make sure you only do this with a woman you truly care about - he will, hm, play an adult game with her," she explains. "Sometimes, playing that game will make the woman get what's called 'pregnant.' You know how Mariko's belly keeps getting bigger and bigger?" You nod. You never asked about it because you're not stupid. "That's because she's pregnant with your father's child. And now, I am too," she says, a sing-songy lilt to her voice.

"I'm happy for you, mama," you say, giving her a gormless smile, and she sweetly pecks your forehead, ruffling your hair.

"You are such a good boy," she says, smiling warmly down at you.

With the knowledge that both Mariko and Kimiko are pregnant, you do begin to grow a bit concerned about your developing home life.

You decide to try to just get along with both Mariko and Kimiko (and your father, though, again, he's rarely around). As Mariko gets further and further along in her pregnancy, so too do your language skills get better and better. You're reading books at maybe a third grade level, and the concepts are easy for you to grasp.

Your learning advances apace. Local science seems around the same level as that of Earth, with an understanding of astronomy, geography, climate, that is at times bizarre and unpredictable but also basically sound and logical, even if the explanations are different. There aren't any aliens (that people know of) or magic (that people know of).

The countries of the world are spread across four major continents, with a number of smaller islands branching off each; Kurogaya, the country you live in, borders a country called "Yangufangu," which seems to be something vaguely like a more modern Qing China? There's also a "Republic of Wesumiru," which seems like the good old USA, except for the fact that there are no black people and everyone there is blonde haired and blue eyed, which you're not sure if it's concerning or simply a different history. Politics in Kurogaya seems like a close parallel to that of Japan's, with a number of very powerful vertically integrated companies and a single political party that's ruled functionally uncontested for around a hundred years. Your father is pretty high up in one of those vertically integrated companies, which is owned by your second cousins or something to that effect.

Mariko gives birth to your younger half-sister, who she names "Momo," and promptly begins nursing. You get some confirmation that you are not the only impossibly well-behaved baby in this universe when Momo sleeps soundly through her first night at home.

When your younger fullblooded sister - who Kimiko christens "Minori" - is born, you do learn something new about this world. You had seen on television various Asian-looking people with platinum blonde hair, or purple, or pink, or blue hair. You had just assumed it was dyed and that was considered socially acceptable (as the literal Emperor of Kurogaya has dark blue hair), but Minori's hair is a very light blonde from the moment she's born and never shows the slightest sign of aging.

"Mama, how come Minori has different hair from you and papa?"

"Hm, that's a very complicated question," Kimiko replies. "Basically, children take after their parents, but not everything about a person is shown to the world, right? Sometimes you have secrets, or things you changed about yourself and left behind. The same is true of things like hair color. Your father and I have the potential for our hair to have been blonde, but it's something that was hidden away. You can only have one hair color, after all." You nod along. "Sometimes black or brown hair, like yours or mine, is what gets expressed. Sometimes it's blonde hair, or blue, or pink. Does that make sense?"

You nod. "I think I get it. So if I had a baby, she might have red hair?"

"Exactly. Or purple, or any other color."

"How come all the Wesumiru people are blonde, then?"

"They don't have the hidden potential to have another hair color," your mother explains. "Even if they were to marry a Kurogayan person, a Wesumiru would just have a blonde child, it's so dominant." That's basically the opposite of the way it works back on Earth, but you nod along. Bizarre. "You are a smart one," she says, with a kiss. "That was a very intelligent question, Nan-chan."

The fact that genetics are different here makes you suddenly wonder if the fact that Kimiko feels so warm isn't just a feeling, but something really different about her. "How come you're so warm, mama?"

She gives a little laugh. "Now where did that come from?" She plays with your hair a bit. "I'm the same temperature I've always been."

"You're warm, though."

"Well, girls are warmer than boys," she explains. "There's lots of differences in how girls and boys have their bodies set up, and as a consequence, girls are a bit warmer than boys."

You nod along, working things out in your head. You want to investigate a bit more into human biology and the differences between boys and girls here, but it seems like Kurogaya is quite sexually conservative and not interested in giving such materials to a two year old. Cruel.

As you grow older, you finally reach a level of literacy where you can enjoy books for entertainment or education. You're not exactly a speed reader, but you can work your way through a history textbook meant for adults, something that quite impresses your mother and father.

Momo starts trying to play with you. "Wanna play!" She says, excitedly, just a year old. You indulge her at least a bit, but do try to focus on your reading.

Soon enough, Minori's old enough to play too, and she tries to demand your attention with an almost jealous focus. Fumiko also suddenly becomes a big hypocrite, saying to Momo that you're busy reading while letting Minori bother you no matter what.

You try to play with both Momo and Minori, helping to lighten the load on Mariko and Kimiko, which is something both women appreciate. They don't seem inclined to take out their little conflict on _you_ for intervening in this manner, at least, which is good.

You get older. Your plans to go to college at age six are dashed pretty much instantly by your father. Apparently the Kurogayan school system is extremely strictly age graded and - particularly given the Kusakabe wish to appear in accord with social custom - under absolutely no circumstances will you be allowed to skip a single grade. Your father does hire private tutors, all of whom are sadly male.

First year of school is, as expected, exquisitely dull. Your teachers take a fairly hands-off approach to you as you work your way up through the grades, often bringing in some other books to read which are more to your grade level. You do offer help to other students, but they are literally children struggling with multiplication, basic spelling, and identifying Yangfang from Wesmere (it turns out those are the correct pronunciation, but Kurogayan can't render them). You have no emotional connection to any of them.

Still, extracurricular activities, at least, can serve as a way to focus your mind and get at least a sliver from the tedium. What do you do during the long years as you slide up towards high school age?

You take up martial arts; the local equivalent of wrestling or judo, first, then joining your older sister as a fencer once you're old enough that the size difference isn't insane. You have to do it at home, with a tutor your father hires, since the school isn't set up to teach either unarmed martial arts or fencing. One thing you do learn from fencing is that even though boys are bigger than girls, they aren't really stronger.

The current world record for deadlifting is held by a man, but the number two spot goes to a girl, and nobody comments on it at all. There's lots of things like that, where men and women in your own world would have a gulf of ability, but here are functionally indistinguishable.

As you get older, you also get into dancing and swimming, cultivating a physique of agility to go with the understanding of how to fight. You become nearsighted, like your mother and older sister, and have to start wearing glasses and contacts. The dynamics of your family find their level, with Fumiko almost monomaniacally focused on fencing, while Minori becomes very interested in history, to the point she babbles endlessly on about this or that new thing she learned with you whenever she gets the opportunity.

As puberty hits, you're suddenly shocked by the change in your female classmates. Sure, your mom and your dad's mistress are hot, but he is a rich man and he's probably choosy. Sure, the girls on TV are hot too. Sure, your nanny and cook are hot as well. Most of your teachers. But you just figured, you know, coincidence, people putting the effort in, television being about pretty people. But as puberty hits, every girl seems to develop into some kind of babe or other. This one gets big tits. That one gets a willowy figure. Nobody is fat, there's no acne, nothing. They just suddenly grow into beautiful young women. The fact that this coincides with your own puberty makes it particularly difficult - you'd been recognizing women as gorgeous, beautiful, hot, but now your body has started making hormones again and you are increasingly desperate to fuck.

At about the same time, you get sex education. The girls and boys get taught separately, with the boys' sex education being hideously pathetic and basically amounting to "Don't have sex until you're with the person you'll love for the rest of your life," and "Don't rape girls, it's wrong and EXTREMELY illegal and you WILL be punished." You talk to Fumiko about it, and she's initially surprised that it's so anemic and shitty, which suggests that she had a real sex ed - but then she decides not to tell you anything at all about what she learned, apparently having decided that there was good reason not to.

The fact that women get a complete sex education and men don't is odd. Some kind of lopsided sexual conservatism?

Your first day at high school comes fairly quickly. You're already working at a very high level, studying the family business so that you can slot into a job at the corporation where your father works easily. That seems to be the path your life trajectory is set on. Just like at your previous school, every single girl in your age cohort is a natural beauty of one kind or another.

Classes in Kurogaya are taught by a single teacher who covers all the subjects, with colleges being when you actually have specialized teachers. It's intended to allow better teacher-student relationships and encourage close friendships with other students, apparently. So when you file into your classroom, you're going to be spending the next several years with all these people. You take a long moment to pick out who you'll sit next to.

You wind up sitting down behind a girl with a sort of pinkish hair color, who sits up straight in her seat, hands pressed together. "Now, some of you already know each other," the teacher says, as she writes her name on the board. AMAYA-SENSEI. "We're going to be spending time together, so let's go around the room, introducing ourselves."

Everyone does so. The girl in front of you is Reiko, the one to your left is Yuriko, the one to your right is Terumi, and the one behind you is Sumiko.

"It's traditional to have an election for Class President each year," Amaya says. "It will take place on the first Monday of next month. Being class president is a lot of work, but if you excel and get reelected, it is a representation of an ability to effectively gain and maintain loyalty, to lead and manage a group - in short, the sort of thing that universities and businesses look for." She peers out over the group with a serious expression. "Some of you may not care about that sort of thing. In any case. Let us begin. The first subject of the day is mathematics."

You know this, so you can get away with a glance to the sides. Yuriko leers openly at the teacher as she turns around, just staring wantonly. She resumes a prim posture each time it looks as if Amaya might turn around. Reiko is hurriedly making notes, the scritching noise of her rapid writing on paper quite loud. To your right, you think you catch Terumi glancing your way a couple times before staring back at the board.

You hear a screech from the girl behind you as her chair moves, and you glance backwards (as does the teacher). The girl sitting there is leaning back, legs kicked up on the desk, a notebook on her lap, a pen in her hand. "Something the matter, Sumiko?"

"No, no. Just taking notes," she says, raising the hand with the pen. "This way of sitting's a lot more comfortable."

Amaya fixes her with a withering gaze. "Sit back down, properly," she says, after a few seconds, when it becomes clear that Sumiko won't do so on her own. Sumiko grumbles but obeys, leaning forward and screeching her seat back around to where it was earlier.

"Ahem. In any case, as I was saying," Amaya begins again, returning to discuss very rudimentary high school mathematics.

The subject eventually turns over to History, and finally there is a break period, during which you can stretch your legs, enjoy a brief lunch, or speak to another student.

Yuriko turns her gaze from Amaya over to a mauve-haired girl whose name is Kiyomi, absently licking her lips as the buxom girl turns her seat around so she can face Noriko and talk. Noriko is quiet, for her part, just nodding and staring ahead. She has a black eye and a busted lip, something no one has commented on.

Reiko is bothered by some other girl, a Japanese-looking blonde named Kyoko, who seems to have some history with her. "Gonna cheat again?" She asks, venom in her voice.

"I did not cheat," Reiko says quietly.

Sumiko on the other hand, is up and walking around, stretching her legs. She fiddles with the window until the teacher tells her to stop, then decides to just lean against it, enjoying the sun on her skin. Shuichi comes by and the two of them chat a bit.

Terumi remains in her seat, quietly removing a box of food and opening it, eating with a slow and careful poise.

You decide to turn your attention over towards Terumi. Yuriko obviously has prurient interests elsewhere, and you don't particularly want to get involved in Reiko's little bitchfight with Kyoko. "Nice lunch," you comment, by way of icebreaker, with the casual smoothness of a man who has extensive romantic experience.

"Oh, thank you. I prepared it myself," she explains. "What did you bring?" She asks.

"Something from home," you say, removing your own packed lunch. The family cook made it, but if this world is anything like your own, it's probably not best to mention it.

"You're Nanashi Kusakabe, aren't you?"

"Uh, yes," you say, now worried that she's going to make something of your family's money.

"Ah. I had heard about you. My mother was your teacher at Kasahari," she explains. "She seemed very impressed with your work ethic, saying that you never failed to make an A and generally made a 100."

"Oh, your mother is Kayo-sama?" You ask. "She was a wonderful teacher." Mostly. Probably. Hard to evaluate when you already learned everything she was teaching years ago, but why not make good conversation with the chesty, cool-headed girl. "I'm glad that she thinks so highly of me," you add, with a smile.

"I'll tell her you said that. Sometimes I got the impression she thought she wasn't very useful to you because you were so smart." Which is probably true but no reason to rub it in.

"How is she, by the way?"

"Oh, she's well," Terumi says, with a gentle smile.

You speak to Terumi, getting the measure of the girl. She has just a trace of fascination with you, enough that you're not entirely certain you're not just imagining things due to being in the body of a horny teenage boy. She's an only child, and apparently from a fairly well-off family, with her mother teaching more as hobby or self-actualization than financial need.

"Did you go to Kasahari before this?"

"Oh, yes," she agrees.

"Odd that I didn't see you there."

"Well, obviously they weren't going to put me in my mother's class," she says, with a smile. "I think I may have seen you once or twice," she says, as if unsure. "Hm. Were you on the swim team?"

"I was, yes."

"That must have been it," she says, with a nod, to you or to herself. "I'd sometimes watch the swim team," she explains.

"Did you have an interest in joining? There were plenty of girls, you know." You suddenly feel a vague tinge of worry that that is an odd thing to say, given literally every sport in this entire world is mixed.

It doesn't seem to process as strange for Terumi. "Oh, no," she says, with a brief shake of her head. "I don't really like what it does for a girl's figure, to be so athletic." You have absolutely no idea what it does for a girl's figure, as all the girls on your swim team also bloomed into nothing less than an 8/10 and mostly 9s and 10s, but you nod along.

"So why did you watch, then?" You're trying to angle her down, work out what kind of girl she is. Is she interested in you? It seems likely, given she watched the swim team without wanting to join and recognized you from her mother's description (?), but you don't exactly have any hard evidence even if you do have a hard on.

"Oh, I just liked the gracefulness of the movements, you know? Walking on land, humans aren't that lovely in our stride as we are in the sea. It's a strange little irony."

"So what extracurricular activities did you spend time with?"

"I was in the cultural club," she explains. "We'd read and discuss famous literature, like the works of Toriyama." Isn't that the name of the DBZ guy? It's probably just a coincidence. Different history, different culture.

You nod along. "I read a lot, though mostly nonfiction. History, science, stuff like that."

"You must be very smart, then," she says.

"Well read," you correct. "Just reading can't make you any smarter on its own."

"Mm, I suppose that's true," Terumi says with a small nod. "May I try a bite of your meal? It looks quite delicious, your mother must have worked very hard on it." You don't correct her, but do offer her a bit, which she takes in her utensil and spoons into her mouth. "Mm, delicious," she says, chewing softly. "My compliments to your mother. Would you like to try some of mine?" She offers you hers, enticingly.

"Sure," you say. Her own lunch looks to be a few thin slices of meat, some rice, some lettuce, with seasonings to make it pop. You spear a slice of meat and tear into it. Terumi looks at you expectantly, smiling. "Delicious," you say, and she positively beams.

"Thank you very much, I put a lot of effort into being a good cook. You're actually the first boy I've had try any," she adds. "If you ask me, too many girls nowadays don't even really bother to learn classical feminine virtues like cooking, cleaning, or flower arrangement. Some even take pride in not knowing," she adds, with a shake of her head, before spearing another slice of meat and eating it.

"Perhaps it's a good thing. It means that if you do study them, you stand out."

"That is true," Terumi says, with a thoughtful sort of voice. "So you think I stand out?"

You're not quite sure if that's a show of interest or not, but you roll with it. "I am talking to you rather than any of the other girls in class, aren't I?"

"That's also true," she says. "But you didn't know I'd cooked my own lunch."

"Perhaps the smell of it subtly attracted me," you tease, and she blushes. Okay, good, she is attracted to you, by the way her eyes flick down to her meal.

"What would you recommend, for an avid reader looking to get into fiction?"

Her eyelids flicker and she looks up at you, unsure, thoughtful. "The Tragedy of Tomoko Sakamoto is a classic. It's set in the warring states period. It's the story of a young woman who is disgraced by her treacherous cousin, cast out of her family, but finds a new lover among her old enemies, eventually culminating in wreaking vengeance upon those of her former household. It's intended as a tragedy, but I think, with modern values, it reads more like a revenge story. You can buy Ren Yamasaki's modernization, it updates the language without losing the nuance of the original."

"It's good, then?"

She snorts, smiling softly. "Yes. It's good. It has romance, it has fighting, it has love and revenge and loss, it's one of the great works of Kurogayan literature."

"Sounds like a long book," you say, and she nods.

"It's actually generally sold as three separate volumes, which is sort of how it was originally published," she pauses. "Ah, but that's historical minutiae."

"I'll definitely see about getting a copy. My family might already own one, even."

"The library here might have it, too," Terumi points out.

You nod. "So what do you do for fun, Terumi? Besides the reading, obviously."

"I like plays," she says. "Movies, sometimes, especially historical ones or adaptations of books I've read. Some people complain, but I like to see the differences, the way the two mediums collide, you know?" You nod along. "Hm. Sometimes I treat myself to just listening to some soothing music and settling in for an hour long bath, does that count?" Your fucking teenage brain immediately visualizes her naked, and she wears a very sly smirk. "Of course, I also like to cook, clean, work on my flower arrangements, practice my calligraphy... you get the idea. What do you do for fun, Nanashi?"

"Mm. Fencing, swimming, kakutogi," you say, referring to the throw and grab oriented unarmed martial art you've made your acquaintance with. "I play with my little sisters. Otherwise, mostly, I love to learn. Oh, and dance."

"Oh, you're a dancer?" She smiles at that, pressing one finger to her lower lip in a way that makes her look very cute. "Maybe you could teach me. If you have the free time, of course."

"As long as you don't mind learning from someone who is still learning himself," you tell her, gently smiling. She blushes a bit. Damn, young girls are a lot easier to seduce when you're an attractive, smart, athletic teenage boy than when you're a man in his forties. Why didn't you do this the first time? "I've been working on ball room dancing, for the most part," you explain. Slow dances and close ones, the sort of 'high brow' dance. "If that's your speed."

"I would be honored if you taught me what you know," Terumi says, with a small bow of her head. "Could I walk home with you after school? That way, we could get started immediately."

"We could also practice in the gymnasium," you point out.

Terumi blushes slightly. "We could do that, if you prefer. I would hate to intrude unnecessarily."

"You wouldn't be intruding," you say, with a smile. "I'd gladly walk you to my home. Though, technically there's a driver who will come round to pick me up."

"Even better," Terumi says, smiling happily. Then she frowns slightly. "Well, actually-"

A bell rings loudly, and Amaya taps her knuckles on her desk loudly. "Right. Back to your seats. Let's get to work."

The remainder of the day passes uneventfully, beyond Terumi very subtly slipping you a note. Amaya's a sharp teacher but she doesn't notice it anyway, and you manage to unfold it under your desk without making more than a perfunctory amount of noise.

> Could we walk to your house, or take the bus? I want to know how to get to your place, so I can find my way home.

You trade a note back to her.

> The driver can drive you back.
> 
> I'd hate to impose so much, we've only just started talking.
> 
> It's not really an imposition.
> 
> I wouldn't feel right...
> 
> Okay, then, if that's how you feel.

Terumi visibly sags in relief as she sees that, smiling and refocusing on class. You do as well. Well, you focus on your book, which covers the same basic subject as Amaya's teaching, but at a much higher level.

When the schoolday ends, you and Terumi walk out to the outer grounds, so you can tell your driver you'll be walking home. He frowns. "Kusakabe-sama wouldn't want you to walk all the way home alone, Nanashi-san."

"I'll be fine."

He thrums his fingers on the steering wheel, looking at you uncertainly, then at Terumi. "I'll follow you in my vehicle," he decides. "That way you can walk, but I don't get in trouble for leaving you alone."

"Eh... Terumi didn't want to overly impose," you say.

"Oh, no, it's fine, Nanashi-kun, that works for me!" Terumi says quickly. "I just, um, well it's fine! I don't want to get you in trouble, Driver-san!"

Well... alright then. More suspicious than before, but hey. You walk home with her, and she slides her hand into yours partway there, quietly talking to you about this and that and the other thing. She mostly talks about cooking, and seems to consider offering to cook you lunch before demurring and letting the subject drop like a rock.

At your home, you turn on a local classical song of Yangfang origin and get to dancing with Terumi, guiding her through the steps. Partway through, Fumiko passes by, pausing at the open doorway in her fencing garb and watching for a bit as you guide Terumi through the steps. Terumi is nervous as she tries to follow along, her bust occasionally pressing against your chest in a way that makes your cock harden, and you're fairly certain that it's unintentional. Fumiko watches for a while longer before leaving the two of you be, heading to her room to shower.

"And, right there," you tell Terumi, gently guiding her foot to the next step. "Slowly, we're going to do a spin. It's just like spinning in a circle, but try to keep your feet close together." Terumi nods, and you guide her through the motion. At the very end she trips over one of your feet and falls forward into you, and you have to hurriedly slide one leg back to keep the both of you from falling. You heft her up, putting her back on her feet, and try to ignore the fact that those plentiful tits were pushed into your chest a second ago.

"You're strong," Terumi says, softly, her lips beautiful in this light, as she stares up at you. She brushes her hair behind her ear, and for a moment you think she's about to kiss you. "And smart," she adds, leaning forward, and now you're sure she's about to kiss you. Then she pulls back, turning away. "And you have such a nice, wonderful house!"

"I suppose, yes, it is quite nice." You do feel a vague sense of disappointment she didn't actually kiss you.

After an hour of dancing, your mother comes by. "Oh, and who is this?" She asks, curiously.

"Ah, this is Terumi. She wanted to learn to dance," you say.

"So you invited her to our home, right after meeting her?" Your mother asks, eyebrow quirked. "You know, I thought you were smarter than that, but I suppose you are at that age..." she sighs, looking at Terumi. "I'm terribly sorry, I think I need to speak to my son alone. You seem like a sweet girl. Have Shiiro-san drive you home."

"A-ah, no, that's fine," Terumi says. "I'll walk. Thank you for the lesson, Nanashi-kun," she says, with a quick bow.

Terumi leaves, and your mother watches her go with a cold expression. She removes her glasses and rubs them, something you recognize from when Mariko annoys her enough that she has to really tamp it down. "Nan-chan," she says. She sighs. "For people like us, you can't just invite any girl over to your house, you understand?"

"She's very nice."

"And what if she had stolen something? Do you know anything about her? Not her hobbies or how big her tits are, but where she lives, who her family is, what sort of profession they work in?"

"Well... no," you admit.

"These are important questions. You have to think about them. Look at Mariko. How much has it benefited your father that he brought her into this house? Not a whit." Well, he gets his dick wet, but you get the point. "Why? Because -" she cuts herself off. "Look." She gingerly puts her hand on your cheek. "Your father and I, we got you into a class with a girl we think would be a very appropriate partner for you. She's from a good family, she has good grades, and she doesn't need to be taught how to dance."

She's selling her to you like she was a horse or something. "Are her teeth clean too?"

"Yes," she snaps. "And do not take that tone with me, I am looking out for you." She wraps you in a hug, pulling you close to her. You're about as tall as her, now, and she pulls your head down, onto her shoulder. "You are my precious, precious baby. I want you to be happy. And that means you have to be careful about women who are just looking for money. Look at Mariko. What does she provide the family? Another pair of mouths to feed. I'm not saying your father should throw her out, I know you like her, but it would have been much smarter for him to think about what she could have provided our family, if he was going to take another lover. You understand?" She pulls you out of the hug, looking you square in the eyes.

"I understand," you say. She stares you in the eyes.

"Good." She lets go of your shoulders. "I'm sorry. I'm just protective, and if a girl comes to your house the very first day you meet, it suggests something. Even if I were poor and the man were rich, I certainly wouldn't just go over to his house the first day. She should know that, too, the fact that she came over like that suggests she, well, frankly, I don't want to think about what sort of things are going through a girl's head when she comes to a man's house the day they meet. Nothing good, though, I can tell you that."

"Oh, but, I do know a little bit about her," you say, as you recall your conversation. "She's the daughter of my old teacher at Kasahiro."

Kimiko closes her eyes for a long few seconds. She breathes out. "Okay." That's all she says.

"Can't I even have friends without giving them a background check?"

"She came over to our house. That is not what girls do with their new male acquaintances, okay? Trust me on this, it's a woman thing." You just nod - she's obviously not explaining, or willing to argue.

"Do you have any classmates you would approve of, then?"

"If the others ask to come over to your house the first day you talk to them, then no." She sighs. "But yes, the girl I was mentioning is of an appropriately high caliber. Her name is Yuriko, she's a platinum blonde with short hair. I don't know the rest of your class, and I'm not saying you have to get in a relationship with her, but talk to her, see if she's the kind of girl you like. That's how your father and I met, and our marriage is going on nineteen years now, and things are only getting better."

"Sure," you agree. "I sit beside her, so I probably would have been speaking to her anyway."

"Alright. Good. Great." She rubs her eye. "Okay. I love you, sweetie, I know you think I'm being callous, but I'm just looking out for you." She kisses your cheek. "I'm going to go do some work that I need to finish up." She leaves you there, and you take a moment before deciding to go talk to Fumiko.

She's in her room, lounging on the bed half-naked, bare midriff shirt and short running shorts, showing off a lanky, athletic body, her hair splayed around her on her pillow. Her glasses are perched on the end of her nose as she texts somebody on her phone. She flicks her gaze up to you as you stand in the doorway. "What's up, Nan-chan?"

"Mom got angry at me for inviting a girl over. Look. I don't get it. She acted like a girl coming over to my house the same day I met her was totally crazy."

Fumiko blinks. "Wait, you hadn't known that purple haired chick before inviting her over? I figured you knew her from Kasahiro, pretty sure I saw her watching you a couple times when Shiiro picked you up."

"No, I hadn't known her," you say, frowning slightly.

"Well. Yeah. You definitely shouldn't go over to a guy's house right after meeting him."

"Why not?"

She looks at you, squinting briefly, pushing her glasses up. "What'd they teach you in sex ed again? Don't rape, only fuck a girl you love?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"And nothing else?" You nod. She pauses, pushing her lips to one side. "Basically, it's so you don't get thrown in a dude's rape dungeon," she explains, before lying back down and refocusing on the phone. "Going to a guy's house before you know you can trust him is like closing your eyes while driving. It's just insanely stupid. Dunno why that chick would come over here. Maybe she figured 'cause we're rich, you wouldn't do that kinda thing? But it seems like it'd be a lot easier to pull it off if you've got money." She frowns even more, looking up at you. "She, uhh, talk to anybody before heading off with you? Tell somebody where she was going?"

"...no," you admit.

"Yikes. I'd stay away from her if I were you."

"Because she's not afraid I have a rape dungeon? Is that really that common?"

She looks up at you. "I mean. Yeah. Kinda. They probably exaggerated the numbers a little in sex ed? But it's scare you straight stuff, you know? Don't smoke a single cigarette or your lungs will turn black and cancer will crawl out of your throat. Don't go to a guy's house unaccompanied even once or you'll get thrown in a rape dungeon."

"For real? I have never heard of guys having rape dungeons. They definitely didn't talk about that in sex ed."

"Probably because they don't want to give guys any ideas," Fumiko says by way of explanation. She pauses for a moment before continuing. "Okay, yeah, they don't call it a rape dungeon in sex ed class but that's what we all called it afterwards. There's this really antiseptic term I can't remember. Uh..." she rubs her eye. "Oh, well, I probably shouldn't tell you it, don't want you to go online and search for it."

There is about zero percent chance you're not going to go online and search for it, but you nod. "Okay. I think I get it. So... if she did something like that, it implies...?"

"I dunno dude. Suicidal? Stupid? Desperate? What would it imply if you gave somebody a loaded gun and let them point it at your head? In any case, not a great idea to get yourself attached to a girl like that."

"Thanks," you say, uncertainly. "That was very helpful. I get where our mother was coming from much more now."

You immediately go to your computer and use the local equivalent of Google, called Kyodai. Well, no, not immediately. You first find a proxy service and THEN go to Kyodai, typing in the words 'rape dungeon science.'

The link you finally hit on isn't exactly the local equivalent of the Mayo Clinic. It's some kind of anti-violence group, like a DV protection website.

> **What is sexually coercive confinement?**
> 
> Sexually coercive confinement is one or more individuals physically isolating a woman and preventing her from leaving. Typically, such women are threatened with physical violence, or bound and prevented from escaping. In more rare cases, drugs are used as the sole mechanism of control, to prevent the woman from hurting herself or her captors
> 
> **FACT:** More than 0.3% of the female population have been placed in sexually coercive confinement, and more than 0.9% have suffered attempted confinement <1>. These disproportionately come from those close to the victim <2>, are disproportionately performed by those of means <2>, and disproportionately done to those who are poor and vulnerable <2>
> 
> **FACT:** Only 11% of cases of sexually coercive confinement which come to the attention of the police are ever successfully prosecuted <3>.
> 
> **FACT:** An estimated 0.2% of the male population have ever attempted to place a woman in sexually coercive conduct <3>.
> 
> **Does sexually coercive confinement happen to men?**  
>  While it is possible for a man to be the victim of sexually coercive confinement, it is much, much rarer, due to differences between male and female psychology. In 2007, there were 391 distinct acts of sexually coercive confinement which were tried, prosecuted, and convicted within Kurogaya. Of these, 390 were of women. While sexually coercive confinement is abhorrent no matter who it happens to, it is largely exclusive to women.

Okay. These numbers suggest a pretty nasty epidemic of rape dungeons, but that doesn't really explain it. It feels... off. That mention of differences between male and female psychology seems indicative. 'Sexually coercive confinement psychological sequelae' finally hits you the jackpot.

> As previous studies have shown, repeated sexual intimacy with a single man causes certain neurochemicals to be released, and the sensation of being with that man becomes chemically addictive. Further, this effect can be delayed or counteracted altogether by avoiding sexual intimacy, or focusing intimacy on a group of men, and being sure not to spend too much time with any single male in sequence.
> 
> For these reasons, sexually coercive confinement has some evolutionary adaptation, with its use in acquiring and maintaining control over a mate. While women who have been victims of SCC are capable of turning on their captors, such cases are rare, and most often they will lie or assist their captor in avoiding prosecution. For example, of the 463 cases in which a successful conviction was brought forward for SCC in Kurogaya in 2005, only 26% involved testimony from the victims, compared to 44% which involved opposing testimony from the victim. When one takes into account that the 3,294 cases which were brought forward but dismissed likely included at least some genuine victims, the numbers become even more dismal.
> 
> A rational, logical method of attempting to reduce SCC rates cannot rely on the victims, because they cannot speak for themselves. This is part of what makes SCC such a horrific crime, that it so debilitates those subjected to it that they lose the capacity even to stand up against it. It is the duty of every modern nation to attempt to eliminate SCC, just as we would attempt to eliminate ordinary rape, domestic violence, or theft. Though the task may be gargantuan, the journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. We will cover successful preventative and retributive measures within the remainder of this study, in the hopes of finding ways that Kurogaya can reduce this crime.

That's really the money shot, there. You kept feeling like there was something you were missing, and now you know what it was. You close the tab and wipe the pages from the browser's history, not wanting to get caught, given how extreme people seem to be about this.

Hm. Given that Terumi was willing to risk something like this, and that Fumiko and your mother made it pretty clear that it's normal for a woman to be afraid of that kind of thing... and that she didn't want you to know where she lives... it's very possible that she has a really awful home life. While even given those numbers you probably wouldn't have tried to throw her in a rape dungeon, it certainly does seem like the kind of concern one should reasonably have before going over to someone's house.

Well... since you're at the computer already... you have some other questions, regarding your parents' relationship, and if human sexuality is different like this, it probably also differs in other ways. Is the way your dad, your mother, and Mariko live unusual?

You don't know the word for 'polygamy,' but you have heard a word that pretty clearly meant 'harem' at one point, so you search for that. You manage to scrape through a number of different websites before stumbling on what you were looking for. It's a blog by a woman who is apparently a sociologist, and lives in a relationship with her husband and two other women, and she discusses her lifestyle choices.

> The biggest concern for me was the sex. Once you're with a man, you feel that need for it, to the point that you can feel unfulfilled when you don't get it any more. But my husband was always a really high libido guy, so I gave it a shot for his sake, and wow! He was even more intense with me. Before, we'd have sex once a day, maybe sometimes twice. Once R. came into our lives, it was more like four or five, often fucking both of us in turn until we were so sexually exhausted we passed out. Hell, that was why I asked him to bring D. in, I was so tired from all the sex! I know, it's ridiculous, right? A woman, complaining about too much sex? I don't know, though, once R. was in it was like he flipped a damn switch.
> 
> But the sex was just one thing, and we got lucky elsewhere. With a lot of relationships like this, you're trying to balance two women's needs and personalities, and it can be a huge issue. I definitely did not think much about that before we brought R. in, so I'm glad that my husband and I were very comfortable with one another, and that I was already friends with R. Still, I hadn't even considered it, totally could have been a horrible eternal drama thing. D. was also a mutual friend, I picked her out because she was coming out of a bad breakup and my man is the best at cuddling.
> 
> Of course, you don't read this blog just for relationship drama. So let's talk about Normalized Monogamy.
> 
> It used to be that a lot of guys had two or more wives, typically with one being more official than the others (for inheritance). Anagogism helped establish a norm of sexual monogamy in Nantonne, and it is, frankly, the more efficient general social mode. Even if I love my husband, and R., and D., I can't lie and tell you it's an awesome idea for every girl to run around with her boyfriend and his two other girlfriends. The math just doesn't work out, and a society where a bunch of people are left out in the cold is just not as stable.
> 
> Especially with the modern era, with all its long work days and tiresome, tedious labor, it's hard for a man to find the energy to sexually satisfy just his wife sometimes, much less three or four! While I said the sex just got more plentiful after we brought R. in, and I can tell you I'm having at least twice as much sex as I used to, for most guys it doesn't work out like that.
> 
> Today, polygamy is formally illegal in Yangfang, Kurogaya, Wesmere, every country in the Nantonne Principalities, the DFRM, Khohet, 3 countries in al-Qujafa, and 4 countries in Rodwa. While you can still fuck two girls at the same time, you can only be formally married to one of them. In Nantonne and Wesmere, they get pretty antsy if you present two women as your wives (they are majority Anagogic countries, after all), and you CAN go to jail in a lot of places for it, but otherwise, you can put a ring on two ladies, just don't expect the law to recognize it.

Hmm. So it seems like your dad's relationship with Kimiko and Mariko is fairly normal. In fact, you scroll through a number of discussions of polygyny and not a single one mentions the word 'jealousy.' It seems like Kimiko and Mariko's poor relationship is... just down to them. Even if they're not jealous about the time that your father spends with them, that doesn't mean they like each other. You suppose that does make sense.

You take out a piece of paper, tune into Kyodai, and get to writing down your questions and the resulting answers. In English, just in case.

> **How is incest viewed?**  
>  Poorly, but not as poorly as your world. You can probably get away with it if you keep it a secret.
> 
> **Incest kids?**  
>  As long as it's one generation, it's basically fine. It's only multiple generations where you run into problems.
> 
> **STDs?**  
>  There are a couple but they're rare and not very serious. No incurable ones, and no endemic ones. The weird monogamous nymphomania means there aren't a lot of breeding grounds for them.
> 
> **Impregnation?**  
>  Childbirth is very low risk. Impregnation works the same as your world, come inside. It's a lot higher risk though, but there are contraceptives. Mostly for girls. Condoms apparently don't exist, but there is a male birth control pill that's recently been developed and been around for about twenty years.
> 
> **Anything extra about sex?**  
>  Hymen is a thin film that doesn't completely cover the vaginal tract. Semen and girlcum taste really good, apparently. Unless everybody is lying, sex is insanely enjoyable for women, like, "orgasm from your first time sucking dick when his balls first hit your chin" level enjoyable. Otherwise it's mostly the same shit. Well, and the bonding thing.
> 
> **Can the bonding effect be prevented?**  
>  It's apparently a complex interaction between scent, texture, sound, sight, and awareness. The girl has to be awake, and she has to know she's getting fucked by a guy, but her brain handles the rest of the story to bond to him. It doesn't apply for lesbian sex, or for male homosexual sex either. It works faster if she comes a bunch, but it takes multiple days of sex for it to have any hope of taking effect.
> 
> **Sex at your age?**  
>  People think you probably shouldn't, but they won't beat you up or anything. Lots of people have chaste, kiss-only relationships.
> 
> **Anagogism? Religion?**  
>  There are three major world religions, with some preexisting pagan beliefs. Paganism's spread out, and never fully wiped out anywhere, unlike in your own world where it was basically killed in a lot of areas.
> 
> Keikyo is this sort of philosophical Buddhism type thing, that you're not super clear on but involves some zen crap about letting go and accepting death and such. It's predominant in Yangfang, Rodwa, and Kurogaya. It has a lot of weird mystical elements that don't seem to get much play any more and just get quietly glossed over.
> 
> Anagogism is the worship of Deus, the god of the spiritual, in opposition to the Demiurge, the rebellious god of the physical. Deus incarnated himself as a man in Nantonne, got killed, and then resurrected himself as a representation of Deus's power above and beyond the mortal. It's a really weird version of Gnostic and Catholic Christianity, basically.
> 
> Dawiya is the worship of the Sun, referred to by whatever the local word for Sun is. It has two main forms, one practiced in Khohet, the other practiced in the rest of al-Qujafa. In Khohet, they think the Sun is the direct ancestor of their imperial royal line which stretches back into the mists of history. In the rest of al-Qujafa, he's more like a distant, stern God of the material. Dawiyites and Anagogists hate one another, since Anagogists basically think that the Dawiyan God is Satan.
> 
> **Human biology differences?**  
>  Besides women being warmer than men, and them having denser muscles, and the whole bonding to whoever fucks you thing...  
> 1\. Women run hotter than men, so they tend to wear skimpier clothes, even in uniforms. The thigh, navel, and collarbone/upper chest are particularly good areas to reveal to help burn off excess heat.  
> 2\. Babies can sleep through the night without starving to death.  
> 3\. Menstruation is painless, doesn't cause cramps, and basically goes completely unremarked upon.  
> 4\. The anus is self cleaning. This is kinda a sex thing, you guess, but yeah. There's no poop in there if you put your finger up. Technically you guess you figured this out a long time ago when you first went to the bathroom on your own and there was no toilet paper, but this is confirmation of why.  
> 5\. Women basically fall into three categories: chaste, sluts, and monogamous nymphos. Chaste girls don't have sex at all, sluts have sex on their own time with a sort of harem of guys, and monogamous nymphos have sex with one guy. Sluttiness is risky, but not horribly so, it's sort of viewed as a behavior like geting a tattoo, not super stupid, but most people don't do it for pretty good reasons.
> 
> **Treating victims of SCC?**  
>  1\. Get them away from the guy. Can take years before they full wean off.  
> 2\. Get the guy to earnestly tell them to fuck off (coercion doesn't really work, provokes a "my baby" response).  
> 3\. Fuck them yourself. Not really a solution that's broadly practiced, though, governments tend to think it creates perverse incentives among cops for some reason.

You delete your browsing history, fold up the piece of paper, and close down the computer before heading out of the room.

"Nana-kun!" Comes the cry of Momo, glomping onto you and sending you reeling for a moment before you recover. "Minori-san is being mean again!" She complains.

"I was not being mean," Minori says, coming around the corner. "You got in a fight with my boyfriend! It's totally reasonable to complain!"

"Your 'boyfriend' called me a dumb brute."

"Well, you sure showed him," Minori says, with a contemptuous roll of her eyes.

Somehow you channel a much younger (or older) man and give an exactly correct, pitch perfect, rendition of a very simple question. "Boyfriend?! Who's this boyfriend, and why haven't I heard about him before?"

"Because he's a big dumb dumb!" Momo explains, crossing her arms. "Also because he's barely her boyfriend, they ate lunch together one time."

"He is so my boyfriend!" Minori fumes. "We're gonna kiss, and then get married, and YOU won't be invited because you started a fight with him!"

"And what exactly did she do to start this fight?" You ask.

"Well, see," Momo starts, then stops. "Uh." She coughs. "Well. I was talking to him. And. He said I was dumb. And I said I was gonna punch him. So he did this," she mimes pushing a pair of glasses up her nose, "and said, 'I guess that makes you a dumb brute!' And he laughed, like, fufufufu," she explains.

"And Minori, why didn't you do anything to stop your 'boyfriend' from calling Momo names?"

"Uhh, cause, she was acting dumb? And brutish? Duh?" She puts on a fake stupid expression. "Ugh! Just stay away from him, Momo!" She wags her finger at your half-sister.

You take a moment to close your eyes and recall when the two of them got on. Oh, how young and sweet they were. Alas, like sands in the hourglass, so too have such days gone.

With lightning speed, you snap out one hand and grab Minori by the upper arm, repeating the process on Momo, dragging the two of them towards your chest. At which point, you give both of them noogies. "No calling Momo dumb, Minori," you say, "and no punching people, Momo."

The two briefly try to dispute your word, but you keep them pinned. You're pretty strong, and they're pretty small. "What do you say?!"

"Sorry, Nana-kun!" Momo says. "I won't punch any more people!" You let go of Momo, who ruffles her hair a bit as if to get your cooties out.

"And Minori?" The dainty, princess-like vibe she gives off at other times is totally ruined as her hair flails around her while she desperately struggles to escape. You noogie her to establish dominance. "What do you say?"

"Ugh!" Minori cries. "Sorry! Momo's not that dumb!" You noogie her some more. "Or at all!"

You let her go, flicking your arms. "Now, we're all family here, so please, be good to one another," you tell them both.

They just run off. You wipe at one eye, feeling exhausted from your long day, and finally lie down to go to sleep.


	2. Second Day: Fucking Reiko's Throat

The next morning you get up fairly early, the tension from last night largely having worked its way out of you. You head into the kitchen and grab some crackers from the pantry for a shitty, half-assed breakfast, stretching your legs a bit. Mariko is quietly eating some canteloupe and strawberries. She offers you a smile. "Morning, Nanashi," she says, with a small smile.

"Good morning, Mariko," you reply, offering her a smile of your own. She's a fairly muscular, attractive woman, and your teenage eyes can't help but run along her body. She doesn't seem to react. "Can I ask you something?" She nods. "How did you and dad meet?" You ask.

"Ah." She runs her fingers through her hair. "That's... hm. Quite a story," she says, popping a strawberry in her mouth. Oh God, he didn't do the rape dungeon thing to her, did he? "It was about sixteen years ago, I'd just gotten done with my second tour with the KSDF. I was..." she trails off, looking to the side. "I don't come from a rich family, like you or Kimiko. When you're poor, you do what you need to, ya know? I didn't want to serve in the KSDF for the rest of my life."

"Sure, sure," you say, urging her on.

"Well, I got some temp work as a hostess at one of them upscale restaurants, the ones that cater to business meetings, and..." she looks to the side, embarrassed. "I gave your dad my number. I gave a lot of guys my number. It was kind of company policy, make the guys feel like they could do anything they liked, so they came back. Sometimes you'd get a call, and you pretty much had to go. He calls me up one day, takes me on a real date after work, and before he left, he just... kissed me. It wasn't a tongue kiss, it was just this chaste little peck, but that was the moment I fell in love."

"Really? That doesn't seem like very much."

"Yeah. I mean, I'd had, you know." She coughs. "Guys I gave my number to call me up and make me go down on them. Back in the KSDF, lots of people fucked around, but it was just kind of meaningless stuff. But your father, he just talked, and listened, and he was so nice that I thought he was just distracting himself from work or something. And I didn't mind, because he really did listen, you know? Then the date was wrapping up, and he kissed me, and it was like a spark, like, 'oh, he isn't just using me to distract himself,' and... it was probably the best kiss of my life." She says that with a blush, then eats another strawberry so she doesn't have to say anything else right away.

"How romantic," you tell her. "Have you told my mom this story?"

"It's come up," she replies. "Kimiko is just..." she rolls her eyes up, trying to think of how to express it (politely). "She's just a really serious kind of woman, who thinks about everything in terms of cost and benefit. As far as she's concerned, I'm all cost and no benefit. Plus we really don't have the same priorities in life."

"How do you mean?"

She snorts. "Come on. You've seen your mother. She's all about up, up, up, ambitious to reach and scrabble herself and her family to the top. Me, I'm ambitious, sure. But this is my ambition," she says, with a gesture to the building. "Rich guy, a kid, fucked daily, don't have to work any more. Unimaginable to my younger self. Don't want to miss what I've got by wanting more."

"Speaking of my mother's ambition," you start. "My mother wants to set me up with a girl, but, well, I think she might be more interested in other women than in men," you explain. You actually don't know the word for lesbian here. Is there even one? "Any advice?"

"Mm, some girls are like that, especially at your age. I assume, since your mom wants to set you up with her, she's from... well, your kind of people?" You nod. "It doesn't really matter. She'll get married to some guy, and then wham bam thank you ma'am, her pupils will turn into hearts," Mariko says with a laugh. "Some girls like that don't, but if she's rich, yeah, she will. Just make sure you like her well enough, I guess. I don't really know how you get in a happy relationship, I got lucky with your dad."

"I'll keep what you said in mind with her." You pause. "I got yelled at about something by my mother yesterday, can I pick your brain about it?"

"Sure, hit me up," Mariko says.

You explain what happened with Terumi, and Mariko wears an increasingly concerned expression as you go down the series of events. "Why do you think a girl would do something like that, since it's apparently so bad?"

"We~ell," she strains out, obviously trying to avoid the subject of SCC. "It's... hm. I wouldn't think gold digger, for what it's worth. As a gold digger, I can tell you, that's fucking real stupid. You go home alone with some random rich guy, anything could happen." She chews on a bit of canteloupe, as she considers the behavior. "At that restaurant I used to work as a hostess, I knew a girl who was in a real bad head space for a while. She'd go home with guys pretty much constantly. She got lucky and nothing happened, but... yeah. That's probably a bigger red flag than her forearms being scarred."

"My sister said she saw her watching me back in elementary. Could it be that she decided it would be fine, even if she hadn't spoken to me before, on the basis of that?"

"...maybe," Mariko allows. "That still indicates a fucked up sense of priorities, though."

"Does she need help?" You ask, with concern.

"You can't fix every girl's problems, Nanashi, no matter how smart or rich you are. Least of all the ones that are just inside her head." Mariko sighs. "She'll probably grow out of it, in time."

"Why is it so bad though? I don't get it." You pause, pretending to think about it. "This has something to do with that 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am, her pupils will turn into hearts' thing, doesn't it?"

Mariko pinches the bridge of her nose. "Look. It's not something to talk about with boys your age."

"Why not?"

She frowns, glaring at you. "Do not ask further questions. I will not answer them. You will have it explained to you when you are older and have a girlfriend or wife." Her voice is hard, and you back down.

"Another girl in my class has some pretty bad bruises, and no one seems to comment on it. Should I do anything about that?"

"What did I just say about not everything being your problem?" She sighs. "You've got a big heart, and a big brain, Nanashi, but sometimes the former beats the latter. There are people unhappy every day, in every place. Trying to fix everybody is just going to make you unhappy too." She sighs again, even louder. "If you're the kind of guy who wants a girl he can 'fix', then I guess go for it, but Kimiko won't exactly be happy."

"Yeah, but, I mean - what about the teacher? The faculty?"

"What about them? Kids can have bruises from anything. I got a nasty shiner one time at the doctor's office when I walked right into a doorknob, doc thought my mom hit me. They can't do anything unless the girl complains, and even then, you don't know what's going on and neither do they."

"If no one wants to fix it, then the problem is still there."

"The world is full of problems, Nanashi," Mariko says. "Just find a decent spot in it and do your best for the people you care about. Don't make everyone's problem your own."

"Is there anything I should know, if I'm going to pursue Yuriko? I don't want to get into some horrible social faux pas because I don't know enough, apparently what I did with Terumi was pretty unacceptable."

"That it was unacceptable is on Terumi, not on you," Mariko says. She pauses. "Basically, don't invite girls over to your house unless you're really close." She rubs the bridge of her nose. "Just be careful. There aren't many girls who will do that kind of thing, so it's not like I have a list of risky behaviors. Think about... just think about things before making a move. You're young, and hormones are raging, but sex is important, and intimate, and something you should only do with somebody you're prepared to spend the rest of your life with."

"Okay. Thank you for the advice, Mariko-san. Mind if I steal a strawberry?"

"Go for it," she says, and you snap it up, biting down. Fuck, strawberries are delicious.

You prep for school, making sure you don't have anything missing from your pack, before setting off, Shiiro driving you to class. You slide into your seat early, with Amaya quietly reading some textbook and making a few notes. Other students start to file in; Masahiko, Shichiro, then Yuriko arrives. She glances over the room with what is obviously disappointment masquerading as imperious haughtiness, before settling into the seat next to you, primly crossing her legs and lacing her fingers together.

Her affected poise shatters the moment that Kiyomi arrives, and she just stares at the door, lust written all over her features. Kiyomi apparently sees the current composition of the classroom and decides to wait a while longer, stepping away. Yuriko audibly sighs in frustration.

"Distracting view, eh?" She gives you a sort of 'why are you talking to me' look. "Nanashi Kusakabe," you say, offering a hand.

"Yuriko Sakamoto," she replies, taking it in hers. Not really a handshake, more like placing her dainty, delicate fingers in the palm of your hand. "Yes, I suppose Kiyomi is quite distracting," she says, primly, flicking her hair back a bit to keep it out of her eyes. Said eyes keep flicking behind you at the slightest sound, as if she was a ravenous wolf and she knew there was a bunny just around the doorway.

"She's very attractive, I see you're not aiming low," you tease.

She stares behind you and runs her tongue over her upper lip, but when you turn around, whoever it was has already departed. "I deserve nothing less than the best," she says after she shakes her head clear of whatever lewd thoughts. "Besides, Kiyomi is the perfect girl."

"Oh?"

"Big tits, cool style, and she's an androphobe." Hm, she's more forthright about her lust for other women than you really expected, given the local culture. "The perfect woman to make all mine," she explains, lips cracking into a toothy smile. "I wouldn't recommend you try to steal her, she'd just knee you in the groin."

"I don't have any particular interest in stealing her. I've got my eye on another girl right now, also very beautiful."

"Oh? Who?" Yuriko tilts her head. "Ah, that Terumi, I assume. I'd warn you, I know some people who know her, she's ice cold."

"No, I wasn't thinking of Terumi," you tell her. "This beautiful girl I've got my eye on right now, her name is Yuriko." You give her your best smoldering gaze, and she looks taken aback for a moment, eyes blinking, cheeks turning red.

"A-ah, well," she stumbles. She swallows. "Um, thank you," she says, staring at your collarbone - until she flicks her head back up at the sight of movement, only to be disappointed when it's Raya rather than Kiyomi. "I really shouldn't pursue that sort of thing with a commoner, though, my parents would disapprove."

"I'm not a commoner," you tell her, succinctly.

She blinks. "Oh, you're one of those Kusakabes?" She keeps flicking her eye towards the door, a nervous tic born of obvious lesbian lust. "Ah, maybe, maybe." She sounds positively breathless, but whether it's because of interest or because Kiyomi has finally returned - shielding her face from Yuriko while Noriko walks alongside her - you couldn't say. "A~h, she's so cute and shy," Yuriko says, rubbing at her chin to quietly and secretly remove any drool. "Don't you just want to slurp her up?"

"I certainly wouldn't hate it," you tell her. "I take it you like your girls shy?"

"Mhm," Yuriko says, turning her attention away from Kiyomi for a bit. She shakes her head, clearing her thoughts again. Then she flushes vivid red as she seems to gain enough control of herself to realize how she's acting. Her back straightens up, and she toys with her hair briefly.

"I like my girls flustered," you tease, and her cheeks get even redder.

"Ah, I can, hm, certainly see that," she says, with the thin pretense of self-control now hiding away her obvious sexual desire. She waves her hand in her face. "It's quite hot, don't you think?"

"Something is hot here, but I don't think it's the air," you tease, and she blushes red again.

"Ah, ah, enough of that," she says. "You may have a silver tongue but I am a Sakamoto!" She halfway yells it out, loud enough that Amaya-sensei briefly looks up from her work. She coughs. "I think, that you are using far too much of your boyish charms on me." She raises her chin. "And I shall give you the dignity of such sharp reaction no longer. I was merely distracted by other things, rendering me vulnerable." There's a tinge to her voice of scarcely restrained lust as she stares straight forward at the front of the class.

"I see," you tell her. "Would you like to get something to drink after school? I'm worried you'll dehydrate, at this rate."

"Pfuh, fuh, what?" She says, incredibly flustered. "I am, how could you even, how rude!"

"I just meant with your drooling," you tease. "Why, what did you think I meant?"

She crosses her arms. "That's quite enough of your lewd talking."

"I didn't say anything lewd, if you think it's lewd, that's on you." She's very easy to tease, and it's quite fun, you have to admit.

"Is this the way the Kusakabe men always introduce themselves to the ladies of the Sakamoto?"

"Only the cute and very easily flustered ones," you tease. "Besides, I don't know enough about you to talk about other things. For example, I don't even know your hobbies."

She's eager to get off the subject. "I enjoy dancing, sketching, and poetry," she says, primly. "I'm also working on some dress concepts, and Kirito-san thinks they're quite good, even if they need refinement."

"You're a dancer? I am as well, what a lucky coincidence. I hope you'd be willing to show me your moves," you say, "dancing with a beautiful young lady is always a treat."

"Hm, perhaps," she says, with a little more poise now, pretending to be earnestly considering it, one finger pressed against her cheek as she looks at you closely.

You try to recall the Sakamoto family business. "Your family is in... clothing and food?" You try.

She nods. "Oh, yes, there's quite a bit more, but those are the two largest ones. My line tends to stick to the clothing bit, thus my interest in dress concepts." She says it in such a way it's obvious she's begging for you to look at her concepts and tell her they're good.

"Do you happen to have any on you? I'd love to take a look."

She almost immediately dives into her schoolbag, quickly retrieving a sketch book. "So, I had three basic designs," she explains, hurriedly. "Now, this is sort of a gauche variation on the pantsuit that a lot of Wesmeri girls are wearing nowadays, except it's turning the concept on its head entirely," she explains. The dress sort-of looks like a sleeveless blazer and dress combination, except that the blazer simply smoothly becomes the skirt, which doesn't reach the knees. It's got a plunging neckline, and buttons all the way down, which gives it a faint whiff of flasher clothes.

Her next concept is a rather plain, strapless white dress with an open back, apparently the real interest for her on this one is engineering, how to make it work without slipping or falling off. The last one is a green and purple sweater dress, with a cut out in the cleavage area, with a purple backdrop and vivid green... flowers? Crescents? Bananas? As its design.

"The variety in design is interesting. The first one is quite modern, and I'm very interested to see how the second one works. The third I'm not quite sure of... but I'd love to see you model any of them."

She blushes. "Ah, thank you. It's nice to know that some people know how to be thoughtful. None of the designs actually exist yet, though, Kirito-san has to approve of them and then they have to be made and so on."

"Well, if you ever want to bounce some of your ideas off me, I'd be happy to be a sounding board, even if I am just a layman."

"Thank you, Nanashi-san. You have certainly turned up your charm and down your endless teasing." Then the bell rings, and Amaya-sensei snaps to stand up.

For today, first two periods are just scholastics, then lunch is free break, then another scholastic class, then gym for the end of the day, with a good while to shower off before heading home (or to after school activities). You could join a club, either for one of your classics - kakutogi, fencing, or swimming - or perhaps try out a new hobby to get closer to a girl. That's a thought, but you'd need to know what activities the girls were actually in to pull it off...

In any case, you spend the first two periods studying what Amaya-sensei is teaching, except at a much, much higher grade level - college level stuff, pretty much. She doesn't offer much opportunity to speak, and Yuriko keeps staring over at Kiyomi and offering heartfelt sighs of longing before refocusing on Amaya-sensei.

Then comes lunch. People once again divide into social groupings, slightly different from last time.

You briefly consider speaking some more to Yuriko, but Kyoko slides her desk about to immediately start chatting up Yuriko, and despite the obviously abrasive nature of the girl, Yuriko seems quite willing to put up with it. Given the way she keeps glancing down at Kyoko's tits, you can take a pretty good guess why.

Instead, you find Reiko and Terumi exchanging hushed words, Reiko nodding quietly along with whatever Terumi is saying. You scoot over, and the conversation immediately dies. "Hm, he's handsome," Reiko says, licking her upper lip thoughtfully. "I'm going to be running for class president," she says, palming a piece of paper in such a way that Terumi doesn't notice it. "Hope I'll have your vote," she adds, handing you the piece of paper in the midst of a handshake.

"Sorry about yesterday, Nanashi-san," Terumi says, bowing her head. "I was much too forward, and I can see why my behavior caused your mother such distress. I offer my heartfelt apologies."

"Please, don't worry about it, Terumi. I appreciate the show of trust, even if I was not aware it could be inappropriate."

Terumi sighs in relief. Reiko quirks an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Still. If you enjoyed the lesson, I'd love to teach you more. We'd just need a different venue."

"Oh, that sounds very nice, Nanashi-san," Terumi says, smiling.

"I'm Nanashi," you say, offering your hand to Reiko. "I don't think we've actually been introduced."

"Ah, sorry," Reiko says, taking your hand. "I have a kind of funny way of making friends, but it works for me. Sometimes I forget the little things like that. I'm Reiko, I hope you'll take very good care of me," she says, with a small wink.

Terumi doesn't react at all to the little show of flirting, and you can't decide why. Did she not notice? Not care? Did she not care because she likes Reiko, or because she's vaguely suicidal, or what? "So, what do you do for fun, Reiko?" You ask.

She smiles. "Oh, a bit of this and that. Mm..." she runs her finger across her lower lip thoughtfully. "Honestly, I like studying. I know it's lame, but I enjoy that kind of regimented thing, the way you work and receive a reward promptly. Sometimes I like playing video games, but too many of them are trash nowadays."

"Really? Video games? Not quite what I would have expected."

"Oh, I'm full of surprises," she says, with a flick of her gaze towards your desk. "Terumi," she says, drawing the girl's attention to you, and she flicks you a little gesture that clearly says 'read the damn note now.'

You obediently look at it. It's not a note, it's actually a business card, with a... well, very lewd message printed on it.

"Thanks," Reiko says to Terumi, "promise, I won't disappoint you or betray your vote," Reiko says, smiling happily. "Gonna have to work extra hard to be class pres again," she adds, with a swing of one arm. "Think this is gonna be a real tough room, so having a vote in the bag is nice."

"Are either of you planning on joining any clubs?" You ask, curious.

"Oh, I was thinking of joining the cultural club," Terumi says. "Oh, that reminds me, did you find a copy of Tomoko?"

"Ah, no, sorry, I got a bit distracted after you left, I completely forgot."

"It's fine," Terumi says with a gentle smile. "I was just wondering. Are you joining any clubs, Reiko?"

"Mm, last school I was head of a club I started, but it was wa~y too much work. Are there any clubs where you just study?"

"That's called the go home club," Terumi says, with a little giggle.

"I'll start one of those, then," Reiko says, with a flourish, hand running through her pink hair. She looks over at you. "Any clubs you're planning on joining?"

"I dunno," you say. "I did swim, fencing, kakutogi, back at Kasahiro. Maybe I'll spread out a bit, try something new."

"Sounds like somebody's a jock," she teases. "Nah, nah, Terumi can't shut up about how smart you are," she says, and Terumi blushes, "I'm sure you're just a man of many talents. And handsome, too. Haha, I said that already, didn't I?"

"You're pretty cute yourself," you tease right back. "And so are you, Terumi." The girl flushes even brighter, and Reiko licks her lips a bit at the sight.

Lunch ends soon thereafter, then it's class, then the last period is gym. Apparently you're playing a game that's very similar to dodgeball, except the balls are substantially lighter and smaller, presumably so there's less risk of seriously braining one another.

The teams selected are Sumiko (Captain), Daichi, Masahiko, Chanette, Terumi, Kiyomi, Shichiro versus Shuichi (Captain), you, Kyoko, Reiko, Yuriko, Izanagi, Raya, Noriko.

You decide to go all in, challenge the clearly dominant player - Sumiko. She's muscular, cocky, and she's clearly a figure of some degree of respect at the school. You're not going to lose, and you're going to win in style.

You move like a serpent on the field, focusing your fire on Sumiko, and she responds in kind, wearing a vivacious grin as she and you trade throws, dodging and blocking with your own balls as the fight goes on. With the hailstorm the two of you are raining down on one another, the other players wind up avoiding you, letting your little duel play out on its own. When Masahiko tries to take advantage of your distraction to tag you out, you hurl a ball his way and out him in one throw. You're not going to fail this.

Eventually, even though it's exhausting, you wear Sumiko down. She's sweating, her clothes sticking to her body lewdly, and she pulls at the bottom of her shirt to try to get off the heat. That's the moment you take, the exposure and weakness of having only one hand free. She tries to dodge at the last second, but she can't quite, and she's outed. She gives you a long look, then smirks. "Good shot," she says, pulling up her shirt and yanking it off, leaving her in just a sports bra before heading to the showers. You get a very long and loving look at her muscular body as she goes off, and Shichiro tries to cheap shot you, but fails.

With their best player out, and you and Shuichi still in the game, your team winds up dominating the other. You're a sweaty mess by the end of things, and both teams filter into their gendered showers. "Hey, nice work beating Sumiko," Shuichi says, with a genuine smile. "Normally nobody can beat her alone." The fact that he's naked causes you only marginal discomfort. Your body in this life is quite fit, even if you're more the slender kind of muscular than Shuichi.

"Thank you," you say, not really knowing what else to. He claps your back and goes to get dressed.

You recall that you have an appointment with a certain class president candidate to get to, as you pull back on your clothes. You briskly stride up the staircase, headed towards the fourth floor, finding the appropriate room. You take a deep breath and open it, stepping inside.

"Hey, you were pretty impressive in that game," Reiko says, startling you as she was apparently standing right behind the door. "I'm definitely going to be thinking about you, drenched in sweat, standing triumphant over Sumiko," she says, licking her upper lip. Her hand goes to the door, which she locks. "Rules are simple. Mouth only. No recordings. If you fail to abide by these rules, or otherwise act like a dickhead, there won't be a round two. Otherwise, we'll have lots of fun together," she says, with a smile. "You got a phone?" You nod. "Hand it over, you get it back when we're done." She puts her hand out.

You take out your phone, power it off, and show her as much, then set it down on a table to one side. "Sorry, just don't want to risk you doing something with my phone."

"That's fine, that's fine," she agrees. "First times are always the tensest, and I'm spoiling for a go round, not taking any offense." She runs her tongue over her upper lip. "Right. We could go with you standing, though I'd recommend you put your hands on a desk so when your knees get all wriggly you can stay standing up. Seated's easier. I'd be good to do lying down, but this isn't the best place for it." She tugs at the collar of her shirt, in a way you're not sure if it's innocent or intended to draw attention to her modest bust. "I'm good to go however, I like making sure the guy's enjoying himself too."

You grab a chair and spin it around so you can be seated, and she descends to her knees in front of you. You surprise her, however, by removing your shirt, making her run her tongue tantalizingly along her upper lip as she watches your muscular body come into view. Then you pull down your pants and take your seat, your hard cock pointed straight up to the ceiling.

She waddles forward, her modest bust swaying a bit as she does, beneath her shirt, and she smiles up at you as her hand wraps around your cock. "Ready, handsome?" You nod, and she kisses the tip. It's tender, loving, with her soft, pale, wet lips gently playing against your slit. Her tongue gingerly slithers about, almost completely hidden within her mouth, giving a faint, teasing sensation to the edges of yor cockhead. You reach down for her head, running your figers through her hair, and then she slams her face down your cock, moaning as she does, hazel eyes rolled up in delirious pleasure as she looks up at you.

Her nostrils press against your groin, and she moans, drooling wantonly as your balls slap against her chin, her whole body twisting and writhing in pleasure and need. "Fuck," you hiss, struggling to hold back, concentrating. In this life, you may be a virgin teenage boy, but you have decades of sexual experience. "You can touch me, if you like," you say, and she hums and nods, hands running up to your stomach, gently running along your smooth, muscular body. One of your own hands reaches down for her tits, gently squeezing it through her shirt, and she orgasms beneath you, audibly moaning as her eyes roll up while she takes your dick.

She just holds herself down there, her throat constricting around your cock, her nostrils flaring as she tries to breath while deepthroating you, and she finally pulls off as she finishes orgasming. A sticky string of drool splatters down as she does, plentiful saliva coating the underside of your cock and splashing onto the floor and the front of her shirt. Her expression is drunken, and one of her hands grasps the wrist of the one that currently has her tit. "Harder," she demands, asks, orders, and you do so, groping the flesh of it. She bites her lower lip, sweetly humming, then returns to sucking dick.

Her fellatio is intense and passionate, and you groan in pleasure, fingers digging into her pink hair and the flesh of her tit. She moans, hums, writhes and drools, eyelids fluttering, mouth sucking and slurping, her hazel eyes staring up at you. You can feel, as she twists her head this way and that, tongue slithering along the base of your cock. She loves your fucking taste, and she comes at least once more like that, head buried in your crotch, nostrils flaring as she deliriously worships your cock.

You have to retake control, though, so you yank her off your dick by the hair as she recovers from an orgasm, and she stares up at you, mouth wide open, tongue flicking up and down in a way that says nothing so much as "rape my throat." Instead, you use a sex technique you read about online - you bring your other hand up from her breast, to her tongue, sliding your fingers in. She moans as you do, as you gently tease and pinch and play with her tongue, and she stretches it out, inviting yet more of such play, of you teasing her tongue like it was her clit.

As you stroke it, prod it, play with it, she drools, plentifully, saliva coating her chin, and she loves every fucking second of it. You run your thumb along her tongue and she shivers; you pinch the tip between your pointer and thumb and she moans; you slide your fingers slowly down the middle, and she slurps at them, cheeks hollowing. The sensation is incredibly erotic, to know that for her, right now, her drool is like girlcum and her tongue is like a clit. It also gives you the chance to recover a bit, and you finally guide her back down onto your cock. She moans as she slides slowly down to the base, orgasming on her arrival, hands tightly grasping your thighs for dear life. You slip one of your own hands into her shirt, finding her pert nipple and twisting and tweaking it, making her groan.

You dance like that, controlling the pace to extend your endurance, playing with her body, teasing her. Her body is different from those of women back home. Her throat is warmer, her saliva more plentiful, and every point of sensitivity is stronger, as well as some new ones. Her breasts are modest, by this world's standards, but pretty good by your own, nice apples on her chest. She orgasms repeatedly, to the point that a small puddle forms on the floor between her thighs, a little pool of her juices where they splash through her panties and leak out of leggings that are so wet they can't take any more.

At some point, you take control away entirely, just relentlessly fucking her face, and she moans like it was her cunt and she'd been waiting all day for your cock. Your balls slap against her chin, loud and wet as her drool splashes about, her eyelids turned up to the ceiling, her little gurgles and pants adding to the already intense sensations. Her hands are on your thighs, silently massaging your muscles there, urging you on as she comes over and over again, your fingers threading through her pink hair to use it like reins.

Finally, you slam her down into your groin and let go. Her eyes stare up at you, a happy, slightly smug expression visible in them, as you release your load deep down her throat. You pull her slowly off, timing it so that you spurt several loads into her waiting mouth, and she moans at that, too, eyelashes fluttering as she swills your cum on her tongue, obviously loving the taste. When you're finished, she pops off, breathing heavily, showing you her pink tongue dyed white with your thick semen.

You gently pat her head, running your fingers through her hair. "Given how you look, I'm not sure which of us enjoyed this more," you say, craning your head back in your sat for a moment and letting out a long sigh. Then you look down at her and smile - she's still swilling your cum on her tongue. "Glad it wasn't just me having fun."

She swallows, nodding. "Yeah. You were really good. Was that your first blowjob? Because you really know your stuff."

"Guess I'm talented," you tell her. "Can I have your number?"

She glances over at your phone, where it rests on the table, then at your naked body, then at her drool and girlcum splattered clothes. "Uh..."

"I can remember it. Just tell it to me."

"Okay. It's..." she gives you her phone number - (647)-32233-825. They're eleven digits here, instead of 10. She stumbles to her legs, a little wonky. "It may be a while before I'm good for another go," she says, a certain breathlessness to her voice. "New school, have to find some cocks to suck, besides just yours. No offense," she adds, licking her lips, "yours is definitely the best I've sucked."

You surprise her by taking her hand and halfway yanking her into your lap, making her squeak in surprise. She's small, compared to you - you tower a good head over her, but in your lap, her legs draped across your naked thighs like this, the height difference vanishes. You stroke her hair. "You should wait until your legs are steady," you tell her. "And you are definitely the best blowjob I've ever had."

She takes a moment of stiffness, but when she realizes you're not trying something weird, she gingerly leans against you, resting her head on your shoulder. Her hand runs along your chest, and you can feel her soft breath on your neck. "You're naked," she says, quietly.

"Technically my socks are still on."

She snorts. "You know what I mean. It's different," she sighs. "I like it. Like I'm not the only one risking something, or being vulnerable, or whatever. Mm. It's tempting, but I think it's probably too much trouble every time. Still. You're good at receiving fellatio. Number one of a sample of twenty-eight."

"Speaking of receiving," you tell her. "You said mouth only, but did you mean your mouth or anybody's? Because there are certain parts of you I'd really like to kiss."

She blushes at that. "Tempting, but I'm going to have to say no. I try to keep it to one thing, it helps, you know? Less risk of... weirdness."

"If you want to try it next time," you tell her, fingers gently running along her neck. "I'd be more than happy to."

"Nah," she says, with barely any hesitation. "Fellatio's my speed, and I'm sticking to it."

"Do you know Terumi well?"

"Not super well, why?" She asks, leaning up. "You interested in her?" Back on Earth, that question would be jealous, but here, she's just trying to establish context.

"Sort of. Her behavior's a little odd, I'm trying to put it in a context."

"Hm." She thinks about it a bit. "No, I don't really know anything but the obvious. I can ask around a bit, see if anybody knows anything? I know a lot of guys who go to this school - they went to my last one too. They'd totally be willing to help a friend of a friend out."

"Nah, I don't want to cause any trouble for her, I'm just curious. Thank you for the offer, though." She nuzzles your neck sweetly, a bit of her drool pressing against your chest where her shirt does. "Why are you running for class president? Do you have plans for the position, or is it more CV padding?"

She pulls back. "Well, mostly CV padding, yeah. I did a good job of it at my last school, always got more than half the votes, and I figured I could pull the same here. Probably going to be a little harder but I'm a workaholic, so it's fine."

"Tell me about yourself. I can't help but feel a little interested in the girl who gave such an amazing blowjob. What's your family like? Friends?"

"Dad's a salaryman, mom works at the same company. Got a little brother, about nine years old, and a big one. As for friends, well," her fingers run along your collarbone absently, "mostly guys like you, to be honest. But it's fine. I like where I am. I've got good grades, I get to have some real fun times with sexy guys, and everybody thinks of me as the perfect little student. Anyway," she hops off your lap, brushing off her skirt. "You don't have to vote for me for class president or anything. I just like sucking cock and you've got a nice one. I'd appreciate your vote, though."

"Unless somebody really good for the job puts themselves forward," you say, standing up from your seat and pulling back up your pants, "you can count on my vote. I mean, making a business card for asking for anonymous sex? And customized, unless you're cheating on the numbers."

She blushes. "Hah. Yeah. It was... a funny thought. I keep one in case there's a cute guy, basically."

"I'll take that as a compliment," you say, as you gather up your shirt and pull it on. "Hey, since class is over for the day, want to hit up an arcade or something?"

"Mm..." she looks obviously tempted, then looks down at her clothes, which currently have large wet splotches from drool and girlcum. "I think I kind of need to get changed. Maybe another day?"

"Sure," you say, and she unlocks the door and leaves. You collect your phone, and try to remember her eleven digit phone number.

You do, fortunately, and slide your phone into your pocket, a fresh phone number within it.

You decide to check out the school facilities, looking for the kakutogi and fencing clubs. They seem to be pretty well equipped, decent for if you wanted to practice those skills. Shuichi and Sumiko are in the fencing club (slashing bracket), and Daichi is in kakutogi. Otherwise they're made up of people you don't know.

You take a glance at swim as well; apparently Kyoko is interested in the swim team. She didn't seem to actually be on it, but she was talking to the club members about joining, and what she'd need, and that kind of thing.

Trying to track through all the damned extracurriculars to find all your classmates is too much of a pain, especially given plenty of them probably haven't picked anything out. You do spot something surprising - Masahiko with some girl, groping her in the hall as she blushes and fidgets, before he finally guides her into an empty room. You weren't under the impression he had a girlfriend. In fact, given the way you've overheard various students (particularly girls) talk about him, you're pretty sure he doesn't. The squeaky noises that soon emerge from that room give no ambiguity as to what he's doing, and you skedaddle before he catches you.

Shiiro is rather annoyed when you finally emerge from the building to get in, but he doesn't say anything. "Sorry for being late, was checking out clubs," you explain, getting into the car. He makes some quiet huff and drives you home in silence.

Then you get home.

You decide to head into the family library, and are glad to find that you do, in fact, own The Tragedy of Tomoko Sakamoto, including the Ren Yamasaki modernization. You pop off the first volume, head to your room, and curl up in bed to read.

The story spends a large amount of time focused on the minutiae of the protagonist's life before she becomes outcast. Her family relationships, her position as a decent, but not excelling, swordhand, a possible political marriage. You wonder if it's meant to establish context, or if the author didn't know where he was going with it. Then comes the betrayal, and it's so well executed you almost clap.

Even though you knew it was coming, the author wove together various minor threads in an elegant and coherent fashion. It didn't just rely on the identity of the traitor, but how they did it, playing on Tomoko's personality flaws. Of which she has a startling large amount. It's something you hadn't noticed, with your relatively small media consumption, but authors here are much, much more willing to portray women as cruel, wicked, petty, vindictive, and not just in some gendered way, but as an expression of that character's individual shittiness.

You don't quite manage to complete the first volume, so you're at around the part where she's halfway dead of dysentery, presumably before her meet cute, before your eyes grow too heavy to keep going and you fall asleep.


	3. Third Day: Dueling Sumiko

You rotate your neck a bit as you get up and out of your room, strolling over to the balcony overlooking the living room. Fumiko's lounging in a tank top and short shorts, hair tossled around her body as she watches some television show. You think it's a romantic television show she watches?

Romance stuff in this world (or at least in Kurogaya) follows a subtly different pattern from in your world. Love triangles featuring two guys are very rare, and come off as vaguely taboo. Love triangles with two girls... you don't think you've even seen one. Maybe because the audience wouldn't buy it, with the way women don't get jealous?

The general plot is always that the viewpoint character (boy or girl) has a particular partner in mind, and then the story and conflict arise from them pursuing that person. There's no odd misunderstandings in a relationship to stretch out the run time, no gradually developing relationship that emerges out of friendship, or anything like that. Somebody actively decides to pursue somebody else, and that's how the story starts. They almost always end in the girl and the boy getting together, not that that's different.

There's a really heavy trope for female protagonists that they see the male love interest do something like caring for abandoned kittens or nursing an injured bird back to health, and decide to pursue them based on that. Male protagonists tend to have a much broader variety of motivations.

"Yo, you wanna watch?" Fumiko calls up to you, shaking a bag of potato chips in her left hand. Women get really lucky in terms of just being able to pig out and it not mattering too much. "It's the third episode, I can catch you up."

"Sure," you say, coming down the stairs. Fumiko sits up on the couch, and you sit down next to her. She's a real beauty - tall, lithe, athletic, with brown-black hair that reaches to her shoulderblades. She puts the potato chips in between you and her.

"Right, so, this one, the girl's got a boy she's interested in. That's the girl," she says, pointing to a young lady with vivid green hair. "There's a bit of a twist, though, because she's not human."

"She's not?" You ask. She looks pretty human.

"Yeah. She's an alien from a parallel world, sent to live among humans to learn about them. They only showed her home world in the pilot, it's all super CG stuff, she actually looks like a three-legged spider thing, this is just a body she's extruding into our universe." O...kay. "Anyway, she's sending back messages home, telling them about stuff, you know. At one point, she's planning on eating this carton of abandoned kittens, when somebody comes by, and she swoops away to hide. Then in comes Hiro, this college student, feeding the kittens, and she falls in love."

"So now she's trying to get with him?"

"Yeah. That's his sister," she says, pointing back to the screen, "she's trying to befriend her so she can find out what kind of stuff he likes." You reach into the bag of potato chips and remove one to eat yourself.

On screen, the girl - Tichi, which is apparently a shortening of Ti Chi Ri Chi Chi Ti Ti Tsi Chi, if your sister is to be believed - is busily trying to smooth things over with the girl on screen, made difficult because she acts like an enormous autist with a bizarre diet (and she decided to meet with her love interest's sister at a restaurant because ???). You lean into Fumiko, who adjusts slightly so her shoulder offers you a better head rest, then snakes her hand up behind your back and pats your head.

"How realistic are these shows, anyway? Obviously not in the being an alien bit."

Fumiko takes a potato chip and eats it, thoughtfully considering the question. "Eh, they're alright. Obviously in real life, sometimes you don't get together with the guy. And they're TV, anyways, so there's all kinds of stuff that makes for good plotting but not for a real pursuit. Why? Interested in a girl?" She teases.

"Maybe I'm trying to figure out if a girl is interested in me," you say, with a certain smugness in your voice.

"You mean besides Terumi? Because I can tell you she probably is."

"Yeah."

"Mm. Girls can kind of dance around it, a lot more than guys do. Just ask her out, if she blushes and stammers or says yes, she's interested." She ruffles your hair a bit. "High school's too short to waste your time on stupid pining and relationships you don't care about." Her attention is drawn back to the screen, as Tichi gets stopped by a cop. "Oh shit," she says. "Oh, this cop dude, he's super suspicious of her..." she trails off, watching, entranced, as the cop harasses Tichi. To be fair, he is right, she is an alien spy.

Oh, and here comes in Hiro, pretending to know Tichi and bugging the cop. Apparently this is the first time they've ever talked to one another. Tichi is trying to thank him but too much of an autist to do so effectively.

Then comes the commercial break, and Fumiko leans back, tension leaving her. She kisses the top of your head. "Nice to just hang, we've never really done that much. You always focused more on Minori and Momo, when we were younger."

"They were the bigger hassle, I was trying to help out our mother and Mariko."

"Thoughtful," Fumiko says.

"Mom... might have picked out a girl for me to pursue," you say. "I don't mind her, though I think she might be a bit focused on the ladies at the moment."

"Man, don't worry about it. Girls kiss and cuddle, it's not like with boys where it means they're off limits for good."

"Have you ever kissed and cuddled another girl?" You ask, out of curiosity.

She snorts. "Nah. Knew some that did. Pretty much all of them have boyfriends now."

There's a lapse in the conversation, but you don't really want to pay attention to commercials and you don't want to move from your comfortable position on Fumiko's shoulder, either, so you take a new tack. "Can a girl really just fall in love with a guy from seeing something small, like him being nice to abandoned kitties? It seems weird."

"Mm. I'll let you in on a secret, li'l bro, might help you snag a girlfriend." She turns her head towards yours, her breath on the top of your head. "For a girl, the single most important trait in a guy is how he treats those weaker than him when he thinks nobody's watching. Pretty much rock solid, like, I'd tell you that, mom'd tell you that, Mariko'd tell you that, Momo and Minori are young but they'd probably tell you that when they're older. It's a bit of a contrivance that girls happen to see the guy feeding abandoned kittens, yeah, that probably wouldn't happen in real life because it's such a cliche the girl would be suspicious, but... stuff like that, yeah."

"Huh."

The commercial break soon comes to an end, and you watch the remainder of the episode with your older sister. Tichi is furtively following Hiro from a distance, disappearing and reappearing in odd ways that probably are very cheap to produce. The episode closes out with her crawling through the ceiling and peeking through a hole at Hiro while he drinks coffee.

You give Fumiko a chaste peck on the cheek before getting up. "Nice spending time with you, big sis," you tell her, and you detect the hint of a flush from your kiss. You head back up to your room, spending what time you have before school to finish off the first volume of The Tragedy of Tomoko Sakamoto.

When you get to class, somebody has written a note on the board saying "Amaya-sensei is running late!" You settle down into your seat awkwardly, but this does give you the opportunity to talk to somebody else as they come in...

You consider talking to Yuriko or Noriko, but when Sumiko comes striding in, confident, chewing bublegum, you know you've got to talk to her. She plops down in her seat with a loud noise, leaning back and blowing a bubble.

You turn in your own seat to face her, one arm resting on your chair's back. "Hey, Sumiko," you say. "Nice match yesterday, in gym. My legs are still a little sore from all that dodging."

"Yeah," Sumiko says, with a casualness. "Same here. Good fight, a duel for the ages." She's wearing a certain confident smirk and leans forward, muscular arms pressing against the table, the angle giving you a better look at her bosom, which is fairly big, even by local standards. "You were a worthy foe."

You ogle her shamelessly, admiring the curve of her bust, her muscular arms and stomach. She doesn't even react. "You weren't bad yourself." You tilt your head. "I saw you in fencing club, and was thinking of joining myself. How is it?"

"It's the best fencing club you can expect, in this modern world," Sumiko says, shoulders squared, expression steely. "The time when people earnestly focused on the cultivation of the martial talents has long passed."

"So you'd recommend it, then?"

"If you're interested, yes. There's nothing inexcusable about the quality of teachers and equipment." She raises one arm, curling it to show the muscle. "I'll give you a real show in a clash of blades."

"It's a date, then," you say, with a gentle smile. "Incidentally, have you thought about drama club? You seem to have a flare for the dramatic."

"Pfuh. Don't insult me by comparing me to sissy actresses. I'm the greatest warrior of a generation, and I speak with a gravitas befitting my station."

"I can't think of any way to argue with that. I'll see you this afternoon, then."

"When next we speak, it will be on the field of battle." Sumiko then turns her attention to Shuichi, apparently having decided your conversation is over.

Since Sumiko's decided to abruptly end your conversation, you turn your attention over to Yuriko, who's staring alternately at Kiyomi, Kyoko, Reiko, Terumi, and really any girl she can see. "Enjoying the view?" You ask, teasingly.

"I am quite enjoying the view, thank you," she says, primly, raising her chin. "There is nothing wrong with looking, we have eyes to see with, after all." She seems a mite overly defensive.

"Yes, and you have such lovely ones," you tell her, with a soft smile, staring deeply into her eyes. She stares back, then starts to blush, finally turning away. "I'm not any different. I like to look at pretty girls too," you tell her, running your tongue along your upper lip and admiring the curve of her neck and breasts. She has a full, perky pair, her school uniform having the top several buttons undone as so many girls around here do, letting you get just the hint of a lacey white bra. Either one of her breasts are big enough you could easily fit a hand around them, and the thought of groping them gets you hard.

Yuriko coughs, clearing the silence. "Wh-which girl do you think is prettiest?" She says, as a conversation starter. "And not me."

"Well, if I can't say the lovely flower of the Sakamoto family with such a delicious bosom and well-coiffed hair..." you trail off, thoughtfully, and Yuriko blushes a bit. "Then there's so many different sorts of beauty on display here. Reiko's innocent charm, Terumi's stoic beauty, and of course, Sumiko's muscular roughness." Yuriko glances over at Sumiko, and she runs her tongue along her upper lip as she considers it. "I think those would be my top three."

"Those are the three other girls sitting next to you," Yuriko teases. "Is proximity all it takes to rouse your passions?"

"I selected my seat very carefully," you explain, raising your chin haughtily.

"Hm, so you sat next to me because you thought I was pretty?" She runs her fingers along your arm, gently walking her hand up your length in a tantalizing fashion.

"I might just have."

"Mm, I wanted to sit next to Kiyomi, but she picked a corner and got Kyoko and Noriko to box her in." There's a little whine to her voice. You suspect Kiyomi picked her spot, and preventing Yuriko from sitting next to her, willfully.

"Luckily, it meant I got to sit next to you," you tease, with a smile. She blushes again.

"Ah, you're a charmer," she says, glancing away. "You're just saying what you think I want to hear, so you can seduce me."

"Nah," you counter. "I'm saying those things because I want to see you flustered and blushing." Her cheeks light up. "But, they're also true."

Yuriko fidgets and stammers, at which point, Amaya-sensei finally shows up, looking flustered herself, rubbing at her face, trying to wake herself up. "Sorry, class," she says, sharply, in a commanding tone of voice. "Last night was hell. Let's focus on today, hm?"

You nod, and everybody focuses forward on Amaya-sensei. You study your spare materials in that time.

The first two classes of the day are dull, then lunch comes around. "Okay, okay, everybody up." She says, waving you to your feet. "Chop chop. Okay. Now, jump." You do so, and so does everybody else, to varying degrees of efficacy. "Alright, now you can mill about for a bit. I don't want anybody sitting down for at least five minutes, I'm tired of looking at you all sitting there with your legs slowly atrophying for six hours straight."

She, of course, remains seated. The class moves around a bit, typical groupings disrupted by making everybody stand up.

You take the opportunity to speak to Noriko. As you move over towards her, Kiyomi briefly takes up a defensive stance, but as she sees you're talking to Noriko, she quietly departs. You watch her go, elegantly dodging what looks to have been an attempt to give her a full body hug from Yuriko (or else just a straight up grope) before sliding up next to Sumiko, with Shuichi stepping away.

"Did you want to talk to me?" Noriko asks. Her voice is soft, quiet, almost a tickle on your ears.

"Yeah, I did," you tell her.

"What about?" She asks the question without emotion or pep, and yet also without irritation or exhaustion. Her busted lip from your first day is a bit scabbed over, but her black eye has only moderately declined in its intensity.

"I wanted to introduce myself." You offer your hand, slowly so as not to spook her, and she shows scarcely any reaction before reaching for it and shaking it back. "I'm Nanashi," you tell her.

"I am Noriko," is her soft-spoken reply.

"I've been meaning to get to know the rest of the class, have to kind of make my way around a bit," you explain, and she nods, no smile on her features, just that same empty, pensive expression. "What do you do for fun?"

She tilts her head, considering the question. "I like speaking to Kiyomi. Sometimes I walk around for a while before heading home. When I get home, I study and sleep in my room, for the most part." She lets out a soft exhalation of breath, not quite a sigh. "I suppose I do not do a lot of things for fun."

"Are you in any clubs?"

"Not at present, no. I suppose that would also be a good thing to do before going home. Are you in a club? Could you recommend one for me?" She asks, tilting her head.

"I'm considering joining the fencing club, I liked it back in middle school."

"Ah." She's so very soft and quiet, as she looks down at her body. She's small, not even coming up past your shoulders, and her messy black-grey hair frames a cute face, even if it's currently marred by a black eye and a scabbed lip. Her bust is just a petite little pair of B-cups. Her limbs are thin, not to the point of emaciation, but clearly she isn't exactly physically active. "I do not think I would be a very good fit for fencing," she says.

"Probably not," you agree. "Any good places in town to explore? I don't walk around the city that much."

"Oh. I like the Hanahiro Memorial Park. There are lots of flowers there. Sometimes I think about picking one, but it would just die, and I could not take it home anyway."

"If you like flowers, maybe you could join the gardening or flower arrangement club?"

She looks at her fingernails. "My father does not like it when I come home dirty, so I do not think gardening would be a good fit for me."

"Ah, maybe flower arrangement then, I think that's pretty clean."

"Maybe," she agrees, her gaze sliding back up to meet yours.

"Oh, and hey, maybe you could show me around the Hanahiro Memorial Park some time?" You ask. "I'd like to stretch my legs."

There's a small hint of a smile, the edges of her lips and eyes turning up just a micron. "I could show you around. Is there a time that you would prefer?"

"I have a spar planned with Sumiko today."

"Ah. Would after that work for you? I could wait. I do not have anything better to do." She says it in a toneless voice that doesn't even suggest that she realizes how pathetic it sounds, even after the fact. She just keeps her gaze level on you.

"That works for me," you say, with a smile. Your stomach growls.

"It has been five minutes, you can sit down and eat," Noriko tells you, her voice having just the trace of concern. "Do not feel as though this conversation is so important you must starve yourself."

"Oh, no, I just got distracted talking to you," you say, offering her a winning smile. You step back to your desk and snap up your lunch box, leaning against the wall next to her. She awkwardly sits down, and the two of you start to eat. She eats primly, each bit of food cut and sliced up before being fed into her mouth in a manageable chunk. Her meals look home made. She remains quiet until you break the ice again.

"Nice food?"

"Yes. My mother made it, and she is a very good cook. It is one of the primary reasons why my father married her, according to him."

"Ah." Man there's definitely something going on with Noriko, but you don't want to have that kind of private conversation where just anybody could listen in. So you try to meander around mundane topics, mostly about what kinds of sights there are in Hanahiro Memorial Park. Lunch eventually ends, however, and everyone returns to their seats, Kiyomi avoiding getting too close to you or Yuriko as she comes back.

When the school day ends, you head to the fencing club, with Sumiko walking alongside you, since you're both on the way to the same destination. Her expression says nothing so much as "Don't talk to me," as she moves with stern intent, so you remain silent.

The two of you get changed into your outfits, and you spot Noriko on the sidelines, apparently observing. The referee pauses as you come out with different weapons - you, with the thrusting sword, and Sumiko with the slashing one. "You can't use two different weapons," he says, in an official sounding voice.

"Let's flip a coin," you say. "Heads slashing, tails thrusting?"

Sumiko nods. "Fate will decide the field of battle."

The referee takes out a coin and flips it into the air. It spins and eventually lands on the ground, making a quiet spinning noise. He kneels down, squatting over it, before declaring the result. "Tails. Thrusting it is."

"Seems the fates favor you," she says, as she returns her wooden sword to its sheathe and collects a metal tipped rapier. The two of you take up your positions, bowing to one another, and then the referee calls the match.

She's good, damned good, but her footwork is sloppy, obviously she's inexperienced with the best way to fight thrusting, even if she's seen it and knows how to put her feet. You have to push yourself to keep up your fighting spirit, but even she finds herself waning in intensity as you make lightning dashes under her guard, scoring points each time before the two of you reset positions. In a real fight, you doubt this style of managing her would work, but in a real fight, there'd be all sorts of other factors going into it.

You out her, with your sixth successful strike to the torso, and the referee calls it. 6-2. You take off the mask, wiping the sweat from your face, and Sumiko does likewise, wearing an animal grin. "Now that's the sort of man I like to see," she barks. "Most men today are too pitiful to learn how to really fight, but you've cultivated your natural talent to the point you could even defeat me."

Noriko is watching from the sidelines still, her face placid and utterly unreadable.

"I can't take too much credit for my victory," you tell her. "But I appreciate the praise, and you're a worthy foe as well. Perhaps a rematch in a few days, with slashing weapons."

She smirks, a little cockiness returning to an already warm expression, and slaps your shoulder. "I'll look forward to it, Nanashi-san." Then she departs, and you walk over to Noriko.

"Are you done here, Nanashi-san? I can show you around the park, if you still want to see it."

"Yes, I do," you tell her. "Let's go, then," you say, and she stands up, her head not even level with your shoulders as she walks alongside you to the exit. You have to slow your pace so you don't go too fast. "Are you okay with riding with Shiiro-san and I to the park?"

She looks at the car, tilting her head. She removes her phone, a dingy flip phone, and her thumbs move swiftly as she texts somebody. "Okay," she says, closing the phone and sliding it back into her pocket. "We can take your family's car."

You nod, opening and holding open the door for her, and she slides inside, taking up the driver's side back seat, while you take passenger side. She presses her hair against the window and stares out it.

"Do you know Sumiko at all, Noriko?" You ask, trying to coax her into a conversation.

"Some. She is nice. Are you a friend of hers?"

"Hm. I don't know. I think we're rivals, maybe. I only just met her recently, but I'd certainly like to be her friend. I'd like to be your friend, too."

Noriko offers just the hint of a smile. "Thank you for saying that."

"I do mean it," you say. You gingerly reach over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She doesn't flinch or otherwise respond, her eye just quietly focusing on your hand as though she was confused by it. "I would very much like to get to know you better, Noriko."

After a long moment, her gaze turns back up to you, her expression empty. "I think being your friend would be nice," she says. "You seem like a good person, from what I have seen."

You offer her your warmest smile, and she repays it with a very slight, almost plastic one of her own. The intercom buzzes to life. "We're at Hanahiro Park, sir. When should I come pick you and Ms. Noriko up?"

"Ah, a couple hours," you say. "Thank you, Shiiro," you say, as you exit the vehicle, Noriko following you shortly. "Now, you said you could show me the sights?"

She does. There's several species of flower planted in the park that aren't native to Kurogaya, and she manages the Wesmiri ones with what (to your once-American ears) sounds like a flawless accent, so you presume she does as well with the others. They bloom in interesting colors, chosen by their nation of origin; the Wesmiri are arranged into reds and whites and blues, shaped like the complex striped-and-starred flag that Wesmere uses. (It's not the same as America's - the stripes are red and blue, with blue stars on a white circle in the center.) Apparently the planting was a gift of abiding friendship from the President of Wesmere in 1972, one Darryl Archideld.

She goes on like that, showing you statues commemorating famous events in the past century or so of Kurogayan history; this park was set up in 1908, so it's not too old. In another mildly disconcerting difference, there are just as many female statues as male ones, and they come from the same walks of life. Samurai, inventors, scientists, politicians. It's almost bizarre to think about how sexist Earth was by comparison to here.

You also pick her brain about her hopes and dreams for the future. She has depressingly few. The closest you can narrow her down is: "I want to be happy. Other things aren't as important as happiness."

"How would you get that happiness, then?"

She tilts her head, as though she hadn't even considered the question. "I don't know. Maybe I would move to Yangfang or Wesmere. Or another city."

"And what would you do there?"

"Get a job."

Hm. Not exactly the most well-developed dream. You finally come around to the subject you've been avoiding. "How did you get that black eye and busted lip?"

Her response is smooth, clearly rehearsed. "I got in a fight."

"You're four foot ten and I could lift you with one arm."

She smiles, but it's even more plastic and fake than normal. "You should see the other guy."

You give her a serious look, your eyes staring down at her for a moment before you squat down so you're eye level with her. "Come on, Noriko. Tell me the truth. I promise, I won't judge you."

She's silent for a long few seconds, her expression totally empty of all emotion. The silence drags out, and for a moment you wonder if she's just trying to use silence to avoid the question. "I left my shoes where they were not supposed to be."

Now it's your turn to tilt your head. "And...?"

"My father was not pleased. He was sufficiently drunk that he forgot that the school year was about to start, so he decided to strike me in the face."

"Does he do that often?" You ask, your voice quiet.

"No. Normally he strikes my chest or stomach, as that is covered by clothing and more difficult for others to notice."

"That's not what I meant. Does he hit you often?"

Her expression grows distant. "He strikes me approximately five or six times a month, twice a month hard enough to leave a mark. He prefers to strike my mother, as she rarely leaves the home."

You open your arms, and hug her, hefting her up off the ground as you pull her against you. She squeaks, her body stiffening, then goes limp, letting you hold her like that. Your hands gently stroke her hair, softly petting her, reassuring her with your movements. You gingerly kiss her forehead, a chaste little peck. "If you ever need someone to talk to without consequences, I'll listen."

She nods, not speaking, her expression as illegible as always, and you put her back down. "Thank you, Nanashi-san," she says, softly, her expression looking up at you with those big eyes of hers.

"Have you told anyone besides me about this?"

She shakes her head. "Normally I tell them that I got into a fight, as this stops them from asking further questions."

"How can I help?"

She tilts her head. "I do not know."

"Well. If you need to get away from home, I can talk to one of the other girls from class and see if they'll let you stay over. I'd offer you the couch at my place, but apparently that's inappropriate."

"I appreciate the thought."

"What he's doing to you and your mother is wrong."

She tilts her head to the side again. "Things being wrong does not prevent them from happening, Nanashi-san."

"It's also illegal."

"That also does not prevent them from happening."

"There are people you can turn to, Noriko. I'm not going to force you, or pressure you, but I can be there to help you, if and when and how you need it." You place both hands on her shoulders, and she nods very gently.

"I appreciate the thought, Nanashi-san. Could your driver take me home? I think we have been out so long that my father may be there when I arrive, if I walk."

"Of course," you say, and she guides you back out of the park as you text Shiiro to come pick you up. "Ah, do you want to trade phone numbers? That way you can call me if anything happens or you need my help."

"Certainly." She collects her flip phone, little boops for a few seconds. "My number is 647-56635-683."

You input the number. "Mine is 647-77642-736," you tell her.

She repeats the number back to you. "Let me call you so as to ensure we have both input the numbers properly," she says, as you spot Shiiro's car in the distance. He pulls up to the curb, and your phone goes off. The caller ID says Noriko. "Good. It appears I have your number correct. I will call you if I can think of any assistance that you can provide me in this matter." She slides into the car, putting her phone away. You're on the wrong side to see her bruise or her busted lip, and framed in profile like this, she's actually very cute. Small, vulnerable, but with a completely calm and stoic affect that makes you want to burst through it.

Of course, you do also want her to not get beaten by her father.

You arrive at her home. A small apartment complex, with her on the second floor. She stares at her apartment, eyes focused into the distance, before nodding to herself. "I do not think my father has arrived. Thank you for your time, Nanashi-san," she says, as she leaves the car.

You hurriedly follow behind her, surprising her with a hug. She goes stiff, as you wrap your arms around her from behind, your chin on the top of her head. "I'll see you tomorrow, Noriko. I'll try to help you find a club that you like. Stay safe," you tell her, pecking her on the top of her head before letting her go.

She steps away, briefly glancing over her shoulder at you, and you think her cheeks are just a little pink. "I will also see you tomorrow, Nanashi-san," she says, as she turns back towards her apartment, marching with purpose.

You hop back into the car. "Back home, sir?" Shiiro asks.

"Yes, thank you." You fold your arms. Then you flick out your phone and start searching for DV resources.

Domestic violence is treated fucking awful in Kurogaya, Christ. Terrible conviction rate, cops don't really care, it's treated as a personal problem rather than a legal one. So, back home, you wouldn't expect the cops to help you out with your wife cheating on you, they don't expect them to help you out with your spouse beating you. There's a lot of very cringe-inducing stories from DV victims that go something like "I was screaming for hours and no one did anything" or "the cops showed up and decided not to get involved because it wasn't a robbery."

It's a personal problem, so it's viewed as needing a personal solution. If you try to leave and **_then_** the guy beats you, then the cops will get involved, but if he just hits you, nobody's going to proactively come help you out. The basic thinking is, if you don't care enough to leave, why should we care enough to intervene?

The car arrives home. "We're here, sir," Shiiro says, from the driver's seat.

"Thank you, Shiiro," you say, as you depart the car. You head into the mansion, looking for Fumiko, and finding her fortunately practicing her sword strikes with a test dummy. "Evening, Fumiko," you tell her.

"You're home late," she says, lowering her sword and popping open her helm. Her hair sticks a bit, here and there; the higher body heat of women means they have a tougher time with the full-enclosing fencing uniforms. Not so much to ruin their ability to fight, but enough to want to take regular breaks. She grabs a bottled water from the ice cooler and chugs it down. "Making some friends?"

"A couple," you tell her. "Speaking of. One of them wants to fence me, but slashing bracket. I'm pretty sure she's a devil at it, so I'd like to have a chance to practice a bit more beforehand. You do some slashing bracket, right?"

She leans her head to one side. "More than you, I guess. Sure, I'll spar with you a bit for practice. Warm myself up, too. Get your suit on and we can go."

You collect your fencing uniform, pulling it on over your body, making sure it's all in place, before returning to the fencing room. Fumiko's plopped down, chugging down a second bottle of ice water, and she grabs a couple ice cubes from before and pops them in her mouth. "'s good trick," she says, through a mouth that currently has two ice cubes in it. Then she closes her helm. "Helpsh keep you cool. Lesh go."

"Lesh go," you tease, and she rolls her shoulders before grasping her sword and pretty much jumping into it.

You block and parry but are largely on the defensive, with her making minor corrections here and there where your footwork's wrong. She drills those points repeatedly, moving back so she can repeat the move, only properly this time. Dodging plays much less of a role with slashing weapons, and you don't so much parry as block. Making attacks requires careful timing and reading of your opponent, and the rhythm's different from thrusting weapons.

Still, by the end of the bout, you plop down, quite tired, taking off your suit, while Fumiko goes to get changed back into normal clothes. You can hear as she showers off the sweat, and the image of that - of her tall, athletic body, coated in sweat and water, dark hair tossling and sticking, gives you an erection. She pops out in that kind of very light tank top/short shorts combo she favors after exercise, and you manage to avoid leering. "Gonna take a shower yourself or you like stinking?" She teases.

"Ah, yeah, I should," you tell her, heading into the bathroom.

When you come back out, she's gone, though you can hear the television running, so you follow her over there. She's lounging on the couch, Minori sitting beside her and kicking her legs, her focus on the television. "'s a historical drama," Fumiko says. "Onna-bugeisha meets cowboy stuff. Want to watch?"

"Yeah," you say, "lemme in the middle here," you add, pushing the two girls apart and wrapping your arm around either of them, so that your hands are on their shoulders. Minori just flatly takes it, while Fumiko snorts a bit.

The film runs for two hours including commercial breaks, and the story is a fish out of water tale of a Kurogayan onna-bugeisha being married off to a Wesmere cowboy from a well-to-do ranching family, mostly from the cowboy's perspective as he experiences (19th?) century Kurogaya towards the end of samurai rule. It culminates in a battle where the cowboy uses his superior knowledge of firearms to help save the day and drive off a bunch of bandits, winning the unambiguous approval of his wife's family.

You would guess it is probably a very historically inaccurate portrayal of how Kurogaya adapted military technologies from Wesmere. Your guess is confirmed when Minori takes the end of the film to begin talking about how it's completely historically revisionist, and basically none of it ever happened in the slightest. There was a Wesmere cowboy who helped modernize the Kurogayan military with his wife, but he was on the losing side of the eventual civil war for the nation and that was the proverbial that.

"Not everything has to be some hyper-accurate portrayal, Minori," Fumiko says, leaning back in your arm, putting her head on the back of the bed.

"It's not even vaguely related! It's full of 'characterization' that completely contradicts history, when history was actually much more interesting! Like, McDichael wasn't illiterate, he was actually a college graduate!" Fumiko rolls her eyes, and Minori goes "ARGH!" before stomping off to her room.

"Pfuh. Kids," Fumiko says, blowing some hair out of her eyes.

"Hey. I'd like some advice," you say, to Fumiko.

"Shoot," she says.

"One of my classmates is being abused by her father. I want to help, but I don't know what to do."

Fumiko tilts her head to one side. "What's the mom doing?"

"She's also being abused, apparently worse than the classmate."

She straightens her head back up, chewing on the thought. "That's a tough one. Could maybe send some guys to fuck him up, but he'll get better sooner or later. Could have him killed, that's clean. You know where he works?"

"No, but I could probably find out," you say, not really wanting to argue with Fumiko's immediately murderous line of thought.

"Nah, nah, killing's too messy. Hm. Issue is really the mom. If you could convince her to leave him, then she'd be able to take your classmate with her. Nice, tidy, neat. Dad fucks off unless he wants the cops beating him up and throwing him in jail. Hard to convince a woman to leave her husband, though," she says, with a pop of her tongue. "Not impossible, though. Just, hm. I'd try talking to her, maybe? Argue that she should leave him, for her daughter's sake. I remember, one of my friends in college had that kind of an issue, only it was her mom that was the violent one. Family priest - they're Anagogic - finally told her dad that he had to leave her mother or she would wind up killing their children. Just stole away one night and never looked back."

"You always give the best advice. Right, then, I'll go see about rounding up a posse, I'll let you know when we can whack her dad."

"Ha ha," Fumiko replies, tonelessly, not falling for your line at all.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll talk to her mom. See what I can do."

You eat a small supper before cracking off Volume 2 of the Tragedy of Tomoko Sakamoto. When you'd left off, she'd met the man who was obviously set up to be her future savior, the kind-hearted and gentle Ryu Charikono, who nursed her back to health as she was dying of dysentery. As Volume 2 opens up, it's revealed that he recognized her as a member of the Sakamoto clan, but would never leave a person to die of a wasting disease like that because of his own experience. Predictably, Tomoko falls deeply in love with him and they wind up making love, with her swearing an incredibly intimate and poetic oath to him, even though at that point she's little more than a concubine or mistress. You take note of it, on the suspicion that it might be the sort of thing Terumi likes. It's just a guess, really, and taking note of it doesn't mean you have to use it later.

"Your enemies shall be my enemies; your children, as my children. My father is your father, my mother your mother, my loyalty to those that bore me no more than that I hold to the air I breathed as a little girl. Of my self, there is no part of me I want to keep hidden rather than unveiling it to you: all that I am shall stand by your side, even unto death, where I shall march with you, hand in hand, into the next life."

The whole scene is so incredibly emotionally intense and tinged with a kind of deep eroticism that you wind up having to put the book down to go to the bathroom and jerk off to the image of it. Tomoko, the flawed but loyal warrior woman, swearing undying and absolute loyalty to her lover, her breasts heaving, her eyes full of lust and love as she kisses every part of him that she can reach while kneeling. You explode into the shower, and turn it on to wash away the cum before stumbling back to bed and falling asleep.


	4. Meeting Noriko's Mother

You wake up early, presumably because you went to bed early. You stumble downstairs, fetching some strawberries from the fridge, and filling up a glass of water before sitting down at the dining room table, alone.

Momo enters the dining room, halfway slamming the door and fuming, with a glass of chocolate milk in hand. She sits down next to you and chugs it like she was an alcoholic and it was a shot of whiskey.

"Something the matter, Momo?" You ask your half-sister.

"Nah," Momo lies, poorly. You let the silence stretch out for a few long seconds, and then - "Okay fine. School. I got in a fight."

"With Minori's boyfriend?"

"No, a different fight. With another girl. She was saying she could totally steal Minori's boyfriend away from her."

"I thought that you didn't like Minori's boyfriend?"

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean she can just say stuff like that." She crosses her arms, puffing up her chest. "Insult one of us, insult all of us! I saw that on a TV show," she explains conspiratorially.

"And did you punch this girl?"

"Nope!" She hurriedly chugs the remainder of her chocolate milk, slamming it against the table and standing up. "I remembered what you made me promise." She wears a cheesy grin, made all the cheesier by her chocolate milk mustache. "Only kicks!" Her entire body is obviously poised to flee if you try to give chase.

"I'm not mad, but try not to get in trouble, okay?" At seeing that you're not mad, Momo's smile fades a little, and she huffs and sits down. "Just mock her with words next time."

She gives a mumbled, "Fine," like you'd just given her a ten minute lecture.

You get up from your seat, and take her in a surprise full body hug from behind. "It's good to defend your sister, but you shouldn't be starting fights, Momo." You pat her head gently. "You should use your words, and only resort to hitting if the other person starts something."

"Alright..." she mumbles, looking guilty.

"Remember, you can't really be considered to have won if you get punished. You need to make the other person be the bad guy." You kiss the top of her head before sitting down. "Strawberries?" You say, offering her the carton. She takes one and eats it. "What else has been going on in your life, besides starting fights with two people in three days?"

"Uhh," she says, mumbling. "I dunno."

"How are classes?"

"They're alright. I'm not as smart as you though..."

"Few people are," you tell her, with a slim edge of smugness. It's true, after all. "If you need any help, with tutoring or something, I'd be happy to."

"Nah, I'm fine," she says, fidgeting. "I don't need help."

"What about other students? Make any friends?"

"...not really," she says. "Give me another strawberry." You offer it up, and she snaps it into her mouth quickly, chewing on it so she doesn't have to keep talking.

You heft her up, making her squeak in surprise, before setting her down in your lap. "What's wrong? Remember, you can't lie to me, I have big bro sense."

"Nothing's wrong," she mumbles, in an utterly unconvincing voice.

"Big bro sense is tingling... big bro sense says that's a lie." She crosses her arms, and you gently ruffle her hair. "Come on."

"Nobody likes me."

"I like you."

"You don't count."

"I'm pretty sure Mariko likes you."

"She doesn't count either!"

"So, besides me and Mariko, nobody likes you?"

"Well you don't have to just agree..." she says dourly.

"The real question is, which people do you care about? Who do you want to like you?"

"Somebody..." she mumbles.

"Somebody in particular?"

"Just somebody. I don't have any friends." She's pouting in your lap. "Or, like, a boyfriend."

The thought that this may be related to the fact that she keeps getting into fights comes to mind. "I'll just have to like you enough for ten people, then." You squeeze her in a tight hug, making her squeak as you pull her small body against you. "Besides, I'm sure somebody likes you. You're far too likeable for that not to be the case."

"You're just saying that," she says, her cheeks a little flush with color. She stretches her arms out to grasp another strawberry and put it in her mouth so that she doesn't have to say more.

"I'm not just saying that," you tell her, plucking a strawberry out of the carton. You tease it at her lips, and she opens wide, letting her take a bite. "I'm saying that and feeding you, which is obviously superior." With your free hand, you gently ruffle her hair. "I'll always love you, Momo. You're my precious little sister. If anybody else can't see what a wonderful girl you are, it's their loss."

You hand feed her for a while, but you do need to go to school. You plop her off your lap, and give her a chaste kiss to the forehead, making her practically glow red with heat. "Sorry, Momo. I need to get to school," you tell her, grabbing your school jacket.

"Y-yeah, me too, Nana-kun!" She stammers, a bit embarrassed after your pampering. The two of you skedaddle out to different cars - Momo shares one with Minori.

Once you arrive at school, you take your normal seat. You seem to have mistimed your arrival, as you're the only person in class, and a check at your watch confirms it. Damn, you could have spent a little longer with Momo. Chanette appears in the doorway first, her bodacious bust bouncing a bit as she enters the room, blushing a bit as she glances your way, then pretends not to notice you and sits down at the seat behind and to the left of yours.

"Good morning, Chanette," you say, offering a hand.

She hesitates for a moment, some anxiety playing on her features, then grips it tight, wearing an over the top smile. "Morning! Nanashi, right?" Her Wesmeri accent is present, but more a flavoring than anything else, coming off as vaguely foreign to your Kurogayan-adapted ears.

"Yes," you say, with a nod. "I thought it'd be nice to introduce myself and get to know you. I think I know... maybe a third of the class."

"All girls," she points out, with a little smirk. "Ah, not that I'm judging," she adds, quickly.

"Of course not," you agree. "Just happens to be where I'm sitting."

"Right, right," she says, nodding rapidly. Her tits bounce a little bit from the speed of her nodding. Her blonde hair's tossled, unkempt, curls natural rather than fostered, a bit asymmetrical, but only in a way that frames her features well. "Of course."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who came early," you say.

"It's a common problem for a lot of guys," Chanette says, snorting, then seems to realize what she just said and blushes red. "Ah, you know, just, mistiming when you're due for something and showing up early."

"I know what you meant," you tease. "I'm glad you came so quick too."

"Y-yeah," she says, nodding. "Haha, I came quick." She sniggers, then takes in a deep breath through her nose, as if to clear her sinuses.

"What do you do around school? Any clubs or teams?"

"Yeah, the Wesmeri club."

"What, all of them?"

She giggles at that. "Yeah, all of them. They did me in the butt," she says. You're not entirely sure if she's riffing, straight up lying, or telling the truth. Her body language is a bit odd. "Wesmeri's a super easy class for me, since I'm a native speaker."

"I speak a bit too. My accent's pretty on point, I think, but my vocabulary's not as good as a native speaker. Fortunately, there are plenty of other things I can do with my tongue."

"Y-yeah," she says, nodding along like she totally knows what you're talking about. "Like kissing, for example."

You lean in, close enough she can feel your breath, and her eyes get big. "I'm sure I could think of something else to do with my tongue. Something that involves lots, and lots, of licking..." you trail off, enjoying her blush, the wild look in her eyes, the way she breathes heavily through her nostril. "Want to get ice cream some time?"

"O-oh, yeah, sure," she says, nodding quickly. "Obviously that's what he meant," she mumbles to herself. She tugs at the collar of her shirt, revealing a hint of her beautiful, milky white, massive tits. "Is it hot in here, or is it just you?" She asks, with a little laugh.

"I'm definitely not the only one hot in here," you tell her, your eyes smoldering, and she blushes red at the comment, averting her gaze down to your chest... where, rather than blushing brighter once she realizes she's staring, she instead just chooses to take a longing look at your collarbone and the hint of muscle beneath your jacket, running her tongue slowly along her upper lip as she stares.

"Want to touch?" You tease. She just nods and reaches out, hands groping your chest nervously. Well. You don't want to be rude. And a big-titted blonde perv is currently groping you, which is pretty nice. "You should give it to me..." you tease, and she barely even reacts, just blushing. "In exchange for my own..." she nods dimly, utterly focused on your chest, like a deer in the headlights. "Your number, that is," you add, snapping her out of it.

"Huh?" She asks. She doesn't remove her hands from your chest, though they aren't groping you at the moment.

"If we're going to meet up for ice cream, we should exchange numbers."

"O-oh!" She says, blushing, pulling her hands back. "I thought you were talking about something else. Well. You were teasing me, probably," she mumbles. She hurriedly scribbles down her phone number and passes it to you. (965)-22878-785

You take out your phone and put it in, before giving her your own phone number back.

You take her hand in yours, drawing it up towards your lips and chastely pecking the back of her hand. She's practically blushing scarlet, as if this was the dirtiest thing a man had ever done to her. "You're good with your hands," you tease. "We could take a little walk before class? Find somewhere we won't be interrupted?"

She blushes even brighter red. "Ahaha," she fake-laughs awkwardly. "I'd love to, um, yeah, but, I have, I mean class is starting soon. I think that doing that kind of thing would take too long, you know."

"It'd only take five minutes, tops." You choose not to correct her misapprehension for the moment.

"Fuh, five minutes?" She's practically melting, from all the sweat on her face. "Whuh, no way!" She shakes her head quickly, unkempt blonde hair bouncing about. "Nuh uh. It'd take an hour!" She nods to herself. "Or at least, twenty three minutes," she concludes, as if mentally checking the length of a porn video. "Way too long. Sorry. I mean, you know, my schedule's way too full to do that kind of thing."

"How about we go out and see how much we can get done in five minutes? And if you have fun," you smirk, "you will by the way - we'll see if we can find twenty-three minutes later."

She blushes and stammers. "N-no way! You, you may think you're all cool, b-but! I have standards! A guy, he has to, you know - he has to have a big dick!" She decides on. You're pretty sure she's just making up criteria. "A-and! He's got to, to, umm," she glances around hurriedly, as though searching for some additional excuse, "he's got to have blonde hair!" She sags in her seat at that.

"A guy has to have a big dick for you to go get some fresh air with him? That's pretty lewd, Chanette."

She blushes. "Ah! You're... you're messing with me, don't think I can't tell! You think it's funny, huh? Well - let's see how you like it!" She balls her hands into fists, closing her eyes and concentrating for a moment, as if she was about to use Kamehameha on you. Then her eyes flash open, predatory intent in them. "I bet you'd really like me to play with your balls. Yeah, really toss them around, grip 'em in my hand. Then polish your sword, make sure it's nice and clean by the time I'm done." She slowly crosses her arms as she speaks. "Well too bad! Because I don't like dodgeball or fencing! Got you, boom!"

You grasp her chin between your thumb and forefinger, forcing her to look at you, big blue eyes staring at you nervously. You draw closer to her, and switch to Wesmeri. "You. Are. Incredibly. Cute."

She blushes vivid red, fumbling and stammering as she retreats from your grasp - then Shuichi and Sumiko stride in, followed almost immediately by Yuriko. "Ah, we, we'll have to continue this later," she says, hurriedly, focusing her attention on her notebook.

"Good morning, Nanashi," Yuriko says, as she sits down next to you. She's affecting primness, and she glances over her shoulder at Chanette, who's currently fumbling with her book. She quirks an eyebrow. "You like... that kind of uncouth girl?"

"You should get to know her better," you tell Yuriko, fairly loudly so that Chanette can hear. "She is absolutely adorable."

Yuriko quirks an eyebrow, glancing over her shoulder at Chanette, who is currently hiding her face behind her book and looks as if she is about to melt from embarrassment. She's fortunately saved any more teasing by Amaya-sensei striding confidently into the class; most of the class has filtered in by now, and she raps her desk. "Attention to the front!"

You turn your attention up, and she starts her lecture early, letting the other students filter in. You take out one of your books and get to studying, and she quietly overlooks it. When the first two classes of the day wrap up, Amaya calls you to speak to her outside the room.

"Nanashi-san," she says, as you stand outside the classroom with her, the other students milling about and discussing things, not having paid much attention to you. "I'm told you're the brightest student we've ever had here at Tsunikomo High." You nod. "If the books you're studying are any suggestion, you probably are. However, as a teacher, my job is more than just ensuring you learn, but also ensuring you have an environment conducive to growth. If you need any assistance, including with something personal, please, feel free to ask." She gently places her hand on your upper arm, and you notice absently that she's not wearing a ring.

"Thank you, then, Amaya-sensei. If I need anything, I'll be sure to come to you."

She pushes her glasses up with one finger, giving you a level look, then nods to herself, letting go of your arm. "Good. I know our relationship may not precisely comport to a typical student-teacher relationship, given your... natural talent. But I want you to know that I fully intend to live up to my duties as your teacher." You actually aren't sure if she's suggesting some kind of intimate relationship, or just sincerely offering a helping hand. "Sorry to keep you for so long," she says. "Please, head back in," she says, sliding open the door to the room.

"Thank you for your time," you say, before stepping back into the classroom. Yuriko is (predictably) leering at Kiyomi as you sit down next to her, her eyes drinking in Kiyomi's body. The girl may be beautiful but Yuriko really needs to stick her tongue back in her mouth. "Yuriko," you say.

"Ah? Oh, you're back," she says, leaning up straight in her seat. "Did Amaya-sensei have anything important to talk to you about?"

"Just personal stuff." Yuriko nods. "Still staring, huh?"

"She gets on with every other girl in class, except me." Yuriko pouts, crossing her arms. "I don't get it."

"Probably you're staring a bit too hard. I understand why you would... though my staring is focused a little closer to home now," you explain, your eyes running over her body. She blushes.

"Ah, your constant flirting is tedious," she says, with an imperious wave of her hand, but you can tell she likes it by the little smile she's wearing.

"You know, we never did decide where we were going on our date."

"Our date?" She asks confused, as if unsure what you're talking about.

"Yes. Our date. Obviously we're going to go on a date. So, where to?"

"Well... if, you were going to ask me on a date, which you have not, and need to." She says it with her chin held high, a certain pride not letting your suaveness and unending confidence penetrate her barriers that easily. "We might go to a suitably high-class restaurant, like the DeOuvre's."

You flick out your phone, finding the DeOuvre's number online and calling them up. "Hello. Yes. I'd like to place a reservation for two. Nanashi Kusakabe. Evening, preferably booth. Yes." You put the phone on your shoulder. "Does tomorrow evening work for you?"

"Guh..." She blushes, both at your cockiness, and your willingness to instantly get reservations. "You should ask before doing that sort of thing."

"Very well. Would you grace me with the pleasure of your company on a date to the DeOuvres with me tomorrow evening?"

She blushes. "Y-yes."

You pull the phone back up. "Yes, I'll enter it now." You take out your wallet, finding the plastic card and copying down the number. It's six groups of three rather than four of four, here. It's like three hundred dollars for a reservation, but your Mom will almost certainly reimburse you for it if it's to seduce Yuriko. You hope. Otherwise that's a month's allowance down the drain. "Thank you for your time." You hang up the phone. "No backing out now."

"As though anyone would back out of a date at the DeOuvres! And the guy isn't bad either," she teases, sounding rather confident for a moment, puffing up her chest delightfully.

"Neither is the girl," you reply in kind, an easy, confident smile on your lips. "Care to share your number with me? That way we can call one another if there's an issue."

"Ah, yes, my number is (647)-86724-824. Please give me yours," she says, pulling her phone out of her purse expectantly. You give her your number.

"Wear something special for me?" You ask, giving her a puppy dog tilt of the head and big eyes.

"Very well. I shall find something particularly exquisite to wear." She smirks. "Oh, I know just the sort of dress. You'll be unable to take your eyes off me," she says, with a strong sense of self-assurance, crossing her arms.

"You hardly need a particularly good dress to produce that effect," you tease.

"Pfuh, flatterer," she says, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"...or any dress at all, really," you tease, and she blushes a bit.

"Now that is rather crass."

"Hm? I just meant you look good even in a school uniform. I'm sure you'd look better than the food, even if you showed up in a baggy sweater and sweat pants," you tease.

She sniffs a bit. "You may continue along this line of talk, but be careful," she says, finger raised.

"Or what? Will you be so offended that I call you beautiful that you cancel the date? Now that would be a real shame."

She obviously doesn't really quite know how to deal with your relentless assault, so she changes tacks. She glances over at Chanette - who's busily talking to Raya, who speaks mousily and rarely - before turning back to you. "Come on. She's not listening now, so you can be honest. You just like her big tits."

"Actually, what I first liked about her was laughing at my jokes. But once I talked to her after the fact, I learned she's very innocent and naive, but trying hard to hide that fact, which makes her absolutely adorable."

"Oh? Well... if that's the sort of thing you're into..." she seems to look into the middle distance.

"Every girl has her unique flavor, and I like yours a lot, Yuriko. I have been talking to you quite a bit, haven't I? I wouldn't do that if I wasn't interested."

She blushes. "Ah, you're interesting too," she says, tucking her hair behind her ear again.

"Alright, focus back on class," Amaya-sensei says, tapping the table loudly. You turn your attention forward to her, then slide out a book to read as she begins to lecture.

The next two classes pass fairly quickly, and then the day is done, other than helping Noriko select a club. "See you tomorrow," Yuriko says.

"Ah, Nanashi-san," Terumi says, approaching you. Noriko stops her approach, simply quietly waiting for Terumi to stop talking to you. "I was wondering if we could hang out after school? It feels like it's been too long since we talked... I hope I didn't scare you off with that whole... dance thing."

"You didn't scare me, though you worried my mother." You can see her shoulders slump in relief, a small smile on her lips. "I promised to help Noriko pick out a club, though. We could talk while I do so?"

"Oh, if you have plans..." Terumi demurs.

"It is fine," Noriko says, stepping forward. "I do not mind. Having a second opinion on clubs might help as well."

"Oh, good," she says, with a smile.

"Come on, let's go, Noriko-chan," you say, and she blushes just a mite as she quickly steps after you, Terumi on the other side. "I'm about half to two thirds of the way through Tomoko," you tell Terumi.

"Oh? Did you get to the loyalty oath? That's my favorite scene."

You take mental note of the implication that she particularly likes that scene. "It was very compelling," you agree. Your thoughts absently stray to the possibility that Terumi wants to do for you what Tomoko did for Ryu. "Noriko, how would you feel about the flower arrangement club? It's an interest of Terumi's, so she could probably tell you whether this school has a good one or not."

"Flower arrangement sounds nice," Noriko says placidly.

"Oh, yes, this school has a quite good one."

"Often, people find my way of talking off-putting."

"Well, I don't," you say, firmly.

"I don't either," Terumi adds, a bit too quickly. Both you and Noriko look at her for a long second, but she just wears a calm smile without a hint of deception to it.

You go through the major ones you were thinking might be a good fit for Noriko. Flower arranging goes alright, though you think that Noriko's critical eye about the treatment of the flowers in question may have left a prickly mark with one of the other members.

Poetry... well, you think it may not exactly be the kind of club Noriko can contribute to. She read a couple pieces and just offered, "This is very pretty," when asked for her opinion. One of the club members tried to extricate more from her, but just got variations. "I find it aesthetically pleasing." "I like how the words are arranged to create an image."

As far as the arts go, Noriko has a steady hand, making sharp lines and smooth circles, but her ability to pull it together into a coherent broader image seems quite... perhaps not limited, but horrific. Her one painting sketch is done in ten minutes and looks like some kind of monstrous spider-woman, though apparently Noriko's intent is "a beautiful maiden in a flowing dress."

It turns out the photography club doesn't offer cameras to members, so you have to have your own, or use the one on your phone... and Noriko has a shitty flip phone and no money to buy a camera. She could borrow from the other students, maybe, but you get the vibe they don't really want to have to do that.

"Here," you say, fishing out your phone and offering it to Noriko. "You can try it out with my phone. If you like it, I'll see about getting you a camera or something."

"Oh. You do not have to buy me a camera, Nanashi-san."

"I'll buy something cheap and crappy if it'll make you feel better," you tell her with a smile. You waggle your phone at her. "Now try out the phone."

"Okay," Noriko says emotionlessly, taking it in hand, holding it landscape and surveying the classroom with it.

You turn to Terumi, who perks up when she looks your way. "I really did like that scene, with Tomoko swearing loyalty to Ryu. It was intense. I wasn't able to put the image out of my head."

She smiles, tucking an errant strand of purple hair behind her ear. "I know. It's... I think the scene really benefits from the fact that erotic fiction wasn't exactly acceptable when it was written. The author had to make due with implications, and that meant she really upped the intensity on the emotions in the scene. It makes it a truly intense scene."

"Here are my photos, Nanashi," Noriko says, offering you your phone back.

There's two shots of a bookshelf with a flat, level photo. One shot of a girl's profile as she looks mildly annoyed at being posed this way. Another shot is from a corner and just sort of gets the whole classroom in one picture, without much more to it. There's no clever use of angles, nothing that makes you think, "Oh, she thought this would be a cool shot." It's like a robot trying to make art by rote.

"Is there anything you like in Hanahiro park besides the flowers?" You ask. "We could probably check out a couple more clubs before the school day is over."

Noriko thinks. "I like the statues. They are very lifelike. The history is sometimes interesting, though I know it all by now."

"I've got a couple ideas." Noriko stares at you expectantly. "There's history, culture club, and engineering. History's obvious, culture club's pretty similar but with a different angle-" Minori would hit you for that, "-and engineering, well, you haven't exactly shown artistic talent but you've got steady hands and a precise attitude."

She looks at her hands as if confused by the idea that they were noteworthy.

"Come on, we have to rush a bit if we want to get through this."

Noriko nods, her stride swiftening as she follows alongside you. The history club seems welcoming, at least, and Noriko doesn't accidentally piss anybody off there. Culture club runs into similar problem as poetry, she just has no ability to really dissect any appreciation of art. And engineering seems fairly welcoming, and Noriko shows at least a bit of interest in the stuff they do. She's also very careful to follow every safety procedure suggested without fail, even though she's not actually making anything and is mostly watching other students and the teacher work.

The school bell rings, and engineering club picks up their stuff and gets ready to go. "Any thoughts on which club you'd like to join, Noriko?"

She tilts her head to the side thoughtfully. "Do they all last the same amount of time?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know, then. History, flower arrangement, or engineering all appear equally acceptable. I do not think I am a good 'fit' for the other ones you suggested. I got the impression that they did not find my contributions valuable."

You pat her head. "That's okay. You wouldn't have had time for all of them. And don't think you're not valuable, Noriko." You gently ruffle her messy, short black hair, and her cheeks color a bit pink in response. "Which is your favorite?"

"I don't particularly prefer one of those three to the others."

"Well, then I'd suggest engineering. It has the best job prospects, and you mentioned getting a job being important to you."

"Oh. You remembered that?" She looks up at your eyes thoughtfully. "You are a very kind person. I hope you and Terumi find happiness together." Terumi half-chokes, but doesn't object, though her cheeks are bright red. Noriko sees something on your face and corrects herself. "Oh. Are you pursuing Yuriko to exclusion, then? I had assumed it was political, while Terumi was more of a love relationship, judging by the way the two behave."

"I don't know why you think I couldn't be planning on loving you, Noriko."

"Oh." Her cheeks flush a bit, and she fidgets. "Is that what you intend?" She offers a small smile- "I would not-" then it vanishes. "Oh. You did not say it, so you probably do not think it, and are trying to protect my feelings."

"Nothing like that is settled yet," you tell Noriko, with a gentle pat to the cheek. She gets a bit brighter, fidgeting uncertainly, not sure if she should smile or not. "Though I would certainly enjoy it."

She twists a little in position, uncertainly. "I would enjoy it, as well."

Terumi nervously grabs you in a hug from behind. "I'd enjoy it too, Nanashi-san," she says, quickly, not wanting to be left out. "If you'll accept me," she says, quietly, quiet enough you're not sure Noriko can hear.

You twist around in Terumi's grasp, grabbing her in a hug, and repeating the grasp on Noriko from the other side. Terumi's tits press against your side, and Noriko's head nuzzles against your chest. "I'd like to get to know both of you in a more romantic context."

"A~h," Terumi sighs happily. "I'm so happy to hear that."

Noriko just mumbles something inaudible into your chest.

"Sorry, what was that, Noriko?"

She's blushing red as she looks up at you, her eyes tinged with nervousness. "I hope I don't disappoint you."

"Don't worry, you won't," you tell her, kissing her forehead. She's a very cute girl, especially now that her bruise has mostly faded. "Ah, shit, just remembered," you say, extricating yourself from the hug for a moment. "I don't have your number, Terumi."

"Oh, of course. 647-48687-377, Nanashi-san." She rattles it off quickly, happily, a smile on her lips. She doesn't even ask for your number in return.

"Mine is 647-77642-736, if you need to call me."

"Thank you for trusting me with your phone number," she says, prettily, sweetly, sounding like she's walking on air, as she inputs it into her phone.

You lean down face to face with Noriko, her big owl eyes staring at you, and you kiss her on the lips. You can feel the scab on her lip, but it just adds an interesting quirk to the kiss, as your tongue gingerly presses into her mouth. She makes a soft noise of surprise, eyelashes fluttering softly, her cheeks growing warm. Her tongue is warm, of course, like the rest of any girl's, but with a kiss like this, it's particularly noticeable. You pull back, admiring the glow on her cheeks, the way she looks up at you with more than a thin hint of lust, her lips parted just an inch.

Then you turn to Terumi, grasping the back of her neck and the small of her back, pulling her into a heartfelt kiss of her own. She melts against you, her tongue slithering against yours, practically drooling into your mouth, humming delightedly as she slurps and sucks on your tongue. Finally, you pull off, and she wipes a bit of drool away from her lower lip and chin, blushing red.

"Noriko, you need to be home soon, don't you?"

"Oh." She shakes herself out of her kiss-drunk stupor. "Yes. If I do not have a reason to be out, I should be home. I no longer have a reason to be out now that I have checked out all the clubs."

"Then I'll have Shiiro drive us to your home," you tell her, smiling.

"Ah. Thank you, Nanashi." She fidgets a bit, then nods to herself, following after you as the three of you leave school. Her fingers nimbly lace together with yours, holding your hand as you head out to the car.

The three of you get in the car, Terumi in first, then you, then Noriko. You're on her 'bad side' this time, with her bruise and busted lip visible. Shiiro adjusts his mirror as he looks back at the group of you. "Terumi's back?"

"I-I'm not going to his house!" She says, hurriedly. "We just... were talking, and Noriko needs to get home, so, I thought I should come with, to continue our conversation."

"Very well then," he says. "Kimiko-sama made it explicit I was not to bring you back to the house, however, ma'am. I can take you to your home... or to the school, if you prefer."

Terumi's fidgeting nervously. "Y-yes, okay, thank you..." she mumbles.

The car gets started moving.

You wince and turn to Terumi, mouthing the word 'sorry' to her.

Then you turn back to your littlest girlfriend. "What time is best to talk to your mother, Noriko?"

"You want to talk to her?" She blinks in confusion. "She does not control my comings and goings, nor does she exercise control over who I am friends with." She blushes. "Or... more than friends with. There is not much point talking to her rather than my father."

"Still. I'd like to speak to her alone."

"My father does not return home from work for about another hour, on a typical day."

"Is today a typical day?"

She tilts her head. "I think it is. But I do not know. His schedule can be unpredictable. If you wished to meet my mother alone, the best time would likely be during school hours. If not during school hours, then immediately on school ending. Otherwise, I suppose that I could call you if and when he goes out drinking for the night, though that runs the risk of him coming home early, as well."

"Now is fine," you say.

"Very well. I will make certain my father is not home, so that you can speak to my mother alone."

You nod, your face serious. Terumi's eyes seem to wander your body for a long few seconds before she notices you've caught her staring, at which point she turns to look out the window.

When you arrive, Noriko walks calmly up to her apartment, raps on the door, and unlocks it, letting herself in. She waves to you after a couple moments. You take a deep breath, and Terumi gives you a quick, reassuring pat on the back.

"This is my friend, Nanashi-san," Noriko introduces you as you step up to the door. "He was wanting to meet you."

Noriko's mother is... well, she's a damned beautiful woman. Desaturated purple hair, with a cute little side tail, and amazing tits - possibly a rival for Chanette's - in a sweater. She looks almost girlish, particularly given her body language, despite being at least in her mid-thirties, possibly later. You can see why a man might be quite possessive of her, especially given the shy, unsure way she moves. "Ah, Nanashi-san," she says, sweetly. "Welcome to my home. I'm afraid my husband isn't home at the moment-"

"No. Nanashi wished to speak with you in particular."

"Oh. Isn't that nice?" She asks, nervously. "What about?"

"This and that." You offer her your hand, and she takes it, her grip limp and weak.

She offers you a nervous smile. "Ah... I don't know if I should have such a handsome boy over..."

"Don't worry. Despite your beauty, I assure you, I have nothing but the best of intentions." She blushes at the compliment, putting one hand on the side of her face as if trying to hide herself from you. You gesture towards their dining room table. "Mind if we sit?"

"Oh, well, I suppose no," she says, unsurely, and takes a seat at the same time that you do.

"I'm a new friend of your daughter's." She nods. "She's a very sweet girl, if a bit... odd."

"She's always been odd." Noriko's mother gives a little laugh. "She didn't really... well, from an early age... well... she's always been odd." Noriko placidly watches from the sidelines, not insulted at all. "I'm glad she's making friends, though." She offers a warm smile. "Her happiness is very important to me, and sometimes I worry I don't do such a good job protecting it. Still. If she has a friend she brings home to meet me, it can't all be bad."

"Ma'am, I care deeply about your daughter's happiness, too. And by extension, I care about yours." Her brow furrows in concern, her expression turning pensive. "What your husband does to you and Noriko is abuse. Very serious abuse." She starts to say something, but you hold up one hand, and she instantly - reflexively, even - falls silent. "While you are your own woman, Noriko does not have the luxury of choice, so I am asking you - begging you - to please, please do the right thing for your daughter." You reach across the table, grasping both her hands in yours. "You need to leave your husband. Noriko isn't safe here, and she won't be safe here as long as your husband is here."

She fidgets a bit, a sullen, unsure look on her expression. A mix of guilt, fear, anxiety... "I can't."

"I know you can find the strength to do this for your daughter's sake," you say, solidly.

"No." Her voice is very small. "I don't have the money. Her father - Goro - he works. I don't have any money. I can't leave. My family's dead. I don't have any friends. All I have is him. I know it's hard to understand, but even this, even this, is better than living on the streets, which is the alternative. A-and besides," she says, with this nervous, unsure smile. "He's not that bad. He's never broken any bones, of hers or mine. I-in twenty years of marriage, I've never had to go to the hospital. He always takes care of me, after."

"Does he take care of Noriko too?" You ask, giving her a seriouus expression. Her eyes turn downward. "Because she came into school with visible injuries, first day."

"Normally he doesn't hit the face..." she mumbles, quietly.

"Look. I think I can help you find a job and a place to stay for a bit. But I need to know that you're willing to leave him, before I go to all that effort." You take her hands in yours. You can see the hesitation, the uncertainty, at the idea of leaving her husband. "Please. For your daughter's sake. She deserves a better life than this, and so do you."

"...okay," she says, quietly, and you sigh in relief. "If... I don't really have... references... for twenty years..."

"I'll handle it. I just need you to promise me - no, I need you to promise Noriko-" twist that knife, it's for her own good, "-that if you can get out of here, you will. If I can find you a job, and a place to stay until that job gives you enough money to get your own, then you will leave him."

Her eyes are big, uncertain. After a painfully long period of hesitation, her hands squeeze yours back, and she nods. "I promise." She turns to Noriko. "I promise." She sounds almost on the verge of tears.

You give her a hug. "Come here, Noriko," you say, with a wave of your arm, and soon the three of you are in a group hug, you and Noriko awkwardly hugging her mother where she sits. You're gentle, your hands around Noriko's mother's belly. She winces briefly when you hug too tightly - bruising you can't see, you suspect.

You pull away from her. "I'll come back tomorrow, right after school, with a place for you to stay, and hopefully a job opportunity. I'm serious. Be packed up and ready to leave. Anything that you can't bring down to the driver's car when I get here, gets left behind. You understand?" You give her a serious look, and she nods glumly. "Okay. I have to go, but I will be back and you need to be ready for it." She nods again. "Come with me, Noriko."

Noriko follows you, slowly stalking after you as you leave the apartment. You take a look around, making sure her father isn't here, then press her against the wall and give her a thorough tongue kiss. Her own tongue nervously meets your own, poking at it uncertainly, the inside of her mouth excessively hot as your tongue slithers around inside it, teasing her, making her hum and moan in response. Her body shakes a bit, her hands nervously grasping at your sides to help her keep her balance, and you finally pull back, pressing your forehead to hers. "I promise. I'll protect you."

She offers a very small smile. "Thank you, Nanashi-kun."

You step away from her. "See you soon."

You rub your forehead as you head off, and Noriko goes back inside. You get in the car next to Terumi, and you don't see Noriko's father, so it seems you've gotten away with it. You breathe heavily. "Terumi, tell Shiiro where your house is," you say, leaning back in your seat and crossing your arms.

"Ah, I-" she hesitates, then sees your expression. "Okay..." She turns to Shiiro, her cheeks red. "I live at the RA-38 block." That's in one of the poorer neighborhoods. Not exactly a 'bad' neighborhood, but certainly not consistent with Terumi's earlier story that her mother is a teacher basically as a hobby while her father makes the big bucks.

She sits, hands in her lap, staring at her knees, looking miserable.

You reach up and close the privacy window, cutting Shiiro off from seeing and hearing what you're doing. You doubt he'd report back to your mother, but you want to have a private conversation. "Do you really think I'm not going to care about you, now that I know where you live?"

"...I lied though." She sounds a little choked up. "I-it was one of the first things I said to you, and it was a stupid lie." Her legs waggle a bit from nervousness. "I, I looked forward t-to talking to you, f-for years, and I just, I lied, a-and pretended like... like... I was..."

"How about the truth, now." It's gentle, but firm, as you say it, not brooking an argument.

"...my dad died seven years ago. We were well-off back then, but now... my mom's our only income source. She doesn't make much money as a teacher, so... I'm poor. Not well off. That was a lie."

You gingerly take a grip on the side of her face, turning her towards you. "And did you lie about being a good person? Because you look to me like you're very sincerely sorry."

"I-I am," she says, quickly.

"Did you lie about loving literature?" She shakes her head. "What about anything else?"

Her eyes are big. Then they trail down your body, staring at your chest. "I, I've had a crush on you for years. You're so smart, and athletic, and handsome. I'd seen you much more than once or twice on swim. P-probably more than a quarter of my diary for the past few years is notes on what I saw you do each day. But I was too shy to approach you."

You grasp the back of her head, pulling her into a heartfelt kiss, her tongue slithering into your mouth. She sighs against you, tits pressing into your chest, and your tongues dance and snake along one another. She sucks and slurps wantonly on yours, bouncing against you with desperate force, needing you, wanting you, desiring to swallow you whole and be swallowed whole. The wet smacking sounds of her lips against yours are heavy, her spit practically drooling into your mouth before she sucks it and yours back into her own.

When you finally pull back, she's breathing heavily, eyes lusty. You grasp her hair in one hand, forcing her to keep her eyes on yours, and she's practically in a haze of lust. You could probably make her suck your dick right now... but you want more than that.

You pull a note out of your pocket. Where you wrote what Tomoko says to Ryu in the Tragedy of Tomoko Sakamoto.

Your enemies shall be my enemies; your children, as my children. My father is your father, my mother your mother, my loyalty to those that bore me no more than that I hold to the air I breathed as a little girl. Of my self, there is no part of me I want to keep hidden rather than unveiling it to you: all that I am shall stand by your side, even unto death.

"You need to earn my forgiveness." Her cheeks flush with color, but she nods readily. "Repeat after me." She nods again, almost too eager. "Your enemies shall be my enemies. Your children, as my children."

"Your enemies shall be my enemies; your children, as my children." She says it as if rehearsed. You don't even have to keep going, she just keeps going on her own. She skips the part about abandoning her parents, though. You suppose that's fair enough - Tomoko had reason to hate her parents, so far as you know, Terumi doesn't. "Of my self, there is no part of me I want to keep hidden rather than unveiling it to you: all that I am shall stand by your side, even unto death."

She bows deeply before you. You pet her head, gently, looking down at her. _Mine_ , some possessive part of you cries.

You pull her into a kiss, making her squeak in surprise, then she relaxes, eyes lidding, as she presses against you. Your tongue invades her mouth, and she replies to invite you deeper. Where you move, she slithers about, teasing, tantalizing, adding to the sensations. The inside of her mouth is hot and wet, like it was her cunt and she was begging you to fuck her face. Your hands grope her ass, animal need and desire overpowering your rational thoughts as you dig your fingers into the flesh down there, plentiful and muscular. She hums, eyelashes fluttering as you toy with her ludicrously sexy body. One hand even gives her tit a quick squeeze, enjoying the grope of one of the firmest, biggest tits you've ever touched.

Then the car comes to a stop, and the intercom flares. "We've arrived at our destination, sir."

You pull off from your kiss, and Terumi doesn't try to stop you. Her expression is delirious, hazy. "Now that I've accepted you..." you pat her cheek. "You're forgiven for lying to me, this once. I'll see you tomorrow, and all the days to come."

"As you wish," she says, sounding a bit drunk.

Terumi gets out of the car, walking with a skip in her step back into her apartment. It's one of those older wooden buildings. You open the privacy screen. "Back home, please, Shiiro."

"Yes sir," he says.

Fucking hell maybe you shouldn't have said tomorrow for when Setsuko leaves her husband. You flick out your phone and start looking at hotels in the city. The cheapest take you for $70 a night. Then you look for apartments. The cheapest of those take you for $700 a month. Plus you'd have to pay first and last month's rent up front, and security deposit, and they'd need a background check on you... it could easily take a week before one's set up. You're not sure how Setsuko would feel about being thousands of dollars in debt to you, but it looks like that's inevitable.

You get home and find your mom first. "Mother, I got a date with Yuriko."

"Oh! That's wonderful news," she says, her features lighting up. She hugs you, her tits pressing against your chest. "Now, give her a real chance. I know you don't like being told what to do, but please, take the opportunity to get to know her, see if she's the kind of girl you'd like to spend the rest of your life with. Don't just do this date to satisfy me then go 'nah.'"

"Okay, mother." You nod. "I actually think I like her." Her smile brightens. "I had to get reservations at DeOuvres, though, so if you could-"

"Oh, of course." She takes out her checkbook and immediately starts making out a check. "How much did it cost?"

"$300 for the reservation."

"Call it $500 for the reservation and the meal," she says. "No, I'll make it an even six. Just in case. You can keep the leftover, consider it a present for doing something proactive and smart with yourself." You nod. She rips out the check and hands it to you; you promptly deposit it in your jacket pocket. Then she wraps you in a big hug again. "I love you so much, you are my beloved, precious, special boy. I want you to know that I will always be proud of you."

You hug her back, wrapping your arms around her. This is nice. You have a beautiful, buxom woman wrapped around you and hugging you, and you're hugging her back, and she doesn't have any complaints at all. Even if she is your biological mother.

"Mother," you say, as she pulls off. She comes to attention immediately, eyes on yours, knowing you're about to ask for something. "A friend of mine's mother is in a bad situation. I'm not asking for charity. But this can be an opportunity."

She makes a 'continue' gesture.

"Her husband hits her and her daughter. She's willing, and prepared, to leave her home, tomorrow. I said I would look into finding her a place to live, and work. If she moved in as a servant, like the cook, two birds with one stone, and you get a woman who's intensely loyal to us as people."

"What's her job experience?"

"Housewife for the past twenty years," you say. "Before that... I mean, does it matter?"

"Not really. Tomorrow?" She quirks an eyebrow. "You really didn't want to give me time to think this over." She rubs her forehead. "Very well. She can come as a live-in servant, and bring her daughter. But!" She raises one finger. "If she doesn't work out, then she will leave, and you will be responsible for figuring out how. I am not putting her up for a month until she finds her feet or something. Make sure she understands that this is an opportunity, not a gift."

"Obviously," you agree, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. "Thank you for this."

She blushes a little. "Ah, you don't say that enough." She pats your cheek. "Now unless there's more, I do have work to do."

You nod, bowing, and leave her be.

You find Fumiko eating power bars in the kitchen, just wolfing down a couple of them and chugging the local gatorade equivalent, FuGo. She wipes her mouth as you enter. "What's up, little bro?"

"Can't I just be here to talk to my big sis without something being up?"

"No, you can't." She punches your shoulder. "Seriously though. I've gotta wait about a half hour, then I'm gonna go do some heavy duty fencing practice before passing out, so we can chat."

"I'm going on a date with Yuriko Sakamoto."

"That's the chick Mom's trying to set you up with, right? The lezzo?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if you had any advice?"

"Mm." She folds her arms. "Different girls like different stuff, y'know, do stuff she likes. But at the same time, don't pretend to be somebody you're not, nobody likes a fake, and hell you'll hate it ten years down the line when your play act is the only you your wife knows." She shrugs. "I dunno what she likes. Uhh... besides that..." she hums. "Show how you're worth the effort? I mean, you're rich, smart, handsome, you know, throw it out there."

"Any advice that's more specifically dealing with women?"

She thrums her upper arm, thinking it over. "A girl's body is a lot more sensitive than a boy. A little touch here and there is all it really takes. I mean, Dad seduced Mariko with one good kiss. Never heard of a girl doing a similar feat with a boy."

You nod, thinking about it. "Hm. Thanks for the advice, Fumiko."

"Anytime. Glad to see the super genius still sometimes struggles with the ladies," she teases, giving you a thwack on the shoulder.

You chit-chat with her a bit about her life - fencing and college classes and a few female friends, but no boyfriend - before an alarm on her watch goes off and she dashes off to practice.

You head up to your room, pick up the Tragedy of Tomoko Sakamoto, and get to reading.

Volume 2 covers the arc of Tomoko's life as Ryu's concubine, more or less; from their meet cute to her swearing loyalty to her bearing a child for him. She takes special care of his children with his wife, and never asks for basically anything, being completely loyal and in love with Ryu. There's some friction, as his wife comes to accept a Sakamoto as her husband's lover, but eventually the two bond, and there's several implications that they're having sex. You're not sure if that's normal, was normal, or just a bit of authorial fiat.

Then comes Volume 3, the finale. It builds towards a confrontation between the Charikono and the Sakamoto, and there's even a duel between Tomoko and the cousin who disgraced her. Tomoko wins, of course. She sees Ryu in danger, thrown from his horse, and dashes into action, slaying sixteen of her own blood before finally succumbing to her own wounds. Tomoko's fingers curl around Ryu's as she swears that she will follow him as a ghost, protecting him from evil spirits, and finally expires. The story ends with Tomoko's death - Ryu is still alive at that point, and the chaos of the battle is such that his fate is uncertain.

There's actually an appendix? Epilogue? In the library, so you pick it out. The translator's notes state that it's apocryphal, not written by the original author, and it shows. The love goes from intensely sexual and submissive to mostly chaste; Tomoko's ghost reconciles with her parents', with a lot of blither about filial loyalty; and any suggestion of lust between Tomoko and Ryu's wife is gone. It also establishes that Ryu is alive and well after the battle, hell, even better than he was before, beyond Tomoko dying which is sad but not so sad it inconveniences him.

Of course, by that point, you're on the edge of sleep, and you put down the book and pass out.


	5. Liberating Noriko

You wake up in the morning and head downstairs to make yourself a quick breakfast, but you find Minori in the kitchen, watching the cook - Akiko? Akane? Something like that, she's Shiiro's wife, you think - prepare her a breakfast. Toast, orange juice, bacon, eggs, she makes it all with a look of vaguely pensive concentration.

When Minori notices you, she pipes up. "Make a little extra for my elder brother."

"Yes, ma'am," Akiko (?) says, hurrying around the kitchen. Soon enough, the two of you are seated at the table, eating across from one another.

"Good morning, Nanashi," Minori says, primly. She looks to be the picture of the proper lady, legs crossed, chin raised high. "I hope you slept well."

"I did." When she's in this mode, it's rather hard to have a real conversation with her: she's pretending to be some kind of perfect rich girl, which makes conversation a bit flat. You decide to press on one of the things that always gets a response out of her. "I was reading the Tragedy of Tomoko Sakamoto," you say, picking up a piece of toast. "It seemed like Tomoko and Hanako," you say, referring to Ryu's wife, "had a sexual relationship. Was that common in 14th century Kurogaya?" You bite down on the toast, knowing she's about to start babbling.

Her poise instantly breaks at the excuse to discuss her area of interest. "Oh, yeah," she says, nodding quickly. "Back then, see, because you had polygamous families more often, a lot of the women would be lovers of one another. It helped with managing the household, smoothed over issues, especially if the guy had to go away for war or something and leave some of his wives at home. Or, if some of the wives had to go off to war while the guy stayed home, they had somebody to do."

"Is that still a thing? I mean, I doubt Mariko and Kimiko do, but... other women?" Like your two girlfriends and the girl you're taking on a date tonight?

"When Kurogaya modernized in the 19th century, polygamy became illegal and that kind of relationship became illicit. In the 30s, something like it emerged, but it was very much viewed as a temporary relationship - 'girls love,' you maybe heard of it." You nod along, trying to take it in. "A young girl, another young girl; a way to express admiration, to learn about love in a safe environment. That's the way they thought about it, and it's basically the same now. I mean, huge oversimplification, obviously 70 years of social change adjusts that kind of thing a bit."

"Thanks," you say, reaching over and patting her head. She blushes, cutely flustered. "You really know your stuff about this kind of thing, that's why I asked."

She puffs up a bit. "I'm the smartest sister, for sure." You just smile and ruffle her hair a little.

"How are things with your boyfriend?"

"Huh? Uhh... well..." she fidgets a bit. "He wants to kiss, but I'm not sure... I mean I want to kiss too... but Mom says you're only supposed to do that with a boy you love, or you're just a slut like Mariko used to be." You really hope that Mom didn't say that to Minori. It doesn't really seem in character for her, but then again this world is a rather sexist as far as relationships go.

"Okay, so what's the problem?"

"Oh... I don't know if I love him, I guess." She kicks her legs cutely.

"Did Momo's behavior cause any problems?"

"No, no, nobody cares, everybody knows she's a dumbass. She doesn't reflect on me at all, really. Everybody knows there's Kusakabes, and Momo isn't really one, even if Dad stuck his dick in Mariko." She leans forward a bit. "Did I say that right? That's what I heard Mom say, I think. She wasn't talking to me."

"Don't say things like that." Your voice is shockingly firm, and Minori's eyes get big. "Our mother is biased on the subject, since she doesn't like Mariko, but Momo is a part of our family. When it comes down to it, that's what's important. I don't want you to badmouth her. You know, she got in a fight because a girl claimed she could steal your boyfriend away?"

"She was just looking for an excuse to fight! That's all she ever does! Mom said it's 'cause-"

You cut her off by just putting your hand on her mouth. "Don't repeat whatever your mother says like you're a tape recorder. You're old enough, and mature enough, to form your own opinions." You pull your hand away. "As family, we need to help and look out for one another."

"Maybe you should look to figure out how to get her to stop starting fights all the time!" Minori crosses her arms. "I don't start fights with her boyfriend..." she mumbles, kicking her legs.

"Momo has a boyfriend?" You'd be surprised by that.

"No, but if she did, I wouldn't."

"Look, Minori. You and Momo are both my precious little sisters, and I want you to be happy. Neither of you can be happy if you let this kind of hate get deep in your heart." You poke her chest for emphasis. "When did Kimiko say all this, anyway?"

"She was talking on the phone to a friend. She was kinda ranting about a lot of stuff. I was listening in, 'cause she doesn't normally talk like that."

"That's probably because she knows that she shouldn't. You shouldn't either."

"But she was drinking, so that's what she really thinks, right? I mean, alcohol makes you say what you're really thinking."

You rub your forehead. "Sometimes people say things they don't mean, Minori. Drunk people especially. Their filters go down, but those filters are a part of them too. Some of the most important parts. That's particularly true when they think they're just venting frustrations with a friend."

"Oh..." Minori looks down at her lap, legs kicking. "Well..." she mumbles.

"Look, here's a simple exercise. Say one nice thing about Momo, Minori."

"Uh..." Minori fumbles around. "Um..." She tries to find something worth saying. She closes her eyes. "No, I can do this!" You wait patiently. "She... she... uh... she... she's really passionate?"

You scoot next to her and heft her bodily into your lap. She squeaks in surprise. You pat her head. "That's a good start, but would you be happy if that was all Momo could say about you?"

"I have lots of good points! I'm smart, and I'm sophisticated, and I'm interesting, and I can do this weird trick with my tongue that Mariko says will help me net a husband when I'm older!" She sticks her tongue out and curls it. "She was right, right?"

"...maybe. Anyway." You cough. "Consider your homework assignment for today coming up with something more substantial to say about Momo." You kiss the top of her head, ruffling her hair, and her cheeks glow.

You kiss her cheek, and then deposit her back in her seat before rushing off to get ready for school. It's going to be a hectic day - getting Noriko and Setsuko moved in, dating Yuriko, and... handling Terumi. You'd like to get in a little bullying of Chanette too.

You arrive early, but unfortunately, it seems like it's just you and Raya this time, Chanette not having shown up early herself. The girl's cute - brown skin, hair that's maybe brown or dark purple or blue, you can't tell that well, and she wears... you don't know what they call it here, but it's like a hijab or something. Her face has some luminescent blue paint applied to her cheeks. She's very cute. The only person you've seen talking to her is Chanette, really. She nervously looks down at her table when you enter the room. Shy, too.

You smile, stepping over towards her seat. "Raya, right?" She nods. "I'm Nanashi," you say, offering your hand. "I know like half people in class by now, I think, but I don't know you."

She takes your hand uncertainly. "Good tidings on this fine day," she says, her voice a little shaky.

"Good tidings to you too." You sit on the edge of Chanette's desk. Raya's gaze turns downward. "So, what do you do for fun?"

"Oh, I knit. My mother taught me." She takes hold of her hood-thing, gently teasing the fabric. "I made this myself."

"It's very nice. So your mother's from... al-Qujafa?"

"Raj Haval specifically, but yes," she says, nodding. "Why?"

"Just wondering. How's your family?"

"They are well. My father is a contractor in the oil business, back in al-Qujafa. My mother assists him. I live with my grandparents, since Kurogayan schools are better than al-Qujafan ones." She offers a hesitant smile. "Thank you for coming to talk to me. Only Chanette does, and she is... odd."

"We're all odd in our own ways," you say, smiling at her. "Some people just try not to show it as much. So, you're from Raj Haval? That means you're half-Havali, right?"

"Yes."

"Tell me about that. It sounds interesting."

"Oh. Well." Her eyes take on a sudden spark as she considers your question, her focus turning up to you. "I'm a Dawiyite. Most Havali are. We worship the true god, who is identified with the Sun, the ultimate force of temporal power and care. I go to services on Sundays, you could come and see what it is like."

"Maybe. I meant more... for example, why do you wear those clothes?"

"Ah. Well, this aja," she says, grasping her hood, "is a show of modesty and chastity. There are many ways to show modesty; veiling is another common one. In Havali we prefer the aja, for the most part. The modesty is... it's very important in our culture. We are not quite as permissive as Kurogayans. A girl is generally not supposed to meet many boys who are not her kin."

"You're meeting me," you point out.

"We are not in Raj Haval," she replies. "I am trying to live here, rather than back home," she says it, with a certain firmness, more to herself than you. "I do not know, though. Everyone here is very loud, I think? Or perhaps it is just Chanette."

"Chanette is a sweet girl, but she is a little louder than most. I think she's just trying to cope with being in a foreign country."

She nods. "I can certainly imagine." She offers a small smile. "I often have difficulty as well. My aja, at least, seems to dissuade the kind of attention Chanette is often on the receiving end of."

"Hm?"

"Ah. Catcalls? Flirting from much older men? That sort of thing. Because Sol gifted her with such a bountiful bosom," she explains, raising her hands towards her chest by way of explanation. "She handles it quite well, I think."

"It takes courage to try a new way of life. I admire that. In both her, and you."

Raya's eyes turn down, and you think her cheeks glow a little with heat rather than just the luminescent paint. "Thank you. However, I am only here because of my father's intervention. I would honestly prefer to be back home. No offense meant," she says, quickly bringing her eyes up, hands raised. "I simply mean, back home, I know more people, and the social rules, and all the little things you do not notice when you are gone. Or, perhaps back home is unfair, I've lived in Kurogaya for a while, but, back in Raj Haval, yes. I would not be expected to do things like 'flirt' or 'make friends,' it would all be arranged by my mother and her family. Not that I dislike the idea of making friends."

"Do you dislike idea of flirting?"

She blushes and fidgets. "Ah, it's just, not something that I know particularly well. Not that I dislike it intrinsically. I hardly know it at all. I would like to learn about it. Not that I am interested in it with you specifically. Not that I am disinterested in it with you!"

"See? You're a natural. I'm already coming to like you."

"Oh. Does this qualify as flirting? I do not think I am doing a good job, if it is. I feel very unsure of what to say next." She draws her aja a bit tighter. "Ah, it's not that you are intimidating, just because you are so tall and muscular and handsome. Not that I am ogling you. Not that you're ugly, or that I was lying about you being handsome."

"Here, I'll help you practice," you say, sliding into Chanette's seat. She nods, eyes big. "I'll be the boy. You're extremely cute, and I'd like to get to know you better." She just stares at you. "Now, you'd say something like, well. It'd fit your personality. But somebody might say, 'you're not too bad yourself,' or 'I like a compliment from an attractive guy.' Basically, you just roll with whatever they're saying, and shoot something nice back their way. It doesn't need to make a whole lot of sense, it's just a way of showing you're interested."

"Back in Raj Haval, I would show I was interested by having a second meeting with a boy. This seems like a very confusing amount of work."

"It makes it easier for things to start up and break off," you explain. "So. You're extremely cute," you say. "That paint draws out your eyes."

"A-ah, right," she stammers. "It... is good to look at you, too. You do not need paint to draw out your eyes, because you are so pale." She frowns. "That does not sound right."

"Phrase it like a compliment."

"Your eyes are very striking, even without face paint?" She winces a bit, uncertainly.

"There you go. Now, I might say something like, I'd like to look at your eyes a lot more. Do you think we could talk again?"

"We are in the same class, so that would be very easy."

You wince a bit. "A little awkward. Remember, this is about showing interest, the questions are very soft so you can quietly decline without too much hassle. Think of the deeper meaning behind it - here, that I'd like to spend more time with you."

"Oh. Oh! Well. In that case, you could perhaps come to my church? It's small, but I think you would like it." You don't say anything, wanting to draw a bit more out of her. "It would also provide an opportunity to meet each other outside the context of school."

"Are there any religious customs I should know? I just don't want to burst into flames on entering the church."

"Oh, do not worry, Sol would not do that," she says, with a small smile. "You would have to be very wicked for him to do something like that, and you do not seem evil at all." She blinks at your expression. "Ah, you were making a joke. Sorry. People in Kurogaya take their religion less seriously than they do in Raj Haval. It is something I have to get used to."

"Still. I don't want to offend anybody."

"Oh, right, yes. Don't bring food, or really any electronics? A watch is fine, but turn off your phone. It is, ahm, movie theatre rules? Be quiet and respectful. There is some praying, and singing, and dancing, and you do not have to participate if you do not want to. A lot of it is in Awali, so you would probably be better off not singing. I do not think Sol would mind if you earnestly tried to praise him, but some people might take offense, or gossip about you. Ah... perhaps it would not be so good for you to come at all..."

"How about you, me, and Chanette go get some ice cream together?"

She nods. "Okay. Yes. Ice cream. That is a common social gathering in Kurogaya, yes?"

"Common enough," you say, nodding along.

"What day are we getting ice cream?"

"I'd have to ask Chanette when she's free to give anything firm."

"Oh, yes, that makes sense." She glances at the table. "Well, thank you for talking to me," she says, with a shy smile on her lips.

"No problem." Kyoko comes into the room at that point, and other students quickly filter in.

Noriko comes up to you. "I need to speak to you, Nanashi-san," she says. You nod, letting her guide you to a corner. "Thank you for your assistance with my mother. I think you are a good boyfriend. Still. I must ask. Have you found us a place to stay, or for her to work?"

"Yes, and yes." She smiles very softly. "It's at my house, and the work is as a family servant. It pays well, and it means you can live rent free. It'll help her get some money, if she does decide she wants to move away ultimately."

"Ah. I see. If you would excuse me for a moment." She strides over to the front of the class, where Amaya-sensei is writing down some things in a notebook. "Nanashi-san... my mother and I... if I do not..."

Amaya listens along, nodding. She puts her hand on Noriko's. "Don't worry."

Noriko returns to you. "Very well. I am prepared to stay at your home. Will I have a separate room from you? If you wish to use my body, I would accept that."

"I'd like to... touch your body," you tell her, gently cupping her cheek. "But I don't want you to do it out of obligation. I'd much rather seduce you properly." Her cheeks take on a pink glow. "You'll have your own separate room, probably with your mother. It may not be quite as comfortable, but, my mother won't beat you for... whatever petty bullshit your dad hit you for."

Noriko nods. "...thank you, Nanashi-san," she says, softly. Her hands press against your chest, then slide around either side, until she wraps you in a hug, her cheeks pressing against your chest. "I like you a lot. You are a good boy."

You pat her head. "You're a good girl, too."

After a few long seconds, she disentangles herself from you. "Class will start soon. I appreciate what you have done for my mother and I. I understand it can not have been easy. Thank you, once more."

She leaves, at that, and you get seated as well, with Yuriko giving you a quirked eyebrow over the display, but offering no commentary of her own. Class soon starts so you can't correct any misapprehensions she might have had. You just study your books in the meanwhile.

In second period, there's your first actual test of the school year, one you easily ace and turn in within ten minutes. It's completely trivial for someone like you, and you sit back down, feeling rather smug. Of course, it means you've got basically an entire period to spend with not much to do other than read, but that's not much different from normal. You read through the remainder of the period, until lunch rolls around.

You step over towards Chanette and Raya, who are talking to each other, and squat a bit so you're at eye level with them in their seats. "Hey, Chan-chan," you say, "and Raya," you add. "I mentioned earlier to Raya that we might be heading out to get some ice cream, wanted to see if she wanted to come too. What day works for you?"

"A-ah, tomorrow evening?" Chanette says. Then she glances worriedly up at Raya.

"Tomorrow evening is good for me, too. It will be fun to spend time with you outside school, Chan-chan." She seems to just mimic your use of the new nickname, which just makes Chanette flush brighter.

"It'll be nice to get some big old scoops of vanilla ice cream and watch you two lick up every drop."

Chanette smirks. "Ah, you think I'll just lick, instead of sucking it down whole?"

"Would you not get 'brain freeze' if you swallowed the entire ice cream at once? I thought this was a common occurence when eating ice cream too quickly."

"The only brain freeze that I'm worried about is when Nanashi's brain shuts down, from going on a date with the two sexiest girls in class!" Chanette wears a wicked grin on her face.

"A-ah, this is, that kind of date? I did not know..."

"Well." Chanette scratches her cheek, as if trying to figure out how to extricate herself from this situation. "Nah. I've been on tons of dates, they're just one guy and one girl, don't worry. This is just friends hanging out."

"Oh. So you were just making a joke about dating the two sexiest girls in class."

"Yeah, yeah, a joke," Chanette says, hurriedly. "Uh. A lot of people think I'm a slut, but that's totally not true," she says to Raya, winking at you with the eye Raya can't see. "I don't have tons of butt sex, or anything like that. Totally chaste and pure, yuh-huh."

"It must be unpleasant for people to think you're a slut, when you aren't," Raya says.

"Nah, who cares, Kurogayans are the judgiest people in the world, but also the meekest."

"Meekest, huh? So you want a strong Kurogayan man to have his way with you, Chan-chan?"

"Eh? That's not what she said at all." Raya's brow furrows, while Chanette is practically hyperventilating, cheeks bright red.

"Hah! L-like that'll happen. I'd just kick some weirdo like that off, you know?" She nods to herself. "There's no way a g-guy like that, could ever!" She emphasizes the word, practically yelling it. "Seduce me."

"See? Anyone with brains can see she's a very sweet girl, so it's sort of like a social awareness test."

"Ah, like flirting," Raya says with a nod. "Oh, Chan-chan, Nanashi and I were flirting earlier, I think I did quite well!"

"You were flirting with him?" There's an expression of horror on Chanette's face, though you can't quite decipher its cause. "Nanashi-kun," she says, fluttering her eyelashes, "if I wanted, you'd fuck me, right? The only reason we haven't had sex is because my standards are too high?"

"I still don't have blonde hair," you say, pensively toying with one of your dark locks. "So I suppose it's true that I don't meet your standards."

"That's not my only standard!" She says, glancing over at Raya hurriedly.

"Well, I satisfy the only other one you mentioned."

"Puh, please." Her cheeks are red. "You're just saying that. It's probably perfectly average size!"

You widen your hands in a sort of "Who can say?" gesture. "Tomorrow evening, ice cream, yes?"

"Yes, that sounds lovely," Raya says.

"I'm not backing down," Chanette says, puffing up her chest.

"Great." You stand up, stepping back. "See you in a bit."

"...perfectly average size what?" Raya murmurs to Chanette.

"H-house!" Chanette half-yells.

"Didn't you know? I have a very big house, Chanette." She blushes scarlet, and you just smirk and head up to the front of class, where Amaya-sensei is playing on her phone a bit.

"Ah, Nanashi-san. How can I be of assistance?"

"I was hoping to schedule some one-on-one time with you. Some of the materials I study can be difficult, and having a second pair of eyes always helps. None of the students are really on my level, so I was hoping that you might be able to help."

"I'm always keen to help a student in need," she says, with a winsome smile. "Particularly one who looks out for others." She slides out her notebook. "Now, which subjects are you having issues with, and what times would work for you?"

"My main interest is in Mathematics, though I've been doing some reading on Anatomy and Physiology, and having a tough time. Isn't it strange that human males and females are different temperatures?"

"It is, it's a very unique characteristic in the animal kingdom. It's probably linked to... well, that seems like the sort of thing we should discuss in lessons. What times are you free?"

"Today is pretty packed, but tomorrow, right after school? Would that work for you?"

"Yes," she says, penciling it in. "I'll do my utmost to help you with any issues you may have, Nanashi-san." You think you can see just the faintest hint of a flirt in her eyes, but that could just be your overactive teenage hormones creating something where there's nothing.

"Thank you, Amaya-sensei."

"I just wanted to mention," you say, and her expression perks up a bit, tilting to the side. "I appreciate the particular effort you're putting into your relationship with me. It's not often I've gotten such an attentive teacher, and I hope we can get to know one another better."

"I hope so too," she says, with a soft smile.

"Now, I need to go schedule something. Sorry."

"It's quite alright, Nanashi-san, go on," she says, with a brisk little wave.

"Sumiko," you say, leaning over her desk. She's tearing at some chicken, which she puts down.

"Nanashi," she says. "Here to schedule our rematch I hope?"

"Precisely. I'm busy right after school today, and tomorrow, and we have the day after that off - but other than that, my schedule's free."

"So you want to delay the rematch until next week? Very well. I'll defeat you any day of the week, should we fight in the area of my mastery, rather than yours." She rises to her feet, her supple breasts drawing your gaze, before her hand grips yours. "Don't disappoint me with an easy fight. I expect a worthy foe."

"A true fighter should give it his all, even if he's at a disadvantage, yes?"

"Absolutely," she says. "I'd be insulted by anything less than your absolute best."

"Let's exchange numbers, so we can make this happen. Next Monday, yes?" She nods, and gives you her number: (647)-61262-966. You shake her hand again. "I'll beat you this time, too."

She smirks. "A bit of arrogance will make it all the more fun to crush it out of you." Her grip tightens on your hand, then she releases. "Go, now."

You actually leave the room. It's not against the rules to do, just a pain to leave and come back. Once you're a decent distance away, you take out your phone, looking at Terumi's number, a little thrill going through your body at what you're about to do. You text her.

Come to me. Alone. Room 42. Don't let anyone know what you're doing.

You suck in a deep breath and hit send. In your mind's eye, you can see it all play out - Terumi getting the text, blushing, putting away the phone, leaving the room. Coming to you, knowing something is going to happen, but not what. Walking quickly, but trying to remain unsuspicious.

Then she's actually in the room, closing the door behind her, cheeks bright red. She's wearing the school uniform, a blazer, blouse, and skirt combination. She looks at you with this beautiful 'fuck me' look.

You step up to her, grasping the back of her head, pulling her into a passionate kiss. She moans into your mouth, her tongue happy and eager. She's more a passive recipient, this time, allowing your tongue to penetrate her mouth rather than trying to drag it in, gently suckling on it, tongue flicking away, lips slurping. Your hands grope her sensual body, her nice big butt, her fat tits, her thigh. When you try to pull away, she digs her fingers into your backside, lips suckling on you like a sticker before you finally yank her off by the hair.

She's drooling as she stares at you, wild-eyed. "Strip," you order, your hands simultaneously going to the door. Her fingers hurriedly remove her blazer, her skirt, toss aside her shoes and then socks. She doesn't hesitate for a second, moving with a kind of frantic need and desire, as though if she stopped, you might change your mind. Then she's naked in front of you. Her skin is delicate, pale, soft. Her tits and ass plump, full, firm. Her expression erotic and sensual, her lips slightly parted. You toy with a nipple, and she bites her lower lip, not sure if she should beg for more or ask you stop.

"From now on, you are to call me Master when we are alone like this."

She shudders slightly, an erotic thrill running through her at those words. "As you wish, Master."

"Kneel."

"As you wish, Master," she says, as she descends to her knees before you. She looks up at you, purple hair framing beautiful features, and you gently run your fingers through it.

"You may remove my cock and begin to worship it with your mouth." Her body shudders, her hands undoing your pants, your extremely hard cock popping out the moment she pulls down your underwear. She stares at it, her lips slightly parted, her breathing heavy, making her chest heave. She seems to go cross-eyed as she looks at your cock. Then she starts to slurp on it, noisily, breathlessly, drool splashing down from her mouth as she sucks on the crook of your dick, eyes staring up at you affectionately, greedily, needily.

You run your fingers through her hair as she suckles at the base of your cock and your balls, your smile calm and reassuring. "You are going to be my concubine, Terumi. Like Tomoko." She nods deliriously, your balls currently filling her mouth as she sucks greedily on them, her warm mouth wrapped around them. She pops off, hurriedly licking and kissing and suckling at your cock near the base again, plentiful drool splashing down her features. "Yuriko will probably become my wife, but even if she doesn't, you won't be." She nods sloppily, eyes unfocusing. "This is your place. Servicing me, and my cock. Obedience. Submission." The words seem to make her nipples grow harder, and she finally spasms beneath you, eyes rolling up, a little splash of drool splattering onto her tits.

You grasp her hair as she orgasms, dragging her up along your cock, and the roughness of your treatment just makes her moan. "Tell me what you love about me," you say, as you take a hold of your spit-covered cock and slap it against her cheeks, making her moan and twitch in pleasure. "A good concubine wouldn't hesitate to answer," you say, and her eyes seem to focus and unfocus, her mind caught in a delirium of pleasure. "Answer me," you order, sharply, twisting her hair a bit, as she comes down from her orgasmic high.

"~Everything,~" she moans out. "I love your intellect, Master, I love how handsome you are, I love the taste of your cock. I love that when you saw through my lie you took me and made me yours like that, that you dominated me into being your personal concubine. I love how completely dominating and controlling you are, I love how you're teasing my mouth with the opportunity to suck your cock, Master. I love everything about you." You slide your cock into her mouth, and she moans in delirious pleasure as she gladly accepts your cock.

"I like how submissive you are," you tell her. "I like how intense this is, for that. For the way you absolutely obey, like a good concubine, that you allow me to use your throat like this." She hums softly around your cock, and you can see her thighs grow wet with girlcum as you slowly pull her down your length. "No other man will ever get to use you like this, you understand?"

"Yesh Mashfer," she mumbles around your cock, and you laugh a bit at that, your cock throbbing in her mouth as you push her down the rest of the way to the base. She spasms as your balls slap against her chin, eyes rolling up, moaning on your dick as her throat is used.

You're callous in your expression, as you start to fuck her throat, using her hair like reins, just staring coldly down at her. Her expression is joyous, rapturous, worshipful, eyes rolling up, a stupid smile on her face. Her fingers dig into her own thighs as she balances beneath you like that, allowing you to use her face and throat. "How would you feel-" you grind out, as you hump her face, "-if Noriko became my wife?" She just drools and mumbles incoherently, her cunt gushing beneath her thighs as she orgasms another couple times. You yank her off your cock, and she doesn't resist, being caught in a haze of raw pleasure. "Give me a titfuck, and answer my question."

"A~h," she sighs, hands reaching up for her tits, squeezing them, kneading them, as your cock finds its slot between them. Like her mouth, like her throat, they're warm to the touch, firm marshmellows wrapped around your dick. "I'd be happy for you, Master. I'd take care of Noriko and any children you had with her. I'd take care of them like they were mine, I'd clean up after sex with the two of you, I'd sleep at the foot of your bed if you wanted me to, Master, like your personal kitten or bitch," her eyes are wild, delirious with pleasure, and she's drooling, her saliva splashing down onto her tits and your dick. "I wouldn't even care if you didn't fuck me, Master, as long as you were happy, as long as you were happy with me, Master. If you only played with my tits because Noriko's are too small to satisfy you, and otherwise left my body cold, that would be fine, Master. All I am is yours. Every bit of it, to use, or not, as you like."

You take a tight grip on her hair and guide her face to angle downwards, your cock popping past her pretty lips a few times, her mouth simply falling open, drooling down on your cock as you pop into it. "That's good. That's a good girl. It's good that you accept your place, I'm very happy with you, Terumi. I'm definitely going to make you mine, and keep you. I'm going to accept all your love. Now accept..." you groan, thrusting your cock into her mouth, "mine!"

You let go, cum splashing against her cheek, on her tongue, practically drenching the inside of her mouth. She orgasms again, squirting, her cum splashing across the floor as she takes it, in a sweaty, pleasurable, delirious haze of desire and need. When you finish, you pop your cock out of her mouth, and pull up your pants.

"Go ahead fo class, Mashfer," she slurs around your cum, head tilted back. "Ish fime if nobody knows I'm yoursh."

"As your master, I'm going to take care of you, even if I don't have to." She hums giddily. "Swallow."

She does so, on command, still kneeling there, in a puddle of her juices, somewhat sweaty. You find a towel and do what you can to dab down on her sweat, before helping her get dressed. Her hair is a bit out of place, and if you sniff her, she has an identifiable scent of sweat, but somebody could just as easily think she ran around for ten minutes and fell down on her ass, rather than that she just wantonly sucked your cock.

You go back to class, telling her to follow you after a couple minutes, and she manages to snake back inside just as the bell rings, nervously trying to push down her hair here and there. There's something different about her now, an aura or glow - or maybe it's just that you got your dick wet inside her and enjoyed the experience.

The rest of the school day passes in a haze, with you being scarcely able to focus on your books. You do have something you need to do, though, after it ends - get Noriko and Setsuko moved out.

"Sumiko," you say, as class wraps up. "Well, actually, could you hang on for a moment?"

You scurry over to Noriko. "I think Sumiko would be able to help with packing things up, and... defusing things, if your father arrives."

"Okay, Nanashi-san. I trust your judgement."

Then you go back to Sumiko. "Noriko and her mom need to move out in a hurry, are you willing to help?"

Sumiko nods, rising to her feet. "I'll always help the weak."

"Great, let's go then," you say, practically running out the door and dragging Noriko alongside you.

The drive over is anxious, your knee bobbing up and down in the backseat. Sumiko chats with Noriko - neither of the two girls seems particularly bothered by the odd way the other speaks, which you suppose makes some sense. It's just idle conversation, and you can't really focus, the anxiety burning out other thoughts.

When you get to her house, you hop into action, ready to help Setsuko move her things out. Only, as the three of you come up to the door, you hear shouts behind it. "Fucking slut," you hear a male voice say, as Noriko's fingers fumble with her key for a moment, scraping the door rather than the lock, her face growing paler than usual.

"I appear to be having some trouble with the key," she says, hand shaking, looking down at it like it was an odd insect.

You gently take her hand, stealing the key from her. "Allow me, Noriko," you tell her, gently kissing her head, then guiding her off to the side. "Ready to protect the weak?" You ask Sumiko. She nods. You unlock the door and thrust it open.

"Go away, Noriko," you hear her father yell from the bedroom.

"Noriko isn't the only one here," Sumiko yells, confidently, striding into the apartment. You hear a thump like a heavy weight was dropped, and then her father appears.

He's a giant of a man, six foot four, you'd guess, full of muscle, with a bald head and a vicious look to his eyes. "Ah, so here's the little shit fucking my daughter and trying to steal my wife," he sneers. "One chance, punk. Fuck off, and don't come back. Get your oyakodon some place else. Otherwise..." he regards you and Sumiko levelly, without fear, his neck twisting about.

"Puh, please, just leave," you can hear Noriko's mother sniffle out from the bedroom behind her father.

"Shut up, bitch!" He yells, and she's instantly silent.

"So here we see the great and mighty father I've heard so much about," you start, drawing on a well of experience to play the prissy rich boy. "Too much of a little bitch to deal with somebody his own size, he beats his sweet wife and cute daughter, then gets angry when somebody takes away his punching bags. Is that about right?"

Noriko's father snarls for a moment, taking a step forward - then stops himself. He smirks. "No. Now get out of my house, before I call the police on you for trespassing, you little prick."

"Noriko-" Sumiko starts.

"NORIKO!" Her father yells loudly. You can practically hear both Noriko and her mother cringe. "Does not pay for this apartment. I do. I decide who can be here, and it's not either of you, muscle slut and jock twit. Now get. The fuck. Out."

Sumiko takes a step forward, her expression wroth.

"They've already made the decision to leave. This is the last day they're living here, regardless of what you do."

"Oh, is that right?" He asks. "Setsuko! Are you leaving with pretty boy here?"

"N-no," she says, meekly, from the bedroom.

"See? Simple misunderstanding. Now go on home then."

"That's obviously under dur-" but you can't finish your sentence, because Sumiko lunges forward for him. He catches her fist in his, a nasty sneer on his face, raw, animal rage on hers.

"Last chance, cunt." It's very obvious by Sumiko's expression she's not going to take it.

"Noriko, grab your things," you say, as Sumiko tries to slam her other fist into the big man's face. Noriko scurries around behind you as you slide into the fight.

"Need two on one? Who's the little bitch-" he has to quickly shift his weight, repositioning Sumiko between the two of you, in order to prevent your strike from landing. You stumble for a second or two, and he growls. "I won't let you destroy my family."

"Fool! It is you who have destroyed your family, by your violent and repulsive nature. I am just the promulgator of the fate you have wrought for yourself."

She charges head on, and he catches her fist again, rolling with it, trying to slam her facefirst into a wall. You're hot on her heels, however, and snap onto his back, gripping his head around the neck and yanking with all your force. He's taller than you, so your legs dangle a bit, before you start kicking at his back, and he finally stumbles and loses his grip on Sumiko. His hands come for your arm, and you manage to just slip free, right as Sumiko slams her fist full force into his gonads. He sputters in agony, and she makes a roundhouse kick to his throat, sending him to the ground. Then she grinds her foot against the back of his skull, raw, animalistic rage on her face.

"P-please, you've won," Setsuko says, from the bedroom, her expression frightened by what Sumiko is doing to her husband.

Noriko emerges from her bedroom with several backpacks slung over her body, a big bag of what you'd guess is toys by the shape of it, and a rolling luggage on her other hand. "Good. The fight is over."

"Get your things, Setsuko. We're leaving, now."

She swallows, then nods, the firmness of your voice pushing her. She goes back into the bedroom, gathering up several bits of luggage, dragging them out awkwardly, since she can't really carry them all. Sumiko goes to help, and Setsuko initially flinches back, but lets her. She grabs most of the luggage, hefting it behind her as the group of you make your way to the car. Shiiro pops the trunk open, and you shovel the bags and backpacks in there.

Then the four of you get in the back of the car. Your whole body shivers slightly with tension.

Sumiko laughs. "We truly defeated an evil man today, Nanashi," she says, slapping your shoulder.

"H-he's not evil," Setsuko says, quietly, mousily, curling in on herself as she knows that saying it will just offend you. Sumiko audibly scoffs.

"A man who strikes his child and her mother? Not as a spanking, or part of a game, but with intend to bruise and hurt seriously? What word could describe that but evil?"

Setsuko stares at her feet, arms crossed.

"Sometimes, people need time," you say, gently touching her forearm. She gives you a half-glare, then nods. "You did a brave thing, Setsuko, helping your daughter get a better life. I promise, I'll make sure it was the right choice."

Setsuko just nods.

Noriko gingerly crawls into your lap before settling in, her cute butt against your groin. "Nanashi-san's lap is much comfier than the car seats," she explains. She wriggles back against you a bit. It takes you a moment, but you notice a slight shake to her hands that she tries to disguise by placing them in her lap. She wants you to hold her.

You wrap your arms protectively around her. She relaxes back into you, closing her eyes and resting her head on your shoulder, like you were her bed.

The rest of the trip passes in silence, Noriko's soft breathing the only thing you really hear.

"I'll drive Sumiko-san to her home," Shiiro says, as you, him, Setsuko, and Noriko gather up their things and carry them into the mansion, placing them all in Setsuko and Noriko's room. It's small, about the same size as Setsuko's bedroom.

"Thank you for your assistance, Nanashi," Setsuko says, bowing. "I promise," she balls up a fist. "I promise you will not regret it." She says it firmly, defiantly, more to herself than to you.

"I am also grateful for your assistance, Nanashi-san." She steps towards you, taking your hand and leading you to another room. "I would like to thank you with my body. I enjoy your company, and believe you to be a good person. It is OK for you to have sex with me. I will not be sad afterwards, or regret it."

"I have a date in a bit, we can cuddle when I get back."

She looks down at her body, then back up at you. "Do you not find me attractive, Nanashi-san? I know I have a very small bust, and am generally petite. My mother had a small bust before she had me, so if you impregnate me, I may get larger breasts, if that is what is unsatisfying about my appearance to you."

"No, I find you very attractive, Noriko."

"You say that, but your actions suggest otherwise. I would think a male in your position would desire sex with me, if he found me attractive."

You pat her head. "Here, tell you what. I'll call you when I'm coming home from my date. Get your skimpiest, sexiest underwear, sneak into my room, and strip down to it. Then when I get back..." you trail off, suggestively, and her cheeks turn rather pink in shade, a small smile on her lips.

"That sounds very nice, Nanashi-san. I will make sure that I select the most appealing underwear I own." She smiles nervously up at you. "Can I kiss you before you leave for your date?"

You squat down to eye level with her, and her lips tenderly seek out yours. Her tongue slips into your mouth, heady, eager, teasing your own tongue as it taps at it, at your teeth, seeking out purchase. She finds a spot just behind your front teeth that makes you shiver as she touches it, and she runs it back and forth, softly and smoothly teasing and playing with you that way. You gasp and pant a bit, at the sheer thoroughness of her tongue job, and finally have to pull away.

"That was good, yes? It was not painful?"

"It was very good," you tell her, patting her head. "Fuck. I need to get ready for my date, sorry."

"It is fine. I will get ready for our date," she says, with a small smile of her own, walking away from you.

You dress up, combing your hair, picking out a nice jacket, generally getting ready for the kind of ritzy date you're about to go on. You mentally prepare yourself. Then you head out into the car with Shiiro, who drives you over to Yuriko's home. She's wearing a white dress that has no back, straps coming around her neck, with a very deep cleavage. It that doesn't even reach her knees. Her breasts move freely beneath the fabric, showing their true firmness - a bit smaller than Terumi's, but not by much. Underneath the dress, you occasionally catch the hint of a pair of what look to be white spats or similar, presumably some kind of concession to the reality that her dress is really damn short and it'd be easy for someone to look up it.

She primly sits down in the limo across from you, wearing the smuggest look you've ever seen in your life. "I see you like the dress," she teases.

You take her hand in yours and kiss it. "It's beautiful. Did you design it? It reminds me a bit of the white one you showed me... though that didn't have straps."

"Ah, sadly, I can't claim credit," she says, as she settles in and the limo gets started. "It's sort of an inspiration for that one, yes. I did make some modifications of my own. You know, it used to go down to the ankle? You can't even tell that I modified it, yes?"

The question draws your attention to her dress's skirt, her legs crossed primly. The edge actually seems ornate, curving up and down, with little triangular holes about the size of your pinky. "Nope," you say, keeping up the staring. "Can't tell at all. Of course, that could be that the legs are distracting me a bit... perhaps if you took the dress off?" You tease.

She glows a bit pink, then swallows and centers herself. "Now, now. Save that sort of talk for after the date, Nanashi. If it goes well, of course. Just because you are a Kusakabe and I am a Sakamoto, does not mean I am under any obligation to be yours, do remember."

"I am plenty aware, that is why I am trying so hard to make you flustered, because I think you rather enjoy it."

"Ah- well, perhaps, in moderation." She crosses her arms, which does lovely things to her breasts.

"That's only fair. Much like the beautiful woman in front of me."

She blushes. "You have a truly captivating ability to never cease the compliments."

"Or perhaps it is you who has the captivating ability to render me unable to think of other things," you tell her, sweetly, and her blush gets a little brighter. "So, tell me about what's been happening with you recently. How have you been settling into school, anything interesting at home, that sort of thing."

"Hm, well, at home, Jun is... her usual self. My sister," she adds. "She broke things off with her latest beau because," she rolls up her eyes, "ah, yes, because, quote, 'he chews too loudly.' And, I can assure you, having met the fellow, he chews at a perfectly ordinary volume and keeps his mouth shut."

She talks a bit about her home life. One older sister, no brothers, a working mother and stay at home father. Her mother is working on some kind of acquisition or deal with a Wesmeri company, neither you nor (you suspect) Yuriko are entirely clear on the details. She has made predictably little progress with Kiyomi, surprising no one except possibly herself.

When you arrive at the restaurant, you take her hand, guiding her in, giving your names and pulling out her seat for her. As the two of you sit there, she reads her menu pensively, guiding her finger over each item. You admire her lovely features. She'll make a good wife.

"Ah... you're staring at me." She says, as she puts down the menu.

"I'm enraptured, what can I say?" She blushes a bit. "I can't keep my eyes off you."

"Yes, well... I think I'll go with the sea food course? Oyster, crab, sea slug, tuna, dolphin." She smiles. "I'd prefer to share," she teases.

"Sharing does sound fun," you agree, putting down your own menu. "Anything else you'd like to share, besides the food?" You tease, with a quirked eyebrow.

"Hm?" She seems confused. "I don't think I got that one."

"I meant girls," you explain.

"Oh!" She blushes. "...you'd share?" She asks, very quietly.

"If I was married to such a beautiful woman, why wouldn't I share some other girls with her?"

"Marriage is a bit late for that sort of thing, don't you think?" She tilts her head. "I mean, there's a saying, you know, 'begin as you mean to go on.' If you were really going to offer me up girls to play with, I don't see any reason to wait for a ring." The waiter arrives, and she quickly gives you order, before returning to speaking. "Perhaps not right away, I don't think our relationship has really developed to the sexual point, but there are certain advantages to using other girls as intermediaries to proper intimacy."

"Oh? Such as?"

"It avoids the kind of cloying intimacy that can emerge from a typical relationship, while still allowing for sexual activity of a kind, and not forcing any impurity on my part."

"Making love to other girls isn't impure?"

She scoffs. "The love between girls is the purest sort of love. Two beauties, entranced, enraptured with one another... kissing, softly playing with one another... nothing keeping them together but love..." she sighs wistfully.

Your meal arrives, and you quickly cut up the seasoned sea slug that's the main dish. You poke a cube of it on a square and offer it up to Yuriko. "Try it?" She takes it in her mouth, sensually wrapping her lips around the form and smoothly retreating, the bit in her mouth following her movement. Then she starts to chew on it, swallowing after a few seconds. "Good?"

"Excellent," she says, with a nod. "Now you," she adds, poking another slice of sea slug and offering it up to you.

You take the bite, chewing on it. You enjoy the taste, and sizing up Yuriko visually, as you chew down on it. It's a bit salty, and chewy. It sort of reminds you of gummy worms. "What are your thoughts on Terumi?" You ask.

"Hm? The cool beauty?" She shrugs. "She's attractive. I'm sure she's unavailable, though. Too cold to really dig under that shell of hers."

"What if I told you that her shell had been dug under?" She quirks an eyebrow. "She recommended me this old novel, the Tragedy of Tomoko Sakamoto?"

"Ah, that," Yuriko says, dourly. "It's a completely fictitious mangling of my family's history in that era, in service of some trite love story."

"...be that as it may," you say. "One of the things that caught my eye is that Tomoko is implied to make love to Ryu's wife. A sort of love and lust between mistress and wife," you explain.

"That's a small element of it, from what I recall."

"Let's just say I've spent some time talking to Terumi, and I'm fairly certain she'd gladly fill the role that Tomoko does in the novel, given the opportunity and occasion. Would you be interested in that sort of thing?"

Her cheeks color, and she nods quietly. "I would." She chews a bit of crab. "Really? That could really happen?"

"It could."

Her conversation becomes less volumous, as though she were mentally focused on the image of using Terumi, or perhaps of being a wife who gets to have her pick of her husband's mistresses, or something to that effect. Unless you really try to drag something out of her, you suspect that anything of import will have to wait for another time, after she's processed your suggestion.

You discuss mostly light things for the rest of the date, going through your meal and dessert alongside Yuriko, managing to drag at least a modicum of civility from her, even though she's obviously distracted by thoughts of fucking Terumi, for one reason or other. As the date winds down, you call up Shiiro, and pay your bill - $249, plus gratuity for $275. At least you'll pocket an extra $25 for the whole thing.

When you arrive at her house, you take the chance, and lean across to her, kissing her on the lips. It's chaste, no tongue, but the effect on her is obvious. Her cheeks flush and she practically rushes out of the car, hands on her cheeks, her cute little dress showing off her butt as she runs off. You have Shiiro swing around to a gas station and pick up a pack of male birth control pills, popping one in your mouth before heading off.

You text Noriko.

I'll be home soon. Be ready. And remember - don't get caught.

She replies shortly.

I am in your room now. You will have to use the adjoining door through the bathroom - I locked the main door, to reduce the risk of someone stumbling upon me. I am awaiting your return.

You dutifully follow her commands, and find her kneeling on your bed. Her bruise has almost entirely faded, and she's wearing a lacy, intriguing black bra, and a pair of very small white panties with a little heart in the front. Her pale skin is otherwise completely exposed. Her large, black eyes are focused entirely on you, as you close and lock the door to the bathroom. "Is my appearance appealing to you?"

"Entirely," you tell her, getting onto the bed. You kiss her on the lips, your tongues briefly dashing against one another. "You're always appealing to me, just now in particular," you tell her, gently running your finger along her cheek.

She smiles softly. "I am glad you find me appealing."

"Lie on your backside, put your head on the pillows."

She nods, her expression betraying just a hint of confusion, as she lies like you've told her. You get in between her legs, then get on your hands and knees, pushing the extremely small white panties to one side to reveal her wet sex. She's gushing, her scent something like cherries or strawberries. You lick her, and she tastes much the same, like a sweet fruit. Her body twitches in response to just one lap of your tongue along her slit.

You kiss along her thigh, admiring her pale skin, gently caressing her warm body. Your tongue proceeds to lick its way along her stomach, slowly sliding up to her breasts, and she hurriedly undoes her bra, tossing it aside. You suckle on one nipple, erect and ready, and she breathes heavily, eyes blinking rapidly as you lick and suck on her tit. Her breasts are small, petite little love mounds, no thicker than a finger, but they belong to a very sweet and special girl. Your tongue leaves her nipple as you kiss and nibble at her collarbone, running your hands along her stomach. She's shivering in arousal, a cute expression on her face, something like mild confusion at the feelings rushing through her, though she occasionally smiles or bites her lip at some particularly good sensation.

Then you slide your tongue slowly down her body, leaving a trail of saliva, enjoying the somewhat salty taste of her warm skin, before finally reaching her sex and pressing your lips against it. She's hot, warm, and her juices are delicious, making you sigh and close your eyes as you run your tongue along her slit. She shivers happily, little squeaks escaping her lips, her hands coming up to cover her mouth, to keep her quiet so nobody hears.

You focus your attention on her even further at that, licking rapidly, hands coming up, grasping her thighs and spreading them to give you further access. You suckle at her love nub and she orgasms for the first time, squealing audibly, her hips bucking up and down, legs pushing against you and the bed, her juices pooling on your tongue as she gushes in pleasure. You don't let up for a moment, one hand sliding a finger inside her, playing with her, teasing her sex, sliding it within her. She shivers and moans, biting a finger, her eyes squeezing shut as she's overwhelmed by the intense sensations.

You play with her for several long minutes, until she's a puddle from her repeated orgasms. She's tasty, too, so it's hardly even work, almost like licking a particularly warm popsicle or drinking some sweet fruit juice. Her nipples are perky as can be, there's a light sheen of sweat to her pale skin, and some drool has slipped down her cheek. Her big owl eyes look up at you, struggling to focus, and her hands are still digging into the bedsheets, her tongue caught between her teeth to try to silence her noises.

You remove your cock, and her cheeks grow that little bit pinker, as she stares at it, emerging from your pants. She smiles lightly. You lick your way along the line of drool, up to her lips, whereupon you kiss her. You slowly guide your cock inside her, until you're about a third of the way in, at which point you can feel something blocking you. Noriko's hands grasp at your back when she feels it, her breath heavy on your lips as she pulls back. "It's okay, Nanashi-san. If it's with you, then it's okay. I'll bear the pain, so I can be with you properly."

You push your cock past her hymen, and her left eyelid twitches a bit until you finally tear it, at which point she pants and squirms, wincing in pain for a second, before sighing as you fill her up. "Ah, I can feel you pressing against my womb..." she sighs, as you bury yourself to the base inside her. "Do you want me to have your children, Nanashi-san?"

"Not tonight," you tell her. She smiles lightly. "I took the pill, so you don't have to worry about anything like that."

"Thank you, Nanashi-san. You're so thoughtful."

You pull out, then start to thrust back in, pumping her tight little body. She slides along the bed so much from the force of your fucking you start to worry she's going to hit the headboard, so you grab her by the backside, pressing her head against your chest. Her gangly arms scrape at your backside, her cunt squeezing you as she comes for the first time with your cock inside her. She moans in pleasure against your body, her voice muffled by your chest, her cute, short black hair bouncing a bit as you screw her.

You fuck her like that, tenderly kissing the top of her head from time to time, banging her like crazy. She gives little squeaks and moans as you make her come several more times, her cunt squeezing your dick. Her eyes flicker open and closed, and struggle to maintain focus. A little drool splashes out of her mouth, onto your shirt or down onto her own tits. She squeaks and moans cutely, her expression never intense - no double V signs, eyes rolled up, tongue lolling out - but certainly very intense for her. Her cheeks are flush to a vivid shade of pink, her lips curled up in a permanent smile, almost feline in its nature. You kiss her on the lips a few times, and she does that little trick with your teeth and her tongue that makes you shiver, gasp, and pant.

Finally, you can take no more, and you release inside her cunt, splattering her thirsty pussy with your ejaculate. She moans softly, and you suckle at her neck as she comes alongside you, her hot little body twisting and writhing beneath you. Her eyes lid, and a sleepy, satisfied smile is on her face as she finishes her orgasm, occurring right alongside - in response to, you suspect - yours.

You pull out slowly, tenderly, and wrap Noriko in a hug, pulling the blanket over the two of you. "I love you, Noriko." You tenderly kiss her cheek, and she grows even redder.

"I love you, as well, Nanashi-san."

Since the room's locked, at the absolute most, you'd have to tell Noriko to hide in the closet or something if somebody wakes you up in the morning. And that basically never happens.

"Wait. Your mother's not going to freak because you don't come back tonight, right?"

"No. I told her I might be sleeping in your room before I left."

You sigh in relief. "Good." You kiss her neck. You cuddle with her, until the two of you drift off to sleep together, her almost-naked body lewdly pressed against your half-clothed one, wrapped in a full body hug. She's so small, so vulnerable, and so completely yours.


	6. Noriko At Home

You wake up to find Noriko still snuggling in your arms, her cute little body pressed up against yours. Her breath is soft, as you gently cuddle with her, your bodies entwined beneath the covers. Then she wakes up, eyelashes flickering as she comes to.

Her gaze turns down to your hands, and she runs one finger along your wrist, as though checking to see if it is solid. "Nanashi-san?"

"Yes?"

"Good. I wanted to make sure it was you."

"Who else would it be?" You kiss her neck, and she fidgets a little at your touch.

"I do not know. It was unlikely for it to be anyone else. Still, I felt uncertain as to the reality of both last night and my current situation, and wished to confirm that it was you."

"Well, it is," you say, snuggling her still tighter, making her squeak a bit, going briefly rigid before falling lax once more.

"Thank you. I am happy that my first time was with you." She pauses. "Was that also your first time? I assume it was not, since you are so attractive you have probably had many sexual partners prior to now."

"It was my first time. You're the first woman I've had like this," you tell her. You kiss her neck, and you can see a little smile on her lips, a degree of pride in her eyes. "Though, I have been sucked off before."

"Ah." She fidgets in your grasp. "That is alright. Is being sucked off more pleasurable?"

"You were wonderful, and I don't want to get in a comparison like that. Fellatio or missionary, either is good, sometimes I'll want one, other times, the other." She nods. "I plan on keeping Terumi, and making Yuriko mine, as well. More girls than that, even."

Noriko nods. "You are a very high quality male, so it is only natural that you would have many partners. I am just thankful that you find me sufficiently attractive to prefer losing your virginity to me than to a girl like Terumi." She pauses. "Is Terumi one of the girls who has sucked you off?"

"Yes," you admit.

She nods. "Would you like me to suck you off? I imagine you are still dirty down there from last night, so I could attempt to clean you with my mouth."

"Sure," you say, leaning back. You let her up, and she crawls between your thighs, curiously considering your cock. It's still a bit stained, with her juices, yours, and some trickle of blood from where you broke her hymen. The space where the two of you were fucking last night is lewdly stained with a similar mixture, only noticeable now that the blanket has been pulled up.

Noriko considers your cock like a particularly difficult math problem, head tilting one way, then the other. Then she leans forward and flicks her tongue at your head. A soft smile appears on her lips. "Your taste is very appealing."

"Thank you. Now, try running your tongue along the entire thing." She nods, leaning down and forward, her tongue flashing out against the base of your cock, and sliding slowly up. It's agonizingly slow, almost to the point of tedium but not quite, and your fingers bunch up before you gingerly reach down and run your fingers through her hair. "Fuck, that's good, Noriko," you tell her, and she smiles slightly from behind your cock, her cute owl eyes staring up at you endlessly. She reaches up to your cockhead and runs her tongue slowly around the crown of your cock, before licking your head.

"Which is the most pleasurable part for me to lick, Nanashi-san?" She kisses your head. "It tastes very good, I do not mind licking wherever you prefer."

"Changing it up is best," you tell her, and she nods. Her tongue slithers along your crown, then she descends to your balls, licking them as well, her tongue lashing out at them and making them bounce a bit. Your toes curl as this cute, sweet girl finds her position between your thighs, licking your nuts. Then she runs her tongue back up towards your head, eyes always hypervigilantly focused on you, worried she'll displease you in some way. "You can suck it, too. Wrap your lips around the head," you explain, and she nods, going up there and giving you the absolute cutest sight, her eyes staring up at you as your cockhead rests just past her lips, like it was a lollipop or something. "Take as much of it as you can."

She nods and starts to descend, her lips sliding down the length of your manhood. "You can hum, too, it adds to it." She starts to hum as she reaches the halfway point, then sputters as your cock hits the back of her throat. Her eyes go cross-eyed for a moment, as if surprised by sudden pleasure, but she keeps going, descending down your cock's length. Unlike Terumi or Reiko, she gags, saliva splashing down your dick, her hot wet mouth and throat slobbering drool all over to try to make the descent easier. Her throat coils on your cock as her cheeks grow hotter, warmer, and she continues to push her way down.

When she reaches the base, she squeals on your cock, eyes unfocusing entirely as she orgasms from sucking you off, drooling all over the place as she sputters about. Some of her juices slide down her thighs, her eyes wild and erotic, as she orgasms from deepthroating your cock for the first time. At some point, she starts humming around your dick, adding to the intense sensations of her deepthroat. She actually stays down there long enough you start to worry, her humming and wriggling intense, her lips wrapped around your base, her drool splashing around from her mouth, her throat and tongue hot and wet.

You have to grasp her hair and drag her up. She resists, trying to stay on your dick, but you're much stronger than her. When she arrives up past your cock, her expression is equally erotic then, her cheeks flush, her eyes having a bit of trouble focusing. Drool cascades out of her wide-open mouth as she struggles for a bit to get your cock back in her mouth. Then you place a couple fingers on her tongue, and she sighs happily, like you'd just thrown cold water on her during a hot day.

Your fingers explore the inside of her mouth, making her shiver and drool more, eyelids drooping, tongue slithering about. When you run your index finger along her palate, she orgasms again, moaning around your fingers, closing her eyes to just focus on the blissful pleasure running through her body. Her nipples grow hard, and drool just pools in her mouth before splashing out when she jerks at the right angle, her cute body on utterly lewd display like this, her mouth an eager vessel for your fingers.

When she comes down from her orgasmic high, you pop your fingers out of her mouth. "It's better if you move. I don't want you to just hold it in your throat all day, Noriko. Try using your tongue while it's in your mouth, as well."

"Okay, Nanashi-san," she says, nodding along. You release her hair, and she immediately slurps your entire cock back down to the base, her throat coiling around you, drool running out of her mouth in rivulets. Her hands grasp your thighs for balance, and she starts to fuck her face on your dick, humming all the while, sending sweet vibrations into you. She orgasms like that, but somehow this time she keeps going, hair bouncing wildly, going cross-eyed here and there, breathless, squeaking in pleasure, tongue slithering about on the underside of your cock.

She facefucks you like that for what feels like an eternity, her drool splashing all over your balls and thighs, her girlcum slithering down her thighs in a lewd manner. She orgasms repeatedly, gurgling on your dick as she does, but she keeps up a constant, consistent pace in spite of it. Her "o-face" is more sleepy than the other girls you've facefucked, more like a pleasant half-slumber, with her eyes lidded (and occasionally cross-eyed), her lips turned up in a small smile, a faint glow to her cheeks, as she drools and gags on your cock like an eager cocksucker.

Finally, you can take no more, and you grasp her hair again. For just a moment, she keeps trying to go, but then stops, letting you take control, humming quizzically on your dick as she does her best to please you. You slide her up to your cockhead, and her tongue runs circles around it, her sleepy smile cute and endearing in this position. Then you let go, splashing your cum all over the inside of her mouth, and she moans, orgasming again at your taste, her whole body twitching in pleasure. When you're entirely finished, she pops off, tilting her head back and just swilling your cum on her tongue, a smile on her features as she enjoys your taste.

"Enjoy yourself?"

"Mhm," Noriko mumbles around your cum.

"My bathroom has a shower, you can use that one real quick. I'll go check and make sure you can leave without anybody catching you."

Noriko swallows. "Thank you for your thoughtfulness."

It's a bit of effort, but she does get showered and looks prim as always when she emerges from your bathroom, wearing her school clothes and snaking off back towards her mother's room. Nobody catches her as she emerges, or questions her as she goes.

You, on the other hand, decide to take a longer bath than normal, heading down to the nice big bathtub downstairs with a fresh pair of clothes to change into. Once you arrive, you soak in the warm water of the tub. It's big enough to fit four people, the kind of insane luxury that just gets quietly ignored by the rest of your family.

Mariko barges in partway through. "Whoa, hey," she says, with a little smirk. "Sorry. Didn't realize you were in here." She undoes the little rubber band that keeps her hair back in a ponytail, kicking off socks. Her clothes seem a bit... off? Like they're not even, the right side of her skirt a bit higher than the left, her shirt pulled a bit far to one side. She's wearing pajamas, the odd girl kind they have here with short sleeves and a skirt, but still a pale pink-and-white design, complete with little buttons. "I'm gonna join you, I re~eally need a bath, and we're family anyway."

She is an insanely beautiful woman, with supple breasts, some visible muscle (though not really on Sumiko's level), and a tight ass. She's also already getting undressed as you contemplate demanding privacy.

"Sure, come on in," you say, as she pops off her pajama's shirt, revealing her full breasts to open air.

"Great, glad to have you on board for a little stepmom-son bonding. Or whatever you call our relationship." You try not to stare too much as she slides down her skirt, showing that she wasn't wearing any panties. She slides into the tub across from you, sighing and rolling up her eyes as she does. "Ah, fuck that's good." She slides deeper into the water, letting her head go below it, opening her mouth, then getting back up. She spits out the water in her mouth onto the tile floor. "Trust me, you don't want that backwash," she teases.

"You mind helping me wash a bit? Can be hard to get my back."

"Sure thing," she says, leaning up. "Turn around and come on over," she says, with a gesture.

You diligently do so, and her hands take water and soap, softly and gently washing your backside. Her fingers occasionally rub against your skin with urgent need, but for the most part she uses the soap to rub along your skin. Her breath is soft, calm, as though she didn't even consider the sexual undertones of a thirty-eighty ear old woman rubbing a sixteen year old boy's back while both are in the nude.

"I'm worried about Momo. She keeps starting fights."

"Ah, it's fine, she just takes after her mom," Mariko says. You briefly feel her breasts brush against your backside, and it takes an act of will to keep your body from responding. "I used to get in fights all the time when I was her age." She flexes an arm, just in the corner of your vision, before going back to soaping up your back. "We Toyotomis are tough gals. Thanks for looking out for your li'l half-sis, though."

"She seems to have self-esteem issues."

"What, Momo-chan? Come on. She's confident as all hell, just like her old lady." She slaps your back. "Alright, done on the backrub. I mean wash," she barks out, with a laugh.

"Mind if I pay you back in kind?"

"Now you, are a good little... stepson," she decides, directing you off her lap. Your cock is erect, but she offers no comment. She spins around, lying down and forward, arms crossed on the edge of the tub, so that her breasts are just under the waterline, her backside exposed, dark hair falling around her features. One hand comes up to swoop her hair behind her ear. "Come on, then, give your old lady a nice wash."

You grab the soap and start rubbing it in. "You sure don't look like an old lady to me. Beautiful and mature, maybe," you say.

She sighs, closing her eyes as you start to wash her back. "You're a real charmer. That Yuriko girl's really gonna have no chance if you turn up the full charm on her. Guess you got that from your dad."

"I am serious about the self-esteem issues, though."

"She's never said anything to me like that, and we hang out all the time. Do a lot of kickball out in the yard."

"Isn't it unusual for a girl her age to spend that much time with her mother? I was talking to her earlier, she said nobody liked her, except for you and me."

Mariko's expression gets darker, a pensive pout forming on her lips. "It's a new year at school, it's probably just that."

"She's still going to the same school," you point out. "Same class."

"Oh... right. Yeah. Sorry. It was different back when I was a girl."

"I also think she sees herself as inferior to other family members, like Minori or myself. Or Kimiko."

"We~ell... I mean she kinda is. She's Momo Toyotomi, not Momo Kusakabe. I don't see a reason to make it a big deal. Your dad takes care of us, she is way better off with him than any of the guys I knew back in the KSDF or went on blind dates with when I was a hostess. I mean, shit, she can just open the fridge and there's fucking strawberries. You know, I never had strawberries my whole life until we moved in here?"

"Momo may have a harder time appreciating that, since her point of comparison is to the rest of the family, not to the life she might have had."

Mariko purses her lips. "I guess I see where that could be an issue. I don't really know what I can do about that, though. I'm the flower, I don't choose where the pollen goes."

"I think we should try to be more of a family. I know you and Mom aren't really the kind to get along very well, but... I do feel like it's trickling down to your kids."

Mariko rubs her eye. "You about done on the backwash?"

"Yeah, sure," you say, pulling away.

She sits up, wet hair dangling around her features, sticking to her neck. Her breasts are free to open air as she turns to face you. "Look. Your mom and I..." she pauses. "It's kind of like your mom's my husband, maybe? Obviously not with the sex but, she does the family finances, manages the household... I sit around and look pretty, a trophy wife. So she has to do all the work of it, with none of the, you know, advantages." She's gesticulating with her fingers as she speaks, and the little circular motions she makes are right in front of her breasts, at that point. "I know I suck with money, and your mom basically thinks it makes me a bimbo. And I don't really like it either, frankly. I put up with it because, I love your dad, and all this is great, but it's like I'm a child again and your mom is my mom, kinda. Does that make sense?"

"I think I get it," you say.

"So, it's like... well. It's like that. So we mostly avoid each other because otherwise it's her lecturing me about how I'm 'too frivolous' or 'too immature' and I know I kind of _am_ but I don't want it rubbed in."

"Okay. I'll focus on trying to mend things between Momo and Minori. Do you mind if I take them to a park or something, so they can bond some?"

"Nah, go right ahead." She lies back into the warm bathwater, her hair floating atop it, breasts beneath the waterline again but still quite visible. "A~h," she sighs.

"I think I'll get out now," you say, rising to your feet. "That view is getting distracting." You go over to towel off.

"You're not so bad yourself, kid," she teases after you. "If I were younger and not with your dad... hell, if I just wasn't with your dad? You've got a real hot bod."

"Thanks," you say, your cheeks warming a bit.

"Good to see I still got it," she adds, leaning back, closing her eyes. You pull on your fresh clothes and head out.

You need to check up on Minori and see if she did the homework you assigned her. You find her in her room, studying math and making notes on her bed. You rap on the door frame. "Hey, li'l sis," you say. She looks up at you. "You do the homework I assigned you?"

"The... oh." She blushes. "Right. Uh... Momo is... let me see, I wrote it down." She opens the drawer to her nightstand, picks out a piece of paper with a handwritten note on it, and starts reading. "Momo is a very physically active girl. This means she is more muscular and faster on her feet than I am, generally considered a positive quality, all else being equal. She also is not afraid of social censure or being beaten up, given her behavior with respect to violent confrontations of other students. Although she is not a Kusakabe, she is still, for most purposes, richer than her classmates." She puts down the paper. "Is that good enough?"

"No." You sit down next to her and bodily lift her into your lap, making her squeak and squirm as her butt presses against your dick, which is still a bit hard from getting a good look at Mariko's naked body. "I didn't ask you to write a report about what society would find nice about her. Figure out stuff you like about her."

"Sometimes, she's not in my field of vision," Minori mumbles grouchily.

You choose to ignore the sass for the moment. "That analysis you wrote is far too impersonal. Here, let me go. 'Minori knows quite a bit about history. She is also richer than her classmates. She has blonde hair, which is often considered aesthetically pleasing.' Does that feel nice?"

Minori grumbles a little. "...no."

"So. Come on. Say something sincerely nice about your sister."

She pouts, blowing up a bit of her hair as she thinks it over. "She's very sweet and family oriented. She doesn't take people being mean to her lightly. She's tough. There."

You pat her head. "Good girl. You're very cute when you're being nice." You give her a quick peck on the forehead.

"Nanashi-san," Noriko's voice comes from the door. "It is almost time to go to school. I would prefer to be on time."

"Oh, shoot," Minori says, wriggling out of your lap and gathering up her things.

You also get up, grabbing your stuff, getting into the car with Noriko. She just quietly stares at you, occasionally the hint of a blush warming her cheeks.

"How is your mother handling it so far?" You ask.

"She spent most of last night unpacking our things, so I believe she intends to stay."

"Is she... having difficulties, with adapting to the new life?"

"I do not know. I have not seen any signs of that, but I spent last night with you, rather than her."

You close the privacy screen. "Come here," you say, patting your lap, and obediently Noriko moves over to sit in your lap. You wrap your arms gently around her waist, kissing her neck. "What's Kiyomi like, Noriko?"

"She is very nice. She gets on well with the other girls in our class, with the exception of Yuriko. I do not think she would get on well with you, however."

"Oh? Why not?"

"She flinches away from male contact, and you are very physically touchy. Further, she attempts to avoid being alone with a boy."

"Any idea why?"

"No. I assume she does not want to be physically touched by males, but I do not know why this would be."

You take out your phone. "Sorry, just need to do some quick texting," you explain.

She nods. "It is fine. You have put me on your lap to physically express affection, so I understand that you are texting only because it is important."

You text your mother.

Sorry, meant to say yesterday - had a scuffle with Setsuko's husband while she was moving out. It shouldn't be an issue.

She replies.

Message received.

Hrm. A little tepid on the content, that reply. You cuddle a little tighter with Noriko.

You get to class just as the bell rings, the two of you separating. Amaya-sensei takes particular note of Noriko's appearance at your side, going so far as to briefly speak to her when the rest of the class is doing a quick test. You finish early so you can listen in while pretending not to.

"Everything is going well, Noriko-san?"

Noriko nods. "Yes. It is going very well."

"And with Nanashi-san? He isn't doing anything bad, is he?"

Noriko blushes very slightly pink. "No. Nothing bad."

"Okay, good. You can tell me. It's important that you do, if he does do something bad."

"I do not think Nanashi-san would do anything bad to me or my mother. I appreciate your concern."

Amaya-sensei gently pats Noriko's head before returning to the front of the class. You finish up your work, then go turn it in, and she offers you a winning smile as she takes it. "Well done, Nanashi-san. You can take the chance to read, if you like."

School's a half-day today, so when you'd normally have lunch is the end of it. Amaya-sensei looks at you expectantly, even going so far as to fish out a couple books of her own. The class starts to filter out. You have a tutoring session scheduled with Amaya-sensei now.

You grab your chair and half-carry it up to the desk. Noriko sees you sitting down to study and comes by, pecking your cheek. "Should I tell Shiiro-san that you will be late, Nanashi-san?"

"Ah, yeah," you say. "Go ahead and drive home, sorry."

"It is fine. Enjoy yourself." She walks to leave.

You've studied a lot, and the subjects you've selected lean on your strengths... or offer an opportunity for a little light flirting.

You get into mathematics, statistics and probability, and she's stunned by your command of the subject, often just staring as you explain some 'problem' you've had with this or that bit of material. Typically, you'll walk yourself through it, but sometimes - with an almost desperate need - she'll pipe in with her own explanation, managing to figure out the solution before you do. She seems almost proud as she does it. She also seems in awe of your command of the material, which is difficult even for someone with your actual background - mathematics can get extremely complex, but you learned multi-integral calculus when you were young, and actuaries have to keep learning more math as they go on in the field.

When she manages to fill in the blank for some esoteric statistics problem, you take the opportunity to gush. "That's amazing, Amaya-sensei. I don't know how long it would've taken me to manage that problem." She blushes cutely at that, clearly having gained a lot of respect for your abilities, and by extension your compliments. "Thank you for taking the time to help me with it."

"No, no, helping such an amazing student is its own reward," she says, nodding quickly.

Her work is impressive, you have to admit - higher than the level you would've expected from a high school teacher. You wonder... "Is teaching your first job?"

"Oh, no. I used to work for the government, on... biochemistry," she says, after a moment's consideration. "This is like my retirement. I just like teaching."

"Your husband must count himself incrdibly lucky to have scored such a beautiful, smart woman." She blushes at that.

"Ah, I don't have a husband," she says, raising a hand to show the lack of ring. "Or a boyfriend."

"Oh, so you're taking time for yourself," you say, pretending that she's single just because she chooses to be, on the grounds that it'd be insane for it to be otherwise.

She blushes at the implicit compliment. "Well... no. I'd like a boyfriend but... maybe guys are intimidated by me? Or it could be a class thing... there's not a lot of guys who've made over four million dollars by the time they're twenty seven, and most of the ones that are, are heirs or something. No offense, Nanashi," she adds quickly. "I just mean, they, well, unlike you, they tend to not have that spark of intense intelligence. So I have to date either guys that are much poorer than me, but from a similar background, and then they're almost always begging for handouts or trying to snag my money, or guys that maybe have the same or more money as me, but come from a completely different place." She blushes. "Ah, what am I doing telling you all this..."

"You're flirting. And it's working." You lean in until you can feel her breath on your lips, her blue eyes just inches from yours. Her cheeks are red, and she looks past your shoulder for a moment. Then she goes for it, kissing you on the lips.

It's chaste, just a quick peck - she tastes like cotton candy, sort of, before pulling back and away. She's bright red, looking down at her hands. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Your successes are something worth being proud of. I aspire to have as much accomplished by the time I'm your age." She blushes. "Any man you date should be proud to have such a beautiful, intelligent woman, as his."

She's red, fidgeting cutely under your smoldering gaze, your hands reaching out to gingerly stroke her cheek. "A-ah, Nanashi-san... I don't think I should do this sort of thing with a student..."

"I think you want to. Plus, like you said - this is a retirement, no? If it somehow does become a problem - and I'm sure it won't - you don't lose your livelihood." You take one of her hands and kiss it. "At least think about it."

She offers you a wan smile. "You are quite the charmer. I can see how you got little Noriko wrapped around your finger."

"I think that helping her and her mother made an impression, but I would have done it even if she wasn't interested in me." You tilt your head, considering her features curiously. "What about you, Amaya?" You drop the sensei. "Do you want to be wrapped around my finger?" As if to illustrate the point, you hold up one hand, finger pointing up.

She stares at it, uncertainly, emotions warring on her features. "Ah... m-maybe when you're older, and not in my class... if you'll still want me then..." she fidgets a bit. She wants it, wants you, finds you appealing, but she's not quite ready to take the leap of faith to actively pursue a relationship with you, given your student-teacher status. Yet, anyway. You suspect you could ask for pretty much anything short of that, though, and she'd give it to you.

"Alright. How about we stick to harmless flirting for now, then?" You ask it with a teasing smile on your lips, watching her features as she blushes. You gently caress her cheek.

"Only when we're alone," she says, her voice very quiet.

"Of course," you agree, with a smile. "Mind giving me your phone number?"

She fidgets for a moment, then finally nods, with a soft exhalation of breath. She glances at the door again, strips a bit of paper from her notebook, and hurriedly scribbles down her number before folding it up and putting it in your front pocket. "Don't call me during class." You nod. "I have your number already. This is not for sex or anything like that, okay?"

"Of course," you agree.

She gets up, gathering her books. "I, I think that's a good place to leave off our study session." She practically scampers out of the room, leaving you alone.

You check her number - (746)-46635-433 - and input it into your phone, before hiding it back in your pocket.

You have a good chunk of time before your ice cream date with Raya and Chanette.

You call up Reiko.

"Nanashi?" Reiko asks, sounding happy to hear you. "Hey, what's up? Need some help or something? Maybe a little sucky sucky?"

You laugh. "I was actually wondering if you wanted to hit the arcade tomorrow. Been a while since I gamed, feels like a lifetime."

"Oh, sure. I'm working over the Eleven Gunmen shooter, you good for that?"

"I'm good for it. Tomorrow afternoon sound good?"

"Yeah, 's great," she says, a smile audible over the phone.

"Cool, cool." You pause for a moment. "I wouldn't have brought it up, but since you did..."

"You do want a BJ? Well, you are pro~obably the best boy I've ever given a BJ to, so I can fast track you. Where are you?"

"Still at the school."

"Great, I just finished some stuff to win Kiyomi's vote, so I am right there for you, Nanashi. Room 42 again? I haven't used it since last time, so it should be clear."

"That sounds great," you say, stepping up the staircase towards the fourth story.

"I love sucking cock," she says, very quietly over the phone, as if trying to entice you. "I love the taste. The feel of it in my mouth. I want to feel your cock on my tongue again Nanashi. I want to feel it in my throat. I want to feel you splatter the inside of my mouth with that milk chocolate cum of yours, want you to tease my tongue and my tits." At that point, you open the door to Room 42, spotting Reiko sitting on a chair, one hand in between her thighs, the other on her phone, as she swiftly pulls it up. "Ah? Oh, good, it's you. Knock, for the love of the gods," she says, turning off her phone. Her cheeks are red. "Want to do it sitting again?"

"No, I'll take it standing." You lock the door, turn off your phone and put it to one side again.

She tucks her hair behind her ear. "You don't really need to do that every time, it's just... I was checking... well it's fine." She starts to kneel, and you grasp her under her arm, stopping her. "Problem?"

"You should take off your shirt and bra, so you don't drool all over them." You take off your own jacket and shirt, tossing them onto your phone.

"Oh, yeah, that's a good idea." She pulls off her shirt, neatly folding it and placing it on a desk, as you start to pull off your pants, continuing to strip until you're naked. Her bra comes unlatched, and she's facing away from you, so you don't get to see her modest little apple breasts until she turns around to face you, blushing a bit. "It's weird."

"You're beautiful," you tell her, gently cupping her cheek, smiling. She blushes. You put your hand on the top of her head, gently guiding her down to her knees, until she's eye level with your hard cock. Her nipples harden at the sight, her eyes focusing on it, laserlike in their attention.

"Open up," you say, taking hold of the base of your cock. She opens her mouth, an eager expression on her face, lips curled into a smile, eyes twinkling, and you slowly push your dick into her mouth. She sighs around your cock, eyes lidding, breath heavy around your dick. "You're fantastic," you groan, as she slurps on your dick, which is currently half-inside her mouth. Her tongue slithers about eagerly, her eyelids flashing, and you reach down with your free hand to gently grope and play with her perky little breasts, teasing her nipples and making her hum appreciatively, sending sweet vibrations into your dick.

You're slow with your thrusts at first, pumping in and out, wanting to tease her a bit. Once you get into a rhythm, you let go of her hair, your hand strolling down to play with her ear, gently massaging it. "You're excruciatingly sexy like this," you tell her. "I just want to keep you on your knees like this all day, sucking my cock like the sweet little fellatrix you are." She blushes, eyes turning down from your face to your cock, her mouth continuing to slowly, sincerely, sensuously, slide up and down your dick. Her tongue slithers back and forth, as you continue to gingerly cup her pert little breasts, toying with the cartilage of her ear.

You enjoy it like that, using your grip on her ear to guide her up and down your cock, making her hum softly, her eyes lidding, her lips growing tight around your cock. After a while of that, she starts to try to pump harder, and you forcibly slow her down, gripping her hair. "You are so cute with a cock in your mouth," you tell her. "Nobody would suspect the innocent Reiko of being such a cock-gobbling slut." She blushes red, and then you slam her down your cock, tweaking her nipple at the same moment, making her come hard, her drool sputtering out of her mouth as her eyes roll up in orgasm, a moan escaping her lips.

You pop her off, putting two fingers in her mouth, teasing her tongue as she comes down from her orgasm. She hums and suckles on your fingers in her mouth, and you tease and tweak her pert nipple. She orgasms again like that, drool slobbering out of her mouth as she suckles your fingers, some of it splashing down onto her chest, lewdly staining her tits with a spit-shine. Then you thrust your cock back into her mouth, roughly facefucking her as she recovers from her orgasm, one hand gently brushing her ear, the other slamming her face up and down your cock as your hips pound her face. Her eyes roll up and she comes several more times, her thighs starting to grow damp, a little puddle of her juices appearing as she gushes so much that her panties can't contain it.

Then you hold her so your cock's just past her lips and let go, splashing inside her mouth. She moans softly, tasting you, her tongue rolling around with your cum. She sighs sweetly, satisfied with your work, enjoying the taste of you on her tongue. You surprise her, though, by just thrusting your cock back into her throat, making her squirm and gasp, hands desperately grasping at your legs for purchase as she's given a taste of cock and cum simultaneously.

She leans her head back, trying to keep your cum and her spit from dribbling out onto her chin as you restart your rough facefuck. "You like the taste of my cum, huh? How do you like it with my cock in the mix?" She moans giddily around your cock, nodding rapidly, even if it wasn't really a yes or no question. You smile down at her. "You are just the absolute perfect cocksucker," you tell her. "Definitely the best," you add, as you slam your cock into her throat again and again, your hands leaving her tits to just grasp the back of her head as she slurps giddily on your dick.

You fuck her face relentlessly lik that, some of your cum splashing down onto her chin as she tries to slurp and swallow it down before it can, a drop or two splashing on her pert little breasts. Her throat is warm and wet as you fuck it, a tight sheathe for your cock, and you groan in raw, animal pleasure as you use her face. She orgasms again and again like that, until her tongue is a sloppy little pillow for your cock in her mouth, no longer moving in the least. Her eyes roll up, her cheeks turn bright red, and she looks as if she's been fucked utterly senseless.

You just keep going though, enjoying the raw feeling of animal dominance, something you could never have achieved back home. Your balls slap against her chin, and she gives out the occasionally little giggle or hum of pleasure around your cock as you use her throat like it was her cunt, slamming into her over and over again. Finally, you can take no more, and burst forth a second load into her mouth, making her hum happily, slurping and sucking on your dick and your cum both as you let it all out.

Then you pull out, and you have to physically grasp her head to keep her from flopping over. She swallows your cum, then just lets her mouth fall open, tongue flopping out. She's incredibly lewd-looking, spit and cum on her chin and tits, her eyes staring up at the ceiling, her cheeks bright red, an ecstatic smile visible in her expression.

You reach for under her shoulders and heft her up, sitting down and putting her in your lap. Her expression is still ludicrously lewd, a little drool splashing out of her mouth. You gently run your fingers through her pink hair, enjoying her soft breath as she recovers, eventually snuggling against you cutely, clearly enjoying being on your lap quite a bit.

She blushes and stiffens as she realizes what she's doing, but decides moving would just draw attention to it, so she just relaxes against you, topless on your naked body. Her thighs are slick with girlcum, which teases your own legs as she rests against you. You just brush your hand through her hair, occasionally kissing the top of her head. "So," you say, as if searching for a conversational topic. "What were you doing with Kiyomi?"

"Oh. Helping her with something." You stroke her hair, as if urging her to go on. "It's a little private... just an arts and crafts project, really. Something personal."

You kiss the top of her head. "Okay. I was mostly interested in how well you know her. She seems to avoid Yuriko, and Yuriko seems to really like her. I was wondering if you knew why?"

"Oh. 'cause Yuriko's a perv, obviously," Reiko explains. "I wasn't in her class at the last school, but I hear a lot, since I know a lot of people. Apparently she was a huge sex pest last school she went to. Steals people's panties during swim, leering at other girls in the changing room, stuff like that. Kiyomi really doesn't like that kind of thing."

"She didn't face punishment for this misbehavior?"

Reiko snorts. "She's a Sakamoto. If you're rich, you can do whatever you like. Besides, it's just 'innocent experimentation,'" she says, in a prissy tone of voice.

"So has this behavior changed, or...?"

"I dunno. She hasn't really had a chance to steal anybody's panties. I wasn't paying that much attention when we were last in the showers, after gym. Kiyomi showered separately from everybody else, though." Hm. You didn't notice that at the time. "I don't really care that much about it, wouldn't mind if she stole my bras or whatever juvenile crap, but for Kiyomi... that kind of stuff matters."

"I'll talk to Yuriko about it, see if I can get her to tone it down a bit. We have a pretty good vibe going." Reiko nods. "Hey, I'm making my way through the class, meeting people, and I'd like to know how I should approach Kiyomi... I want to make friends with everybody."

"Ah, that's a hell of a question." She hums a bit, in thought. "I dunno. Don't touch her, try to be her friend, don't make overtures that are romantic or anything like that. If she says she doesn't want to do something, then let her off. Be gentle, I guess, is my general advice? I'm not really a boy though, so I dunno."

You nod, gently stroking her hair, one hand running along her stomach softly, and she doesn't react to that touch in any particularly sharp way. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow. You are an amazing fellatrix, but I want to be your friend too."

She blushes. "Thanks."

"How goes your Presidential run? Any competition?"

"Just Kyoko. She's gonna lose again, and blame it on, well, this," she says, gesturing down towards herself. She rubs her eye. "Ugh, I should probably get home, it's getting late." She hops out of your lap. "Thanks for the fun time, Nanashi," she says, with a gentle smile.

"Let me help." You get up, helping clean the cum off her tits and chin with a paper towel before gathering up your own clothes. "See you tomorrow," you tell her, as you pull on your pants.

"Yeah," she nods, putting on her own bra. "Looking forward to it. Don't spend enough time with my guy friends, you know?"

The two of you get dressed, and she gets up on her tiptoes to give you a chaste peck on the cheek before running off, blushing.

Well, your date with Chanette and Raya's pretty soon, so you had better get going. You call up Shiiro as you head down the staircase, telling him to pick you up. He drives you over to the ice cream shop that Chanette and Raya agreed to meet you at. You find Raya milling in front of the door, clutching her aja tightly around her face as she waits for you or Chanette to appear. Her expression brightens when she sees you. "Ah, Nanashi, it is so good to see you," she says, smiling. "I was feeling quite exposed out here alone. I worry that I came to soon... not that I mean to imply you or Chanette are late, because surely if one of you were late, it would just be one of you, so it is my mistake."

"Don't worry about it. Being early is good, but no one is going to mind a little lateness for something like this. Want to step inside?"

"Oh. Sure. Yes. I didn't want to eat without you."

"We can just tell them we're waiting on a friend," you say, as you open the door. "After you," you say, with a little flourish of a bow. She blushes and goes inside, and you pull out a chair for her. "Please, I'd hate for you to have to stand around waiting just because Chanette's a little late," you offer, and Raya takes the seat, plopping down. "I'm lucky you decided to come out here with me."

"How are you lucky for this? I do not think I understand."

"Since I get to spend time with you, Raya."

She stares at you. "Oh. You are flirting." She offers a little forced laugh. "Perhaps it is me, who is fortunate, to be able to spend time with you? Is that how it is done?"

"Yes, that's very good." You take your own seat, offering her a winsome smile. She blushes a bit, beneath her aja. "I like your eyes," you tell her. "They're quite striking. I could just stare into them..."

"A-ah, well, there is no harm in looking at my eyes, I suppose... not that I mind it, if you look at them," she adds quickly, blushing as she does so.

You stare into her eyes, leaning in a little as you speak. "So what flavor of ice cream do you like?"

"Oh, I have never had ice cream before. What would you suggest?"

"Hm," you say, leaning a little further in. She blushes. You keep your eyes on hers, a little staring contest, and her eyes seem to get bigger. "What types of candy do you like?"

"Oh. Ah. Hm. I have only had a few. Chocolates are nice."

"There's a lot that have chocolate in them. Do you get sick from eating too much chocolate?"

"Oh, yes," she says, with a quick nod.

"Then I'd recommend one of the ones that mixes chocolate with other flavors. Mint chocolate chip is mint and chocolate, neapolitan is vanilla, strawberry and chocolate, rocky road is chocolate with nuts and marshmallows... any of those sound nice?"

"The neapolitan," she says. "Since it is several flavors, if I dislike one, or like one, I can have that in the future."

"Very sensible," you say, your eyes still staring deeply into hers. "I should probably call Chanette to make sure she's coming... eventually... right now I'm a little distracted."

"Oh? Oh. With my eyes?"

"Yes. They're very captivating," you tell her, a soft smile on your lips as you just... stare. She blushes and fidgets, not really knowing how to respond.

Then Chanette practically bursts through the door. "Ah, there you are," she says, after looking around for a brief moment. She puts her hands on the table. "You waited for little old me? No need to keep yourself pure," she teases you. "I bet you love eating every flavor you can get your hands on, I can tell. Well, I'm the same way!" She says, raising her chin proudly.

"I am going to have the kind with several flavors," Raya adds helpfully. "Neapolitan." Chanette snickers. "What? I do not understand what is funny."

"It's an innuendo. You can pretty much assume that every time Chan-chan opens her mouth."

"Guh! You're not much better, Mister Kusakabe." She frowns at you.

"Anyway, she was just explaining she'd like an extra topping on her ice cream. Probably some nice white chocolate cream on her double scooping of vanilla? With a big old banana in between the two scoops, of course." You mime running your fingers along a banana.

Chanette's cheeks turn bright red. "That, that is quite enough." She hurriedly gets behind Raya and puts her hands over the girl's aja, at about ear level. "You are corrupting this poor, innocent girl."

"You started it."

"If you want me not to hear what you're saying, I can still hear you," Raya says.

Chanette's cheeks grow bright red. "L-let's just eat!"

"Yes, I want to try the neapolitan. What will you be having?" She asks you and Chanette, as the three of you get up to the desk.

"I'll have, hm," you pause. You point to the Oreo ice cream. It's got some other name here, like Haiduroku, but it's the same basic idea, right down to its occasional use as slang. "Oreo ice cream, please."

You get a scoop. Chanette stammers her way through buying some 'big, banana-flavored ice cream, which is much bigger, than something else like a banana, that could be mentioned.' Raya just purchases the neapolitan, like she planned. Each you pays out of pocket, and you sit down. Chanette is a cute shade of pink, while Raya is experimentally taking a small bit out of the strawberry flavor, staring at thumbnail-sized wedge on her spoon before putting it in her mouth and humming appreciatively.

"I'm surprised they don't eat ice cream in Raj Haval. Isn't it very hot there?"

"Well, yes, compared to Kurogaya," Raya says. She digs the spoon into the vanilla, getting another sliver of that.

"Do they just not enjoy sweet things, or what?"

"Oh. Hm. I do not know." She eats the vanilla thoughtfully. "According to the Makmet, we are not to eat cows, but ice cream is merely made from their milk, so I do not think it would apply."

Chanette pipes in, apparently knowing why. "It's because Wesmere has like a billion cows because we love steaks and burgers, but al-Qujafa has far fewer because they're way more expensive with how Dawiyites coddle them. Most of al-Qujafa won't accept any dairy product from countries that don't treat cows right. My mom comes from a farming family," she adds, when you give her a surprised look.

"Ah. I suppose that makes sense." She doesn't seem to take offense to the 'coddle' bit there. She takes her test of the chocolate, and hums appreciatively. "All three flavors are delicious, this was an excellent recommendation, Nanashi. Thank you."

"You're welcome," you tell her. You take a bite of your own ice cream, moaning appreciatively at the taste, and Chanette's blush returns. "Tell me about your lives, you two," you say, pointing your spoon at either of them in turn. "How is school? Friends?"

"Chan-chan and I are friends," Raya says, smiling.

"Yep, me and Raya, thick as thieves," Chanette says, giving an enthusiastic thumbs-up.

"If you're having any trouble in classes, I could tutor you."

"Oh. I am doing well, but Chan-chan is struggl-"

"Shh! Don't tell him that," Chanette says quickly. "He'll use it as an opportunity to 'tutor' me, and if I know one thing about Kurogaya, it's that that's a code word for molest!" You have... never heard that stereotype before. Indeed, you've never even seen any hint of sexual harassment by a teacher or tutor outside of... pornography... your eyes narrow at Chanette.

"Really, Chanette? If I were going to molest you, I'd just say as much, so I could watch you blush." Chanette's cheeks turn pink. "How much of your beliefs about Kurogaya are just based on lewd things you've read or seen?"

"I have lots of experience besides that!" Chanette cries defensively. "Tons of it! You wouldn't believe how mch experience I've got! More than anybody, if you knew, you'd go, that's too much! That's too much experience!" Raya's cheeks are red. Chanette crosses her arms.

"Besides. Such a tutoring session would last much longer than twenty three minutes." Chanette blushes as you bring up that number. "Far, far longer. Or do you not have the stamina to last that long?"

"I've got the stamina! I could get tutored for hours!"

"Ah, then Nanashi can help you with math," Raya says, smiling. Chanette turns scarlet at that.

"Math is actually my best subject, Chan-chan," you say, with a smile.

"Excellent, then Chanette can study it with you. Chanette?" She asks, looking at Chanette, who is shaking and looks to be a bit sweaty, cheeks red.

You turn to Chanette. "Look, Chanette, you're a very sweet girl. You shouldn't try so hard to fit in, or meet somebody else's expectation of you, that you embarrass yourself. Who you are is fine."

"What? I'm not, trying to fit in! I really am this cool! Right, Raya? I'm super cool."

"You are very cool," Raya agrees, uncertainly.

"Yeah. I'm like, top, top, tier girl. Top tier. I know what I got. I know what you're doing. You're trying to make me feel all weird, so you can get with me! Well, it won't work! I see your tricks, and I got, plenty of other guys, lining up for blocks, for me! So! There!"

"You sure are, Chanette. You sure are." You offer her a patronizing smile, admiring how cute she is, as she's incredibly flustered. "So. How about that tutoring? I'd gladly help you with math."

"Yes," Raya agrees. "See? This is good, Chan-chan. You can learn about math, and be better at it."

"Fuh, fine! You can... you can come over to my house to tutor me. Just because you're some... some sexy Kurogayan rich guy, don't think it'll be easy to get in my pants! And don't try anything, because my big sis will be home!"

"We didn't pick a date."

"She's always home, because she's a slacker!" She lets out a deep breath and shovels a big spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, then winces. "Ah, ah, brain freeze," she says, holding the sides of her forehead.

"I thought you were not worried about brain freeze?" Raya asks. Chanette gets bright red as she remembers why Raya thinks that.

"Stick your tongue to the roof of your mouth, it helps with brain freeze." Chanette does so, sighing a bit as her brain freeze gradually disappates. "So... you think I'm sexy?"

"You're alright," Chanette says.

"Still. Pretty high praise, from the girl with guys lining up around the block." You clap your hands. "So. Three days from now, afternoon, work for you?"

"Ah ah, fine," she says. "Don't molest me!"

"I promise, I promise. Besides, like you said, your big sister will be there to stop me if I try something like that."

"Yeah. Exactly! So don't! No matter what!"

"I won't," you agree.

At that point, the ice cream is pretty much done, everyone having eaten their bit. "This was very nice, Nanashi, even if Chan-chan obviously was quite flustered by some of the things you said."

"I wasn't flustered!"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to suggest you were flustered when you weren't, I just thought that you were flustered. Not that I normally think you're flustered. Not that I think you're unable to be flustered."

"It's fine, forget it!" Chanette cries. "Ah, I'm going home!" She storms out of the ice cream shop.

Raya smiles. "Thank you for suggesting ice cream, it is delicious. I think I will try a lot of different flavors."

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it, and I'm glad to get to spend time with you. Would you mind giving me your number? That way it'd be easier to schedule nice get-togethers like this."

"Oh, certainly," she says, with a smile. She removes her phone, which is some weird model you don't recognize that looks kinda like an n-gage. "It is, are you ready?" She glances up at you, and you nod. "475-33868-331. Make sure you take down the area code, it is unusual because I am not from this area."

"Duly noted." You give her your phone number in return.

"I should probably be heading home to my grandparents." She bows. "Thank you for your time." She departs.

You call up Shiiro to come pick you up. The sun's setting, so you should probably head home. Home to one of your girlfriends, and your hot sisters and moms.

Of course, the name that doesn't slip your mind for longer than a couple seconds is Setsuko. You get in the car and let Shiiro drive you home, making a bit of absent chit-chat with him.

When you arrive home, you head to Setsuko and Noriko's room, where the new employee is busily doing what looks like re-rearranging her clothes in the drawers. Noriko's elsewhere, perhaps reading or entertaining herself.

"How are you settling in, Setsuko?" You ask.

She jumps in surprise at the sound. "Oh! Nanashi-sama. You scared me." She swallows. "I'm doing well. I actually cleaned so much your mother told me that I'd done enough and I could call it a day." She swallows again, wringing her hands a bit. "How are you? Is Noriko well? She didn't sleep with me last night, I assume she slept with you. Is she happy? Are you treating her well?"

"I'm trying to take good care of her, and that means taking good care of you, too," you say, stepping towards her and gently patting her shoulder. Her clothing doesn't show much cleavage, which is rather unusual for women's clothes in this world, but then, she's probably got bruises on her chest. You try not to let it be too obvious that her excessive bust attracts your attention. "What you've done is a huge deal. It will make you and Noriko's lives much better, in the short and long term, to be away from that man. I'm glad you were willing to go to these lengths for your daughter."

"Th-thank you, Nanashi-sama," she says, blushing and bowing her head.

"As to Noriko, she's very happy and expressive," you tell her, with a gentle smile.

"Oh, that's good to hear," she says, smiling nervously. "I'm glad she's happy, Nanashi-sama." She swallows again, bouncing her weight from one foot to the other. "Do you need me to do anything? I have a lot of time and nothing to fill it with, so it's fine if you need something cleaned, I can do it now. Or cooked, I'm a good cook, my- people, people used to say."

"How are you with strawberries?" You ask, smiling.

"Ah, yes, I can do, strawberry ice cream? Or cake. Or... or a nice fruit bowl, with strawberries and other things?"

"Akiko will have turned in for the night to be with Shiiro, so you'll have to be my cook this evening. Probably not ice cream, since I just had some, but go ahead and surprise me. Well - not surprise, I suppose, I'd like to take the chance to talk to you."

"Ah, sure, okay." She nods rapidly, quivering a bit. "Right. Let's, let's go?" You let go of her shoulder and gesture past yourself, and she strides on, with you following behind her. She's just a couple inches shorter than you, and you admire her body from behind as you follow her. She's wearing short-shorts that really show off a plump ass, as the two of you head down the staircase. "Okay. Strawberries. Would you like a fruit salad? I know a recipe for a nice frit salsa, strawberry, kiwi, and apples."

"Like I said, your pick."

She hums thoughtfully. "I'll make the fruit salsa, it's easier to share, if, if you'll let me have a bit, Nanashi-sama."

"Sure," you say. "You're a very nice woman, I'd be a cruel young man to deny you such a simple thing as a bite of your own home cooking." You pat her head, very gently, and she offers you a blush and smile as she gets to work.

You chat a bit, about her, about Noriko. How she's feeling, having moved places. She fidgets a lot when she's not working, but her hands are pretty steady as she cuts up the fruit and everything. Noriko comes into the kitchen as Setsuko finishes up her meal prep.

"Oh, there you are, Nanashi-san." She glances around, turning her head a full 180 degrees, and her body another 180, to make certain no one is watching. "Where will I be sleeping tonight?"

Setsuko squeaks in surprise but refocuses on her work. "Here," she says, putting the bowl of red and green and white down on the kitchen's island, then toweling off her own hands. "I'll go grab the corn chips."

"Nanashi-san?" Noriko asks.

"It's up to you."

"Oh." Then she smiles, a very slight thing, her cheeks a bit pink. "Then I would like to sleep in your bedroom again."

You kiss her forehead as her mother returns with the corn chips, putting them down. You try out the fruit salsa, and Setsuko looks up at you uncertainly, worried you won't like it. It's an interesting flavor: sweet and soft, from the salsa, and crunchy and salty, from the chips, but they seem to go together fairly well.

"It's good. Thank you very much. Come on," you say, with a gesture to both of them, picking up the bowl and the chips and sitting down at the island. Both Noriko and Setsuko are soon seated at the table as well, and you share around the chips. Setsuko gets up to grab some plates, then pours out some chips on each, so you don't have to trade around the corn chip bag quite so much. "You know, you are a very cute pair," you say, smiling at the two of them. "I can see where Noriko gets her good looks."

Setsuko blushes, looking down at the table. "Ah, you're just saying that... she has her..." she trails off. "She doesn't have my eyes, and those are her most striking feature."

Noriko gently presses her fingers to her cheekbone, running around the outline of those big, staring, owl-like eyes. "Are my eyes my most striking feature?"

"Well, what do you think is your most striking feature, sweetie?" Setsuko asks, in a sort of patronizing way.

Noriko looks down at her body, then back up. Then her fingers press at her lips, and her nose. "Oh. I had not thought about it, but I suppose that is true. People often comment on my stare or the way I look at them, but rarely on other features." She takes a chip and another bite of fruit salsa.

"I like her blush the most, and I suspect she gets it from her beautiful mother," you say. Setsuko blushes in response, turning her gaze down to her corn chips and eating one. "It is a shame she doesn't get more from you, especially given you have so many striking features," you add, and Setsko blushes still brighter.

Noriko looks down at her chest pensively.

"Not that your body is unsatisfying, Noriko," you tell her, quickly. "I was just looking for an opportunity to make your mother blush."

"Ah. Is her blush similar to mine? I rarely see it."

"It's a bit brighter, but it's very cute, just like yours," you tell her. Noriko smiles very slightly.

Soon enough, the fruit salsa is emptied of its contents, and Setsuko picks it up, washing it out in the sink before placing it in the dishwasher. She also takes the corn chips, rolls them up, and heads to the pantry.

Noriko stands up at the same time you do, then laces her fingers together with yours. "Will we be going to bed now, Nanashi-san?"

"Yes, we will." You draw her alongside you to your bedroom, taking a quick glance around to make sure nobody sees at each corner, before finally getting inside and locking both doors. She crawls onto the bed, still in her school uniform, cute little skirt that covers hardly anything, short sleeves, a low cleavage with the top few buttons. Her lips are slightly parted as she stares up at you.

"Will we be making love tonight as well, Nanashi-san?"

"Yes, we will," you tell her, with a smile, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"How will we be making love?"

"In a way I think you might find very fun," you tell her. She tilts her head, curiously. You take out your phone and call up Terumi. "Hello, Terumi?" You pop out another BC pill from the container and put it in your mouth.

"Hello," Terumi says, sounding almost breathless. "Is it okay to call you..."

"Master? Yes."

"A~h, I'm glad, Master." She sighs like it was almost sexual pleasure. "I'm in my room. What do you need of me? I can help you with anything."

She sounds odd on the phone. "Were you in the middle of something?"

"...nothing you need to worry about, Master," she says, after a couple seconds. "It's not urgent. Please, keep talking, Master." You're pretty sure you caught her masturbating, which is just about perfect.

"I just want you to listen to something."

"Okay, Master. What?"

"To the sound of me fucking Noriko." You hand the phone to Noriko. "Describe everything in detail," you say.

"He is taking off his pants," Noriko says, in that soft, toneless voice of hers. "He is now removing his underwear, and his erect penis is visible. He is taking off my skirt," she says, her voice only shifting a little as you strip her. "He is undoing the buttons on my school uniform, so that my chest is completely exposed, save for my white bra. He is pulling off my panties. He is removing his own shirt. He is reaching behind my torso to unbutton my bra. He is removing my bra from the arm that is not holding the phone. He is physically taking the phone out of my hand and holding it there, presumably so that I can remove my bra altogether. He is gesturing to me to take off my shirt as well. We are both entirely naked now."

"Alright, Noriko," you say. "Take back the phone."

"I am taking back the phone, per Nanashi-san's instructions." You lie down besides her, and pat your thighs. "I am getting on top of Nanashi-san, now. I am straddling his chest. Are you alright? You are making a very strange noise." She puts her hand over the receiver. "She says she is alright." She pulls her hand away. "He is grasping my hips, and pushing me further down, to his thighs. His erect cock is now teasing my wet sex." There's a brief pause, something audible from Terumi on the other side of the line. "I-it feels very good, yes."

"Put the phone on speaker," you order. Noriko pulls it away from her ear and hits a button.

"Ah, Master, it sounds like the phone is on speaker. Can you hear me?"

"Yes," you say. You grasp Noriko's hips and rub her cunt along your cock, her juices drooling down and making her wet. "Don't forget to explain to Terumi what's happening, Noriko," you tell her, as you angle her cunt at your cock.

"He is sliding my body down his cock. I have completely enveloped him."

"Ah, doesn't it hurt, to have him take your virginity?" Terumi squeaks a bit as she says that.

"He took my virginity last night. I took his, as well," she adds, with a certain tone of pride to her voice. Terumi moans over the line, orgasming to that. Noriko tilts her head. "Your response is very odd." You give her ass a quick swat. "He just spanked my ass, presumably because he wishes me to begin riding him properly," she explains, as she starts to hump you.

"The~n do it," Terumi moans over the phone.

"I am already doing it," Noriko replies. Her cunt is tight as she starts to bounce on your dick. She grinds, forwards and backwards, her sex slithering up and down and all along your cock, her juices drooling out over your dick. "I am currently grinding on his cock. I am moving my hips in a slow, circular motion, intended to make him feel good. I am now moving up and down."

"Are your little tits bouncing?" Terumi sounds breathless as she asks.

Your hands reach up for Noriko's breasts, gently teasing her nipples with your thumbs. "No. Nanashi is playing with my breasts and holding them in place, as I move my body up and down his cock. His thumbs are on my nipples. I-it feels very good," she says, her voice stuttering a bit, a faint flush to her cheeks. "I believe I am going to orgasm soon." She swallows, breathless, as you use your hands on her breasts to force her to move faster. "He is fucking me faster, now. H-his cock feels particularly large, o-or perhaps, I am growing, tighter. I-I think-" she squeals at that point, animal, one hand quickly covering her mouth, biting her knuckle to keep herself quiet. Her cunt convulses on your cock, massaging you.

"What? What's happened?"

"Noriko came," you tell Terumi, smiling up at Noriko as Terumi's sexual noises become more and more active on the other end of the line. "I think Terumi likes to hear about this kind of thing," you explain, your hands gently running along Noriko's body. "What do you think?" Noriko nods quickly, still in the throes of orgasm, breathless, intense.

You let Noriko bounce up and down your cock, admiring her small body as she takes you to the base over and over. Your tongue runs along your upper lip, and you smile up at her, earning a smile in return. "A-ah, he is smiling at me. My cheeks are warm, because I-I am blushing, and smiling down at him. H-his cock, is throbbing, in me," she pants out, before her fingers clench on your hand. "I am thinking of putting his fingers in my mouth, so I can suck on them, but I cannot, without ending our conversation."

"P-please don't, I, I want to hear more," Terumi says hurriedly from the other end of the line. "I w-want to hear all about how my Master fucks you."

"V-very thoroughly," Noriko says, before taking your hand, putting your fingers on her tongue, and then promptly coming with them there. You tease her sensitive tongue, making her pant, eyelashes flicking, a little drool rolling onto her lower lip as she thrashes atop you, her cunt squeezing you, her sensitive, lewd little body starting to sweat with intensity. She suckles desperately on your fingers as she rolls through her orgasm, a bit of her drool splashing out of her mouth, onto your stomach and groin, mixing with her plentiful juices down there.

When Noriko finishes orgasming, you can hear Terumi panting heavily from the other end of the line, as if in her own post-coming bliss. You pop your fingers out of Noriko's mouth, smiling up at her as you caress her cheek. She smiles back down at you. Then you start to thrust up into her, making her squeak, your other hand grasping her hips to keep her from falling off. "A-ah, he's fucking me, e-e-e-extra, extra hard," Noriko sputters out. "I-it's, it feels, intense, his, his cock," she squeals in pleasure as she orgasms again.

You fuck her raw like that for a while, grasping her hair, making her eyes roll up in pleasure. She orgasms, over, and over, telling Terumi about each one, using words like "intense" and "pleasurable" at first, but eventually moving into the domain of such phrases as "ecstatic" and "rapturous."

"His cock's so good, the best, the best, it fills me up, Terumi, it fills me up and claims me as its, it's big and it fits so snug in me, I think it's good I'm so small, because it means I fit his cock tightly as possible, all wrapped around his cock, I love the feeling of it, Terumi, it feels like, like my sense of touch is fading, like, I can't feel my legs because of his cock, because all I can feel down there is his cock filling me up, a-and spreading, spreading me out. It feels so good, I can't feel my legs, Terumi, they're not numb, I just can't f-feel them, because, because the feeling of his cock, is th-that, that strong."

She orgasms again, with a moan, and you gently guide her head down, kissing her on the lips. "He's, mf, kissing, mf, me," she manages to get out, as you slurp on her tongue, before finally depositing the phone besides your head and just enjoying the kiss. You let go, closing your eyes, jerking inside her. She moans softly at the feeling of your come filling her up, and when you're completely spent, she tumbles off you to one side, opposite the phone. "He came inside while kissing me, Terumi," she says.

Terumi moans over the other end of the line, obviously orgasming again to the imagery of it.

You pick up the phone, turning off speaker. "Terumi, I want a photograph of what you look like right now. In return, I will give you a photograph of Noriko."

"Yesh Master," she slurs out. "Can't take photos and talk on this phone."

"Then hang up."

She does, almost instantly. It takes just a handful of seconds, and then you've got a shot of Terumi. It's from the profile, made with the camera in landscape mode, her arm stretched out to hold it as best she can. The lighting's a bit poor, but you can see her, lying in bed, pale skin covered in sweat, tits big, a practical fountain of her juices glistening between her thighs. Her expression is pleasure-stupid, intensely so, eyes crossed, her mouth half-agape, a smile on her lips.

When you don't immediately respond, she sends another photo, this one of her face, her fingers on her free hand (which isn't holding her phone) in a V, the curve of her breasts and erect nipples visible, her mouth in an open smile. Then another photo, a close up of her open mouth, tongue lolling out, drool pooling within.

You ignore the next two boops that inform you she's taken more photos, and instead focus on Noriko, sliding a bit away from her. "Smile, Noriko. And give me a V sign with your fingers, too." She smiles, very softly, her fingers raised in a V besides her face, her eyes staring at the phone. Her pale skin suggests little, but the area of pink where you gripped her hips suggests more than enough to make up for it. Her thighs are drenched, and some of your cum is visibly slithering its way down one of her thighs, as she lies on her side smiling at the camera.

You take a photo and send it, then review the two more that Terumi sent you in the meantime - one's a close up of her wet cunt, the other's her mimicking doggy style and trying to get a shot from above and behind, awkwardly twisting, showing off her back and buttock as her cheek presses against the sheet of her bed.

"Do you want to see the photos, Noriko?"

Noriko nods, curious. You sidle back up to her, and she rests her head on your shoulder, looking up at the phone as you flick through them. She tilts her head a bit as she stares up at each with those owl eyes. "Ah. These are quite good. Terumi is good at photography."

You ruffle her hair, then phone Terumi back up. "Did you like the photos, Master?" She asks, breathlessly.

"They're good. You're a very beautiful young woman. Noriko liked them too," you add, kissing Noriko's head. "There's something I want to tell you both." You put the phone on speaker, lying it on your chest. Noriko looks up at you curiously. "I love you, Noriko. And I love you, Terumi."

"I love you, Master," Terumi says, excitedly, over the phone. "I love you so much, Master."

"I love you too, Nanashi-san," Noriko says, rubbing her cheek against your shoulder. "Can we go to sleep like this?"

"Of course," you say, kissing her forehead.

"Could you turn off the phone? It would likely be quite expensive to keep it running all night."

"Sure. Good night, Terumi."

"Good night, Master~" Terumi says, before you end the call, and put the phone to the side. You pull the blanket over you and Noriko again, and she smiles and snuggles against you, one hand on your naked chest.


	7. Deflowering Terumi

You wake up to your phone vibrating on your side table. Noriko's still asleep, nuzzled against you, and you reach over for the phone to see who the hell's texting you at... 7:33AM.

> Good morning, Master! Your concubine just woke up.
> 
> I'm going to the shower, if you need anything from me while I'm in there, it may take a little longer than otherwise. Sorry if so!
> 
> I just played with myself in the shower thinking about you, Master. I ♡ you!
> 
> Oh, I didn't say then, but thank you very much for last night!
> 
> I only didn't say thank you because I was so aroused from it, not because I don't appreciate your attention, Master!
> 
> A picture of my breakfast, Master! I could make things like this for you, if you want them!

The photo is of a very delicious looking buttered toast, rice topped with raw egg and soy sauce, and a light green soup with some visible solids floating inside that you can't immediately distinguish. You think one of them might be tofu.

Noriko mumbles on your chest sleepily, one leg kicking, a little drool spilling out of her mouth onto your skin. You gently run your fingers through her hair, admiring her nude, sleepy form.

You carefully extricate yourself from Noriko, admiring her cute sleeping face on the bed, mouth half-open, drool slowly leaking out. You gingerly run your fingers through her hair before getting out of bed. You leave her a quick note:

> Got up early, didn't want to wake you. Bathroom door's unlocked, normal door isn't. Love you. - Nanashi

You pop a BC pill into your mouth, deciding that it's smarter and easier to do it in the mornings than at night, and hop in the shower, washing away the smell of sex, and put on a fresh change of clothes. Noriko sleeps through it all, just snuggling in the blanket. You finally send Terumi a response text:

> You're going to lose your virginity today.

It takes about three seconds for her to respond.

> Thank you, Master!
> 
> How should I get ready?
> 
> Do you want me to wear anything in specific?

You just set your phone to mute and head downstairs, looking for Fumiko. She's in the gym, running on one of the treadmills, wearing her short tank top and short shorts combination, hair not braided up yet, hanging loose. "Hey, little bro," she says, as her legs jog quickly on the treadmill. "What's up?" She takes a swig of water from her bottle.

"Not too much," you say. "I just feel like I should talk to you without asking for help."

She smirks. "Aww, that's sweet."

"What's up with you?"

"Ah, not a ton, really. First week of the new college semester's a wrap, now, so I get to take the fucking day off." She takes a rag and wipes her forehead. "Decided to get in some exercise, good leg muscles help with fencing, you know?"

"Sure," you agree. "Any friends? Boyfriends? Drama?"

"Made a new friend, I guess. Her name's Chou. She's pretty fun, we don't have a ton in common, though. Might wind up hanging out with her later today, if her visit with her family goes well."

"How you going to hang out with her, then?"

"Ah, probably just shoot the shit, wander around town, get some grub. Maybe check out cute boys, I guess. I could be her wing woman."

"Wing woman? Not the other way around?"

"Nah, fencing and all that's too time consuming to really waste time getting to know a guy. Maybe after college or something."

"Not interested in some guy mom picked out for you?"

She rolls her eyes. "Man, am I ever not."

You laugh sympathetically. "I know the feeling." You pull out your phone. "Sorry, just remembered I need to text somebody."

"Go ahead, don't mind," Fumiko says. Terumi seems to have restrained herself from responding in the time between now and her last text. You text her back.

> Wear something classy, but go commando underneath.

The reply is predictably almost immediate.

> Yes, Master! ♡♡♡

You put your phone back in your pocket, as Fumiko takes another long chug from her water bottle.

"Mind practicing some grappling with me? Spend some time, enjoy some skinship with your little brother?"

She snorts, putting down the water bottle and turning off the treadmill. "Sure." She wipes her face with her rag. "Get out the mats while I catch my breath." She sits down on the bench, drinking her water bottle, as you lay out a good 10'x10' square's worth of mats.

The two of you square off. One of the consequences of this world's relative gender equality is that sports are mixed, so you've grappled quite a few girls in kakutogi classes. For the most part, they weren't too well-developed when you were wrestling as your club activity, but now... well, Fumiko's not the bustiest girl, but she's plenty well-developed.

The two of you go for it, grabbing one another's hands. Your leg tries to hook out, but Fumiko elegantly dances around it, almost forcing you to the ground before you recover. You twist one arm, aiming to flip her body, but she hooks one leg around yours and forces you to let up that way - for a moment, before you free it, at which point you force her onto her backside, pinning her in place.

She squirms under you, her long, athletic legs pressing at your chest, trying to push you off, but you're well positioned and keep firm. You swap up your hold on her hands, putting your elbows on her upper arms and pinning her with your weight as she squirms under you. Her cheeks get red as you lean over her, her knees pressed against your upper chest. Then you peck her forehead, giving her a chaste kiss.

"Good match," you tell her, pulling back up. She's blushing, cheeks red, as she rises to her feet as well, dusting herself off a bit.

"Y-yeah... good match," she stammers.

You offer her your hand. "Good match. We should do this more often," you say, as you shake hands with her. "Another round?"

She wipes at her face. "Okay. Sure. Yeah. You got lucky. Let's go again."

Her next round goes little better than her first, winding up with you grappling her from behind, upper arms pinned in place by a hug, her long-limbed body hefted up off the ground. If her modest, perky little tits happen to rub against your forearms as a consequence of the position, well, that's hardly your fault. "Give, give," she finally says, after a good half-minute of struggling like that. You put her down, and she rolls her shoulders. "Another go?"

The next round goes even worse for her, with you grasping her by the thigh and upper arm and twisting both up, your body positioned behind her in a vaguely sexual position. Her leg's forced up to her armpit, her arm bent and held in place, your own groin just inches from her cute butt as she squirms beneath you. Finally she taps out, and you let her go.

"Fuck, you've gotten big," she says, rolling her shoulders. "Used to be, I could beat you easy."

"Don't worry, you've developed admirably in other ways," you tell her, smiling as you run your eyes along her body.

She laughs. "You perv," she says, with a slap to the chest. "I'm your sister."

"Yeah, I get you. Though, next time, we'll have to throw in a wager so you take these practices seriously."

"Hey, I was taking it seriously!" She puts her hands on her hips. "I'm gonna hit the bath, think all that wrestling has me all tuckered out."

"Mind if I join you?" She quirks an eyebrow. "Help wash each other's backs, chat a bit more."

"Well, sure, I guess," she says. She strips once the two of you arrive in the bathroom, her clothes sticking slightly as she does so. She has a slender body type, without a lot in the way of shoulders or hip size, but she's quite athletic, that kind of lithe build to her. She slides into the bathtub as it starts to fill, still at about waist level. She moves chastely, wanting to avoid you getting a straight shot of her bust, and you wait to join her until the water level's up to her breasts as a consequence.

Once you slide in, she relaxes a bit, though her cheeks are a bit pink from catching the sight of your cock. "Hey, I've relied on you a ton, so feel free to do the same with me, yeah? I care about you."

"Much appreciated, little bro," Fumiko says. She cranes her head in a circle, working out kinks in her shoulders. "But let's lower the level of the conversation from 'drunken confession' down to somewhere around 'calm chit-chat.'"

"Alright. Enjoy fencing?"

"Nah, I hate it, do it for spite." She rolls her eyes. "Obviously I like it."

"You just seem really, almost monomaniacally, focused on it."

She rubs her face. "Wash my back," she says, flipping around. You get up behind her, rubbing soap on her back, and she sighs a bit, calming down. "I love it. More than all the stupid family business bullshit, way more. Not even a question, you gave me a choice? I'd pick fencing, every time."

"Why?"

"I love it? Why else? Nothing'll keep me from what I want. My bad eyes," she says, waving her fingers around her face, "didn't stop me." Your own hands run along her back. "Not gonna let Dad or Mom or anybody else."

"So you're planning on going pro?"

"Yeah, hopefully," she says, with a nod. "The fencing instructor says I'm good enough." You kiss her upper back, and her cheeks turn bright red. "Ah, what're you doing?"

"Comforting my big sister," you say, pretending to be confused. "Don't worry. I'll make sure to make enough money that you won't have to worry about choosing."

"Tell that to Dad. He still won't just say you're the heir and clear me up for doing whatever I feel like."

"You'd still probably be expected to marry some upper class boy."

She groans. "Don't remind me. I'll just find a guy who likes fencing, or maybe a little wiener I can bully."

"Bully them? I hope you won't be too cruel."

"Ah, please, lots of guys love that," she says. "My back's pretty washed, I think. Mind turning around?"

"Oh, sure," you say. Her fingers are soon on your own back, calloused a bit, firm as they run along you, rubbing soap in. "I like fencing too."

"Great?" She doesn't seem to get the connection.

"I just mean... don't worry, I'll always support you."

"Thanks, I guess. If you can figure out a way to make Dad say you're the heir, and I'll owe you for life."

You laugh. "I'll take you as my lover, then our father won't have any choice." You wink.

"Yeah..." she says, her hand sliding around from your back to your front. Her fingers slip below the water line, drawing ever closer to your cock. "I'd be your lover... nobody could stop me from fencing... yes..." Her voice is smooth, her breath hot on your ear. Then she pops her hand back out of the water. "Yeah right. Definitely not happening, no matter how handsome you might be."

You try not to make it too obvious how much that affected you, but you're pretty sure your cheeks are red. "I'll just have to invent a cure for cancer or something, then. No big deal."

"I look forward to your completion of the cancer cure, then," she says. She gives you a quick peck on the back.

"Seriously though. You can count on me. I'll find some way so you don't have to be the heir, if you don't want to. I care about you, you're my precious sister." You pause, and she finally pulls back, apparently considering your back done. She lies in the tub, tits below the waterline, hard to see. "Speaking of sisters, I was thinking of taking Minori and Momo out so they can bond. You could come, hang out with us."

"Unless you mean gluing them together, I doubt that'll be a fun time."

"Not a fan of the two?"

"They're fourteen years old and act even younger. I'm a young woman, I can't put up with that stuff any longer."

"So you're too grown up to act childish?"

"Much, much too grown up," she says.

"You say that as you rebel against your parents, though."

She rolls her eyes and makes a jerking off motion. "I just want to do certain things and not other things, it's got nothing to do with Mom or Dad and everything to do with me. I don't want to get lectured on how it's childish to have your own dreams by a damn sixteen year old." She flips around so her back's presented to you, and gets out of the bath. "Anyway, think I'm done," she says, walking stiffly, so her back's always to you, and toweling off, gathering a clean set of clothes. "See ya."

"See you."

She departs, leaving you alone for the moment. You close your eyes and briefly focus on the sensation of her teasing you earlier, making your cock throb, before thinking better of it and getting out, drying off and putting on a new set of clothes.

You are pretty amped up, so you make sure to comb your hair. You quickly check on your bedroom - Noriko's already up, apparently, with your note having been left in its old place, the sheets removed so there's no sign that you fucked her. Then you head out to the car, with Shiiro driving you. You take a quick stop at a clothing store, hurriedly picking out a nice black choker for her. You text her as you get back in the car.

> Almost there, Terumi.
> 
> Ah, I'm waiting for you, Master!
> 
> I got you a gift, I think you'll like it.
> 
> So thoughtful, Master, thank you! ♡
> 
> Is your mother there?
> 
> Yes, Master. I can try to get her leave, if you want privacy?
> 
> I don't mind if she's around, do you?

Terumi's texts come quick and fast in reply.

> I don't mind, no.
> 
> Though I worry she might not take too kindly to me sleeping with a boy I've only just started talking to...
> 
> Well.
> 
> She might think we're in a long term relationship.
> 
> Since I talk about you so much, Master.
> 
> Sorry. OTL

You text her back.

> That's fine. That will just make it easier to claim you in your own home.
> 
> Ah, Master, you know just what to say!

A photo accompanies that last one, a picture of Terumi wearing a giddy smile. It's just a headshot, so you can't see her choice of clothing for your little date.

Soon, you pull up in front of Terumi's home, a small apartment in one of the older wood buildings that are scattered around this city. You stride up towards the front door and knock.

An older woman answers the door, wearing what in your world might have been called a 'virgin killer sweater,' but here is just a convenient choice of clothes to air out as much skin as possible. Her long, dark blue hair is done back in a ponytail. You recognize her: she was your teacher from (the equivalent of) 4th-6th grade. "Ah, you must be Nanashi-san," she says, offering her hand. "Mi-chan mentioned you'd be coming by. My, you've grown up quite a bit! Look at the muscles on you," she says, with a squeeze of your upper arm. "Come in, please," she says, gesturing inside.

Terumi is nervously standing in the small kitchen, fidgeting a bit. She's wearing a lovely, elegant dress that reaches down to her ankles, and shows off plenty of cleavage. Her cheeks are red.

"Thank you," you say, with an even smile, as you step inside. Kayo closes the door behind you. "I can certainly see where Terumi gets her beauty from."

Kayo blushes, smiling. "Aren't you a sweet talker? I can see why Mi-chan talks about you so much, she really snagged a good one with you." Terumi blushes brighter, fidgeting uncertainly.

"Mind if I take a seat?" You ask, sliding a seat out.

"Oh, no, I was actually in the middle of getting lunch ready. It's just a quick little thing, Mi-chan's the much better cook," she explains, "and she spent a solid hour in her room picking out that dress. It's so cute how flustered she is," she teases, grabbing and pinching one of Terumi's cheek, making your concubine squeak.

Terumi's choice of clothing is quite appealing, all the more so because you know she isn't wearing anything under it. It's a soft, pale red color (not quite pink, more desaturated red), with lots of frills along the edges, a sort of flowery design to it. You sit down, and Terumi joins you, still red, her mother in the kitchen. "You were an amazing teacher, by the way, Kayo-sensei."

She laughs. "Ah, don't just butter me up, I know you were too advanced for my class. Couldn't teach you much, I'm sure." There's the sound of the blender, and Kayo's voice turns up in volume. "So how long have you two been together? I know Mi-chan's had her eye on you for years, but she never did say when you two started dating." Terumi's scarlet at this point.

"Oh, we've been circling around one another for a while," you say, putting your hand on Terumi's shoulder, drawing her into you. She blushes and fidgets. "I found out we share an interest in literature." You place your bag with her gift on the floor, and put your other hand on Terumi's thighs. "She is just the cutest, isn't she?"

Kayo laughs from the kitchen. "I'm glad you think so. Mi-chan's a bit cool with most boys, but she could never stop gushing about you. She hung on my every word. Probably told her a bit too much about you, sorry."

You squeeze Terumi's thigh, and she blushes. "It's quite alright, I think you helped bring the two of us together, in the end." You put the bag on the table. "Incidentally, Terumi, I got you a present."

"Th-thank you, Nanashi-san," she says, taking the bag and opening it. The choker lies at the bottom, and she pulls it out, growing bright red, as her mother returns from the kitchen.

"Milkshakes," she says, holding up three glasses and putting them down on the table. "Oh, that's a very cute choker, Mi-chan. Is that a gift? So indulgent." She smiles and returns back to the kitchen. "We're having some salad, Nanashi-san," she calls back from the kitchen. "Hope you enjoy." She puts a big bowl down in the middle of the table, with lettuce, and some zucchini mixed in there, and a little bowl of homemade dressing at the side. "Oh, better get some plates," she adds, darting back into the kitchen.

Terumi puts the choker on, and speaks in a very small, shaky whisper. "Th-thank you, Master."

Kayo hops back and puts down three plates in front of the three of you, sitting down. "And now we can eat! You two are so cute together," she adds, pointing her fork at the two of you, before grabbing a nice helping of salad and dripping some of the dressing over it. "She just can't stop blushing! That's how you know a girl likes you," she teases.

"And how do girls know that boys like them?" You ask, keeping one hand on Terumi's shoulder, the one on her thigh coming up to grab food. Terumi hurriedly serves it for you when it becomes clear one hand isn't quite enough to do it.

"A thoughtful gift's a great thing," Kayo says. "It's not about the money, it's about the taking the time when she's not around to think about her, you understand?" You nod.

"So I should get you a gift?"

She blushes. "Ah, it's nice to be flirted with by a handsome young man," she says, pressing her hand to her cheek. "Even if you're obviously trying to butter me up so I like you."

"Oh, no, I really do think that. Given your blush, I suspect you like me too, hm?"

"You are just a charmer, aren't you?" She teases. "You've got the confidence to just keep flirting through everything."

"It certainly doesn't hurt," you say. "How have you been? It's been years since we last saw one another." You poke your fork through your salad.

"Oh, great, things have been fun. I mean, besides Abe dying, of course, but let's not talk about that too much. I've been working hard, at my dream job, even if money can get to be a little tight." She chatters on about her life, and you keep her talking, wanting to hear more about it. Her work as a teacher is incredibly satisfying, basically her dream, and so even though she's a little thin on money, she's fine with where she is. She hasn't started dating, since she's been so busy as a teacher and a mother, though she does say, "Now that I think about it, maybe I should get back on the market. Ah, but what guy's going to go for a single mother like me?"

"I'm sure there would be guys lining up across the street for such a beauty as you. You haven't aged a day."

She blushes at that. "You should really stop saying things like that, it's cruel to say them when you don't mean them."

"I meant every word, Kayo-sensei." She blushes even redder at that, examining your dishes.

"I should probably clean things up. Oh, shoot," she says, checking her watch suddenly. "I'm sorry, Mi-chan, that movie is starting pretty much right now, I got totally distracted with this charmer of a boyfriend you've got. Can you clean up?"

"Ah, certainly mother," Terumi replies quickly, and Kayo hurries out of the house, still wearing that insanely sexy virgin killer sweater, just pausing to grab her purse. Terumi gathers up the plates and takes them to the kitchen, washing them off.

You follow her into the kitchen, wrapping your arms around her belly. She squeaks, then leans into you, and you tenderly kiss her neck. "I love your dress," you say, as she cleans off the dishes. "It's classy on the outside, lewd underneath, just like you."

Her cheeks glow red, her warm body becoming just that inch warmer. "I-I'm glad you like it, Master. I was worried it was too long."

"I like it," you say, nibbling her ear. "It's that lewd contrast, just like you being this femininely virtuous girl out there, and a lewd concubine in here." Your breath is hot on her neck as she finishes the dishes, toweling off her hands. At that point, you heft her up bodily, carrying her bridal style. She squeaks in surprise. "Your mother is very considerate. Let's make the most of our time alone together. Now, where's your bedroom?"

"Th-there, Master," she says, pointing to one of the doors. You open it, sliding inside. You didn't get that good a shot of her room when she was sexting you, but it is quite cute. Ascetic, without much to it beyond the bed and nightstand with drawers, and very... white. Color coordinated, with light brown carpeting and pale white walls, white blankets, even a painted white headboard.

You lie Terumi down on the bed, then get up around her legs, slowly pushing her dress up, past her knees, her thighs, her (very wet) cunt, her navel, and then up past those full, gorgeous breasts of hers. She kicks off her shoes, and you pull the dress the rest of the way off, leaving her totally naked beneath you, save for her collar, which you briefly stroke. "You're very sexy," you tell her.

"Thank you, Master," she says, breathlessly, her eyes focusing completely on yours.

You get atop her, your hand running down her body to tease her lips. She twitches, blushing red, as your fingers toy with her wet sex. She's white hot inside, her juices running freely over your fingers as you tease her, and her hands nervously come up for your pants, fingers teasing at them, expression requesting permission to pull them down. "Yes, you may remove my pants." She blushes, smiling, and pulls them down, taking in a deep breath as she sees your cock emerge.

You tease it at her cunt, rubbing the lower half of your dick over her wet sex, getting your cock nice and slick with her juices. Terumi's breathless at the sensations, her eyes a little wild as she watches your cock rub against her, teasing her sex. "Please, Master, fuck me, fuck your concubine," her voice is rapid, erotic, much moreso than you'd expect having just started in on her like this. "Fill me up, mark me, conquer me, break my hymen and make me yours!" She sounds absolutely ecstatic to say it.

You remove your cell phone from your pants. "Give me a smile, Terumi," you say, and Terumi giddily smiles up at you, even flashing you a victory sign, her expression intense, almost crazy with how big her smile is. You flash a shot, then lean up, looking down at her, admiring her body. "Spread your legs." Her legs spread wide, showing off her wet sex, practically drooling on the bed. You set your phone to record, holding it. "I'm going to record you losing your virginity," you tell her, and her cheeks flush, her wild smile growing larger.

"Yes, Master, do it, do it Master, record me getting fucked for the first time by your cock, being claimed by your cock, being made yours by your big hard cock," she says, and you slowly slide your cock inside her. She orgasms as you enter her, being so insanely worked up from everything that's happened so far that just barely sticking it in makes her come. Your cockhead's just inside as her inner walls try to wrap and milk your cock, her moans loud and throaty as she cranes her head back, a little drool spilling out of her lips.

You wait patiently for her to come down from her orgasm, before sliding inside still further, and she shivers and gasps. Your cock presses against her hymen, which feels like a little wall inside her, bending under pressure, making her hiss and squirm. Then you push through, and her cunt convulses in panic and pain around your dick, her expression wincing as you slide yourself all the way to the base inside her, making her pant. "Who are your enemies?" You prompt.

She swallows, breathless, as you start to fuck her. "Your enemies are my enemies. Your children are my children. Of myself," she shudders as your cock fills her up again, her nipples erect, her juices mixing with the bit of blood from you breaking her hymen, creating an interesting puddle. "Of my self, there is no part of me I want to keep hidden, rather than unveiling it, to you." She whimpers a bit, biting her lower lip, trying to carry on, but she orgasms instead, her cunt convulsing on your dick. You release this time, wanting to splash your cum deep inside her, spilling all over her, filling her up. She moans at the sensation, eyes rolling up. As she comes down, you slap her breast with the hand that's not holding the phone, nonverbally urging her to continue. "All that I am, shall stand by yor side, even unto death!" She half-squeals it out, trying to force it through her mouth as she experiences intense pleasure, and you turn off the recording and put it down for the moment, focusing instead on your concubine's pleasure.

You lean over her, suckling on one of her fat, full tits, nibbling on her nipple and making her pant audibly. "Thank you, Master," she says, as you continue to thrust in and out of her. "Thank you for fucking me. Thank you for taking my virginity, thank you, thank you," she pants out, her cunt squeezing around your cock. "I'll serve you, a-and any other women, you have, gladly, Master, just for this, just for this, p-precious, precious, g-gift y-you've given me." She squirms on the bed, fingers digging into the sheets, and orgasms again as you bite down on her nipple.

As she comes down from that orgasm, her legs wrap around you, and you keep on fucking her, pounding her. "You're mine, forever," you tell her, and she moans, nodding rapidly, her eyes wild as she stares up at you. "I'm going to keep fucking you until your pussy is molded into the shape of my cock."

"Ye~ss, Mashter," she slurs out, orgasming again, her juices splashing all over your groin as she squirts in raw pleasure, eyes rolled up. "My pussy... just for you..." she moans as she accepts your furious fucking, legs tightening around you. As she comes down from her orgasm, you twist her about a bit, so she's on her side, her cheek pushing against the bed, one of her ankles up near your head as you continue to pound her. "So strong... you're so strong, Master..." she slurs out before orgasming again, squealing, her cunt splashing on your thighs as she comes. You release inside her again, splashing her cunt with a plentiful dose of your cum in return.

You fuck her like crazy like that, flipping her onto her belly and slamming into her as she takes it doggy style. Her eyes are wild as you let load after load out inside her, switching positions regularly, twisting her nubile, sexy body, with the plump round tits and the nice firm ass, into a half-dozen new positions. She sputters incoherently on the bed, thanking you, praising you, telling how much she loves your cock in her cunt. Drool splashes around near her head as she's twisted this way and that, and a nice big puddle of her juices, with a dollop of your cum and just a thin trickle of her blood from when you broke her hymen, is soon pooling on the bed beneath you.

"Master, yours, love, Master," she sputters out, as you reposition her back into missionary position. You grasp her legs, putting her ankles up near your ears, and force your way hard into her, pushing her butt up off the bed as she squirms and pants. Fucking her makes a wet, sloshing sound, now, from how much cum you've filled her with, a good seven loads, and her expression is completely stupid, tongue rolling out, eyes rolled up. "Mashter, come again, come again, Master!" She says, giggling like she was drunk on orgasms, which you suppose she might well be. "Splurt, in me, in your concubine..." she says, as you make slow thrusts. You tweak a nipple and she orgasms again, your other hand teasing her clit and making her spasm and jerk.

Her cunt squeezes you as you guide her through several more orgasm, closing your eyes and simply enjoying making her yours, treating her like a fun puzzle to solve, to make her come ever quicker and ever harder. Her eyes are half-lidded, hazy, drool coating her cheeks and even some of her hair from the way she's been twisted about. Her hair sticks, here and there, to her cheeks, purple strands stained dark by the drool that attaches them to her face. "How often have you masturbated to imagining my cock inside you like this?"

She blearily blinks. "Like thish? Never... too, too good for fantasy," she half-mumbles, half-moans. She squeaks as you thrust in her, hand, grasping her hips, her legs and tits bouncing. "Hundredsh of times, Mashter," she slurs out, giggling again, and you fuck her up to another orgasm, making her spasm and squirm, her cunt squeezing your cock. You think you've got about one more orgasm left in you, and even that's soon coming up.

"Tell me... tell me what you'll do for the children I have with Noriko."

"Everything, Mashter," she half-moans, eyes rolling up, breathing heavily. "As if they were my own..." her eyes lid. "Even if I never have your babies, I'll take care of them, Master." Her voice is almost relaxed, now, so you start fucking her hard again, making her squeak and gurgle as you pound her, until finally she comes again, neck craning backwards, body jerking, cunt convulsing on your dick. "Master!" She screams out, and you let go, splashing her cunt with a thick load, your ninth of the day, splashing it deep inside her, before you finally pull out, a little spurt firing up towards her tits and running along her pale belly, a lewd stain.

You admire her body, the way your cum starts to slowly slobber out of her wet cunt now that it's not filled with your cock, and you pick up your phone, taking a picture of her like this. "Give me a V," you say, and she blearily turns her eyes to the camera, panting loudly, putting both hands up near her face and flashing you a double victory sign as you take another photo.

You put down your phone, leaning over her to whisper in her ear. "You are definitely going to have my babies." She smiles limply like that, her normally serene and cool face contorted in a mix of ecstasy and exhaustion.

You lie down besides her, dragging her into a cuddle, softly stroking her hair, kissing her shoulders and neck, admiring her new choker, as she comes down from that intense high. "I really do care about you, Terumi," you tell her, your breath cool on her hot, sweaty skin. You kiss her shoulder again, rubbing her softly.

"Thank you, Master," she says. The two of you lie there, you gently and affectionately running your fingers over her sensual body, her little shivers in response sweet to feel. She's such a cute girl like this, in the afterglow, even as your cum slowly trickles out of her cunt and down her thigh from just how much you filled her. "Ah, you really filled me up," she says, blushing, her hand running along her stomach. "I wonder if I'll get pregnant now~?"

"I'm on the pill," you tell her, and she sighs aginst you, leaning back. "I know you want to get pregnant, but there is a time and a place."

"Of course, Master. I understand." She cuddles back against you, her butt rubbing against your flaccid cock. "Ah, I'm all yours..." she sighs, "I really am... it's sinking in, now..."

"Oh?"

"I'm so happy. You'll be a good master, and I'll be the best concubine you could ask for, I promise. I'll be a wealthy, smart, handsome, kind man's concubine... it's so wonderful..."

"And I..." you say, kissing her shoulder tenderly, "will have a smart, beautiful, and very dedicated and loyal concubine. It's wonderful for me, as well." She blushes and sighs. "Speaking of..." you say, gently caressing her cheek. "Yuriko may have expressed interest in being the 'Hanako' to your 'Tomoko,' and of playing with your body as a sort of chaste prelude to her and I making love." Her breath gets a little heavy, as you describe it. "How would you feel about that?"

"Ah, I'd gladly let another girl use my body if it pleases you, Master," she says, quickly. "Or play with hers... ah... do you want me to do that sort of thing with Yuriko? If she'll be your wife I suppose it's inevitable... I'd gladly service her sexually when you are too busy to do so."

You kiss her neck tenderly, and she sighs softly. "And Yuriko's idea about playing with you, before she and I make love?"

"Anything for you, Master. If it will help you seduce her to become your wife, I will gladly do it. Ensuring you get a good marriage is the least of my responsibilities, now that I'm yours..."

"Hold onto that thought for now. I want her to give into my seductions before I allow her to indulge." You kiss her neck. "Feel free to tease her, but don't let her touch. You're all mine for now." You nibble on her ear. She sighs happily. "If we ever do something that you particularly like, or dislike, tell me. I want to know my concubine's feelings."

She sighs happily again, nodding rapidly. "Of course, Master."

Then your phone chooses that moment to go off. You pick it up. It's Reiko. You answer. "Hey, just calling to make sure nothing came up, before we hit the arcade. You said afternoon, but I realized we didn't really nail down an exact time. A half hour from now work for you? It's before rush, so we'll be able to claim and hold the Eleven Gunmen machine."

"Half hour might be tight," you say, getting up. You give Terumi a quick peck on the cheek, and she hums happily, giddily, in reply. "But I think I can pull it off. I'll need to hang up right now, though."

"Gone," she says, hanging up on you. You hurriedly grab your clothes - Terumi helps a bit - and call up Shiiro as you head to the bathroom, telling him to pick you up, before taking a brisk shower and using conditioner to wash off the scent of sex. Then you get dressed, go outside, wait for Shiiro, get in the car, and he drives you to the arcade, which you manage to get to with three minutes remaining.

"Ey, there you are," she says, smiling at you, as you exit your vehicle. She grabs you in a hug. "You got a card for this place?"

"No," you admit.

"It's fine, go to the counter, give them some money and tell them how much to put on the card. A two-k should be enough for the night."

"Ah, yeah, sure," you say, nodding along, taking a two thousand Y bill out of your wallet. (Twenty bucks, old USA.) You give it to the man at the counter, and he hands you a half-inch thick card that looks something like a gameboy cartridge.

"C'mon," Reiko says, hurriedly, grabbing your arm. She half-drags you to the machine she wanted to play - Eleven Gunmen. She puts her card into a slot, and you repeat the process on the other side. It's a light gun game with an "old west" theme, and by the intro sequence, it's about shooting eleven different outlaws, who are behind dozens, if not hundreds, of mooks. She takes a deep breath, then pulls out the weapon, playing with it with one hand, one finger hooked into the trigger guard. "Ready, Nanashi?"

You take the gun, holding it straight up, and pretend to blow smoke over the end. She snorts. "Ready," you tell her.

She puts her hand over a button on her side, and you mirror the process on yours. "On your mark. Get set. Go!" Both of you hit the button simultaneously, and her hands quickly come up to her gun, holding it in both hands, eyes on the screen. She glances at you, and you mirror her position. You played plenty of light gun games back on Earth, so this isn't likely to be too difficult. She pulls the trigger, and the intro cutscene ends, and gameplay begins.

The two of you trade shots, popping off various enemies in the first level, which is sort of a saloon small town environment. "This level's pretty easy," Reiko explains, as you shoot your way through the mobs. "Gets harder later." The boss is some austentatious outlaw sheriff or something, Reiko keeps skipping through the cutscenes. The next level is a gold mine, ending with a massive bulk of a man who is also a prospector, and it goes on in that vein. You keep steady with her, even pushing yourself to outdo her at the game, beating her score by a decent margin, ten or twenty percent. She seems impressed, but just refocuses on the game.

It takes a solid hour and a half of play, but eventually, you reach the Eleventh Gunman, who is apparently also the grim reaper, judging by the fact that he is a skeleton man armed with a giant scythe and a revolver the size of his torso. He appears throughout the level, destroying environmental features, summoning forth ghosts and ghouls that you have to shoot, and the game even introduces a "silver bullets" mechanic which you have to use to take down the ghosts, shooting the on-screen bullet packs which give a brief power up you can use to take down ghosts.

Then you finally reach the climactic duel, firing probably a hundred bullets into him while ducking in and out of cover, before finally the game comes to a close, with a "To Be Continued?" placard appearing. "Save!" Reiko cries, loudly, wanting to make sure you do, and when the option comes up you shoot it, as does she.

She waggles her hands a bit after she puts down the gun, as if to work out cramps. "Fuck, full game in one play through, ahn, my legs hurt," she whines a bit. She reaches up and removes her cartridge, so you repeat the act yourself. "I'm gonna go sit down by the restrooms," she says. You follow her, since you don't have much better to do, and sit down next to her. "Fuck. You did really well. You played before?" She slumps her back against the wall, sort of bonelessly lying on the bench.

"Not this one specifically, but enough like it. Your legs okay? Maybe want a massage?"

"Ugh," she says, flopping her head to one side. "Thanks for the offer, but that'd be way too weird to do in a public place."

"Then let's sit down at a table, get something to drink, maybe a snack?"

"Yeah, yeah," she says, flopping to her feet and walking alongside you. She doesn't stagger or anything, but it's obvious she wants to sit. She gives the attendee a couple hundred Y bills and receives a cup for each of you. "Saved me at least a hundred Y on beating that game," she says, "so let me pay you back." You decide not to argue, and go to the soda fountain. It's one of those higher tech ones, with the single spout and the menus and the way bigger selection. She selects a cherry cola, while you pick out a lemon-lime tasting Sprite-like drink.

The two of you sit down at the table, and she sighs as her legs stretch out under the table. "Blugh." She leans her head down on the table, only coming up to slurp at her straw. "Normally I'll do it in two or three sessions, which is a lot easier on my hands and legs," she explains.

"I could make a lewd joke there, but it's too easy."

"Glad to see you're discerning about your lewd jokes." She sucks on her straw a bit, leaning up.

"Want to play a racing game? They usually have people sit for those, right?"

"Hands too," she says, stretching her fingers experimentally. "Don't you have that issue? You grip something for too long and your hands hurt a bit?"

"I do a lot of fencing, so I'm used to my hands being wrapped around something for a long time."

"That makes sense."

"Glad to see you're discerning about your lewd jokes, too." You drink your Sprite-alike. "You play video games at home, or are you a pure arcade girl?"

She snorts. "Think we both know I'm not 'pure,' but yeah, I'm mostly an arcade girl. I play a little on computer, now that they've got that, what you call it, online distribution thingie. VAPOR?" This universe's Steam analogue. You nod along. "Makes it way easier. I have a GoGamer but I don't play it that much." This universe's Gameboy analogue.

"How are things at your house?"

"Mom works, dad works, got a little and a big brother." Oh yeah, you'd forgotten that. Hope he doesn't beat you up for all the many, many things you're gonna do to his little sister. "He's working on the other side of the country, and he doesn't care what I do, if you're worried about that kind of thing." She sips her drink. "Whole family of hard work hard work hard work, and hell I do it too. Even when I'm gaming, I treat this arcade like a job. That's what my big brother used to say, anyway. Before he moved."

"Yeah, you kinda did skip every cutscene."

She blushes. "Oh, sorry. Didn't even think about it. Why didn't you mention it?"

You shrug. "Didn't mind, really."

"Yeah, you weren't missing much. There's a bunch of evil criminals you shoot for bounties, and so forth. It's got a sequel coming out in about two months, Twelve Gunmen. These cards," she waves hers around, "they keep your data, so you can trade info between machines, do some cool things like that. There's one that eats your finished games and spits out prizes. Nothing real special, but a little bit of niceness. Stuffed animals, candies, stuff like that. That was the highest score I ever got in Eleven Gunmen, though, so I'm keeping it."

"Oh, that's pretty cool."

"So what about you? What's your family like?"

"Ah, let's see. Dad's a workaholic, like wake up, go to work, come home, fuck the wife, go to sleep. Mom's the kind of work from home workaholic, manage family finances, my dating life, employees..."

"Oh, right, you're super rich. Sometimes I forget, because you just act like some hot guy rather than some priss."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good, it was meant as one."

"Then there's my sisters. Fumiko, Minori, Momo. Fumiko's three years older than me, she's mega into fencing. Minori's two years younger, she's really hardcore into history. And Momo's a little older than Minori," you say, not wanting to get into the drama of the Mariko-Kimiko-Dad triad, "she's, hm, kinda in a weird place right now I guess. Working through stuff, I guess." You sip your cola. "So, any career plans you're working hard for?"

"I'm thinking I'm gonna be in computers, maybe? Some software thing. Not one hundred percent, could maybe go for math, or maybe get work as a translator. I do pretty good Wesmeri." She perks up. "Oh, yeah, you get on good with Chanette, right? Saw you flirting with her in class a couple times, she seemed to be down." You nod. "Does she not like me? She seems like my kind of gal, so I, y'know, tried to talk to her alone, maybe trade some tips, some trustworthy guys, stuff like that, and she just... kinda left in the middle. Got the impression she was making an excuse, not that she had to go. She's been avoiding me since."

You smile. "Despite what she may claim, Chanette's not actually the type to make 'special friends.' She's trying to hide her sexual experience with bluster, but, well, I've talked to her enough to know."

"Why would she do that?" Reiko says, quirking her eyebrow. "I mean I know why I do it, but why would you say, 'oh yeah, I do it in the butt a ton, I do it with a lot of guys, I love it in the butt,' if you don't actually like it in the butt? Though saying it like that it is a little odd, I thought that was just her way of talking."

"Nah. If you talked to her more you'd see she gets crazy flustered whenever you press her on that stuff, I think she just plays it like that because she thinks it's... cool? To try to fit in? I don't really know. It's incredibly adorable though."

She snorts. "Man, guys are into weird stuff. I just want a guy who's on the level. Some dork who can't say what he means is just weird, don't know why you'd want that."

"Because it's fun trading innuendos with her," you say. "It's really more the flustering than the lying that appeals."

"I can see that." Reiko stretches her hands out a bit. "I'm feeling good to go. Let's do a racing game, yeah," she says, rising to her feet. She slurps at the last of her cup. "The machines here have all got cupholders, so don't worry," she adds.

You nod, following her to some kind of futuristic racing game, featuring sloped, antigravity vehicles that swoop along various bizarre terrains.

"Winner chooses where we go next time we hang out?"

She laughs. "You're on," she says, hopping into her own seat. The two of you play with like four other players in the arcade and another 14 AI racers, making for an even twenty players. The game's not just racing, it's a little like Mario Kart or something in that there are power-ups, except they're tied to the racer you select. You don't really know which to pick, and Reiko doesn't help you, just giving you a, "well, you should have figured that out before the match."

You pick one of the babe racers, some ludicrous looking cyborg girl who kinda reminds you of Chanette with her big bust and blonde hair. Maybe a bit of a good luck charm. Her name is the creative "32-N," a pun so excruciatingly pitiful it barely merits a response.

Reiko picks out a white-haired, dashing young lady wearing what looks kind of like Victorian garb, complete with monocle. Your cars, obviously, reflect your respective racer's themes - the bright reds and blues of 32-N, the cool browns and whites of "Lady Burudu Murudu." Bloodmurder, you're pretty sure.

The race picks off, and apparently it's a pretty bad matchup, with her special move kind-of countering yours: her car grows a bunch of slicing blades for a long period, while yours shoots a spray of bullets, except that her slicing blades knock your bullets out of the air if you're active, so to shoot her you have to be careful with your timing, waiting until she's vulnerable.

Fortunately, you do find such an opportunity, sending her into a tailspin and letting you skate ahead, an advantage you manage to keep up for the next two laps to finish in eighth place, with her a narrow ninth.

She rubs her eyes as she hops out of her chair. "Good game, Nanashi," she says, offering her hand, and you take it, emerging yourself. She takes an almost instinctive step backwards, since you're a good head taller than her. "So, what're you thinking for next time? I'm running low on spare time, should be getting home soon, so if you want to take a rain check on deciding, that's cool."

"Out of curiosity, what would you have picked?"

She tilts her head. "Dunno. Didn't really think about it. Maybe the arcade again?" She purses her lips. "Maybe try getting out of that, do something different? Kinda lame to just go to the same place, especially if I'm the one who's picking."

"I did like the arcade," you admit. "It was fun."

"Yeah. True. Arcade, or..." she trails off, thinking. "Oh, a movie'd be cool. They've got some nice new flicks in, and you could pick between a few options I liked, so it wouldn't be just me deciding. So what about you?"

"I'll think about it, tell you at school tomorrow?"

"Oh, sure, fair enough. You probably didn't expect to win," she teases. Her phone makes an alarm noise. "Right, there's the clock, gotta go Nanashi!"

"Bye," you tell her, with a little wave.

She dumps her emptied cup into a trash bin as she departs.

You call up Shiiro, and soon trundle along into the car.

You decide you should try to do the nice thing for Fumiko, and speak to your mother. "Home, please," you tell Shiiro. The car drives you home, and you mentally prepare to speak to your mother, asking for more work, rather than less.

She's in her office, busily tap-tapping away at the computer. It's a nice one, smooth and white, like an Apple product but they don't call it that here. It's the most common OS, not some offshoot like a Mac, anyways. "Ah, good evening, Nan-chan," she says, with a smile, leaning back in her chair as she taps a couple keys to save her work. She steeples her fingers as she leans back, fingers lacing together. "What brings you into my domain?"

"I'd like to talk about the family business."

"Very well. What part?"

"The... well, I know the gist, Dad basically runs the auto manufacturing subsidiary of the Kusakabe zaibatsu, but I've never really been privy to the details."

"You're sixteen. When you hit eighteen, we can see about getting you an internship, if it's not too much with university. Normally, I wouldn't put a young man in the position of trying to juggle both university and work, but you are my special little boy," she says with a smile. "A born genius."

"Still. I'd like to take on more responsibility. I think I can be an amazing contributor, and..." you trail off.

"Hm." Kimiko pauses, looking at you pensively. "I don't think that it's really appropriate for a sixteen year old to be that heavily involved in the family business, but I'll tell you what I can do. How would you like to help me out around the house? With your math wizardry, I think accounting would be a snap," she says, even snapping her fingers. "Obviously I won't just delegate it all to you, and I'll have to look over your work at first, but it's a way for you to get started on learning the things you'll need to know to work with your father in a more practical, rather than theoretical, fashion."

"What would the workload be like?"

"Mm, it's lighter than you'd think. I'd probably see about... having you total and analyze the weekly budget? It'd only take a few hours a week, we could see about upping your workload later if you do well."

"I'd be very interested in trying that out," you say, nodding. "When would I get started?"

"Tomorrow evening. I'll get the books ready for you, you can run through them, I'll guide your hand through the first one, we can see how you do from there."

"Great, thanks."

She laughs. "You're thanking me for you helping me with my work? You really are a mama's boy. Ah... still my special little boy, even if you've gotten tall and muscular." She gets up from her chair, patting your cheek, then wrapping you in a very tight hug, her tits pressing against your chest. Then she pulls away, hands on your shoulders.

"There is... a bit of an ulterior motive to this?" She quirks an eyebrow, looking like she's about to be annoyed if this is another Noriko-Setsuko situation. "I was speaking to Fumiko earlier today, and she doesn't seem to want to be the heir."

"She's young," your mother says, in a kind of half-hearted voice about it. Her hands leave you shoulders, and she crosses her arms. "She may change her mind, about these... pursuits of hers. Fencing? It's a hobby befitting a Kusakabe, sure, but turning it into a career path is just..." she waves her hand in the air. "Frivolous," she decides on.

"I mean, if we're honest here... aren't I the natural choice for heir? I know Dad hasn't been terribly explicit about this, but..."

"At the moment, Fumiko is the heir," your mother says. "But yes. It's something we've discussed. Your... temperaments, are very different. Even when you were little, I can remember, you were well behaved and smart as a razor. Fumiko's been a very driven girl, which is good on the one hand, but the directions she's pushed herself in... they're not quite what a Kusakabe in her position should be pursuing. Never so much that it's blatant, but it's like the fencing thing - a girl taking up a high-class sport? Wonderful. Her monomaniacal focus on it? Rather less so."

"Then why not make me the heir?"

Kimiko sighs. "She's smart, she's driven, and if she just gets over this hump of resisting every damned thing, she'll make a fine successor to your father. He doesn't see it as an immediate issue, even if to you and Fumiko it can feel like it. If we made you the heir, it'd be like saying Fumiko wasn't good enough, that she was of... inferior quality. That can cast a shadow, especially over one's marriage prospects, and your father's right to be concerned on that front. It would also effect the rest of the family - we'd look weak, in effect, to have a wayward member. A point of vulnerability."

"Having an accomplished athlete in the family always looks good, I would have thought."

"Sure. But not when they're doing that instead of what they logically should be doing, which is learning to run the family business. Fumiko's young enough that it's not an issue... yet." Her expression is rather pensive.

"Well, I suppose you know best. I think Fumiko would really appreciate having some of the pressure pulled off her, even if it affects her marriage prospects. And I'm willing to put in the effort to cover for her. She's always been there for me, after all."

Kimiko rubs her forehead. "I'll talk to your father. But honestly, Nan-chan," she says, kissing your forehead, "while this is all very sweet of you, it's not really the way the world works. I'll talk it through with your father tonight, maybe there's some third solution. But for now, I should probably get back to work," she says, sitting down in her chair, "so if you could please give me some privacy, sweetie?"

"Sure. A quick hug for the road?"

She smiles at that, warm and bright, and widens her arms, letting you hug her in her chair. She smells nice, a sort of faint cinnamon scent, which is either perfume or just her natural smell. You never know in this place. When your hug's finished, you wave goodbye and quietly close the door behind you.

Setsuko needs somebody to help her get used to her new life, so you seek her out. She's busily scrubbing the hardwood floors in the library when you find her. They look like they've been polished to a mirror shine. You wait outside for a moment, observing; she's not looking your way, and you want to get a vibe for how well she's doing before you interrupt.

"You can not go back," she mumbles to herself. She rubs at her face, putting down the moist towel she's using in order to rifle through her purse. She comes up with what looks like a photo that she stares at for a few long seconds before tearing it up hurriedly, ripping it in half then into quarters. She rubs her face again. You can't really see her expression, but her body language looks like... enraged? At herself, by the way she kind of claws at her face then starts pounding her head with her fists. "Fuck, fuck you're so fucking pathetic, you stupid fucking bitch! **_FUCK!_** " She doesn't scream it, she does that sort of hissed whisper thing you do when you want to yell but don't want anyone to hear.

You come up behind her and wrap her in a hug, making her squeak in surprise, briefly going stiff, then relaxing. "A-ah, Nanashi-sama," she says, hurriedly. She tries to quickly push the torn up photo under her purse, but you know to look so you can see enough to get it - a family picture, which includes her husband.

"It's alright," you whisper in her ear, and she just leans back into you. "You're doing the right thing for your daughter. And for you."

Your head is on her shoulder, your hands on her belly. She turns her head to face you, her breath gently tickling your lips and cheek. "You're such a fine young man, Nanashi-sama," she says, quietly. "You did all this for me and Noriko, just because you care about her. M-my... lots of guys, wouldn't do something like that."

"Most guys don't have as much money as my family," you tell her.

"Still... you're... you're a very good boyfriend." She swallows. "H-hell, I'd marry you, if I were young again." She blushes as she says that, fidgeting, eyes turning downward. "Maybe that's not the best compliment, given what... given my... given everything."

You gently take one hand and cup her cheek, making her fidget, her breath warm against your face. Then you lean forward, letting your lips press against hers, and kiss her, gently, tenderly, lips against lips, your mouths open, but your tongue lax in her mouth. Her own experimentally reaches out for yours, teasing it, tenderly tapping at it.

Then you pull away. "Everyone makes mistakes," you tell her, your voice soft. "What matters is what you do to try to fix them."

You wait a moment, seeing her reaction. Her cheeks are warm, her expression uncertain. Then she leans back into you, her lips pressing against yours, her tongue pressing into your mouth again, trying to entice you, slithering this way and that. Her breath is hot, like the inside of her mouth, and you let your own tongue return her affections, making her shiver in your grasp. She breathes heavily against you, her hand reaching down for your cock, shivering a bit as she strokes it.

"Come with me, to my room."

She nods, cheeks red. You get up, and she soon rises as well. She hurriedly takes the towel she was washing with and puts it into the bin it belongs, before gathering up her purse and trying to sneakily take the ripped up photo and toss it in the trash. You pretend not to notice, for her sake.

When you arrive at your room, the main door's locked, so you have to go around through the bathroom. When you get in, Noriko is sitting on the bed, kneeling, in her school clothes. "Ah. Nanashi-san. Mother." She blinks, tilting her head. "If you were looking for me, mother, I am sorry for not coming to our room. I could not find Nanashi-san to ask him if I could sleep with him again, and decided to wait in his room. Since if he wanted me to sleep in our room, he could tell me, and it would be convenient if he wanted me to sleep with him again." Setsuko is blushing red by this point. "Are you alright, mother?"

"She will be," you say, giving Setsuko's butt a quick squeeze, making her gasp and blush. "Noriko, please get off the bed and take a seat," you tell her. Noriko nods, stepping off the bed and sitting down in the chair at your desk, even going so far as to turn it to face you and Setsuko, and the bed.

You take hold of the base of Setsuko's sweater, and pull it up. You can see a hint of purple and blue there on her belly, fading, now, but still visible, from some old beating that will never, ever happen again. Her bra is a very plain white affair, and she blushes as you undo it. Her amazing, gorgeous, pendulous tits pop free, each easily large enough for you to sink your fingers into the plentiful titflesh of them.

Noriko watches quietly from her perch, her legs dangling off and kicking slowly as she watches you strip her mother naked. You pull down the shorts Setsuko was wearing, revealing her thick thighs and plump ass, and you remove her panties too. You take her hand, gently guiding her onto the bed, positioning on her hands and knees, getting behind her. Her bruises aren't visible from this angle, a fortunate coincidence, and you lean down, kissing at her backside. "You're beautiful, Setsuko," you tell her. "I'm going to take care of both you and Noriko from now on, so don't worry."

"Th-thank you," Setsuko stammers out, blushing bright red. "Y-you're a good person, Nanashi-sama." The fact that she says 'Nanashi-sama' is what finally makes your cock rally - that intense nine orgasm session with Terumi was probably pushing it a bit, in retrospect. You pull down your pants, your erect dick popping free, and grasp either of her hips, rubbing your cock along her slit, her juices dribbling down. Noriko tilts her head to one side, as if trying to get a better angle.

One hand reaches for her breast, gently caressing the soft, plentiful flesh of her tits, letting your fingers sink into it, teasing and tweaking her nipple. The other hand slips two fingers into her wet sex, her juices practically splashing onto your finger, as you admire her backside, the hourglass curve of her body. You lean down to kiss her pale back, glancing up at Noriko, who just watches with those big owl eyes of hers, hands gripping her chair between her thighs.

"You should record this," you tell Noriko. She reaches into her jacket pocket and removes her phone, pointing it at her mother, who promptly blushes a vivid shade of red that stretches down to her neck. "For posterity," you tell Setsuko, kissing her neck, gently running your lips up towards hers. Her mouth opens, allowing your tongue inside, and you passionately kiss her, tongue sliding about in her mouth, her saliva plentiful and warm on your tongue, her taste delicious.

She orgasms at that point, your hand on her tit and in her cunt too much for her to take, and her moan carries into your mouth, her eyes unfocusing as she comes. Her cunt gushes on your fingers, getting warmer and wetter and tighter as she goes through ecstasy. You pull your lips away from hers, giving her cheek a chaste peck, waiting for her to come down from her high before finishing your thought. "I never want to forget the first time we made love." That makes Setsuko blush, but a different one from her earlier embarrassed one, now a sort of girlish, happy one, a small smile on her lips.

"Th-thank you, Nanashi-sama," she stammers out, nervously, your fingers still sliding in and out of her, a soft metronome of pleasure. You pull your hand away, and she sighs, before you grasp your cock and start to slide it into her. She bites her lower lip, catching a moan in her throat, as you press into her. One of the nice things about fucking a non-virgin is they don't have that damned ridiculous hymen girls in this universe do, so you can just make a slow and steady thrust without causing the girl any pain at all. You do exactly that, one hand playing with Setsuko's nipple, the other sliding gently down her belly to tease her clit, as you start to make slow and steady thrusts inside her.

"Do you enjoy being fucked in front of your daughter?" Noriko asks, tilting her head, the hand not on her phone running along her thigh, slowly pushing up her skirt. That little hint of slowly growing in visibility flesh makes your cock harder inside Setsuko, who tenses up a bit at the reminder. "Is it that you are indifferent to my presence, or does it actively arouse you?"

"I-indifferent," Setsuko stammers out, hurriedly, as you start to speed up your pace inside her, your strokes moving from a slow metronome to a quicker pump, her tits starting to bounce a little from the force, her plump ass serving as an excellent cushion for your dick.

Noriko's fingers push her skirt up the rest of the way, and one hand slips under her panties. "Are you indifferent in a purely sexual sense, or do you not care in any sense that your daughter is watching her mother getting fucked by her boyfriend?" Setsuko turns bright red, and Noriko starts to play with herself, humming softly, a sort of toneless tune.

You continue to fuck Setsuko, enjoying the feeling of power and domination you're experiencing, getting a bit faster. Setsuko soon orgasms again, her cunt squeezing tight on your cock, a little drool escaping her mouth, and she only just manages to keep her balance because of your hand on her tit and the other in her cunt. "Come on, Setsuko. Answer your daughter's question."

Setsuko squirms a bit on your dick, panting and gasping audibly. "Guh, fluh," she manages to push out, as she recovers from her orgasm, "I, it's embarrassing," she pants out.

"It embarrasses you to be fucked by your daughter's boyfriend?" Noriko's hand is quite animated in her panties, now. "So you would be embarrassed if I were to remind you that the man whose cock you have inside you, is my boyfriend, who has taken my virginity?" Setsuko's silent, now, but Noriko keeps going, while you enjoy every bit of Setsuko's sensual body, from her tits down to her cunt, fucking her and groping her. "It would presumably also embarrass you if I noted that as I am recording this, I can refer back to images of you being fucked by my boyfriend at any time in the future, no matter the specific circumstance."

Setsuko squeals in an orgasm, a consequence of your playing with her body, and Noriko quickly comes as well. Noriko offers a rapid pitter-patter of varied questions, while you enjoy groping Setsuko, playing with her tits, feeling the plentiful flesh of them, kissing her back and even giving her ass a few squeezes here and there. To keep yourself in check, you give Setsuko an instruction to count her orgasms. Your balls slap against her thighs as she counts out "four," as her cunt squeezes and milks your dick, making you pant and try to maintain control, your fingers squeezing her breast.

The sex goes on like that. "Do you think you would enjoy cleaning Nanashi-san of all my juices with only your tongue?" Noriko will ask, making Setsuko turn scarlet, her cunt squeezing you. Setsuko will then soon enough cry out "twelve!" Then Noriko will tilt her head to one side, fingers still frantically playing with herself, even though all that shows on her expression is a hint of blush. "So, do you?"

By the end of things, Setsuko is limply calling out "thirty-one," as she slides along the bed, titflesh smushed against your sheets as you continue to slowly fuck her, her cunt squeezing on your dick while you grope her ass. Noriko has apparently managed to exhaust herself after just a handful of orgasms, and now sits limply on the chair, a puddle of girlcum slowly dripping down onto the floor. Then you finally let go, ejaculating deep inside Setsuko. You're on the pill, but that's good - it makes this so much easier. Your cum just splashes all over her hungry cunt, filling her up, even a little dribbling out as you finally pull out. Noriko seems relieved to be able to finally turn off record on her phone and let her hand slump to the side, her phone tumbling out of it and falling on the bed. Setsuko's ass is just presented to the air, drool on her cheek.

You gingerly turn Setsuko around on the bed, laying her head down on the pillow and tucking her in, before hopping off and grabbing Noriko, carrying her limp body bridal style to lie on the other side. You pull the two girls into a snuggle with you, enjoying their warm bodies pressed up against yours, making you close your eyes and sigh in pleasure. Then you drift off into sleep, enjoying both Setsuko's plentiful, soft tits, and Noriko's small, sweet body, as the two girls are pressed up against you.


	8. Eighth Day: Sumiko's Confession

Rather than being woken by the buzzing of your phone, this time you're woken by Noriko gently shaking you awake... to look at your phone. "You are being texted by Terumi," she says, quietly, so that her mother doesn't rouse. "Take it," she says, handing you the phone, which vibrates again.

> Good morning, Master! ♡
> 
> Yesterday was amazing, Master! I hope I can serve you more today!
> 
> Oh, do you want me to service you at school again, Master? Mo♡th, p♡ssy, b♡tt, it's all for you! If you tell me which you prefer, I can make it extra special!
> 
> I'll shower while I wait for your response. Is it okay for me to send you naked pictures right now, Master? ♡♡♡ I want you to see me naked again!

"Is it important, Nanashi-san?" Noriko asks, her expression placid. Setsuko rubs up against you from the other side, her tits smushing against your torso, and she sleepily mumbles into your chest. "It is only 6:49AM, so I presume something must have happened to motivate Terumi to text you so early, but I did not wish to intrude on her privacy by reading the texts myself."

You sigh in irritation. "No, it isn't," you tell Noriko, who just quietly nods. You quickly text Terumi back.

> While I appreciate you thinking of me first thing in the morning when you wake up, please do not send me any texts before 7:30AM. I'm not that much of a morning person.

She doesn't reply immediately, presumably because she's in the shower.

You turn to Setsuko, who is currently naked from your activities last night, and gently run one hand up to her full breast, softly cupping the plentiful flesh of it, and lean into her lips. Noriko shifts her weight on the bed a bit, presumably to watch, though you can't see her from your current position. Your lips gently kiss Setsuko's, making her sigh into your mouth as she wakes up. "Darling," she mumbles into your mouth, pushing her body against yours, tit smushing into your hands.

Then she wakes up, her eyes going wide, a flush on her cheeks as she sees it's you she's kissing. She doesn't pull away, but she does stiffen up, before finally relaxing and going with the flow. You pull away from her, gently stroking her cheek. "Good morning, Setsuko."

"Good morning, Nanashi-sama," Setsuko says, quietly, her eyes drifting down to your chest.

"It's probably a good idea for you to head to your room," you tell her, sweetly. "I would hate for my mother to find out you're here and throw you out."

Setsuko blushes, but nods. She gets up from the bed, gathering her clothes. Her legs are still a bit shaky from last night, and she goes into your adjoining bathroom, where you hear the shower start to run.

Noriko remains kneeling beside you, perched like a bird or owl. "Should I also return to our room, Nanashi-san?"

"That would probably be for the best," you say, leaning up. You take hold of her chin for a moment, then tenderly kiss her, your lips pressing against hers. Her tongue immediately seeks out your weak point, making your free hand clench as she runs her tongue along your teeth again. You shiver and pant a bit into her mouth before finally pulling back. "Keep your mother company while you get ready for school, and all that."

"Very well, Nanashi-san," she says, before getting off the bed. She takes a moment to correct her clothing before departing through the adjoining bathroom, where Setsuko squeaks in surprise before soon turning off the shower and leaving herself.

You're alone for the moment.

You stretch a bit before grabbing a fresh set of clothes and taking a quick shower. When you exit, you see you've got a new batch of texts from Terumi.

> I am very sorry, Master. I won't text you before 7:30 again, don't worry!
> 
> I hope that this doesn't offend. I assumed since you are already awake it is fine.
> 
> I will stop texting you until you text me again. I'm very sorry. _/TO

You roll your eyes and get dressed, checking yourself in the mirror as you pop a BC pill in your mouth. It's 7:01, as you head to Momo's room. Her room is cute, festooned with a collection of stuffed animals she's slowly gathered over the years, never throwing any of them out. There's a couple dozen of them arrayed on one wall, but one in particular - a gargantuan teddy bear the size of a six year old named Tora - is currently Momo's cuddle buddy in bed. She's snuggling it happily, in a cute pair of black pajamas with little moons and stars on them.

You decide to text Terumi back, since she's probably furiously anxious and you'll be a bit busy with your little sister.

> I'm not mad, you just woke me up early. Your enthusiasm is admirable, you just need to learn my schedule. You can text earlier if there's an emergency, of course.

The reply is prompt.

> Yes, Master! ♡♡♡ Thank you for your magnanimity!

You leave her hanging at that point, you can tell this girl will reply to literally every text you send her without fail so you need to stop replying to them if you want to have a moment's breath. You put your phone on silent and step up towards Momo, who is clearly unaware of your presence. You even get on the bed above her, gingerly rolling her onto her back, Tora coming with her for the trip, before you lean down and chastely kiss her on the lips.

It's then that she wakes up, squeaking in surprise, tightening her grip on the teddy bear in her hands. "N-Nana-kun?" She gasps, her cheeks pink. "Wh, why did you kiss me like that?"

"A wake up kiss for the fair princess," you tell her, teasingly, stroking her cheek as you loom over her. She grows even redder.

"You are an extremely cute girl, Momo," you tell her, teasingly. You gingerly extract Tora from her arms, putting him to one side, and she lets you, blushing up at you, frozen in shock at the situation unfolding.

You take hold of her hands, lacing your fingers together with hers, slowly dragging them up. She's a vivid red, as you grasp her hands in one of yours, pulling her pajama shirt up so it stops just below her cute little breasts... and promptly start tickling her belly. She giggles and squeaks as you frantically tickle her, legs kicking beneath you as you straddle her body, making her laugh and struggle beneath you, head flicking from side to side. "S-stop it," she pants out, but you just keep going, enjoying having her like this. When you finally stop, she has the hiccups. "Y-you're-" hiccup "-mean."

"I'm mean because I want to see my cute little sister laugh?" You tease, and she blushes and hiccups. You hop off her. "I'll let you get dressed, Momo," you say, before leaving her room. You can hear her fumble out of bed, still hiccuping, in her room.

"I just love hearing you laugh," you tell Momo, through the door. "See you at breakfast." A hiccup's the only response you get, so you head over to Minori's room.

Where Momo's room has a kind of childish cuteness to it, Minori's is more the sort to have austere grandeur. Her bed has a dozen pillows, smaller ones layered atop bigger ones, with a lot of empty space, and a stout bookshelf two shelves high at the foot of the bed, clogged thick with books - so much so that there's several stacks atop it, as well. She probably needs a new, taller bookshelf.

On her nightstand, along with the clock and the lamp, is a figurine that your father got her for her twelth birthday, crafted by a 19th century sculptor depicting some notable Kurogayan historical figure (okay, you can remember his name, it's Hiroyuki Matsumoto, he was a major factor in Kurogaya's modernization and is a sort of national icon and martyr).

Her breath is soft as she lies in bed, in a light pink nightgown that leaves her shoulders bare and provides a hint of her (very modest) bust.

You get on the bed with her as well, but rather than turning her onto her back to kiss her, you merely lean down towards her ear, tickling it with your breath before beginning to whisper. "You're very cute, Minori. You're so cute that I could just kiss and nibble you for the rest of the day, skip school just to do so. You're sweet as butter and nice as ice on a warm day, you're smart and clever and ever so good at school. Everyone your age should admire you, because you're just that smart and worthy of emulation, you beautiful, sweet girl."

She fidgets a bit, her cheeks a rosy hue, but her eyes remain closed. You're pretty sure she's awake but pretending to be asleep to keep getting compliments. "You're a fine young lady, with poise worthy of a Kusakabe, and you're also sharp as a tack and cute as a thimble." Her cheeks keep getting warmer as you go on.

"If you don't wake up, I'm going to have to kiss you awake," you tease.

"A-ah," she mumbles, pretending to just wake up. "Oh, hi, Nana-kun," she says, looking up at you, fidgeting a bit. "Why are you here in my bed, on top of me?"

You smile down at her. "I'm giving you a good morning kiss."

"A-ah, you said, you were gonna kiss me awake if I didn't wake up?"

"So you were awake," you tease. You caress her cheek as she blushes.

"N-no! You can't take my first kiss like this!" She hurriedly brings her hand up to protect her mouth.

You simply take an alternative route, leaning down and kissing her collarbone, a chaste peck, but one that makes her glow bright red as you lean back up. "There, your first kiss is protected," you tease.

"A-ah," she looks like she would melt if she could. "Th-that's lewd! I can't b-believe you did that! Ah!"

"And why exactly is it lewd for a big brother to kiss his little sister? It seems like the only things lewd here are your thoughts and mind," you tease, putting your finger on her forehead. "I have no shame when it comes to making my family happy." She's bright red at this point, and you hop off. "Now, come on, get dressed and let's go get breakfast."

"A-ah, yes, okay," she mumbles, getting off the bed in the opposite direction as you. "W-wait! You have to leave the room before I change!"

"Oh, of course," you say, closing the door behind you as you go.

Minori soon emerges, wearing a pristine, sleeveless white dress which reaches down to her ankles. If she had any cleavage the line of it would probably show, but she doesn't. "L-let's go get breakfast," she stammers, firmly grabbing your hand. You let her guide you down to the kitchen, where Momo is asking Akiko to make her (and you) some soup.

The two girls look at each other for a long couple seconds, a quiet staredown. Minori grasps your hand tighter. Then, almost simultaneously, they turn their gaze away from one another, Minori pretending to be fascinated by the refrigerator, Momo looking up at Akiko and grumpily saying "For three instead of for two."

You give Minori and Momo both forehead pokes, requiring you to move a bit. Their attention is drawn to you. "Now, play nice you two," you tell them both. Both fidget and avert their gaze from you.

When the soup is prepared and put in three separate bowls, the three of you sit down to eat, you in between the two of them, who sit at opposite ends of the small table. Akiko gets quickly distracted by her husband coming up to cuddle her, and Shiiro drags her off to another room, presumably to make a quick bit of love to her before he has to drive you to school.

You take your spoon, swiping some of Minori's food, and making her shout. "Hey!" She says, before you put the spoon up in front of her mouth. She blushes and takes the spoon into her mouth, letting you feed her like a baby. You repeat the process on Momo, who just blushes and fidgets and tries not to look at Minori.

"Now, Minori. Tell Momo about the homework I gave you." She looks sullen and unwilling, so you grab her ear. "Do you want me to steal your first kiss instead~?"

She blushes. "Okay, okay!" You let go. She fumbles for a moment. "Uh... she's... sweet, and, she likes family." She stares at her soup as she says it. "She doesn't let people be mean to her. And... she's tough?" She winces a bit as she says that, like she's not quite sure.

Momo blushes a bit. "Uh. Thanks. I mean." She crosses her arms. "Yeah. I am all those things."

"Now, do you have any nice things to say about Minori, Momo?"

"She can give a great compliment!" She says, cheesily.

You give her a dour look. "Seriously, Momo."

"...she's smart and pretty and way cooler than me," Momo mumbles, looking downcast as she does it.

"Now, now," you say, patting Momo's head. "You're both cool and amazing. So say I!" You grab both of them and drag them out of their seats into a giant hug, smushing them against each other. "You need to realize that your differences are inconsequential compared to how much you have in common."

"Like what?" Minori asks, from where she's scrunched in a hug with Momo.

"What do you mean?"

"What do we have in common?"

Ah shit. You didn't plan this out. "You're both cute, you're not afraid to stand up for yourselves, you've got an awesome older brother, you're both my adorable little sisters-"

"That seems like it's just the first thing and the third thing over again," Minori says.

You let her out of your grasp - and Momo too - and give her a noogie, making her squeak and try to escape briefly. "Don't argue with your big brother!" She goes lax, and you let her out of your grip. "You're also easily flustered, you've got a loving family, money, have a bright future, the same older siblings..."

"Ugh, fine!" Minori says. "We're basically clones! You can stop talking any time you feel like." Momo just takes her seat, quietly eating her soup.

"Just try and be nicer to one another, okay? For your awesome big brother?"

Minori snorts at that. "...fine," she mumbles.

Momo nods as well.

You slap both on the back. "Great. Now, I was thinking the three of us could go find some place to hang out. Where would you like?"

"Can we go play kickball?" Momo asks, delightedly, prompting Minori to roll her eyes.

"I don't think Minori would enjoy that too much. It should be something you'd both enjoy. Any thoughts, Minori?" You prod.

She sighs, brushing her hair behind her ear. "I like the KHA recreation battles, and it's sufficiently violent that it might appeal to Momo. There's one this Sunday."

"What's that?" Momo asks, uncertainly. "And I'm not that violent."

"It's a bit out of town, they have a bunch of people pretend to be two armies from the Warring States era and go at it."

"Oh, that sounds cool," Momo replies. Minori raises her chin.

"It's decided, then," you clap them both on the back. "We'll go to this KHA thing." By this point, your soup's mostly finished, and the two girls head to dump their bowls in the sink. Akiko emerges from the room she was with Shiiro in, her hair a bit unkempt, and comes to clean off the bowls and put them in the dishwasher, whistling as she works.

Noriko comes down the stairs in her school uniform. "Nanashi-san, should we be leaving soon?"

"Yeah, probably," you agree. You grab Momo and Minori before they can entirely scurry off, and kiss them on the cheek in turn, making them blush. "You two be good to each other while your big brother's not around, okay? I'm tired of you fighting."

Minori and Momo grumble and mumble out "okay"s, and you depart with Noriko, Shiiro getting in the driver's seat and having to adjust his hair a bit with a comb before he decides he's fully comfortable with leaving.

"Your second button is put in your third buttonhole," Noriko says quietly, as if she does not understand the meaning of it.

Shiiro blushes and hurriedly corrects it. "Thank you, ma'am," he says, before starting the car.

You take Noriko's hands and quietly lace your fingers together with hers, earning a small smile from her. You decide to check your phone to see the latest in Terumi texts.

> Oh, which of my holes did you want at school, Master?
> 
> If you don't respond I can't do as good a job for you~ ♡
> 
> Do you not want my holes at school? That's fine.
> 
> Are you ignoring me, Master?
> 
> It's okay if you are, I just want to know if you're doing it on purpose to tease me, or if you are busy or your phone's battery died or something else like that.
> 
> Sorry for bothering you so much, Master. I won't text you again until you text me back. Accept my deepest apologies. _/TO

You rub your brow, but the car pulls into the school before you can text. "Today is the day you are fighting Sumiko-san, correct, Nanashi-san?" Noriko asks.

"Yeah," you say, as you get out of the car with her.

"I think it is very attractive that you can fight such a capable swordswoman. Even if you do lose, it will not reduce my attraction to you."

"I'm going to win," you tell her, with confidence, gently holding her hand. "And you'll fall for me even harder."

She blushes, her cheeks turning very slightly pink. "That would be very impressive." You take a glance in either direction, and then push Noriko up against the wall, making her squeak. Then you kiss her, and she does that insane thing with her tongue again, rubbing it along the inside of your front teeth and making you groan as your own tongue tries to find a similar weakpoint in her mouth. When you finish, her blush is that little bit sharper. "You are a very good kisser, Nanashi-san," she says, quietly.

The two of you stride into class together, which currently has just a couple people in it - Terumi and Shichiro, the latter of whom is reclining in his chair and glancing at the door, clearly waiting for Daichi. Terumi, for her part, perks up when she sees you, a big smile that suddenly gets a little worried, as if she just remembered something.

"Oh, Noriko," you say, before the small girl can go to her own seat, "did you decide on club?"

"I think I will join the engineering club," she says, with a small nod. "I feel like I would be a 'good fit.'"

"Hey, if you ever need help with that, I'm a math genius," you tell her, and she smiles softly. "I'll tutor you."

"Thank you, Nanashi-san. I will keep that in mind." Noriko leaves to take up her usual seat.

You turn to Terumi, who brightens up as your gaze comes upon her. "Good morning, Terumi."

"Good morning, M- Nanashi," she says, blushing a bit. "Did you, ahm, is your phone okay?"

"My phone is fine," you tell her, staying standing while she remains seated, enjoying the height differential and how it makes you feel more in control. "I just can't reply to every single message you send. I'm busy. Just accept that sometimes I won't respond at all."

She nods quickly. "Yes, okay, good, I thought it might be that," she says. She lets out an exhalation of breath. "I'm glad that you're not mad at me." You just snort and pat her head before sitting down.

Amaya-sensei and the rest of the class filter in within a minute of one another, and soon class begins properly, you taking out your books, scraping away at what little homework there is, before returning to reading.

Come lunchtime, everyone's in class, and you can speak to basically anybody you like.

"Yuriko, hey," you say, turning to Yuriko. She blushes as you do so, fidgeting a bit. "Thought about what I brought up on our date?"

"I have given it some thought," she says. She breathes a little heavily. "It certainly sounds appealing, but, it sounds implausible and unlikely, to be honest."

"Oh, does it?" You ask, tilting your head.

"Yes. You've only been at this school for a week, I find it dubious that you could turn an ice queen into your slut in that time." She swallows. "Not that it isn't a very nice thought, or that you're not a very good flirt. I appreciate the idea, at least, even if I doubt the factualness? Assuming you were honest regarding the idea."

"Want to make a bet?"

"Hm?"

"If I can prove I turned Terumi into my 'slut,' as you called it," you start, "you give me one blowjob. Just the one, no more than that," you explain, as she briefly colors red and looks extremely uncertain. "If you win... hm. What would you like?"

"Your older sister's Fumiko, right? The fencer? With the braids, long legs?"

"Yes," you say. You suppose it's not a total surprise she'd know.

She glances side to side, then leans in conspiratorially. "Get me some of her used panties. An even five, let's say."

You snort. "Fine." You get up from your seat. "Come on, Yuriko. I'll show you the proof."

Yuriko rises, picking up her purse and her packed food, as she follows behind you.

You take out your phone, idly considering just showing Yuriko the pictures and video of Terumi, before instead settling on using the real thing.

> Terumi, come to room 42. Yuriko will be there, but you are still to call me Master.

As you arrive at the top of the staircase, you open the door to Room 42. "After you." Your phone buzzes.

> As you wish, Master. ♡♡♡
> 
> Are you seducing her to be yours? Will she look like this when you're done: (♡v♡) ?

You snort at that, taking a seat on one of the folded up desks inside. Yuriko is reclining against the wall near the door, arms folded. "So..." she says. "What is the plan here, exactly?"

"Wait just a second," you tell her, patiently.

Terumi arrives in the room shortly, her expression breathless, even panting a bit, as though she had just run up the stairs. She closes the door with a sharp slam. "I'm here, Master," she says, eyes taking a moment to find Yuriko as they dart around the room. "Good morning, Yuriko." She smiles, gently playing with the collar of her shirt, teasing the skin of her breast in and out of visibility. Yuriko's eyes are completely focused, laserlike, on that one point, to the point she's practically salivating.

"Yuriko, what would win this bet for me right now?" You ask her. Terumi looks at her as well, a gentle smile on her lips.

Yuriko rubs her mouth. "Ah. Ahem. I-if she stripped. I mean, you could, this could be a conspiracy," she says, quickly, "a-and! Oh, I get, to take a photo, of her naked. Several photos, actually. A lot of photos. As many photos as I want. A-and..." her eyes are a little wild now, "um. Uh. C-can I play with her?"

"Master said not until you give in to him," Terumi replies.

"A~h," she whines. "But once I do..."

"I'll gladly be the Tomoko to your Hanako," Terumi explains, still smiling happily, and Yuriko practically starts salivating at the thought.

You take a hold of Terumi, kissing her on the lips, and she practically melts into your grasp, her tongue sliding into your mouth, her lips slurping on your own tongue. Your noisy kiss makes Yuriko stare and fidget, and you can see her out of the corner of your eye. Finally, Terumi pulls back. "Anything else?" You ask Yuriko.

"Ah... I mean," she sucks back in a bit of drool, "I'd like to see more... b-but, if she stripped, and let me photograph her, w-with my phone," she says, hurriedly fishing her phone out of her purse. "That would be enough to prove it."

"No photos," you say. "Put away your phone, and put your purse in the corner." Yuriko fidgets, her eyes casting from you, to Terumi, and back. "I have to protect her from the risk you'll share those photos around." Terumi smiles brightly at that, blushing a bit.

"O-okay fine! But she'd better strip." She puts the purse down in a corner, her phone inside, and steps away. "So? Let's, let's see it."

"Strip, Terumi," you say. You flick through your own phone to the photographs she took when you were fucking Noriko, as Terumi removes her shirt, letting her firm bosom, still contained lightly in a lacey lingerie bra, escape. Then she pulls off her top, and Yuriko just stares, drool pooling on her lower lip as she admires Terumi's firm tits. She takes a step forward, hands up to grope, then remembers herself and stops. Terumi removes her skirt and panties soon thereafter, leaving her wearing nothing but a warm smile, her purple hair in waves around her body.

"Did I do good, Master?" She asks, tilting her head.

"Of course you did." You step over to Yuriko, who's currently staring. "Here. A few pics to sate your taste," you tell her, showing her them, of Terumi lying in bed naked and sweaty, of her giving the victory sign and smushing her tits together, of her wide-open mouth, drool pooling inside, of her wet and gushing cunt, of her in the doggy style position. "Good enough proof?" You ask.

"Y-yeah," Yuriko says, breathlessly, her gaze flicking back and forth from the photo on your phone to the real woman in front of you.

"Then it's time for your end of the bargain." She just dully nods, then glows red as she realizes what she just agreed to. "Terumi. Help Yuriko suck me off. Talk her through it. If she does a good job, you can kiss some of my cum out of her mouth."

"Yes, Master," Terumi says, stepping up to Yuriko, whose eyes suddenly become entirely focused on her breasts. "The first step," she says, ignoring Yuriko's lewd stare and grasping the girl's shoulders, "is to face my master, and kneel." She pushes Yuriko down onto her knees, making the rich bitch's expression grow a little worried. "Now, remove his cock from his pants. You did agree to this, didn't you?"

"Y-yes," Yuriko mumbles, her fingers coming up, nervously undoing your pants. "I-it's just the one," she says, hurriedly. "So it'll be fine."

Terumi pats her head. "Of course. Now," she says, as your cock pops out of your pants, "lick it."

Yuriko leans forward, delicately licking the tip of your cock. She wears an expression of surprise at how good it tastes.

You reach down for Yuriko's hair, gently running your fingers through the silvery mass of it. She looks up at you, red eyes curious, and starts to suckle on your tip, wrapping her lips around your cockhead. "You'll want to do more than that," Terumi says, looking down at Yuriko, her purple hair falling around her features. "Just sucking on the tip of my master's cock? I don't think he's ever had a blowjob that poor."

"Not in this life, at least," you agree, and Terumi smiles coyly down at Yuriko, reaching for the back of her head and gently pushing her further down. Yuriko blushes, but proceeds downward, until your cock is halfway into her mouth - at which point she gags, tears appearing in the corners of her eye. She sputters around your dick, your cockhead lodged in her throat, and you're actually a bit surprised - every other girl so far has taken it to the base without issue, including Noriko who you presume has neither sucked dick nor practiced sucking dick on a dildo. The sensation of her throat squeezing and gagging around your dick is very pleasant, however, and she finally pulls up, breathing heavily.

"Are you alright, Yuriko? Do you have difficulty sucking my master's cock? I took it to the base my first try."

Yuriko pants in front of your dick. "N-no," she stammers out, blushing. "I can do it." Terumi gently pushes her forward again, and she opens her mouth, accepting your cock.

"Undo her top," you tell Terumi, "I want to see her tits."

"Yes, Master," she says, with a loving lilt to her voice, as she undoes the buttons on Yuriko's shirt, pulling it down, as Yuriko hurriedly bobs up and down the top half of your cock, humming and drooling in pleasure. Terumi then undoes and pulls down Yuriko's plain white bra, revealing her naked breasts. She briefly pinches the nipples, as if to make sure they're hard, before leaning back up to meet your gaze. Your own hands reach down, cupping Yuriko's breasts, gingerly teasing her nipples, and she orgasms in short order, spasming on the top half of your cock, drool splattering down.

"Mm, look at her," you tell Terumi, who obediently turns her gaze down. "What would you do to her, if she were mine, to reward her?"

"I'd play with her tits, Master," Terumi says. "I'd eat her out. I'd let her fall asleep on my lap. I'd lick her clean in the shower, I'd suck her clit as she sucked your cock... I can think of all kinds of things, Master." Yuriko has recovered from her orgasm and has returned to bobbing up and down slowly. "Of course, she's not yours. But I am," Terumi says, turning her eyes up towards yours. "I'm your concubine, which is better than what Yuriko is right now, because it means I'm yours," she says the word 'yours' breathlessly, like it was the most erotic thing in the world.

You kiss Terumi, hard, on the lips, your tongue sliding into her mouth and her lips sucking on yours. Yuriko gets faster in your groin, bobbing harder, and you can feel as Terumi's fingers tighten on the back of Yuriko's head and just push. Your dykey cocksucker gags and sputters as Terumi forces her down your cock, but your hands continue to play with her breasts and Terumi just moans into your mouth in raw, animal, pleasure, at the entire experience of forcing another girl to please you. When Yuriko hits bottom, she's sputtering and drooling wildly, her throat coiling around you like a tight handjob as she gags on your dick, and she orgasms in raw ecstasy, eyes rolling up. Terumi keeps her held down as the girl sputters and comes, twitching beneath you, before finally letting her pop up.

At that point, Terumi lets go of your lips and tongue, as Yuriko rests her cheek on your thigh, drool running down her chin, her hands holding onto you for balance. "It's much better to get it all the way to the base, and you clearly needed a little push," Terumi says.

For your part, you slip your fingers off her breast and into Yuriko's mouth, teasing her tongue, running along her palate, making her twitch and gasp as you pleasure her like that. She sputters and drools on your fingers, eyelashes flickering up and down as pleasure runs through her body. She actually comes like that with a sputtering moan, hips jerking, and Terumi leans down, squatting behind the kneeling rich girl. "It's okay if I touch her to make her feel good, right, Master?"

"You can touch her, she can't touch you," you tell her, and she nods, her fingers wrapping around Yuriko's tits. You direct Yuriko back up to your cockhead, making her suckle it sweetly, her pretty lips wrapped around your dick, and then you start to direct her back down. This time, she's the one who pushes past her gag reflex, sputtering and gagging and choking on your cock as she slowly, grindingly makes her way to the base. You just gently pet her, urging her on, and when she hits the base again, your balls slapping against her chin, she orgasms.

The three of you play like that for several long minutes, with Yuriko orgasming repeatedly, drool slobbering out of her lips as she comes over and over again, eyes rolling up as she facefucks herself on your cock. Terumi whispers lewdly into Yuriko's ear. "You look so good sucking on my master's cock," she teases. "Maybe next time you suck it, he'll fuck me first, so you can taste my juices on him?" Yuriko blushes, her cheeks a rosy red as she contemplates that thought from her position with her nose buried in your pubes, her throat coiling and gagging on your dick.

Finally, after probably a dozen orgasms on her part, you start to feel the time pressure, so you grasp her hair, pressing just part of your cock into her mouth. "I'm going to come," you explain, and as if in answer, Terumi kisses Yuriko's cheek where it bulges from your dick, then reaches for your manhood, stroking it, eyes looking up at you eagerly, desperately, smiling, eyes wild.

"Come, Master. Come inside Yuriko's mouth, let her know how good you taste-" she can't get much further before you release, spurting cum all over the inside of Yuriko's mouth, splashing on her tongue. She moans and shudders as she tastes you, jerking a bit in pleasure, either at your cum's taste, or at the thought that she's about to get a kiss from Terumi. When you finish, you pop out, and Terumi immediately grabs Yuriko's cheeks and pushes her into a full-throated kiss. The poor rich girl is almost completely out of it, and getting such a kiss hardly helps, as Terumi tries to dig every drop of your cum that she can out of Yuriko's mouth.

Finally, she pops off, showing off the mix of drool and cum to you, before swallowing it. Yuriko just kneels there, caught in a haze, absently swallowing what of your load Terumi couldn't get.

You gently lift Yuriko into your lap, her topless body falling limp against you as she rests there. "Good work. Get dressed and go back to class, Terumi."

"Yes, Master," she says, with a smile and a small bow, gathering up her clothing and getting dressed. You gently run your hands through Yuriko's hair and along her back, her plush round tits smushing against your chest.

Yuriko recovers, eyelashes fluttering, rubbing at her chin a bit to get rid of the drool. "That was p-pretty good," Yuriko says. She coughs. "My first time with a boy."

"Just with a boy?"

"...yeah. I had a cool older girlfriend, once. I miss her," she mumbles into your shoulder. "She got married..."

"Tell me about her," you say, softly, gently running your fingers along her backside.

"She was so cool. So pure... it was just her and me, against the world... she was like ten years older than me..." she sighs. "Then some jerk took her away."

"What kind of woman was she? Clever, elegant, sweet?"

"Ah, you wouldn't understand her appeal. She was a woman's woman. Short hair, lithe body... she didn't even have tits, and I normally like those. She'd wrap me up and pin me down and ~ah~," she sighs longingly. "Stupid jerk husband and his stupid dick..."

You pat her head. "If you get together with me, you can have lots of cool girlfriends, older and otherwise... your pick of the crop."

She blushes, fidgeting. "I'll think about it, okay?" She pauses. "Oh, I should probably get back to class," she says, hopping off your lap and collecting her clothes.

"See you, then," you tell her, as you pull up your pants. "Glad you enjoyed."

When you return to the classroom, Reiko almost immediately stops you. "Hey, Nanashi," she says, standing up, waving you over. "Real quick, before class starts, what's the plan for our next hangout?" She pushes a bit of pink hair behind her ear. "I'm looking forward to our next date," she says, with a smile.

"I was thinking maybe we could go dancing? It's something I do a bit, I know a few places."

"Oh. Huh. Well... I don't really know much about dancing."

"I can teach you," you offer, and she blushes a bit.

"Alright, fine. You got me." She gives you a light punch to the shoulder, her blush growing a bit brighter. "Dancing it is, Nanashi. Get seated before class starts," she says, sitting back down.

You take your seat, and a voice comes from behind you. "I am looking forward to defeating you when next we meet, Nanashi-san," Sumiko says, with what just might be a hint of a flirt to her voice.

"I'm excited for our next clash of blades as well," you say, turning over to look at her. "When my blade strikes a great warrior of a woman like yourself... that's the greatest feeling of all."

Sumiko laughs at your brashness, while Chanette breaks into snickers and giggles at the implicit lewdness. She slams one strong hand down on your shoulder. "Your confidence rivals my own. I shall enjoy our coming duel."

"By the way," you say, gently putting one hand on her own shoulder, "thank you for what you did for me and Noriko before. It was an enormous deal, and mattered a lot. I want you to know that."

"I can't accept such a thank you. It was my duty, on seeing such a thing happening, to step in."

"Still. It's good to know my rival is a woman of honor and character."

She gives a belly laugh, then class starts and she flops back in her chair, making it screech as it slides. "This evening."

This evening can't come soon enough - the remainder of class is a bore, with thoughts of screwing Yuriko, Noriko, Terumi, Sumiko, Setsuko... really, every girl in class, and then also every woman in your family, and then all their unmarried kin... anyway, it's distracting. But then class is over.

You and Sumiko make your death's march to the fencing club in dead silence. There's been some degree of hype, it seems, given that a number of your classmates also follow you... Noriko, Terumi, Reiko, Yuriko, Chanette, Shuichi, Daichi, Masahiko, even Shichiro, wind up in the fencing club, watching from the sidelines when you and Sumiko emerge from the dressing room, ready for your duel.

When the referee calls the match's start, the two of you circle each other for a bit. Your swords strike, parry, block, dodge, the movements swift and hard, her superior strength lending her a real edge. The first successful strike goes to her, sending you tumbling to the ground, and you focus yourself as you return to your feet.

The next three strikes are yours, furious blows aimed carefully and with precision, breaking through her sharp guard, using what you know from your duels with Fumiko. You knock her to the ground, striking her ankles, her thighs, sending her tumbling again and again, until finally you're declared the victor.

She sits on the mat, still in her outfit, one hand on her knee, weapon at her side, looking up at you pensively, as if trying to decide something.

"Good fight," you tell her. You offer her your hand, and she takes it, letting you heft her up. She looks at you, eye level, through her mask, and removes it. You do as well.

"Well fought." She keeps a firm grip on your hand, not letting you get away. "I would humbly request a moment of your time alone."

"Uh, okay," you say, and she halfway drags you into the equipment room.

"In Kalapeta," she begins, once you're there.

"Sorry, where's that?" You don't recognize the name.

"Another world," she explains, quickly. "In Kalapeta, when a woman is bested, so completely that she knows the man is her superior, not merely in that field but in all fields she considers important... she swears herself to him."

"Okay?" You're getting a bit weirded out here.

"I have a confession to make to you, Nanashi-san. I was not born in this world, originally. I was born in another world, and lived and died as a great warrior there. Then, when I was twelve, I struck my head and recovered these lost memories. I was originally born in Kalapeta, and reborn here. Do you understand what I am getting at?"

"You were born in another world?"

"Yes," she begins, obviously expecting you not to believe her. "I-"

"So was I," you interrupt. She's probably just crazy, but you've had this bottled up inside you for sixteen years, and maybe she really is from another world. Even if she's not, hell, she's a sexy, muscular woman who just heavily implied she'd swear herself to you.

She looks taken aback as you respond. "Please do not mock me," she replies, evenly.

"No, it's true," you say. "It was a planet called Earth, in a country called the United States. It was a lot like here, except for a ton of differences - for example, the days varied in length, but no matter where you were, they averaged out to about twelve hours day and twelve hours night."

"Then how was it a lot like here?" Sumiko frowns.

"I mean, there were schools, and cars, and the internet, and that sort of thing."

She nods. "Ah. Kalapeta was more akin to the Warring States period of Kurogaya."

"I was born with my memories - it was like I snapped awake, after dying. I'm so glad to meet someone else I can finally tell this."

She blushes, fidgeting a bit. "Well. I am glad to be your confidant, in this matter." She claps your shoulder. "Regardless, as I was saying. In Kalapeta, we had a custom. About women being bested." She clears her throat. "And you have bested me, thoroughly and completely, at the thing I thought I held highest. In other matters, you are clearly my superior. Your intellect, your endless charm and growing cluster of friends among the class, your social acceptance, your wealth, even as a woman of honor and justice, I am humbled - you are the one who took the first step to help Noriko, not I." She descends to one knee, bowing her head, taking your hand in hers. "Please. If you will have me, I shall gladly serve you for the remainder of this life - if we should find one another again, then into the next."

"What is the culturally acceptable way of accepting this?"

"Hm? O-oh," she says, looking surprised at the question. Then she shakes her head, returning to her serious mode. "Ah, you just say, 'I accept.'"

"I accept, then," you tell her, and she smiles and rises to her feet.

"Thank you, Nanashi-sama," she says, with a small bow of her head. "I shall endeavor to serve you well, in all matters. Let us go clean ourselves and change into more casual clothes," she adds, with a boisterous tone of voice, striding out of the room confidently.

You figure there's no reason not to follow her, and get showered off. A number of the various people watching the match departed while you spoke to Sumiko, but Terumi, Noriko, and Shuichi remained. When you come out of the shower, Sumiko is waiting for you, head held high, arms behind her back. Noriko's head tilts as she sees you come out of the bathroom, and it's clear both your girlfriend and your concubine have noticed Sumiko's suddenly... submissive nature.

"Come on, I'd like you to meet Noriko and Terumi in a new context." She nods and follows, two steps behind you, one to the right, as you approach Noriko and Terumi. "Noriko, Terumi, this is Sumiko," you say, with a gesture towards Sumiko. "Sumiko, this is Terumi and Noriko."

They exchange greetings with a thin amount of awkwardness.

"Now, I have to get home in about an hour and a half," you explain, looking at your watch, "but I was thinking, the four of us could enjoy a celebratory rootbeer together first?"

"What are we celebrating, Nanashi-san?" Noriko asks, her head tilted to one side.

"I'll explain in a bit," you tell Noriko, gently ruffling her hair. She smiles very slightly, and the four of you leave the school, getting into the waiting car of Shiiro-san. Noriko sits down next to you, her hand on your thigh, and regards Sumiko coolly, eyes running along her body as if analyzing her. Sumiko maintains her poise and pride even under Noriko's leer. Terumi, for her part, just cuddles up on your side, sighing softly against you, closing her eyes.

"Please close the privacy window, Sumiko," you say, and she does so swiftly. "Thank you. Noriko, Terumi," you say, to the two girls on either arm. "Sumiko has decided I am an exceptionally worthy man, and sworn herself to me."

"Ah. That explains her behavior," Noriko says, placidly, her hand still on your thigh.

"You're amazing, Master," Terumi says, a bit giddily. "I'm so lucky you took me as your concubine, when you can clearly get any woman you want." Her head rests on your shoulder and she cuddles in a little tighter.

Sumiko raises her chin proudly. "Harems are no issue to one such as I, given what we discussed earlier." That she's from another world. "The modern insistence on monogamy is anomalous."

Shiiro arrives at the small cafe with root beers that you had picked out, and the four of you file out, gathering on a table. "So, Sumiko," you say, while Terumi is at the counter buying your drinks, "would you prefer to be romanced, or ravished?"

"So far as I am concerned, Nanashi-sama, I have already been 'romanced', as you put it, when you defeated me in our duel. I have no interest in flowers or chocolate candy, only in finding a man who is so clearly my superior."

"I see," you say. "So then, do you have any turn ons or turn offs I should be aware of?"

She blushes. "A-ah. Ahem." She shakes her head momentarily, trying to feign strength. "Nothing in particular comes to mind, Nanashi-sama. I have... minimal experience, with such things." A virgin in her past life, perhaps? Or she could just be deluded, you suppose.

"I suppose we'll just have to learn as we go, then." You lean back in your chair as Terumi arrives with your drinks, and take a sip of yours. "So, tell me about your life, Sumiko. Family, friends, goals."

"Previously, I wished to become a great fencer, but now that I have seen I am clearly outmatched by you, Nanashi-sama, I would be honored if you took me as your personal guard. As to family, I have a mother, a father, and one older sister."

"Tell me about them."

"My mother is a professional athlete; my father is her manager. My older sister, Chou..." she trails off. "She is not athletic. But she is the most vivacious woman I have ever met." She pauses for a moment. "It would honor me, were you to meet her."

"I'd be delighted to meet your family. You should meet mine," you say, with a smile. "Three sisters, one older, and two younger. My older sister is a better fencer than I am." As you start to discuss sports, you gingerly edge your hand over to Sumiko's, placing it atop hers.

You and Sumiko discuss sports, particularly fencing, with one another. Terumi spends much of the meal gazing lovingly at you, sighing occasionally, while Noriko simply watches placidly, occasionally contributing with some tidbit of her own, or asking a series of questions that show she is actually paying attention.

Your watch beeps. "Ah, shit, we've got to go," you say, standing up. The four of you get back into the car, Noriko and Terumi flanking you when you sit, Sumiko simply leaning forward in her seat, eyes occasionally flicking over to the front of the car.

When you arrive home, you and Noriko head inside, while Shiiro drives off with Sumiko and Terumi to drop them off at their respective houses. You give Noriko's hand a quick squeeze as you head inside. "I have some work I need to do with Mom."

"Very well, Nanashi-san. I will find something to occupy my time. There are many things in your home to occupy my time with, since your family is so rich."

She departs from your side, wandering aimlessly, and you head for your mother's office. "Right, I'm ready," you say.

She's sitting at her desk, glasses perched on the tip of her nose. She slides over a stack of papers as thick as your thumb is long. "All ready for you. Should be a good three hours work, I'll have to check it over afterwards. I'm sure you'll do well."

You nod, taking the stack of papers and sitting down at another desk with them. Bookkeeping isn't done quite the same here, but the same basic principles of double-entry work apply, and your mother comes over to you, guiding you through the work for the first twenty minutes, showing you how to verify things and make sure everything in the documents is correct, and so forth. Then she sits back down at her chair, click-clicking away at the computer as you get to work.

You're done inside an hour and a half, and clear your throat.

Your mother spins in her chair, looking at you. "Something the matter, Nan-chan? If you need help, I'm here to do so."

"I'm finished, actually."

Her eyes widen in surprise, and she hops up from her chair. "Let me give it a quick once-over," she says, pursing her lips slightly, pouting. She pushes her glasses up her nose as she goes through them, sliding one paper over, cross-referencing with your work, then repeating the process several times, her expression getting more and more surprised as she goes on. "Huh. This is... yeah. You did it right." She smirks to herself, then kisses the top of your head, ruffling your hair a bit. "Nothing's too hard for my Nan-chan, hm?"

"I'm serious about helping the family."

"You really are." She gestures for you to stand up. "Come on, give your mom a hug," she says, and you stand up. She wraps you in a full body hug, breasts pushing against your chest, chin on your shoulder, fingers digging into your back. You hug her back. She sniffles a little.

"Mother?" You ask, uncertainly.

"Sorry. It's just... ah, you're my precious, genius baby, and I always knew you were destined for great things. But this, it's, it makes it feel more real..." she sighs. "I'm going to miss you when you leave."

You gingerly pat her back. She kisses your shoulder. "I love you too, mother," you tell her, softly.

She rests her head on you. For what feels like an eternity but is probably just a minute, she remains like that, hugging you. Then she finally raises up straight and tall, removing her glasses for a moment and wiping at her eyes. "Sorry, Nan-chan." She takes a deep breath in through her nostrils. "I... I think it might be for the better that Fumiko is taken out of the line of succession. Maybe I've been too slow to do that because it means I get to keep hold of you just that little bit longer. Ah..." she sighs. "I'm acting like some old maid who can't let go of her child, I'm sorry."

"With or without Fumiko in line, I'm going to do what's best for my sisters, and our family. It... might be better to discuss this with Fumiko, at least a bit. I worry if I misinterpreted or something..."

She sniffs, nodding. "Yes, of course. I'll speak to your father when he comes home tonight, but nothing will happen without speaking to Fumiko first."

"Don't worry," you add, gently caressing her cheek. "You'll always be my mother."

You lean forward and chastely kiss her cheek, and she practically radiates heat with her blush. "Th-that's the first time you've kissed me since you were a baby," she says, with a nervous smile.

"If it makes you that happy, I'll have to do it more often then." She blushes a bit brighter, putting one hand on the cheek you kissed. You quickly kiss the other one, and she practically turns red. She's very cute like this, less the tiger mom you've gotten used to, more the sweet mother she was when you were young.

"Ah, you're going to make some girl very happy," she says, taking a step back. "You are just the cutest boy." She grabs your cheek and squeezes. "That reminds me. How are things with Yuriko?"

You don't think you should tell her you got a blowjob from her while Terumi groped her tits.

"Our first date went very well, and we'll probably schedule the second soon. We talked some at school today, we share a lot of the same interests. I definitely think she's at least considering me as a serious marriage prospect by now."

"That's wonderful to hear. Do you like her too? I don't want you to get married to some girl you don't really like just because it's what you think I want."

"Oh, I think she and I are going to be an excellent fit. As I said, we've got a lot of shared interests."

"Good, great, fantastic." She gives you a quick hug. "I am so glad. I had a few other possible girls, but if you do like this one, that's so much easier than arranging dates with their parents and all that kind of thing, since you go to the same school."

You briefly consider asking after these other girls, but decide it would be better to leave it be for now. "I'm glad she's nice too." She gave you quite a nice blowjob.

She pats your cheek. "Alright then. You did good on the work, Nan-chan. You can consider yourself done for the day."

You give her a quick bow, and depart. You have a decent chunk of time left before having to retire, since you sped through the accounting work. Got a bit of a cramp in your wrist though.

You find Fumiko lounging on her bed, hair let loose, reading a book, her athletic body not on display as she's currently under the blankets. She puts a bookmark in the text and closes it, putting it to the side. "What's up, Nan-chan?"

"Two big things. One, I won my slashing sword duel, thanks in part to your hard work training me."

She smiles. "Good to hear, Nan-chan. Don't hesitate to butter me up by exaggerating how important my help was."

"Incredibly important," you tease back. "I probably would have just fallen over dead from a heart attack, were it not for you."

She leans back, waving her hands at her face. "Ah, that's the stuff, keep it coming."

"The other thing-" she pouts at that, "-is that our mother has decided to seriously reconsider you as heir. So you can just focus on fencing." You're really suddenly worried that this isn't what she actually wanted.

That worry fades as she hops out of bed, wearing just a plain white bra and panties, and hugs you tight as she can. "Thank you so much, Nan-chan," she says, fingers digging into your body, muscles holding you tight, her petite breasts pressing into your chest. "You have no idea how much that means to me." You think you have a little idea.

"Well, while I have you in such a positive mood," you say, hesitantly, "I made friends with the girl I fought in fencing, Sumiko."

"Wait. Sumiko? Big sister named Chou?" She pulls back from your hug, and you nod. "Wow. Small world. Same Chou," she says, with a gesture. "Sumiko's a blonde, right?"

"Dyed, I think, but yeah."

"Crazy. Man, I should introduce you to Chou, she's cool."

"Sumiko had much the same appraisal. Anyway, I was wondering if she could watch one of your matches?"

"Sure, just gotta schedule it. I've got some exhibition and practice matches on Wednesday and Friday. Would be after school, your time. Probably have to talk it out with her," she notes, with a gesture. "Anyway. Thanks a million for getting me out of the heir position, owe you a ton."

"You still need to talk to our mother about it. There might be more hoops to jump through... but yeah, it's progress." You give her a cheesy smile. "You can still become my lover if you want."

"Oh, fuck, that's right," she says, with a kind of relieved expression. "If I'm not the heir then I don't have to find some prissy boy to marry." She laughs, giving you a shoulder punch. "Maybe I'll take you up on that lover thing, appropriate for a black sheep to get pregnant out of wedlock, plus it means I don't have to put up with some weirdo."

"I will also end up with several weirdos, I'm afraid. That's non-negotiable."

"Whoa, several weirdos? Somebody's a ladies man," she says, with a laugh. "Yeah, you planning to outdo dad, huh? Three chicks, plus..." she puts a finger on your collarbone, which travels down your body slowly, "big," she pops the word, "sis?" She carefully watches your face, which you keep stone cold. She pulls away. "Ah, you saw through my teasing. No fun." She hops on the bed, slithering back under the blankets. "Thanks, Nan-chan. Feel free to ask me any favors you need, yeah?"

You head over to the bed and give her a gentle kiss on the forehead, gently ruffling her hair. She gives you a kind of knowing smirk. "Good night, Fumiko."

"Night, Nan-chan." You close the door as you leave.

You go to the room where Setsuko is staying, and she's calmer than she was yesterday, quietly reclining in bed. It's more an affected calm, a kind of tenseness visible in her body language - the fact that her eyes are open, but she's not doing anything is also a bit of a giveaway.

Noriko is kicking her legs in a chair, quietly reading, as you enter the room, closing and locking the door, making her turn her head up towards you. "Ah. Nanashi-san," she says, putting down the book. She pauses momentarily, tilting her head. "Hm. My mother and Sumiko refer to you as Nanashi-sama. Terumi refers to you as Master. Should I also call you by a deferent nickname?"

"You can call me whatever you like," you tell her, gently patting her head.

"Oh. Then Nanashi would be acceptable?"

"Yes."

"What about Nana-kun?"

"Also fine."

"Nan-chan?"

"Perfectly okay." She tilts her head, eyeing you carefully. "Something the matter?"

"I am attempting to determine what name would best suit you. Na na shi," she says, slowly, rolling her tongue over the sounds. "Nanashi." She pops the word. "I think I prefer that."

"Then go ahead and call me it." You turn to Setsuko. "Is everything alright? You seem tense."

She swallows. "It's... just... being away from home... is hard."

Noriko speaks slowly, in the same smooth voice. "This is our home now, mother."

"I... Nanashi-sama knows what I mean." She looks down at her lap.

"I do." You gently cup her cheek, raising the blanket off her body, your fingers grasping the bottom of her sweater. You slowly push it up and over her body. Her pale skin is lovely to behold, as she's stripped bare to her underwear - she'd taken off her shorts before getting in bed, apparently. That too, is soon taken away, as you look down on her with affection. "I'm here to help you." She nods, gently. "Noriko," you say, with a glance over your shoulder at the petite girl. "I don't want to leave you all alone again, you are my girlfriend. Come here."

Noriko pops off her chair, coming to the side of the bed, as you strip off your shirt and toss it aside. "What do you want me to do, Nanashi?"

"Strip naked," you say, as you undo your pants. Setsuko blushes as her daughter slowly removes her clothes, carefully folding them and putting them in a neat pile by the bed. Your cock is erect, rubbing along Setsuko's wet slit, as you look down at her blushing expression. You gently pat her cheek. "I appreciate you doing this with me, and with Noriko. I just want to make both of you happy. Noriko," you say, turning to your now-naked girlfriend, as you continue teasing her mother's wet sex with your cock, "get on your hands and knees above yor mother, so I can switch between the two of you."

"Very well, Nanashi," she says, gingerly climbing into bed and position herself such.

You gingerly slide yourself into Setsuko, slowly filling her up. Her eyelashes flutter, and you lean over Noriko's body, forcing her down, her body smushing against her mother's bountiful breasts, as you make your way down to Setsuko's lips. You kiss her, tenderly, as you start to stroke inside her, Noriko being rubbed against her mother's body, making her mom squeak a bit as her tits are smushed by her daughter's weight. As your tongue slithers into Setsuko's mouth, playing with her own, as she limply receives your oral intrusion, Noriko begins to speak.

"Do you like kissing my boyfriend? Do his lips taste good? He and I were kissing earlier, do you think that you can taste my tongue on his?" All the while, you keep making sweet, slow, loving strokes in and out of Setsuko. She's wet, squeezing and hesitating a bit here and there, as you slide in and out of her wetness. "I feel as if I should know the answers to these questions, if you are going to be fucking my boyfriend right in front of me." Setsuko's blush gets even hotter, and your fingers slide into Noriko's sex, finding her very, very wet. "I presume kissing him is pleasant, since you are not stopping to answer my questions. Is it that my boyfriend has very good technique with his tongue? He performed oral sex on me, earlier," she explains, and Setsuko squeals as she finally orgasms, her hands grasping at your backside and scraping at your skin with her fingers.

Rather than continuing to fuck her, you grab Noriko's hips, heft yourself up and out of Setsuko, and plunge into your cock into Noriko's wet and waiting cunt. Noriko closes her eyes, sighing as you enter her, as you start to fuck your cute, autistic (?) girlfriend. Her expression is blank, save for a small smile and a light pink hue to her cheeks as you start to fuck her. She catches her breath and starts to speak again. "Now he is fucking me atop you. This is the first time he has fucked me in front of you," she says. "Do you find it pleasant?" Noriko hisses a bit, as your fingers toy with her clit, running little circles around it, prodding it, teasing it. Setsuko, for her part, just blushes, her eyes downcast, looking at where you and Noriko's groins meet.

With the hand that isn't currently playing with Noriko's clitoris, you reach down for one of Setsuko's breasts, groping it, thumbing her hard nipple, enjoying the soft, plush, plentiful feeling of it. "D-do," Noriko pants out, "do you want, my b-b-boyfriend, to f-fuck me, i-in front, of," she swallows audibly, then orgasms, her cunt squeezing your cock as she thrashes for a bit before flopping forward, squishing her mother's tits. You gingerly push her head over to her mother's breast, and she obeys the implicit instruction, starting to suckle on Setsuko's nipple as you fuck her spasming cunt.

"A-ah, you, ah, can't," Setsuko says, bright red.

"She's done it before, I'm sure," you tease. "When she was a baby?" Noriko hums softly on her mother's breast, and Setsuko blushes. "She told me that's why you have such big tits, from nursing her. Well, these breasts are beautiful," you stay, pumping into Noriko as she starts to recover from her orgasm, wiggling her butt a bit. Your hand gropes the breast that Noriko isn't currently suckling on. "So I think you should thank Noriko for them." Noriko hums loudly, nodding quickly, and Setsuko's cheeks turn bright red, as she's dominated and gently degraded by her daughter's sixteen year old boyfriend.

"Th-thank you Noriko," she mumbles. At that, Noriko orgasms, her cunt squeezing your dick. Her mother squeaks, as Noriko's teeth bite down on her nipple, and you pull out of Noriko, simply sliding right into Setsuko. You squash the small girl against her mother again as you kiss Setsuko on the lips, invading her mouth with your tongue once more. She slides her tongue gingerly, uncertainly, into your mouth, not quite sure if she should use it or just let you run amok on her palate, teeth, and tongue. You suckle on her tongue, making her hum softly, getting a bit more eager.

When Noriko recovers from her latest orgasm, she pops her lips off her mother's breast. "I have to assume you are enjoying all of this, mother. After all, you have told neither I, nor Nanashi, to stop, and further, have orgasmed once, and are clearly very close to doing so a second time." You start to finger Noriko as you fuck Setsuko, who orgasms shortly thereafter, moaning into your mouth, a little drool and spittle splashing out from where your tongue meets hers in her mouth. "I expect you will orgasm many more times before Nanashi is finished with you." You grab the back of Noriko's head and push her back into her mom's breasts, shutting her up for a moment.

You fuck both girls like that for a very, very long time, managing your pace with a degree of ease, the two women beneath you orgasming over and over as you play with their sexy bodies. Noriko's questions are much of the noise that fills the air, Setsuko bright red as she's asked all kinds of lewd and embarrassing questions. "Are you happy I have such a sexy boyfriend?" "Would you like it if he continued to fuck you and I regularly?" "Can I bite your breasts?" "Do you enjoy it when I bite your breasts?" "Do you like having sex with your daughter and her boyfriend, or is it that you wish to have sex with my boyfriend, and myself being a participant is merely an unfortunate side effect?"

Noriko seems to also enjoy pawing at her mother's tits, taking to groping them as she rests her cute little chin on top of her mother's breasts while you fuck one girl or the other. "Your breasts are very large. Nanashi seems to like them. I hope that when I get pregnant, I can have breasts as large as yours, so that Nanashi can play with them." Your hands leave where they were when she says that, and instead slide up to her small little mounds, gently teasing her nipples, making her gasp.

"Your breasts are wonderful, no matter how big they are," you tell her, sweetly. She squeaks a bit, her cunt constricting around your cock, and quickly orgasms from your playing with her nipples. You decide to give her a nice hard screw at that point, leaving Setsuko's cunt empty for a time as you fuck her daughter. Noriko, at least, doesn't let up on her mom's tits, biting and suckling and groping and tweaking nipples and doing all kinds of things you'd expect an inexperienced teenage boy to do when presented with a pair of big fat tits attached to a woman who isn't complaining. Her experimentations border on the extreme, but Setsuko just blushes and squeaks and even occasionally comes like that.

Noriko, on the other hand, orgasms a good dozen plus times before you feel like she's been satiated, her hungry cunt squeezing and milking at your dick as she drools on her mom's tits. You unload in her, giving her a nice creampie, and she just mumbles happily, before you move on to her mother, who you quickly slide into. Her mom shivers a bit at your entrance, closing her eyes, and your hands start to play with her breasts, more gently than Noriko's once did.

"Sorry about Noriko being a bit rough," you tell her, softly. "She's very new to this."

"N-no, it's okay," Setsuko says, quietly, cheeks a rosy red. "I, I'm just glad she's enjoying herself, she, she deserves to be happy." She swallows as you continue to slide in and out of her wet and willing sex, her own hands gingerly petting her daughter. You pump her ever harder, wanting to press her, to make her come again, teasing her nipples. She orgasms alright, squeaking and squealing on your cock, and you just press on, keeping playing with her, leaning down to kiss her, making Noriko mumble as she's smushed into her mom's tits.

You fuck Setsuko like that for long minutes, until her tongue falls limp in her mouth after her seventh or eight consecutive orgasm, the only sound she makes a soft moan. You close your eyes and release, letting go inside Setsuko, splashing your juices inside her hungry little cunt, making her moan a bit. You finally pull out, admiring the picture beneath you.

Noriko's eyes lidded, her breath soft, as she uses her mother's tits like a pillow, hands grasping her mother from either side; Setsuko just panting, a little drool spilling out of her moth, her hands at her side; their cunts splayed open, your ejaculate drooling out of Noriko's to lewdly stain her mother; both naked, both available, both willingly yours, to fuck as you please, when you please.

You gently run your fingers through both girls hair, before flopping Noriko off of her mother, onto her back. You get off the bed, pulling the covers over the two of them, collecting your clothes. You pause, squatting next to Setsuko, who turns her face slowly towards you, breathing heavily. "I won't have much extra time tomorrow, and I know you need me..." you say, gently stroking her cheek. "To get away from him... you have to find another man, or you'll keep thinking about him, won't you?" She nods, the movement small. "Wake me in the morning with fellatio. It'll help you get over him."

"O-okay, Nanashi-sama," she says, quietly.

You pull on your clothes, getting dressed, and quietly leave the two women alone in their room, heading back to your own. Fortunately, the house is so huge and empty that there's not much chance of somebody spotting you in this low-visibility area. You lie down in your own bed, falling to sleep almost instantly from the day's exertions.


	9. Wakeup Blowjob from Setsuko, Fucking Terumi's Ass With Yuriko & Noriko Watching, Yuriko's First Blowjob, Fucking Noriko In The Shower

You're woken up by the feeling of Setsuko's weight shifting the bed. She blushes as you glance at her, and she pushes the blanket up, revealing your pajamas and starting to pull them down. Your cock is erect, and her hand gently runs up and down it, stroking you. She bites her lower lip as she looks at you. "G-good morning, Nanashi-sama," she stammers out.

"Good morning," you say, gently cupping her cheek. "You're very beautiful." You smile. "I look forward to seeing how such a sexy, mature older woman sucks cock."

She blushes red, but smiles a bit. "You're very sweet..." she says, before leaning down, licking your cockhead. She gingerly runs her head around your crown, one hand on the base of your cock, the other steadying her, her pendulous breasts hanging down in the light blue t-shirt she's wearing, which hangs loose, showing off her flat belly. She's wearing a pair of short jeans, displaying her lovely thighs and butt quite adequately. You're positioned in a sort of ⊢ position, with Setsuko leaning forward to suck your dick, giving you a great profile view of her body.

She takes a deep breath through her nostrils, opens her mouth wide, and simply slides down your cock, taking you down her throat in one single thrust. She hums happily, eyelids fluttering, as your cock gets embedded within her throat. You reach down for her body, pushing her shirt up; she's not wearing a bra, which she blushes as you notice, and your hand gropes her plump breasts as she remains fully engulfing your cock, a little drool spilling out of her mouth. You thumb her nipple, and she orgasms, moaning on your dick, hands gripping the bed sheets to keep her up, as she comes quite hard, keeping your cock in her mouth the whole time.

When she rides out her orgasm, she pops off, breathing heavily, wiping at her chin a bit, and you keep groping her breast. "Do you like them, Nanashi-sama?" You nod readily, and she offers a little smile, peeling off her blue shirt and tossing it aside, letting her breasts hang free. "You can play with them, then. I'm sure you won't be as rough as Noriko was last night, so feel free to have your fun." She leans back over your cock, slurping it down again, holding herself in place, and you reach with both hands, groping them, enjoying the pillowy softness of either breast.

Setsuko hums softly as she starts to move, bobbing up and down your cock, tongue slashing along your dick. You play with her tits, paying careful attention to her reactions as she moans a bit on your dick, quickly orgasming again, her breath hot as she pants and drools on your cock. She flops forward, even, swallowing you whole as her thighs shake giddily, her eyes rolled up, and you just enjoy the feeling of her throat around your cock as she orgasms, sputtering on your dick.

You finally take hold of her hair, gently guiding her up and off your cock, making her give you a brief worry. By this point, your dick is slimy with her drool, glistening in the light of your room, and you push her a bit towards it. "Sandwich it in your tits," you tell her, softly. "Yours are the biggest tits I've ever seen naked." She blushes, but smiles a bit at the compliment, wrapping your cock in the pillowy goodness of her breasts, and you just sigh, leaning back a bit. "It's cute how much you have enjoy having sex with your daughter there," you tease, and she blushes. "Do you prefer to do this stuff alone, or with Noriko?"

"A-ah, um," Setsuko pushes her face down into her tits, cheek glowing with embarrassment, as she tries to delay from answering the question for a long few seconds. Her drool practically dribbles down onto your cock and her tits, warm and sensuous, and you take one of her nipples and gently squeeze it a bit. She squeaks and pops back up. "I, well, I want Noriko to be happy, and obviously she likes it, so it's the least I can do."

"Okay, then," you say, smiling at her, patting her cheek. She blushes. "Bob those tits on my cock," you tell her, and she nods, hurriedly doing so, massaging your hard cock with those pillowy, doughy soft tits. You grab your phone and take a quick few pics of her tits, your cock just popping out of them, her cheeks a rosy red. You make sure to keep her face out of frame as you take the pictures, though she doesn't know that and goes along with it anyway. "Don't worry, your face isn't in frame," you tell her, and she blushes.

"Th-thank you, Nanashi-sama," she says, blushing harder, your cock still smushed between her breasts, a warm and tight little crevisse to fit them in.

"Go ahead and take it in your mouth again," you tell her, and she nods, pulling her tits back and simply engulfing your dick, taking it to the base, massaging it in her throat. You gingerly pet her, running your fingers through her cute purple hair, making her hum and moan a bit on your cock. Her tongue slithers out, playing with your balls, and her head swivels from side to side, doing interesting things to her tits. Her eyes close, as if focusing entirely on the feeling of your dick in her mouth, and she orgasms like that, moaning, your dick never leaving her throat for a moment, the wet, warm, tight feeling of her throat joined by intense vibrations.

You grasp her hair and fuck her face for a while, enjoying the feeling of plugging up her throat over and over again, all the while playing with her lovely fat breasts, tweaking her nipples, teasing her that way. She comes, drool splashing out of her mouth, an erotic sound being made as her moans are cut off by your dick sliding into her throat again and again. Her eyes get a little punch-drunk, a smile visible in her features, as you fuck her face like that, playing with her tit.

During one particularly intense orgasm on her part, you can feel yourself need to urinate. Not wanting to leave behind Setsuko, who's obviously quite into this, you shove her all the way down and unload down her throat, filling her stomach with your piss. She doesn't really react beyond her moans and fluttering eyelashes, suggesting she doesn't even realize you're using her as a toilet, which just makes it all the more erotic. You wait quite a bit after you finish peeing, her throat a tight vice or your cockhead, wanting to make sure every drop disappears before you leave her mouth. She just moans giddily at being used like this, her throat another warm hole for you to fuck for both your pleasures.

You finally pop her up, so that just your cockhead is nestled past those pretty lips of hers, and let go, splashing cum all over the inside of her mouth. She blushes as she tastes it, but she's clearly enjoying herself, humming softly and closing her eyes as you coat the inside of her mouth with your thick, tasty cum. She pops off, swilling it in her mouth for a few moments, before swallowing. She offers you a smile, her chin and tits caked with drool. "You're the best I've ever tasted," she tells you, gently cupping your cheek.

"What do I taste like, out of curiosity?"

Setsuko tilts her head. "Mm... sort of like chocolate? Your cock, anyway," she says, giving it a gentle jerk with her fingers. "Your cum is more like... milk chocolate, maybe." She snorts. "It's a nice combination."

"Glad you enjoyed yourself, then," you say, with a smile. "Probably want to wipe yourself off a bit," you tease, with a gesture towards her breasts.

"Ah, shoot," she says, hurriedly dashing out of your bedroom to the bathroom.

You get a clean set of clothes and go to the shower, hopping in without even bothering to check if she's gone (she isn't). She stares at your naked body for a long few moments, and you give her a cocky smirk. "You can join me, if you like," you tease.

She shucks off her shorts and panties so quick it's almost comical, her tits bouncing about as she jumps into the shower after you. She cuddles against your back as you get clean, gently rubbing her cheek against your neck happily. You give her a couple kisses in the shower for good measure before getting out, drying off, popping a BC pill, and getting dressed, heading to check on your little sisters.

Minori doesn't seem to be in her room, having gotten up already. Momo, on the other hand, is still asleep, curled up with her big old teddy Tora and snuggling it happily. You step forward to tickle her when your phone buzzes in your pocket. Repeatedly. You pull it out - the clock reads 7:31AM, so you already know what you're about to get.

> I spent all morning preparing this text so I'm going to send it now that I can! Sorry it's so long! _/TO
> 
> I remembered that you asked me to tell you if I liked or disliked anything, so here goes! Yesterday was very sexy, Master! I really enjoyed playing with Yuriko, and I'm so pro♡d that you dominated Sumiko into being your willing servant! I do wish I had gotten to s♡ck you or f♡ck you yesterday, but I understand that you needed to focus on Yuriko, for the sake of your family, and I'm glad I could help. I did like teasing her, though I felt bad that you didn't let her take pictures: it obviously disappointed her, and I don't want to disappoint any girl you f♡ck and claim. Even though I know it was to keep me safe, I still feel a bit bad about it. Once she's yours, she can take as many pictures of me as she likes, right?
> 
> I like that you have varied tastes, too, with me and Noriko and Sumiko all being very different. It makes me feel good, because then I don't feel like comparing myself to them and see if I measure up, since obviously our appeals are very different. Though with Yuriko, we are a bit closer in personality and body type - I'm just glad my breasts are bigger, so I know I have at least one thing up on her! ♡♡♡
> 
> Oh, you never did get back to me on cooking for you, I was wondering if I could? I don't want to steal work from your mother, I'm sure she loves you a whole lot!
> 
> I'm not mad at her, by the way, Master, so don't worry about me hating her or anything just because she tried to keep us apart! ♡♡♡ Your family is my family too!
> 
> That reminds me, I could even cook lunches for all your girls, though that would probably get a little expensive. If you want me to I would, though!

Momo remains blissfully unaware, mumbling sleepily into Tora on the bed.

You text Terumi back.

> Don't worry about lunches for now.
> 
> I'm glad you enjoyed things with Yuriko too.

Your phone, predictably, buzzes again, but you just slide it into your pocket, considering the waiting prey before you. You decide to get up behind her, snuggling under the covers with Momo and wrapping your arms around her belly. She just sleepily pushes back into you, snuggling up tighter, her cute little butt pressing against your erect cock as she's made the middle piece in a you and Tora sandwich. She's wearing those same cute black pajamas, which are thin enough you can feel every contour of her butt as she pushes against you.

You gently push up her pajama shirt a bit, so her belly is exposed, then run your finger slowly around its contours. Your other hand plays with her short, dark hair, and you start to whisper in her ear. "You're very cute, Momo," you tell her, your breath soft in her ear. "You're smart, too," you add, your fingers running along her pale stomach, teasing her. She's such a cutie, you just want to fill her with your cum and make her smile. "Very nice, and athletic, and thoughtful, and sweet."

You play with her hair more, and she pushes back against you, mumbling. "Nana-kun..."

"Yes?" You ask, quietly, not sure if she's asleep or awake.

"...love you," she mumbles out.

You tenderly kiss the top of her head. "I love you too," you tell her, gently rubbing her belly.

You keep rubbing her belly, snuggling against her, even kissing her ear in between compliments. "You're a good girl, you're hard working, you're tough," you say, whispering in her ear.

It takes several minutes of that before she finally wakes up... the way she does it is a bit of a surprise, though. Her breath gets a bit heavy, her legs kicking. "Nana-kun... Nana-kun..." she mumbles, softly, breathlessly, as she twitches in your grasp, as you continue to rub her belly and offer her compliments. "Nana... Nana-kun!" She squeals at that point, jerking in pleasure in your arms, eyes flicking open as she wakes up from her obvious wet dream. You can even feel a bit of her wetness, where her pajamas press against your pants.

"Good morning, cutie head," you tease, and she blushes and hurriedly scrambles out of your lap, escaping your arms.

"A-ah, g-good morning, Nana-kun," she says, using the blanket to cover herself below the waist. "Wh-what are you doing in my bed?"

"I was just cuddling with my cute little sister," you tease. "Why? Is there something wrong with that?"

"N-no," she stammers, still beet red.

"You know..." you tease, "this morning, I think... you are especially cute. You seem almost glowing."

"A-ah, you're just, noticing! Because you're in my room. There's nothing special."

"I don't know..." you tease. "Maybe you were having a good dream. Could I help you make it a reality?"

"N-no!" She stammers out, rushing off the bed and into her bathroom, slamming the door shut. "I, I need to shower! Leave me alone, Nana-kun!"

You decide to leave her in peace, heading downstairs to get breakfast, making yourself a quick peanut butter toast. Minori's already eating at the table, spooning some soup into her mouth. Mariko's there too, sitting in her chair a little awkwardly, chewing through a carton of strawberries. "Want one?" She offers you. By the way Minori is looking, you're pretty sure the two of them haven't exchanged one word since the two sat down.

"Sure." You take it, taking a bite off the tip, then offering the remainder to Minori. She briefly pouts. "Come on," you tell her, teasingly, and she gobbles it quickly. "What's up with the two of you?"

"I-" both girls start at once. Mariko gestures for Minori to speak. "I was just enjoying a nice breakfast soup, eating alone, when Mariko sat down and started eating strawberries."

"Is it a crime to eat strawberries?"

"No, but they are relatively expensive. Are they really all you can eat?"

"Even your mom doesn't give a shit about me stealing from the pantry," Mariko says, leaning back. "Who cares." She pops another strawberry in her mouth. "Cripes, my ass is sore and you're giving me the third degree about strawberries."

"W-well, Nanashi-san prompted," Minori says, defensively, "and then you asked!"

"Sorry," Mariko says.

"How about you, Mariko?"

"Ah, you know, same old same old. Got done with the morning chores, took a bath, sat down to enjoy some strawberries with little Mino-chan here," she says, grabbing Minori by the neck and dragging her over, ruffling her hair, "then you came in. She's not very talkative," she adds, as she releases Minori.

Minori briefly touches her neck before returning to her soup, muttering a little something that you don't quite catch.

You grab Minori's hips and heft her into your lap. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from Mariko's hair ruffles."

Mariko laughs at that before popping another strawberry into her mouth. "Kids, am I right?" She kind of slurs it a bit as she chews on the strawberry.

"Maybe," you agree. You give Minori a quick head pat and a kiss on the back of my head. "Strawberries don't keep long, anyway, Minori. It's better to eat them than let them rot."

Minori grumbles a bit and scoots her soup over to where she can reach it. Like a loyal older brother, you diligently scoop it up into her mouth, and she chooses to eat it rather than argue.

"You two are super cute together," Mariko says, with a small smile on her face. "Glad you get on."

"I try to get on with everybody," you say.

"Yeah, you're a real... something." She pops another strawberry into her mouth, chewing over the word. "Charmer? People pleaser? One of those."

"Thank you." You bounce Minori on your leg a little bit, making her squeak in surprise, interrupting her sullen stare down at her soup. As you get her another spoonful of soup to eat, you speak to Mariko. "I'm taking Minori and Momo down to a reenactment battle, hopefully some bonding time will be good for them."

"That sounds great. Was that your idea?" She points to Minori, who just nods. You give her another spoonful of soup. "Yeah. Maybe I should come. I assume it's one of those Warring States things?"

"Yeah, it is."

"We glorify that time way too much, you know? A ton of people died. Hope they give it some of the context of real war."

Minori's expression changes a bit as Mariko speaks, a little hint of confusion or dissonance on her features. "That's a very mature perspective on it." She says it in such a way you can almost hear the 'did you read it in a book or something?'

"I am former KSDF, remember, kiddo? We may not get in real wars any more but you kind of have a better idea of what it's like when you've seen the shadow of war on some Rodwan island."

"Huh." You spoon Minori a bit more of her soup.

"Anyway," Mariko says, glancing down at her now largely empty carton of strawberries, just the green leaves left. "I'm gonna hit the gym," she says, getting up, tossing the carton in the garbage. "Gotta keep myself in shape."

She leaves you and Minori alone.

"Speaking of exercise," you say, putting down the spoon and rubbing your hands along her stomach. "Are you keeping in shape, Minori?"

"I don't have to," she says, fidgeting a bit under your touch. "I'm gonna be a proper lady and marry a nice guy."

"Oh, like your boyfriend from class?"

"We broke up 'cause he didn't like Momo."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Total lie. You want Minori to get dicked only by you. "Did you break up with him, or did he break up with you?"

"He broke up with me. He kept whining about Momo and I finally told him to shut up because it was so boring..." she trails off.

You kiss the back of her head again. "That's a good girl. And, hey, look - you've got things in common with Mariko. Won't it be nicer if we all just get along?" She mumbles and grumbles a bit but nods.

You eat in peace with her, handfeeding her sometimes, chowing down on your toast, until finally the two of you are done, and she hops off your lap to finish getting ready for school. Noriko comes downstairs, greeting you with a small wave. "Hello, Nanashi. It is about time to get to school, if we wish to ensure we are on time."

"Yeah, you're right," you say, checking your phone's time. Which shows also that you have four new texts from Terumi. You decide to pop them open.

> O.K., Master! I'll just make my own lunch! ♡
> 
> Oh, did you have any plans for lovemaking at school today, Master?
> 
> Is Noriko doing well, Master? I know she's living with you now. I hope you're enjoying her company! I'm a little jealous that I don't get to live with you yet, but I can wait! ♡♡♡
> 
> I guess you're busy at this time of morning. Hope you're having fun with whoever you're spending time with! I can't wait to see you again! ♡♡♡

"How are things between my mother and you, Nanashi?" Noriko asks, her expression placid.

"It's going well. It's cute how much she cares about you."

"That is good. I am glad you and my mother are enjoying one another's company."

"Great," you say. You start texting on your phone. "One moment, okay?"

"Very well, Nanashi. Terumi seems to be particularly devoted to you, so it is good that you take time for her." It's a slightly odd statement, as if there's some lingering second half she doesn't say, but you just shake your head and focus on your phone.

> Make sure to flirt with and tease Yuriko. Get her drooling so she'll be easier to make mine.
> 
> As you command, Master! ♡♡♡
> 
> As to your question about lovemaking - I feel like taking your ass today. Make what preparations you can.
> 
> I will, absolutely, Master. Do you like anal sex, Master?
> 
> I'll be trying it out with you.

In this life, at least.

> ♡♡♡ Thank you for sharing one of your first times with me like this, Master! I'll do my best not to disappoint you!

You put your phone down. Noriko takes the excuse to chime in. "It feels risque to have intercourse with you and my mother at once. My description of our lovemaking to Terumi, also, felt particularly arousing." She tilts her head. "Of course, I always enjoy sexual intercourse with you."

"Do you want me to spend more time with you?"

"I would enjoy that," she says, with a small nod. You get the vibe like she wasn't mentioning it to get that kind of reassurance, though.

"More non-lewd time?"

"That would be nice," she says, with a small smile.

"I intend to try many new things with you, Noriko. Both lewd and non."

Her eyelashes flicker in response to the statement. "I think I will enjoy trying new things with you. When were you planning to fuck Sumiko?" Perhaps she recognizes the expression on your face as surprise. "Or were you not? I ask because I would like to participate, although, if you feel privacy would be better, I can understand. I would like to ask her many questions regarding how sexual intercourse with you feels, as you penetrate her. Would you also enjoy that?"

"Whatever you want, so long as you respect Sumiko's wishes in the future, if she has any issues with that."

"I will do that, Nanashi."

"Hey," you say, pulling her into your lap, wrapping her in a hug. You give her neck a quick kiss. "I have a tutoring session with Chanette scheduled for after school, but this evening, we could try watching a movie together?"

Her cheeks get a little pink. "That sounds very nice, Nanashi."

"Great, then it's decided." You're about to start suckling at her neck a bit when you're interrupted.

"We're here," Shiiro's voice sounds over the intercom. Noriko pops out of your lap with alacrity, striding to the door.

You decide to head out after her, holding her hand when you do so. She smiles very slightly at that, her fingers squeezing yours back. You soon arrive in the classroom, where Terumi is leaning on the desk in front of Yuriko, toying with the collar of her shirt as Yuriko just stares, her mouth half-open. Noriko simply ignores them and heads to her seat, while Terumi catches you out of the corner of her eye and gives a sly smile before returning her gaze to Yuriko. "...so that's one of the things about cooking a lot of people don't get. Substitution. It depends on a lot of different factors, and people tend to just think, sweet or sour, rather than questions like texture, calorie density, and so on."

"Y-yuh huh," Yuriko says, stupidly.

Besides Terumi, Noriko, and Yuriko, there's Daichi, Shichiro, Masahiko, and Kiyomi in the room. Kiyomi's kind of huddled in on her desk, as if hoping to turn invisible.

You walk past Terumi, giving her ass a quick pat, making her turn to you and offer a sweet smile before you move on to Kiyomi.

You're pretty sure the girl's an intense androphobe, so you squat down in front of her desk as she tries to bury her face in her book. "Hey," you say, softly, and she jumps a bit. "I'm Nanashi. I don't think we've met. You're a friend of Noriko's, right?"

"A-ah," she swallows, fidgeting. She pulls up from the table, hands awkwardly playing against one another. "Y-yes. Yes." She repeats, nodding her head. "Why are you talking to me?" She asks it sort of tentatively, as if she's afraid she'll get her head snapped off for even opening her mouth.

"Well, I figured, I know most of the people in class by now, I should say 'hi' to you."

"H-hi, then," she says.

"Are you scared? It's okay. I'm not going to touch you or anything, I just want to talk. If you want me to leave, I could."

"N-no, it, it's fine," she says, fidgeting nervously. "I need to talk to... to some boys." She nods to herself, offering a plastic smile. "Y-you seem nice."

"Noriko knows me pretty well. Noriko?"

Kiyomi tilts in her chair a bit, so that her gaze can hit both you and Noriko, without letting you out of her line of sight.

Noriko speaks up. "Yes. Nanashi is very nice. He is considerate and kind, and not cruel. He protected me from a bad person, at risk to himself, when he had no real need to."

Kiyomi swallows and nods, repositioning in her seat. "Okay. Okay. H-hello, Nanashi-san. Do, do you want to talk about something in particular?"

"Let's start with the basics," you say, careful to keep your hands on your knees as you squat in front of her. You don't want to make any sudden moves and spook the poor girl. "What are your hobbies?"

"Ah, um, well." She fidgets uncertainly, thinking about it. "I enjoy... browsing the internet... and writing."

"What kind of writing? Poetry, fanfiction, original novels..."

"Ah, it's, original work. That I post online. What about you?" She kind of snaps out the question, like she's worried she wouldn't have the courage to ask it otherwise.

"Oh, lots. Fencing, dancing, swimming, kakutogi."

"A-ah, a very, um, impressive, list." She smiles, actually kind of genuine, but it seems more proud, like she's glad she's doing so well.

"Can I read some of your work? I think it would probably be very interesting." You offer her the gentlest smile you can muster.

"O-oh, well, um. It, you might not like it... lots of people don't."

"Still. Even if I don't like it, it would be interesting, and I'd like to get to know you better. You seem to have some difficulty talking with me, so being able to connect over your work would be nice."

"A-ah, um, well... o-okay. It's on, fictoria, it's... it's pretty dark," she warns, "I'm, I use the name, BeautifulPain, w-without a space." She offers an unsure smile. "U-um... the stories all have descriptions, so you can pick the one that sounds like something you'd like?"

Amaya-sensei has by this point entered the room, so you gingerly stand up. She practically shrinks as you do so. "Okay, Kiyomi. I'll read them."

She offers a small smile. "Th-thanks."

You go to your seat, settling in, taking out your books and doing what little homework there is before moving on to more high level materials. Amaya-sensei's teaching drones out into white noise, and you focus intently on your work.

Then comes the lunch period. When you were planning to fuck Terumi.

You take your lunch box and leave the room, headed up the stairs to Room 42. Terumi watches you go uncertainly. When you sit down in the room, you quickly chew through your meal, burp, and send a text to Terumi.

> I'm in Room 42, waiting for you.
> 
> I'm going to invite Yuriko and Noriko as well, if you don't have a problem with that.
> 
> Absolutely not, Master! ♡♡♡
> 
> I'm glad fucking me can help you bring Yuriko in, and I'm glad Noriko likes to watch me get fucked! If you want it, I'm glad to do it!

It's a couple seconds after you finish reading that text that Terumi enters the room, her cheeks flush. "Still got to invite the two of them," you say.

"Of course, Master," Terumi says, practically vibrating with excitement over having her anal virginity taken. As you text Noriko and Yuriko their invitations, she bounces a bit. "How do you want me? Back, knees, riding you? I want your first time taking a woman's ass to be as special as it can be. Ah, we could switch it up. Oh, and-"

Noriko opens the door, making Terumi briefly pause. Yuriko follows soon after her, scurrying inside as if terrified she'll miss the event, and then Noriko shuts the door, locking it. Yuriko's eyes flick from you to Terumi, Noriko's presence forgotten, while the smaller girl hops up on one countertop, legs kicking, eying the two of you up.

"Right, like I was saying, Master, I have lubricant prepared, I brought it in case it was needed and I was right~," she says, excitedly, removing a small bottle of lubricant about the size and shape of a bottle of hand sanitizer. "It's cherry-flavored, because I didn't know exactly how we were going to do it. Of course, we don't have to use it if you don't want to." She's practically vibrating in anticipation. "So, Master? How are you going to take me?"

You consider for a moment, eyes wandering her body, and she preens a bit, displaying each part in turn, puffing out her chest, twisting to the side to show her butt. "Come here," you say, and she practically skips up to you. You take her shoulder, turning her around, pushing her upper body so it rests against one of the small school desks here, her tits smushing against the wood. "Now," you say, as you flip up her skirt, grasping her panties and pushing them to one side, so you can see her puckered little butt. "Make sure to answer any questions Noriko has for you, Terumi."

Terumi blushes, but nods. "I'm ready, Master," she says, excitedly, her butt wiggling a bit, teasing your cock. "I'm so glad I get to be the one to take your first time with anal sex."

You grasp one of her butt cheeks, quieting her movement, and she smiles as she sees you point your cock at her sphincter. You slowly push it in, making her groan, panting a bit on the table as you fill her up to the brim. She pants, drooling a bit, as your balls slap against her wet sex. "Ah, Master's inside me all the ~way~," she moans out, panting, her butt squeezing your dick a bit. "It feels good, Noriko," she says, breathlessly, as Noriko watches you start to fuck Terumi's ass, her eyes focused, laserlike, on the scene in front of her.

"Is it superior to vaginal sex?"

"A~h," Terumi sighs, as you start to pull out, "it's different. I feel full." You tease your cock so that just the head is in her, then press in again, making her sigh loudly and moan. Yuriko fidgets breathlessly, fingers rubbing each other, feet tapping the floor. You start to pump Terumi, and on your third stroke she orgasms, eyes rolling up, squealing in pleasure, a little drool sputtering out of her mouth.

"Do you want to feel another woman's touch right now?" You tease Yuriko, who blushes and nods very quickly. "Then back up to Noriko, and let her grope and play with your body. You're not allowed to touch her back, though. And keep," you slam into Terumi again, making her squeal on the desk as a second orgasm runs through her, "your eyes, on my favorite concubine." Terumi smiles at that, honest, if a little out of it. Yuriko backs into Noriko, her eyes wild as she watches you pump in and out of Terumi. You reach forward for her shirt, popping the top button off, showing off some cleavage, and Yuriko practically starts drooling.

Noriko keeps up her stare and almost absently brings up a hand to grope Yuriko's breast through her shirt. She frowns very slightly. "Remove your shirt and bra," she says, letting her hand fall back down. "Do you enjoy being fucked in front of two other women to satisfy Nanashi's exhibitionist streak, Terumi?" Terumi's panting rather heavily by this point, only a couple orgasms in but clearly reacting on a base level to being ass-fucked like this. She just manages a delirious nod rapidly. "Is it because you have an exhibitionist streak yourself, or would you merely do anything to satisfy Nanashi?" Terumi gurgles out her response, struggling to put together a coherent reply.

By this point, Yuriko has removed her shirt and is busily undoing her bra, all so that she can get groped by Noriko. Noriko grasps Yuriko's breast and starts playing with it, briefly turning her gaze to Yuriko before callously refocusing on you, as her fingers dig into Yuriko's lovely breasts. "Terumi, you did not answer my question," she says, very calmly and placidly, and Terumi's entire body tenses up. You pop a few more buttons loose, revealing cleavage, and Yuriko's mouth falls half-open as she starts to drool at the sight.

"A-ah," Terumi squeaks out, her breasts scrubbing along the desk. You grasp her long purple hair, tangling it around your hand, and yank her up by it, twisting her back, showing off her tits as you fuck her, her hands scrabbling at the desk for purchase and support. "I have, I have an exhibitionist streak!" She squeaks out, before orgasming again, her ass tightening on your cock, squeezing you tight.

"It's good that you have an exhibitionist streak," Noriko says, as she quietly plays with Yuriko's breast, teasing the nipple between two fingers, twisting and pinching it in a way that makes Yuriko pant and gasp in a mix of pleasure and pain, her legs shaking. "Nanashi obviously likes to show you off, so the fact that you enjoy it, is good." Terumi just nods, delirious in her state of pleasure.

You lean forward, kissing Terumi's neck, before suckling on it, keeping your eyes on Yuriko as you fuck your concubine's ass. Yuriko twists and pants and gasps for breath audibly, as Noriko plays with her, and Noriko's eyes are also on the two of you. With your free hand, you push one hand under Terumi's shirt, popping her bra down so her nipple is visible, then groping her tit, squeezing it, playing with it. She orgasms at that point, eyes closing, panting, squirming in pleasure, her butt squeezing your cock tightly, tensing around you. Yuriko comes as well, her eyes focused utterly on Terumi's bare breast, and Noriko just keeps absently groping her as she watches you. Noriko's other hand, even, comes up to play with the other breast, groping and squeezing it.

"Are you enjoying your first time being taken anally?" Terumi gurgles and nods rapidly, her butt wiggling a bit, the desk vibrating as you fuck her like this. You push her back into it, squishing her tits against the desk, enjoying the squeaking noise her body makes as she pushes it back and forth. "Good. Because there's going to be a lot more where that came from. I love you so much, Terumi."

At those words, Terumi comes particularly hard, sputtering and panting on the desk as a little drool flies out. "Thuh, thank you, mashter!" She manages to force out, a stammered, staggered statement that nonetheless makes your cock throb with its sincerity.

Her eyes roll up as you keep pounding her, making her orgasm again and again, while Noriko watches quietly, her questions fading now that Terumi is entirely incapable of responding to them as you fuck her. You enjoy the exhilaration of dominating Terumi like this, one hand still wrapped around her hair, holding her in place, the other groping her tits or ass, or even fingering her wet, empty cunt. She shivers and drools on the desk, and Noriko's rough playing with Yuriko's breasts makes the lesbian heiress orgasm two more times.

"Puh, puh, show me her, show me her, puh," Yuriko sputters, and Noriko simply removes one hand from Yuriko's breast, placing two fingers on her tongue and clearly starting to stroke and play with it, similar to how you did with her earlier. Yuriko drools uncontrollably like that, spit cascading down her chin, as you keep fucking Terumi. Yuriko orgasms like that, from having her tongue played with by Noriko, and you decide that Terumi's had her fill too, and let go inside her butt, making your concubine orgasm on your cock from the feeling of you coming inside her, sputtering as she collapses happily on the desk, resting her weight against it, legs awkwardly splayed to maintain balance, fingers still digging into the edge as her bare breasts presses against the wood.

You could probably negotiate more out of Yuriko, if you put your mind to it.

"Yuriko," you say, leaving your concubine to rest a moment, gently petting her head as you pass by. "How would you like to clean Terumi's taste of my cock?" Yuriko blushes, going cross-eyed as she stares at yor dick.

"A-ah, um, I don't... don't really know if I should," she says, mumbling, looking at the ground.

You gently take her chin, forcing her to look up into her eyes, and her expression is erotic, eyes a little glassy. "Let me sweeten the deal. If you get down on your knees and clean my cock with those pretty lips of yours," you explain, gingerly running your thumb along her lower lip, "I'll have Terumi suck you out the whole while."

"A-ah, wait, um, can I, can I... can I lick her, can I lick your juices out of her, if I do that?"

"Tell you what," you say, patting her cheek gently. "Sure. But give me your panties too. You won't be getting them back."

She nods rapidly, pulling down her panties, offering them up to you. She then practically slides over to where Terumi is bent over the desk, and puts her lips and tongue to work, pressing her mouth into Terumi's beautiful butt. She hums happily, eyes rolling up, as she licks and laps, loud sucking noises coming out. Terumi just smiles softly, even giggling occasionally as Yuriko gets to work. You strongly suspect this is the first time Yuriko's gotten to eat out a girl since her last girlfriend broke up with her.

"She is very enthusiastic," Noriko says, calmly. Yuriko just slurps on Terumi's butt like it's the last time she'll eat out a girl in her life, her eyes rolled up, juices sliding down her thighs since her panties aren't there to contain them. Finally, after several minutes, she pops off, rubbing her mouth.

"O-okay," she says, nodding, slurping up a bit of drool. "Let's do it."

She kneels on the ground, and you grab Terumi's hair, forcing your concubine up from her rest. "Ah, sorry, Master," she says. "I got distracted." Then she lies down on her backside, grasping Yuriko's thighs and pulling the dyke over her face. Your cock is pointed at Yuriko's face, Noriko watching from somewhere behind you, and you're about to take another step towards making Yuriko yours.

"Noriko, come here," you say, gesturing with your free hand while the other gently runs through Yuriko's hair, nonverbally comforting her. Noriko steps up to you, and you put one hand on her shoulder, giding her around, so she's standing behind Yuriko, either leg astride Terumi who rests beneath both. Yuriko twitches a bit as Terumi eats her out, and leans forward, tongue slowly licking your cock.

Rather than taking your manhood into her mouth, Yuriko instead lathers it up with her tongue, running it along your length, slurping and sucking a bit to clear away Terumi's taste. She pays particular attention to your balls, suckling on them, eyes lidding as she gets a taste of your juices. Noriko looks down at her pensively. "You are only using your tongue. Do you dislike properly taking a man's cock in your mouth, as you are primarily attracted to women?"

Yuriko blushes red, suckling on your balls, and you lean forward to Noriko, gripping her chin and forcing her to look up, so you can lean down to meet her lips with yours. She hums softly into your mouth, her tongue immediately slithering into your mouth and rubbing the inside of your teeth, making you pant a bit, as Yuriko continues to run her tongue all over your cock. Yuriko's getting rather more excited, as well, her motions more vigorous, little hums and whimpers of pleasure as she licks you dry and Terumi cleans her down there. Terumi's own moans are rather animated, as she sucks on Yuriko, willfully and dutifully obeying your need for her to pleasure the rich girl. Her own thighs start to shake a bit, even, enjoying the taste or the texture or the circumstance, and it draws your eye as your lips continue to press against Noriko's.

You're surprised, then, when Yuriko orgasms, a sputter of drool splashing onto your cock as her eyes roll up. You grasp her platinum blonde hair, dragging her up to your cockhead, and simply forcing her mouth to wrap around your manhood, as she moans and shivers in pleasure. You pop your lips away from Noriko's, and the small girl looks up at you, uncertainly. "Why don't you guide her," you tell her, grasping Noriko's wrists and placing them on Yuriko's head. Noriko's eyes briefly stare downward in confusion, and then she grips Yuriko's hair and nods.

"Very well, Nanashi," she says, pushing Yuriko down your cock. She hesitates for a moment when you hit Yuriko's throat and the rich dyke starts to gag, sputtering on your manhood, some drool splashing down towards Terumi. "Are you unable to take Nanashi's cock without gagging? That is very strange. I was entirely capable of doing so," she explains, in a placid tone, as she forces Yuriko's sputtering mouth slowly down your dick, "and I had never sucked a cock before in my life, nor performed oral sex on anyone."

"Mfe too," Terumi mumbles from beneath Yuriko, making the rich girl blush bright red as she's forced to swallow your cock whole, her throat coiling around you as she does so. You groan, reaching down for her breasts, and Yuriko orgasms again, from the cock in her throat, the girl eating her out, and your hands on her breasts. Noriko grinds her face against your groin, twisting it relentlessly, eyes narrowed and cruel.

You let go of Yuriko's breast with one hand, the other continuing to squeeze, and push up Noriko's skirt, so you can shove your fingers up inside it, slithering into her wet sex and starting to frig her. "Kiss me," you order, and Noriko gets up on her tip-toes, finally yanking Yuriko off and letting the poor girl have a breath, as your tongues war briefly before Noriko's returns to that same spot as always, teasing you, making you groan.

You fuck Yuriko's face like that, simultaneously fingering Noriko, and the pile of girls beneath you orgasms. Terumi, from eating out Yuriko, from her juices splashing down on her tongue, from the feeling of a wet cunt on her lips, from the knowledge that she's pleasing her Master like this. Noriko, from your frantic, heartfelt kiss, from your fingers inside her, from perhaps even some pleasure she receives from forcing another girl to perform oral. And of course, Yuriko, from getting her tits played with, her cunt eaten out, and her throat fucked.

Yuriko comes by far the most, her eyes going cross-eyed, a stupid, cock-drunk look on her face as she's fucked up and down your length by Noriko's small, forceful hands. Terumi just kind of hums and enjoys herself, moaning, panting, her expression not visible but surely smiling. Noriko is as placid as ever, save for the glow to her cheek, the way she twitches on your fingers. Finally, you pop your cock out of Yuriko's mouth, making the girl drunkenly try to get it back inside, mouth wide, seeking you out.

You instead greet her with the finger that was just inside Noriko, offering it to her greedy lips, and she gladly suckles it dry, slurping loudly, wantonly. It's only when your fingers have been entirely cleaned that you let her take your cock back in her mouth, giving her a quick few thrusts before exploding past her lips. She moans giddily on your cock at the taste, and when you finish, you pop out, admiring her features, the way her tits and chin are stained with drool, the way she swallows your cum with a drunk expression on her face.

You heft Yuriko up under the shoulders, dragging her to a chair and setting her in your lap, gingerly running your fingers through her hair. Noriko watches placidly, before turning her attention down towards Terumi, who still lies on the floor. She offers one tiny hand to Terumi, who takes it, dragging herself to her feet. Noriko even goes so far as to help clean up Terumi's face of girlcum and drool (both hers and Yuriko's - Yuriko drooled a lot). "Close your shirt and you will look presentable," Noriko says, which Terumi soon does, adjusting a bit.

"What about my legs?" Noriko squats down, then returns to her feet, giving a thumbs up.

All the while, Yuriko just snuggles against you, topless, head bent against your shoulder, looking like a happy, sleepy baby. Terumi departs first, while Noriko looks at her phone, seeming to count out the seconds before departing herself. "How are you feeling, Yuriko?" You ask, quietly, as she seems to come out of it.

"G... good," she mumbles. You give her a kiss on the cheek, running your fingers through her hair. "Th... that was pretty good."

"Once you're mine, you can do things like that all the time," you tease. "Noriko and Terumi will gladly play with you." You toy with her hair, and she sleepily nods.

"... I don't know... it feels so fast."

"Is there a lie, a trick?" She shakes her head. "Then what's the issue? You're unlikely to find another man so willing to indulge these tastes of yours."

"...maybe." She glances to one side, then shakes her head, hopping off your lap. "I'll... see you," she says, as she grabs her bra and shirt, putting them on. She awkwardly twists a bit, rubbing off the girlcum from her thighs with a clean rag, and pushes down her skirt, making small, careful steps out of the room so it doesn't show that she's going commando.

You take her panties and fold them up, finding a ziploc (well technically ziploc is a brand, and-) bag and putting them inside it, then putting that bag in your jacket pocket. For your part, all you really need to do is put your cock away, before you head downstairs.

Fortunately, nobody seems to have made the connection between the four of you's departure, gauging by the lack of reaction when you return and take your seat. Lunch period soon ends, and you're glad you ate before calling Terumi up.

Then, after some boring lectures, the school day ends, and Chanette approaches you, arms crossed, looking full of bluster. "Alright. So. Today's the study date. At my house. No... no lewdness! My parents wouldn't like it, in the house, and plus, like I said, your hair's the wrong color."

"I'll hold you to it. My mother would never let me go out again if I got molested."

Her jaw actually drops, but she quickly recovers. "Good! I didn't want you to molest me, and you don't want me to molest you, which is just great! I have way better guys than you, I can do them whenever I like."

"Bit loud for class, isn't it?"

She turns beet red at that. "L-let's go," she mumbles, hurriedly rushing out the door.

You follow her. "Shiiro-san can drive us." You quickly text Noriko, who texts you back that she will be trying out the engineering class and so won't need Shiiro for an hour at least. Plenty enough time to get to Chanette's home.

"No lewd stuff in the car, either! I, I have tons of boyfriends, and they'll all beat you up if you try anything funny."

"I'll be a perfect gentleman," you say, opening the door. She gets in first, finding her seat, and you sit across from her. She fidgets uncertainly.

"So! I bet, um," she pauses, losing her train of thought. "I bet, I've had way more dudes fuck my butt, than you!"

"I don't think I'll take that bet," you say, evenly. "I suspect I have no chance of winning."

She blushes as she realizes what she said. "I mean... I bet that I've had way more, sexual partners, than you. Obviously."

"I'm sure there's no reason for us to sully the purity of lovemaking by comparing numbers." You remove your jacket, revealing your relatively light choice of undershirt. Her nostrils flare a bit as she gets a look at you, then she shakes her head.

"H-ha, yeah, you're just saying that, because you know I'd win."

"Tell you what," you say, as you fold up your school jacket, which still has Yuriko's panties in it. "I'll make you a different bet. I bet you, that in a month's time, you'll be embarrassed you tried to make that bet."

"P-pfuh," she says, flicking her hand. "That's not even a real bet. I could be embarrassed now, for all you know. Not that I am. I'm never embarrassed."

"Of course not," you agree. "Still. I'll probably be teasing you about it in a month's time. No bets, just a statement." You suddenly grunt in irritation to yourself. "Sorry, I forgot to schedule something with a friend of mine, mind if I use my phone?

"O-of course not! Why would I mind if you ignored me? Like I said, your hair's the wrong color, and my other boyfriends are better than you!"

You just smile and turn your attention to your phone.

> Hey, you free tomorrow afternoon to watch my big sister fence? Seemed like the kind of thing you would like.
> 
> Nanashi-sama, I am always free for you.
> 
> Yeah but do you have anything scheduled though.
> 
> Not on that date and time, no, Nanashi-sama. Beyond fencing at school, which I can easily get out of as it is understood that I am exquisitely skilled.
> 
> Great. See you then, then.

You put away your phone, and apparently Shiiro's just pulled in front of Chanette's house. "Thanks, Driver-san!" Chanette says, as she trundles out of the car. It's a pretty big home, not as big as yours, but definitely in the 'well off family' area of things. "This is my house, pretty big, huh? You probably have a tiny house, like this big," she says, simultaneously recalling an earlier conversation, and also putting her hands about two inches apart from one another.

"Adorable," you tease. "But we do need to actually study. What's your grade like in math?"

"I-it's a number! You can write it as a number. Eh? Pretty mathy, huh?" You look at her. "The last number's a seven!"

"And what's the first number?"

"...a four," she mumbles, quietly. You pat her head.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, everybody has their difficulties. Let's go inside."

As you open the front door, Chanette shamefacedly walking beside you, you get a blast of noise, some screeching electric crap that sounds vaguely like death metal if death metal was actually intended to cause death. "Agh! Turn off your fucking garbage, you damned idiot!" Chanette screeches. The music keeps playing, and she stamps up the staircase, and you follow her. She throws open the door to what looks like a media room, and the sound blasts even louder.

A girl with an electric guitar in one hand hits a button, and the noise dies immediately, salvaging you from permanent hearing damage. She removes a pair of headphones, resting the guitar against the wall. "Oh, hey, little sis. Didn't hear you come in, soz."

"You didn't hear me come in because you were trying to murder your eardrums, and those of anyone else stupid enough to enter the house! What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Whoa, chill, I said I'm sorry."

"I can't believe Mom and Dad let you have this insane set up, it does nothing but cause glass to shatter and birds to wail in agony as they die!"

"That's unfair. The glass only shattered because I put it right in front of the speaker, and that bird was like twelve years old, you can't prove it was the speaker's fault."

"AAAAAGH!" Chanette screams.

You clear your throat.

"Oh, hey, who's handsome here?" Chanette's elder sister says, with a smirk, rising to her feet and brushing herself off a bit. Her tits don't quite rival her younger sister's, but they're still plenty big, and her blonde hair falls around her shoulders freely.

"I'm Nanashi, I'm in Chanette's class. I offered to help her with math, since it's my best subject, and her worst. Is there a good room I can tutor her in? Where your music won't be too loud?"

"Ah, come on," she teases, with a little laugh. "Don't you want to spend at least a little time with Chan-chan's big sis?"

"I told you not to call me that!" Chanette fumes. Chanette's older sister just laughs, and Chanette practically drags you away. You decide to let her.

She's pouting as she takes you to her room, which has a desk, which is sprawling with papers and loose leaf. "Okay! Math! There it is!" She says, pointing to the papers vaguely. "Teach me!"

You take a look at the papers - her previous tests and homework, from this year and the last, apparently. How she scraped by with some of these grades is mystifying.

"Alright. Let me go over a couple of these, get a feel for where you are." Chanette nods, crossing her arms defensively. Then the music starts back up, and you can hear it, making you wince.

#  **_"FOR THE LOVE OF DEUS, TURN THAT GARBAGE OFF BEFORE I DECAPITATE YOU WITH A WEEDWHACKER!!!"_ **

The scream's loud enough that Chanette's older sister actually does 'turn that garbage off,' and you can focus on what she's done. Which is bad. In a lot of ways. But you get the big things she's missing, and sit her down with you, cracking open the text and guiding her along with you. You make sure to give her the occasional touches, nothing too lewd, but a little skinship for the cutie. She mumbles, flustered, blushing, but follows along with your work. Her cheeks redden as you work, but she seems to really get it, letting you increase the touches, slowly ramping them up until her body is pressed against yours, the hint of breast on your skin.

When you finish, you feel like she's made a lot of progress, and she does too. "Wow, Nanashi!" She says, smiling. Then she blushes as she realizes where her breasts are, and hurriedly pulls away from you. "Thanks a ton. This was super helpful."

"I think we've made a lot of progress, but there's still some ways to go. This is just the beginning, really. How would you feel about doing this again next week?"

She blushes, fidgeting. "W-well..." she mumbles. "Okay. Okay. But no molesting!"

"Promise," you say, raising your hand in solemn oath. You chat a little bit, discussing school, Raya, class, some other mild things, before getting a buzz from your phone, an alarm you set to make sure you could meet Noriko for your date. "Shit, got to go," you say, standing up and heading out, calling Shiiro-san to make sure he comes by.

"Thanks again!" Chanette says, as she follows you out.

You can just hear Chanette's big sister say, "...got a crush," which gets a loud "do not!" from Chanette, as you leave their home.

You drive to school to pick up Noriko, who's finished her engineering class, and then head to the movie theatre. Noriko stands at your side, but she looks over the selection as though it were a menu in a foreign language. The four most popular seem to be...

"I think My Life With Iris looks good, what do you think, Noriko?"

"I do not know. I will trust your judgement, Nanashi." You ruffle her hair a bit, buy two tickets, and guide her into the theatre. The film starts up, and you're introduced to the female protagonist first. It's actually a bit confusing, it looks more like found footage film, except that it's through the "eyes" of the titular IRIS - which is some bullshit awful Wesmeri acronym. She sees via a system of cameras in a research complex. The male protagonist, Hitoshi, risks his career to smuggle information out of the complex to save the lives of children with a degenerative illness.

Indeed, 'risk' may be a light word for the situation. If IRIS hadn't fallen in love with him from that, well, she sees everything in the complex, so he would have been screwed. She covers up his crime, and begins chatting him up, almost constantly bothering him and speaking to him and trying to discern his preferences in a woman, which only confuse him, since he thinks of her as a robot.

It's at around that point when Noriko puts her hand on your thigh, and slowly starts moving it further up your body, until she's stroking your cock through your pants. She continues to just stare ahead, whether to disguise what she's doing, or because it's just absent movements, you're not sure.

You keep your own face forward and put your hand on her thigh, running it slowly up, until you're running your fingers along her panties, gingerly teasing her. Her cheeks gain a pink shade, as the film continues you try to focus on it, rather than the cute girl to your side.

"I love you, Hitoshi."

"You can't love me. You're a machine."

"I may be a machine - but I am also a woman."

Noriko rubs back against your fingers, her breathing getting heavy, her eyes lidded, as she's played with. She swallows, softly, her fingers tensing on your cock. On-screen, the romance finally culminates, just in time for the evil research company to realize that Hitoshi is the one who leaked the info, and come to take him down. Noriko orgasms at around that point, whimpering softly, closing her eyes, trying not to make too much noise. You never even touched her bare skin, and she came like that, breathing heavily.

You pull your hand away, letting the remainder of the film play out. IRIS owns the invaders because they expect her to be on their side, the evil corporation is discovered, blah blah neat wrap up, Hitoshi has a waifu. She gets a robot drone body made that she can manipulate so they can have sex. The end.

Noriko stands up, seemingly not affected at all by orgasming in a public place. "That was very nice, Nanashi. Would you like to go home now?"

"Yes," you say, standing up yourself, taking her hand in yours as you leave the theatre. "What did you think of the movie?"

"It was interesting. I liked that IRIS was allowed to be unusual and that this played into the plot. I do not know how I felt about the bit at the end where she got a robot body."

"Yeah, it felt tacked on."

"I liked that she was very different. In most films like that, the girl just has powers, or perhaps an unusual body, but not in a way that matters. IRIS did not really have a body. When she got a body at the end, I was displeased. It was as if the thing that made her special needed to be corrected, simply because it caused mild inconvenience to her partner."

The two of you hop in the car, which starts to drive you home.

"I agree, Noriko." You put your hand on her thigh. "Don't ever change."

She wears a very light smile on her lips at that. "Thank you for saying that, Nanashi."

The remainder of the trip passes in silence, but her cheeks are a pink hue the whole way. When you first try to pull your hand away from her thigh, one of her own snaps out to stop you, so you keep it there.

Then the car stops, and the two of you get out. "If you wish to speak to one of your siblings, or my mother, before the end of the day, I understand, Nanashi." She takes your cheek, pulling you slowly down so she can whisper in your ear. "I love you."

"I love you too. Wait in my bed. Wear whatever you like."

She nods. "Very well, Nanashi." She pauses. Her cheeks glow a light red. "Please knock twice on the adjoining bathroom door, and I will unlock it for you."

The two of you separate, and you go find Fumiko in her room, where she's fresh out of the shower, wearing a bath robe and drying her hair. She's totally at ease, no attempt to hide herself from your gaze. "What's up, Nan-chan?"

"Sumiko and I will be going to your match tomorrow, just thought I should tell you."

"Oh, cool. It's just a practice, but yeah, she can see my moves. Chou says she's pretty good. Hey, I'll see if Chou'd show up, you should probably meet her since she's Sumiko's big sis."

"Cool, sounds good. I'd like to meet your friend. Anything I should know about her?"

"She is, rock solid, most gregarious, fun-loving girl you'll ever meet." Fumiko snorts. "If she were a bit higher class, I'd probably introduce you two. You've got the same kind of... unflappable flirtiness, I guess? Anyway, just go in with an open heart, she'll worm her way right in."

"Sounds like an interesting person. Well," you say, stretching a bit. "I got to go hit the hay."

"Yeah, cool, see ya," she says, with a wave, as you depart.

On your way back to your bedroom, you remember that you told Kiyomi you'd read her stories. You crack open the site she linked to, and look for BeautifulPain. Probably some hurt/comfort stuff, or similar. You'll just pick out one of her shorter works and... hm. It's original fiction, fantasy, her own setting(s?), it looks like. You pick out the shortest one.

It's intense, and not in the fun way. The protagonist is some kind of goddess figure in the story's world, rescued from some Prometheus-esque torment involving her insides being eaten by some kind of ravenous worm monster implanted in her stomach, only to heal and be eaten again. Only, it's more about the agonizing aftermath, the difficulty she has with her duties as a goddess, trying to weave her way through a world of celestial politics that doesn't care about her drama. It ends ignomiously, with her suicide.

You close the tab and head to your bedroom, knocking twice on the bathroom door. The door unlocks, and you give Noriko a second before entering. She's kneeling, naked, on the bed, a small smile on her lips. "Hello, Nanashi," she says, as you close and lock the bathroom door.

"Hello, beautiful," you say, with a small smile. You unlock the bathroom door, and she quietly stares at you as you come over to her, picking her up and hefting her into the bathroom. You, fortunately, locked the other door to the bathroom, so nobody can accidentally stumble on the two of you.

You carry her into the shower, planting her against the far wall of the shower stall, and her eyes focus on yours, large and ready for whatever you want. You strip, pulling down your pants, then tossing aside your shirt, so the two of you are naked in the shower, together. Then you take her thighs, lifting her up by them - easily, since she's so airy light - running your cock along her slit. She smiles lightly, a faint red hue to her cheeks as her lower lips start to drool on your cock.

You slide your cock inside her. She's wet and warm and oh-so-tight as you plug her up, and she bites her lower lip, whimpering softly, eyes closing tight as your balls slap against her skin, as she descends entirely against your cock. Her small hands rest on your shoulders, gripping you tightly, her eyes closed as you lift her up and let her slide back down, in slow, generous strokes that make her whimper and purr, her head coming to rest on your shoulder, her whole body wrapping around your torso, hands scraping at your shoulders.

You're generous, slow, careful. You take your time, not wanting to hurt her, knowing that she's so light and tiny that in this position she could easily fall in a way that would be painful. "N-Nanashi," she mumbles into your neck, as she nears orgasm, her cunt squeezing you a bit, her hot juices drooling down your cock. "I l-love you," she manages to force out, before she comes with a squeal, her cunt wrapping around your dick taut, making her hum and squirm and pant as she wriggles atop you, your dick buried to the base inside her.

"I love you too," you tell her, letting her orgasm wash through her body before speaking again. "You were a bit cruel to Yuriko earlier today." Her cheeks gain a little color, a light pink. "Do you want to do that sort of thing more, Noriko? Did you enjoy taking control of a girl?" She nods rapidly into your shoulder, her cunt tightening on your cock before she explodes for a second time, only a few seconds after the first, and you smile. "I see that you really enjoyed it and want to do it more, given how extreme your reaction was," you tease lightly, and her cunt squeezes you again. "Well, I'm sure we can find plenty of opportunities to indulge that cute sadistic streak of yours."

She leans into your neck, kissing and suckling with abandon, her lips a tight seal on your flesh. Her legs wrap around your hips as you shift your grasp to her butt, her whole body leaning forward to rest atop yours, fingers scraping at your shoulders for purchase as she eagerly grinds against you, her wet cunt slithering up and down your cock, drooling all over you. "Were you really interested in how anal felt when you asked Terumi, or were you just teasing her?"

"I-I want to know," she says, breathlessly. "I want to f-feel your cock, in all my holes, and," you pop her off your cock, and she sighs, "b-be just yours," she finishes, as you line your dick up with her sphincter and slowly slower her down.

Her ass is a vice, and she squirms and pants a bit, not in pain but in pleasure, a little drool splashing out of her mouth as she twitches this way and that. She orgasms after only a few strokes in her tight butt, and she's so exquisitely tight that the sex becomes a grind, her panting and drooling and gasping spurring you on even as her butt does everything to lodge you in place and prevent you from doing any more. When her orgasm finishes, you get a chance to move a bit faster, sliding her up and down, pumping her on your dick, making her breathlessly pant and squirm.

"If you want to explore my body too, you can," you tease, and she mumbles into your shoulder where her lips are. Her hands run along your backside, sliding along it, teasing it, then reaching up your neck, caressing your lips for a moment, popping open your mouth and teasing your tongue. Apparently for boys it's not an erogenous zone, though, because she seems to realize it's not having the desired effect, though you do quite enjoy sucking and licking her little fingers. She pops her hand out, moving her head up from your shoulder and meeting your lips, kissing you as you fuck her ass.

Her tongue does the same thing she always does with it, sliding along your palate and the back of your teeth, making you twitch in her ass. You groan, and she comes again, from your cock in her, and the way it twitches, as well as your kiss. You pull out of her ass and shove it into her wet sex, making her sputter and moan in your mouth, happy to be plugged up, starting to drool a bit in a way that makes sloppy wet saliva drip down onto your chin and chest.

You alternate fucking her ass and her cunt, and she squirms atop you, orgasming again and again, eyes going half-lidded as she spasms and pants. Her hands alternately scrape at your back and grip your shoulders and explore your facial features. Her legs are limp, locked around you, or frantically kicking for purchase. Her chest rubs against yours, perky little nipples sliding and scraping against your chest as she pants and gasps atop you, eyes lidding, her lewd little body happy as a clam to get fucked like this.

At last, during one particularly intense assfucking, as she burbles your name into the crook of your neck while the fingers on either hand grasp your hair and back, you ejaculate inside her tight butt, making her moan giddily on your cock, a bit of her juices splashing out of her cunt as she orgasms again. The feeling is ecstatic, of being brought off and bringing off simultaneously, though you are glad that in a few seconds you're going to be able to let her off your cock. When you're finished coming, you do exactly that, sitting her down on one end of the shower stall while you take the other, her eyes half-lidded, her cheeks red, her body coated slick in sweat, a small smile on her lips.

You reach forward for her butt, groping either cheek, making her smile broaden just an inch, before you slide your finger along where your cum's dripping out and hand-feed it to her. She eagerly, willingly, sucks your fingers dry, her eyes locked on yours as she does so.

Then the two of you take a quick shower before heading to bed and going to sleep, her snuggled up in your arms.


	10. Deflowering Sumiko, Bonding Setsuko

You wake up earlier than Noriko. Her naked, small body is plastered against yours, her cheek on your chest, a little puddle of drool splashing out on your skin as she lies there, pleasantly asleep. Your phone buzzes as you receive a text, and you can tell who it's from, both by the name and by the fact that the time is 7:33AM. Noriko mumbles sleepily on your chest. "...love you."

> Good morning, Master! Your ♡favorite♡ ♡concubine♡ is awake and dressed and clean and waiting for your orders!
> 
> My only problem with yesterday is that I wish you'd told me you wanted my ass earlier so that I could have prepared better! ♡♡♡
> 
> Still, I was happy to give you my anal virginity, especially since it means I took yours too, and I wouldn't have delayed for a second in order to get ready! I♡love♡you♡Master!
> 
> I liked eating out Yuriko for you, too! I didn't mind getting drooled on or anything! You don't have to worry about that kind of thing! ♡♡♡
> 
> I can send you some new nudes, if you want to jerk off to my body, Master, or just look at them while Noriko sucks you off. Or just look at them in general, I'm happy to bring you any pleasure!
> 
> Speaking of, is there anything I can do for you to make school better for you? I know you're so smart that it's not as if I could tutor you in anything important, but anything else I can do at all to help the smartest Master in the whole world better himself would be wonderful! ♡♡♡
> 
> Or just make him happy! I could cook you a meal, or do your homework for you, or anything else you need, Master! (♡v♡)
> 
> Sometimes I feel like a bad concubine because all I do is send you these texts and take your cock...
> 
> Not that I mind taking your cock, Master! I♡love♡your♡cock! In fact, I love it so much, sometimes I feel like all that shows I love you is these texts, since your cock is sooo♡ooo good!
> 
> (Though of course a big part of what makes your cock so good is who it's attached to! ♡)
> 
> If there's anything you want, I'll gladly give it to you! You've made all my dreams come true, and I'm sure you'll find ever better ways to do so, so don't hesitate to give me a few things to do to make it up to you! ♡♡♡

You text Terumi back.

> I appreciate your concerns and dedication, Terumi.
> 
> THANK YOU MASTER! ♡♡♡
> 
> Sorry for capitals. ♡
> 
> Later, when you can be more openly my concubine, you'll be helping with the family business and managing the home, so you should make sure to study hard, but it's not an urgent matter.
> 
> As you wish, Master. ♡
> 
> You can make my lunches for me if it makes you feel better, but to be honest, you are an excellent lover and just enjoying your body - 'taking my cock,' as you put it - is more than enough to satisfy me.
> 
> ♡♡♡
> 
> I'll get started on your lunch right away, Master! Do you have any preferences?
> 
> Surprise me.

You gently rub Noriko's head, then lean down to kiss her a few times. She mumbles, leg kicking. "Wake up, Noriko," you tell her, as your phone buzzes with another text from Terumi, presumably some variation on 'as you wish, Master.' You give Noriko a few more kisses before she finally rouses, stretching, catlike, atop you. She turns her head up to you and wears a small smile. You give her a chaste peck on the nose, then one on the lips. "I need to go speak to your mother, so do you mind getting dressed?"

"Oh, no, I do not mind. Last night was very pleasant," Noriko explains, as she rises from the bed, collecting her clothes.

"I enjoyed it too."

"I am glad that you enjoy my body," Noriko says, as she pulls on her shirt. "Thank you for being such a generous and thorough lover." She offers a small smile. "You are much more conventionally attractive than myself."

"You're plenty beautiful, Noriko," you say, and she blushes slightly, pulling on her school skirt and briefly checking the hallway before departing your room. You quickly get dressed as well, taking a BC pill before heading out and finding Setsuko in her room, lying on the bed.

She rolls over to look at you. "Ah. Nanashi-sama." She offers a small smile. "I was just waking up."

You sit down on the bed, putting your hand gingerly on her upper arm. She offers a somewhat broader smile at that, her cheeks growing pink. "Hey. I wanted to make sure you were really okay with... our relationship. I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you into anything. I really care about you, and not just because you're Noriko's mother."

You reach up, running the back of your hand along her cheek, and she blushes. "I..." she swallows. "I think... yes... I do... I mean..." she mumbles. "I don't know you that well, Nanashi-sama, but I'd like to get to know you. You've made my daughter very happy, and you've helped me." She offers a gentle smile. "I can't think of a better man to... give myself to."

"That's a wonderful thing to hear from such a sweet and beautiful woman," you tell her, and her cheeks flush. You reach down under the blankets, finding her shorts and unbuttoning them, and you simultaneously lean forward to her lips. As you straddle her body, kissing her lips tenderly, your tongue sliding into her waiting mouth, she hums a bit, closing her eyes, pressing her body up against yours. Her tits seem to bulge against the fabric of her t-shirt, and as your tongue plays about inside her mouth, you start to pull that up as well.

You interrupt your kiss for a second to pull her shirt all the way off, before kissing her hard again, getting only the briefest moment to admire her pale skin. She pushes up against you, worming her way out of her shorts, leaving her naked but for her underwear, which she soon removes as well. You help her out of her bra, admiring her plentiful tits as they bounce forth, and she's wearing nothing but a blush beneath you, now, smiling nervously up at you.

You pull off your shirt, and her eyes run over your upper body, a smile on her lips, her tongue gingerly rolling over her upper lip. You unbutton your pants and soon pull those off and toss them aside, along with your underwear. Now both of you are naked, you hovering over her lovely, sensual body, her staring up at you with big doe eyes. You place your cock between her soft, pillowy breasts, and she quietly grasps her tits in either hand, pushing them together so that they can wrap tightly around your erect cock. Her mouth is half-open, her eyes staring up at you, as if she was hypnotized by your body.

You start to make slowy, gently presses in between her tits, ginger as you move. "You're amazingly beautiful, Setsuko," you tell her, cupping her cheek. "You have such a sensual body, it drives me wild just to look at." She smiles at that, a little bright and hopeful, as you make a slow pace in the tight space between her tits. They're so soft that it barely even matters that they're dry, and you reach down for her nipples, thumbing them gently. "Enjoy yourself too, Setsuko," you tell her, gingerly. "I don't want you to feel like sex with me is just a chore."

She blushes brightly. "I-I don't think that," she says, hurriedly. She starts to pump her tits along your cock faster, moving them alternately, tightly confining your hard cock in the space between her tits. She leans down and licks at your cockhead each time it pops out of her tits, her own breasts alternately pressing against her cheeks, her eyes looking up at you sweetly.

You gently run your fingers through her hair, petting her, reassuring her that you're enjoying yourself. You finally just push until your cock presses against her lips, and she opens her mouth wide, letting your cockhead in, and slurps on it, her hands rubbing her tits along your dick. She shivers and twitches a little, nostrils flaring in this position, and one hand gently plays with one of her nipples, finding it hard and fun to play with. "Yeah... that's a good girl," you tell her, and she blushes, smiling around your cockhead, as she suckles on the tip. "You're wonderful. Please, feel free to change things up so that you feel as good as you can."

She nods around your cock, twisting her tongue against your cockhead, and then starts to pump properly, popping her mouth out. Some of her drool slobbers out, splattering her collarbone, as she shifts to look up at you, her hands squishing into her pillowy breasts. "Like this, Nanashi-sama?" She asks, her eyelids flickering a little as her titfuck gets faster. "Does this feel good for you? D-does," she swallows nervously, "does fucking my big fat titties feel good for you, Nanashi-sama?"

"It feels amazing," you groan, and she smiles, shivering a bit, as your hands continue to pet her and tease her nipple. Then she orgasms, sputtering a bit, drool and spittle flying out of her mouth, her fingers digging roughly into her own breasts, her hips jerking as she comes, hard, just from giving you a titfuck. You groan in raw pleasure at the sight, and then start to press your cock against her mouth. Her nostrils flare in pleasure as her tongue is teased with your dick, and she tries to push forward, to get as much of your cock in her mouth as she can, sucking loudly as she smushes her own face into her tits. You just groan in raw pleasure as she twitches in the afterglow of her own orgasm.

She gets more excitable, her tongue running eagerly along your cockhead, and you push her off, continuing to fuck her tits. With one hand, you put your fingers in her mouth, playing with and teasing her tongue, making her shiver, eyes rolling up, as she drools copious amounts of saliva on your fingers. "One day, Setsuko, I want to have children with you." She smiles around your fingers, slurping at them. "I want to see your belly swell up with my kids, want to know that I'm their father. I want to keep you, I want to take care of you, not just fuck you and play with your - incredibly sexy - body." She orgasms at that point, her tongue pressing against your fingers eagerly, eyes rolling up as she drools, spittle running down her chin, onto her neck, collarbone, and the top of her tits.

You pop your now very wet fingers out of her mouth, running them along the lines of her cleavage, some of the saliva slipping down to your cock, adding to your pleasure. She hums at the sensation, obviously giddy with pleasure, and you just smile down at her as you continue to fuck those nice, big, fat tits of hers.

You make sure she orgasms a half-dozen more times, running your hand through her hair as you pet her and reassure her nonverbally. She's going to be yours, and you're going to take care of her, make sure she's happy. "I want you to wake me up in the morning with sex," you tell her, and she nods quickly, almost dizzily on your dick. "It'll help you bond quicker, and once you are bonded, it'll satisfy your sexual needs." She nods again, smiling up at you loosely, eyes hazy. "I really want to take care of you, and I just want you to take care of me back. Is that okay?"

She nods rapidly. "O-of course, Nanashi-sama," she says, hurriedly. "It's okay. I like sucking your cock," she says, before leaning her head back down, slurping on your cockhead, as if desperately trying to prove that she enjoys blowjobs. You've seen her come eight times so far from a titwank, so you hardly need proof of that. Still, the feeling of her cheeks hollowing around your dick, her tongue lapping at your cockhead, is incredibly erotic and ecstatic.

It brings you close to the edge - and when she orgasms again, tongue lashing your slit, you can't hold it in anymore. You pull your cock out, both of her mouth and her tits, and let go, splashing your cum all over those gorgeous, pale breasts of hers, sticky strings of white lewdly staining it, as her eyes roll up and a low moan escapes her mouth. "Fuck, you're good," you hiss out, as you finish coming. You gently pet her.

"That was wonderful, Setsuko," you tell her, gently running your fingers through her hair. "You're an amazing lover. But I don't want to get caught here with you, I don't know what my mother would do if she knew I was having sex with you and Noriko." Setsuko nods, and you get off the bed, gathering your clothes. Setsuko remains in place, breathing heavily, and you close the door behind you as you go to take a quick shower to wash off any lingering scent of her.

You head down to find your mother, who's currently in her office, eating some small snack type meal as she reads; some kind of bowl of what look like marshmallows. She takes one, eats it, licks her fingers clean, then delicately rubs said fingers on a napkin.

"Morning, mother."

She smiles as she discovers your presence. "Good morning, Nan-chan," she says, practically beaming. "What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you'd have breakfast with me? It does look like you're a bit busy..."

"No, no, I just like multitasking," she says, putting down the papers. "I can feel rather lazy if I'm just eating, but if I'm having breakfast with my son, well," she picks up the bowl, standing up. "Want one?" She offers, and you nod, so she places it in your mouth. It tastes sort of like cotton candy mixed with marshmallows - some kind of odd confection? For just a moment, your tongue and lips press against her fingertip, and she blushes at that. "Ah, let's go sit down in the dining room, Nan-chan," she says, hurriedly, hustling alongside you to the table.

You get eggs and soup from Akiko, and your mother adds some eggs to her little bowl of candy.

"How is school? Is Yuriko-san treating you well? I assume classes are as trivially easy as always for my special boy," she says, with a teasing smile.

"Classes are easy as always, yes," you tell her, and she smiles warmly at that, popping another one of those soft candies in her mouth. "I am tutoring one of my fellow students, though."

"Oh, that's excellent. Tutoring helps you learn even better than studying does. Is it Yuriko?"

"No, it's Chanette."

She hums. "I don't recognize the name." She shrugs. "As long as she's not coming over to our home, you can have whatever friends you like, Nan-chan," she says, with a gentle smile.

"Speaking of Yuriko, though, I was planning on another date with her, maybe this weekend. Any recommendations for a classy place to go dancing?"

She smiles a bit broader at that. "I'm glad you're leveraging your natural interests," she says, with a quick hum. "There's the Nadeshiko Club, I think would be best. It's very exclusive, but a Kusakabe and a Sakamoto should have no trouble getting in. I can call ahead and make it happen, if you tell me the date."

"Haven't set that quite in stone yet."

She nods. "Well, when you do."

"School in general is going well, but I'm going to start working extra with Amaya-sensei, to help really push myself."

She smiles at that. "You are just the hardest worker. When you were little, maybe you don't remember, but you basically sat down and demanded to learn how to read, when you were just... I think it was two years old? Maybe even younger," she adds, with a little giggle. She reaches over and pats your cheek. "You are just such a smart boy," she says. "You make me very proud."

"Thank you. And how is Setsuko working out? Was my judgment good on that call?"

She purses her lips, then nods. "No sign that she's stolen anything, very hard worker, though she might just be trying to make a good impression. Nothing bad to say, and a decent amount of good - the best anyone can ask for," she explains, with a smile.

"She really does want to stay. I'm glad you agreed to give her a chance and let her prove how much she cares for her daughter."

Kimiko shrugs. "It's good you have the discerning judgment to select a good future employee."

"I'm planning to take Minori and Momo to a KHA performance this weekend. Any advice for helping them get along better?"

Kimiko wears a slightly sour expression, then just offers a bland smile. "I'm afraid I don't know Momo particularly well. She is her mother's daughter, after all. When trying to manage disparate personalities, though, hm," she says, thoughtfully. "In my experience, separation is best. If you were to insist, though, I'd suggest putting them on a group project of some kind? It's rather sink or swim, though. If it fails, well, what more's to be done?"

"Thank you for the advice." You wrap up your food at that point, and lean forward to kiss your mother's cheek again. She blushes at that, eyeing her food. "Love you, mother," you tell her, as you take your dirty dishes into the kitchen.

"Love you too, Nan-chan," she calls out after you, getting up herself. She dumps the dish the eggs were on in the sink without a second glance before heading back to her office with the (now mostly depleted) confection bowl.

You collect Noriko and get in the car with her. A quick check of your phone shows you the last few texts from Terumi.

> As you wish, Master! ♡
> 
> Your lunch is all prepared for you, Master! ♡♡♡
> 
> I can't wait to watch you eat it, be sure to tell me what you liked and didn't! ♡

"Terumi texts quite a bit, does she not?" Noriko asks, staring at you with those owl eyes of hers.

"Yeah," you agree, putting your phone back in your pocket.

"Do you wish that I texted more frequently?"

"You're perfect as you are, Noriko," you say, gently cupping her cheek. She smiles very slightly. "Besides, I don't think I could handle two texters as exhuberant as Terumi."

"Very well, Nanashi."

Your leg bounces a bit as the ride goes on, and Noriko puts her hand on your knee, eyes focused on your leg, as she tries to quiet the movement. You just gently wrap your arm around her shoulder.

At school, much of the class is already there, including both Kiyomi and Kyoko. Yuriko is not present just yet, nor is Amaya-sensei.

You decide to go speak to Kiyomi. You keep your hands visible, and again, squat down so you're at eye level with her. She nervously smiles as she sees you're back. "G-good morning, Nanashi-san!" She says, her voice varying in pitch oddly. "H-how are you?"

"I'm good, thank you. And how are you doing, Kiyomi-san?" You keep your hands on your knees, not wanting to spook the obviously easily-spooked girl.

"I'm, I'm well, as ever."

"I read one of your fics on fictoria. It was called, um, The Goddess After The Worm?"

"O-oh!" She smiles nervously. "Did you like it? Or... I guess my stories are not very enjoyable, but did it work?" She swallows audibly. "Wh-what did you think?"

"It wasn't what I would typically look for in a story, but it was very well written. The emotions were very effectively conveyed."

She smiles nervously. "Th-thank you," she says, blushing, looking down at her desk. Then after a heartbeat her eyes flick back up to you, as though terrified you'd have moved in the moment she wasn't looking. "It's- well- writing is a way to express m-myself, you know?" She fidgets uncertainly, unwilling to take her eyes off you, and instead stares at your collarbone.

"It's a good way to get things out that you otherwise can't," you say, evenly, keeping up a soft smile.

"Y-yeah," she says, with a nod.

You hesitate before continuing. "It felt very visceral," you say. "You really captured the feelings of Izareta." She smiles lightly at that. "Did you have any particular inspiration for that?" You try.

"A-ah, um... w-well." She hesitates. "I mean... i-it's normal, for, for people not to care, isn't it? I-it's not their problem, so why would they?" You nod along, trying to coax more out of her, keeping your mouth shut when she goes silent. Her fingers twist her pencil about a bit awkwardly, as she stares at you in the silence, then finally breaks it. "I-it's not because they hate you, just, people have better things to do? I-if we all cared ab-bout everybody, then, the world would grind to a halt."

It sounds very much like the justifications of a girl to excuse how poorly she's been treated, not like a sincere life philosophy. "That's a very interesting perspective. What lead you to it?"

"W-well," she swallows, "I mean, i-if you look around, y-you know... people don't... I mean, people don't care. Noriko," she says, hurriedly, "she came into class with a black eye, and n-nobody said anything."

"Sometimes it takes just one person," you tell her, your voice soft. "Sumiko and I helped her out."

Kiyomi blinks, as if in confusion. "Y-you did?"

"Yes," you tell her.

"O-oh. Wh-what did you do?"

"It is alright to tell her, Nanashi," Noriko says, evenly, making Kiyomi jump a bit in her seat, as if she had forgotten she was in a classroom.

"I helped her and her mother move out of their house. Her father was... well, responsible for her bruises, and she's not getting bruised any more."

"O-oh." Kiyomi's shoulders droop a bit. "W-well, good for you," she says, with a nervous smile. "A-and Noriko. But most people aren't like that..."

"Lots of people want to do good. To be good. I just happened to be lucky enough to do something about it."

Kiyomi smiles nervously. "I-I think you might be p-projecting a little."

You shrug, keeping up a calm smile, not wanting to spook the girl. "Maybe. Maybe I'm just seeing the goodness in other people because of how I look at them, and missing the badness. But..." you trail off, "it's not as though people are all good, or all bad. Most of them, anyway."

"Y-yeah... I guess..." she mumbles it out. You feel like you've pushed her far enough for one day, so you start to stand. "W-wait." You pause. "U-um." She plays with her pencil uncertainly. "I-is there, um, a way that I can, um. That we can talk? A-after school. But not alone!" She says, hurriedly. "W-with other people there. I, I've probably said more words t-to you, than to any boy in the past year..."

"Sure. Is it okay if Noriko joins us, or would you prefer someone else?"

"A-ah," she swallows. "I meant, more, um, a public place. M-maybe... maybe Noriko, and Kyoko? A-and Sumiko..." she trails off as she realizes how long a list that is. "U-um. Sumiko, I-I think, I don't think, well." She swallows. "I guess you b-beat her, didn't you?" You nod. "A-ah. Um. Sumiko, and Kyoko, then, a-and somewhere public, like, the f-food court at the mall?"

"I think that I can manage that. Let's exchange numbers so that I can call you and set up a time? I have to talk to Sumiko and Kyoko to set it up, after all."

"A-ah, y-yeah, that makes sense," she says, nodding to herself. "M-my number is," she slides her phone out of her pocket without moving her head, then puts it in front of her, and reads off, positioning it such that you never leave her vision cone, "647-76564-475. What's yours?"

You give her your number, and shortly thereafter Amaya-sensei enters the room. Kiyomi seems to collapse into her seat when you finally step away from her, giving her peace with a quick "see you later."

Lunch period arrives quickly, and Terumi giddily offers you a bento box, her eyes warm and affectionate, watching your expression eagerly as you open it. There's a large chunk of rice, topped with a red sauce arranged in the shape of a heart, which looks almost perfectly symmetrical. Another part of the container has a chicken leg, and then there's a clutch of fruits, what looks like cantaloupe and honeydew, except punched with a cookie-cutter into heart shapes. Finally, for a small desert is a single chocolate, which looks to be homemade, in the shape of a heart with an arrow through it.

Terumi watches you excitedly for your reaction.

You take a bite of the cantaloupe, and smile. "It's cute and delicious," you say, "just like you."

She practically glows, opening her own lunch, which seems to be more or less identical save the absence of heart shapes for every foodstuff. She starts to mix up the rice with her plastic fork, watching you all the while, as you start to eat. You poke one of the cantaloupes through, and offer it to her to eat, and she gladly takes it in her mouth, humming, before repeating the process with one of her honeydew and offering it up to you. She's smiling warmly the whole time, as the two of you eat, and share, one another's meals.

Of course, that ends eventually as you finish off your respective meals, and the lunch period is long enough to give you a good half hour and change after eating to do other things.

You decide to speak to Kyoko, who's currently wearing a scowl as she chews what looks like fast food that's been shoveled into a bento box - hamburger, french fries, even a little bottle of soda. She looks up at you as you stare down at her, chewing her food slowly, as if to really take her time and rub it in. "What?" She asks, finally, after swallowing.

"Wanted to introduce myself. Nanashi."

She offers her hand out, and you take it, shaking it firmly. It's rather greasy, though, so you let go fairly quickly. "Kyoko. I kind of try to focus on class stuff."

"Yeah, I get that. Look, could you help me out? Kiyomi wanted to hang out with me, but she doesn't feel comfortable without a couple other people there. She suggested you and Sumiko."

By this point, she's taken another carnivorous bite out of her hamburger, carving it up as she chews on it, so it takes her a while to answer. "Sure. What time?"

"After school tomorrow work for you?"

"Yeah," she says. "Hey, gimme your vote for class president if I do this."

"What would your policies for class be?" You decide.

She straightens up a bit, cleaning her hands off of grease on a napkin. Kind of wish she'd done that before she shook yours. "Aight. Two words: study group. Everybody in class is required to participate in an after school, after clubs study group, where we discuss the material. Online stuff, we talk over Skope. Good two hours of hardcore studying every day, going over material, discussing difficult material, that sort of thing. I know you don't need that kind of time commitment, but it would bring up the overall grade level. Like a cheaper cram school."

"Well, first off, you don't need to be class president to do that."

"Yes I do," she says, firmly. "Almost nobody in the class would do it if they weren't forced to, especially not the people who need it the most. If you let people make the decision, most of them will make the wrong one."

"I mean, I'm not opposed to helping somebody if they need tutoring, but that's more time than I spend sorting out my family's finances."

"And? Is school not important now? Is academic success some little game where you can just screw up and say whatever! Maybe for you, it doesn't matter, but for the rest of the class, they need a firm guiding hand, and most of them are not in cram school, often because their parents can't afford it. This would help everybody's grades rise."

"It would make them miserable, and the ones who wouldn't come intentionally wouldn't learn anything if you forced them. Why not just think of a way to encourage them? More carrot, less stick?"

She rolls her eyes to the point it looks almost physically painful. "Yeah, what, I could suck them off?" She says it sarcastically, but with a certain venomous bite to it. "People don't want to go to school anyway, they do it because they have to. Even if they're only half invested, that's an hour more time than they would have spent on studying otherwise."

"I definitely don't agree with your proposal, or your philosophy on schooling."

"Well maybe I won't help you out with Kiyomi, then," she says, crossing her arms and giving you a sour look.

You give her a level one back. "Do you want to punish Kiyomi for my actions?"

"...ugh, fine," she growls. "Whatever. Tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yeah."

At that point, lunch period ends, and you sit back down in your seat. You wait patiently through class, studying and doing a bit of homework, before the school day ends. You're planning on taking Sumiko to watch Fumiko fence, and hopefully get the chance to meet her older sister.

Rather than talking to her - the girl's already quite skittish enough - you send Kiyomi a text.

> Kyoko agreed to tomorrow after school, does that work for you?
> 
> Yes. Thank you.

She doesn't meet your eyes as she receives and replies to your text, and you talk to Sumiko, who soon rises, muscular, lovely body on full display. As the two of you depart, together, you start to talk a bit about fencing, casually discussing techniques and topics. "You are truly wise, Nanashi-sama," she says (or some close variation), whenever you offer some tidbit of insight.

"I set up a 'date' with Kiyomi, she wanted you and Kyoko there, I think for her safety. Is that cool?"

"I am ready to serve, Nanashi-sama," she says, with a grim seriousness to her voice. "When is this 'date'?"

"Tomorrow, after school, at the food court."

She nods. "Very well. I will make certain I can be available, to set her at ease."

The two of you enter the car, and the conversation turns back to fencing, with Sumiko reclining with confidence and poise as she leans back in her seat. She hangs on your words, paying close attention to each little globule of insight you offer up, analyzing it, before responding with something of her own in return. She seems particularly bright, if not necessarily in a broad manner.

When the two of you arrive at Fumiko's university, Sumiko smiles. "Ah! This is where my elder sister receives her education."

"Yeah, it turns out she's Fumiko's friend. She said she'd see if Chou'd show up so I could meet her."

"That would be pleasant," Sumiko says, firmly.

The two of you take a little bit to find the gymnasium where they do fencing practice, and you find a seat in the bleachers - Sumiko wants one near the front and to the side - as Fumiko duels some boy, dodging and weaving and parrying with an excessive level of skill. The poor kid is getting absolutely dominated.

"Yoooo," comes a female voice from your side, and you look over towards it.

https://i.imgur.com/htNsCgd.jpg

A college-aged woman, with brown hair and a nice pair of tits, rolls forward in a wheelchair. "Sumi-chan, what's up?" She's wearing a radiant smile, and offers her fist up, which Sumiko dutifully pounds, then they do some kind of finger-wriggling exercise, followed by another fist pound and a mimed explosion.

"This is Nanashi-sama."

"Ah, he is a handsome devil, isn't he?" She rolls a bit closer, offering her hand. "Sumi-chan can't shut up about you since you beat her. I think she's got a teensy bit of a crush," she adds, with a conspiratorial wink.

You take Chou's hand, shaking it firmly. "Is she writing sappy poetry? Should I start writing some for her, as well?"

"Ah, maybe, maybe. She does love her calligraphy," she notes, pondering. "I'll have to go through her stuff, think you could keep her distracted this evening so I can?"

"Please, elder sister," Sumiko says, a faint blush to her cheeks. "This sort of teasing is unnecessary."

"Bah," Chou says, swiping one hand dismissively at Sumiko. "Who cares about unnecessary? I just think it's fun."

"There is another match," Sumiko says, shifting in her seat slightly, and Chou decides to roll up and take a seat to your side, so you're flanked by either sister.

As Fumiko begins her fighting, Chou leans back a bit to whisper towards you, conspiratorially. "Hey, so, li'l sis is pretty hot, right? But don't break her heart or she'll turn you into a pretzel." She laughs a bit at that, leaning forward. "Used to be I'd be the one who would turn people into the pretzels, but, you know."

"You used to be a cannibal?"

She breaks out laughing at that, giving your stomach a little slap. She packs a surprising wallop - you suppose she gets a lot of exercise with her arms. "Nah, fucking dork," she says, in a playful tone of voice.

"Wrestler, then?"

"Eh, this and that and the other thing, you know. Never settled on one thing, was kinda into all of it. Now I'm more of an artsy girl, and looking at chem as my major."

Sumiko is focused on Fumiko's fighting style, as if hoping to glean your superiority from your sister's moves. She watches with a tight focus, while Chou just leans back and chit-chats with you a bit. "So, hey, what do you do for fun, other than getting big muscle girls all sweet on you?"

"Dancing," you say, then wince a little.

"Ey, a high class kinda interest. I was thinking of getting into dancing, but it's way too much of a pain in the ass."

"...because you're in a wheelchair?" Can you even dance in a wheelchair?

"Eh, kinda? You gotta convert the moves, but it's not like a wheelchair's super limited on mobility. See, check it," she says, and quickly spins in place to face you. "Do that, bam, you've done a spin in place. Pull it back," she says, leaning back in the wheelchair so the front wheels hang off the floor.

"Please do not do that, elder sister," Sumiko says, turning her gaze towards Chou, who rolls her eyes and lets the front wheels hit the floor again.

"I know how this thing works, it's fun, chill out, Sumi-chan." She turns her gaze back to you. "So, I mean, I thought about it, but it was really more the height different that did me in. Wheelchair took a solid foot and a half off my height, on account of the seat's only nineteen inches off the ground. Hard to dance with a guy when you're at eye level with his belly, you know?" She spins her wheelchair around. "Anyway, what else you got? Tell me you got more than just dancing."

"I do enjoy fencing, too."

"A shared interest with Sumi-chan, good, good," Chou says, as if evaluating your score before letting you date Sumiko. "And?"

"I've been dabbling in a lot of other stuff. I'm a heavy studier. Have been since a young age."

"Goin' places then, yeah?" She leans back in her chair so she can meet your gaze by tilting her head up, and Sumiko reaches over to push her back down, provoking a playful pout.

"Yeah. My family's quite well off, but that's no reason to rest on my laurels."

"I'll bet. You gotta have like sixteen girls lusting after you, a resume like 'dancer, rich boy, fencer, charming and cute,' so why Sumiko?"

"I'm not quite up to sixteen yet. I'd peg it more like..." you mentally count, "eleven? Sumiko included."

"Ah, gotcha. Still working your way up there," she says, with a cocky smirk. "Anyways, Sumiko, though?"

"Well, first it was dodgeball, us versus one another, then she got a little... interested, I think, because I beat her. A couple more spars, this time with swords, and the rest is history?"

"Ey, Sumi-chan, you really going so hard for this guy just because he beat you in fencing? Say it ain't so!"

"Nanashi-sama has numerous talents, including a deep belief in righteous action, that helped bring me to the conclusion he was the perfect mate."

Chou laughs. "Sorry about her way of talking, same time I got the chair, she started talking like she was in an old samurai flick."

Sumiko wears a level expression, focusing on the game. "Hey, Sumiko," you say, and she turns to you, her focus dedicated to you. "After this match ends, want to go out for dinner?"

"Ey, making me an opportunity to root through her stuff, I knew you were a good guy."

"It would honor me to dine with you, Nanashi-sama," Sumiko says, ignoring Chou's color commentary.

You and Chou continue your idle chit-chat until the practice is over, at which point Fumiko heads to the showers before coming over in light tank top and short-shorts, leaning over the little waist-high fence that walls the actual arenas off from the stands. "Hey, Nan-chan, hey Chou, and this is Sumi-chan, I assume?" Sumiko nods. "I could see you two are getting along pretty good," she says, pointing to you and Chou. "Chou, you still planning to hit up that mixer and need to bring an extra?"

"Eh..." Chou says. "I dunno. It's, what, Keiji, Makoto and Ryota? I never liked the vibes I got off Ryota, and Keiji's a dumbass. Only one worth the chance is Makoto."

"Hey, miss one hundred percent of the shots you don't take, right?"

"True, true," Chou says. "Eh, fuck it. Let's roll, Fumiko," she says, rolling her wheelchair forward. She does a quick one-eighty and keeps backing up as Fumiko walks alongside her. "Oh, bye Nanashi-san! Nice meeting you!"

You wave goodbye to her too.

Sumiko's cheeks are a bit red. "I apologize if my elder sister was overly familiar, Nanashi-sama. She has a very gregarious personality."

"Don't worry about it. Fumiko's similar. I can see why they get along. And why you like her so much," you tease, standing up and stretching a bit. "Let's go get dinner. Any preferences?" You ask, as you call up Shiiro on your phone.

"Some place with meat. High protein content is good for maintaining muscle."

You nod. Shiiro picks up. "Hey, Shiiro, can you come pick us back up?"

"Yes, sir. You're at Chakono University, correct?"

"Yes. Sumiko and I are going out to Kobe BBQ."

"Very well, sir." He hangs up, presumably so he can safely drive, and you walk with Sumiko to the edge of the campus.

"Is Chou having trouble finding a boyfriend?"

Sumiko hesitates, then nods. "Yes, Nanashi-sama. Many men, or their families, find a disabled woman such as Chou to be..." she trails off, searching for the word, "unappealing. Not necessary physically unattractive, but there are myths regarding the health of one's child that negatively impact her ability to get into an intimate relationship. Typically the man is the one who stops the relationship, but sometimes it is his mother."

Shiiro pulls up in his car, and the two of you get inside.

"Why are there so many men in this world with such awful taste? Your sister is a real catch... so are you, of course," you say, giving her a peck on the cheek. She blushes.

"Perhaps it is the modern lifestyle. Men rarely have time to properly spend time with their wives, so they select them like one might pick out a horse, for breeding quality."

You grope Sumiko's muscle as the car starts to drive. "If they can't recognize they have a hottie on their hands, with a great personality to boot, they don't deserve her." She smiles at your groping, flexing a bit to give you more muscle to toy with.

"If I did not know better, Nanashi-sama, I would suggest you want to take her into your bed as well."

"She is a beautiful, charming woman," you say.

"More than in the absent sense a man wishes to mate with any attractive female," she corrects.

"You don't sound particularly opposed."

"My only concern is that you can find the time to properly care for Chou. You have myself, Noriko, and Terumi already claimed as yours. Were you merely speaking in jest when you mentioned eleven girls interested in you?"

"Not entirely. She did give me a number to shoot for."

Sumiko pauses, then nods to herself. "If you believe yourself to have the stamina and will to manage such a thing, I do not dispute it, Nanashi-sama."

The car comes to a stop. "We've arrived, Nanashi-san."

"If I fail to find the stamina, you'll just have to train me until I do." You slide open the car door and exit. "Sumiko?" You say, offering your hand as you stand. She takes it, following you out of the car door, rolling her shoulders and tilting her head from side to side with a little crack.

Once within the Kobe BBQ, the two of you settle down to eat, and you hand-feed her some of her meat, enjoying the ravenous, carnivorous way she tears at it. "You have a very endearing way of eating."

"Ah?" She asks, blushing. "How so?"

"You just... go for it. Like a tiger. It's very fitting."

She smiles. "Thank you, Nanashi-sama."

"Tell me about your past life, if you would," you tell her, with an even smile. "I can share a bit about mine, but I'm sure it's less interesting than yours."

"Ah. Ahem. Uh." She coughs a bit. "Well, why don't you begin?"

"I was born in Albany, New York, in a country something like modern Wesmere, except with more ethnic diversity. I was a fairly nerdy kid, went to school, studied, got a degree in Mathematics, went into Actuarial Science, and... well, that's about it. I wasn't the most sociable butterfly, pretty much every girlfriend I ever had cheated on me, and there you have it."

She looks sad at your story, distraught, sympathetic. She puts one hand on yours. "I will not cheat on you, Nanashi-sama. This I swear."

You snort. "I believe you." Women here are a fair bit different from back on Earth, to the point that the odds of Noriko, Setsuko, or Terumi ever cheating on you are about to precipitously decline to zero. Yuriko too, soon enough. "So, tell me about yourself."

"Ah. Right. Yes. I was born in Kalapeta, I was born into a warrior family and taught the way of the sword. I fought in numerous duels and battles, before finally being cut with a poisonous sword. Though I slew the man who inflicted the wound, I soon died myself."

"How old were you?"

"Uh... I think... twenty-six?" She pauses momentarily. "Years were not counted the same as here," she clarifies quickly. "So it is hard for me to say with exactness. And yourself?"

You nod. "I was forty-seven."

She laughs. "You have an old soul, then," she says, with a full smile.

"Any husbands?"

She shakes her head. "No man was ever worthy of me... until you." So, if her story is true, that makes her a 42 year old virgin. If it's not, then she's just a sixteen year old one.

You trade a few stories here and there, but she's cagey and light on details. "I would prefer to take the time to sort out all the details in my head. It does not feel quite like it might for you, with your clarity and genius. They are often... hard to put together properly."

You take her chin at that point, pulling her into a kiss, on the lips. She kisses like a girl who's never been kissed before; completely reactive at first, then her tongue pushing against yours where it enters her mouth, sliding along it, teasing it, tasting it. When you pull back, she's wearing a girlish blush. "You're very beautiful, Sumiko," you tell her, with a gentle smile. "Let me go get us some desert, I'll be right back."

"A-ah, yes, Nanashi-sama." She doesn't offer to get it for you, presumably being flustered by your kiss.

You get a couple of slices of chocolate pie, bringing them back to the table. Sumiko begins cutting hers.

"There's something I wanted to ask you about," you begin. She nods, waiting for the question. "How would you feel about Noriko being present for our first time together? She very much enjoys watching. If it's not something you're comfortable with, that's fine."

"Ah. Noriko. Yes." She swallows uncertainly. "If... that is what you desire, Nanashi-sama, then I am fine with it."

"I want to know what you desire."

"To be honest, Nanashi-sama... I would prefer that our first time together be just the two of us." Her cheeks have a rosy hue. "It is, perhaps, childish, and unbefitting a woman of my age... but there is something special about one's first time."

"Noriko will have to settle for asking embarrassing personal questions after the fact, then," you tell her, with a gentle smile on your lips.

Sumiko laughs. "She does seem like the type to do that."

"I do understand what you mean, about one's first time being special. It's just, this won't be mine."

She smiles. "That is fine. Noriko and Terumi are perfectly deserving of being your first, Nanashi-sama. I suspect I will not be your last."

You're finished with the meal, and leave behind a tip before the two of you get in the car.

When you arrive at Sumiko's home to drop her off, she seems surprised that you do not follow her as she gets ready to exit the car. "Nanashi-sama? Are you not... coming inside? Just for an hour...?" She looks somewhat pitiful, then, as if you were rejecting her.

"Oh, sorry, I figured... you live with family."

"My mother and father are not home at this hour, and Chou will not mind."

"Well then," you say, hopping out of the car eagerly. "Bring the car back in an hour, Shiiro," you tell him, and he gives you a little look, then shakes his head.

"Yeah, alright Nanashi-san," he says, before driving off.

You head in with Sumiko, who hurriedly guides you up to her room. Chou just calls out a "Yo, welcome home, Sumi-chan!" from the kitchen before Sumiko slams the door shut. You're not even sure she was aware there was a second set of footsteps.

Sumiko's room is spartan, in contrast to the noble austerity of Minori's. A single person bed, a collection of swords on one wall, a desk which is in poor shape, with scribbles and notes all over it, paper piled awkwardly and erratically. Her breathing is heavy, as she stands in her school uniform, just an inch taller than you, dyed blonde hair framing lovely features, muscles visible. She's blushing, seemingly unprepared for exactly what to do at this point.

You grasp her chin, delicately drawing her lips down to yours, kissing her. Your hands push up her skirt so you can grope her firm, full, muscular ass. Then you hook your finger into it and start to drag it down, leaving her wearing just her top and a pair of panties as she steps out of it, hurriedly kicking off her shoes, never letting go of your lips. Her tongue is getting a bit more excitable now, licking at yours in her mouth, running little circles around the tip of your tongue, and you start pulling off her blouse.

You have to break off your kiss for a hot few seconds to get her top off, but the sight of her firm breasts, just a handful, in their white sports bra, matching her white panties. You pull that up and off her too, leaving her breasts bare, her nipples erect, as you return to your earlier, passionate kiss. Her own hands grasp your buttocks, pulling you with her onto the bed, until you're on top of her, still clothed, her almost naked. With one hand, you grope one of her breasts, enjoying the tongue-job she's giving your tongue in her own mouth, while the other hand pushes down her panties slowly, until her wet sex is revealed, which you finger a bit and find her to practically be drooling beneath you.

You break off your kiss, leaning down, kissing her collarbone, the flesh of her breasts, sensuously, slowly. "Nanashi-sama, please," she pants, "please, take your loyal servant, I've been waiting for this moment for two whole days, I want to be claimed fully by you, Nanashi-sama..."

You gingerly tease her sex for a few seconds with your fingers, and she practically gushes. "Please, Nanashi-sama," she breathes.

"Your wish is my desire, my loyal knight," you tell her, leaning up, undoing the button to your pants, then sliding down your zipper, letting your cock pop out. Her eyes become entranced by it, as she bites her lower lip.

"Ah... forty-odd years, and I've never seen one before," she says, breathless, her fingers reaching down, gently jerking on it.

"Direct it in," you tell her, and she nods, tilting it downward, letting you slide so that your cockhead is just nestled in her wetness. A proper thrust at this point will tear her hymen, so you wait just a moment, admiring her blushing expression, her delicate smile.

You lean forward, suckling on one breast, your other hand groping her free one, teasing her nipple between two fingers. Her hips jerk a little as you tease her like that, but you want her to be really warmed up when you fully insert it. "Please, Nanashi-sama," she begs, desperately, confusing your preparation for teasing. Your other hand runs along her clitoris, teasing it, and she jerks and spasms in orgasm, pent up from all the teasing and buildup she's experienced. Then you slam into her, tearing her hymen, and she just sputters a little, eyes still rolled up as you fuck her vigorously.

You bite down on her nipple, and she moans, panting, her fingers coming up, digging into your jacket. "Nanashi-sama," she moans, as you start to thrust inside her newly deflowered hymen. "Nanashi-sama..." she sighs, giddily, as you pump within her. Your teeth suckle at her nipple, your tongue licking it a bit, making her purr happily. With the hand on her breast, you grope freely, enjoying the firm, muscular breast. "I love you..." she says, airily, then blushes bright red, her cunt constricting a bit on you in embarrassment.

"I love you too," you say, pulling your lips away from her breasts. At those words, she orgasms, and you lean forward, kissing her on the lip as her cunt tightens and grips you, forcing you to slow your pace. Each time it coils, you have to pause, before forcing yourself to move as it retreats. "Fuck, you're so tight," you hiss, as you try to fuck this beautiful amazon princess of a woman beneath you, who has sworn her indefinite loyalty to you, who has accepted you fucking her older sister, who is blushing bright red as she comes from being told that you love her.

When her orgasm ends, you start to pump hard again, now kissing her on the lips, your hands going down for her muscular thighs, groping them, pulling them up so that her ankles rest on your shoulders as her whole body bounces. She's now knotted up, her breasts pressed against her knees, her hands desperately grasping at her back, as you fuck her with reckless abandon, her squeals and moans of "Nanashi-sama!" reaching a fever pitch as she orgasms a dozen times on your cock, her juices drooling out, her tight cunt trying to control your pace, her entire body working to enhance your pleasure as she stares up at you with beautiful green eyes glimmering, a little bit of tears starting to escape them.

You gingerly run your thumb over the rivulets of tears. "Shh, shh," you say, kissing her head, as you slow your pace a bit inside her. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy, Nanashi-sama," she says, and your cock throbs within her. "I never thought I would meet such a wonderful man to pledge my loyalty to." God, she's so fucking cute in addition to being a beautiful, strong, muscular exemplar of the female sex. You kiss her cheeks, then her lips, coaxing her tongue into your mouth so you can actually get to enjoy it within yours. She's tentative and uncertain in your mouth, exploring, little hums and hisses bouncing into your mouth.

You slow your pace inside her, becoming more gentle and sweet, kissing her softly and tenderly, your fingers running along her muscular abdomen, up to her pert breasts, playing with them. You thumb her nipples, gently grope her lovely breasts, and just enjoy the beautiful woman you have beneath you. Her kiss becomes more passionate, her tongue pressing against yours, playing it, tips running along one another, a little drool from your mouth slobbering out onto her cheek, but she doesn't care, just humming happily.

You do end your kiss, licking up the dollop of spit with your tongue, making her shiver and pant and come before you can start kissing her again, her mouth falling open as her cunt grips you tight. You take a slow, generous pace with her, fucking her gingerly and sweetly, kissing her on the neck, on the breasts, softly running your fingers along her body. Her legs fall back to your sides, as you screw her, her cunt wide open for you, but her muscles counteracting it, tightening and constricting you each time she comes, slowing your pace down forcefully.

"More, Nanashi-sama," she moans and pants beneath you, as you lovingly, tenderly fuck her. "Take me, Nanashi-sama! Claim me! Make me yours! I'm yours, I'm yours," she says, a little giddy, and you kiss her on the lips again, silencing her for the moment, upping your pace within her once more.

When you pull back from her lips, she sighs softly. Her hips pump against you a bit, her eyes slightly hazy as you fuck her hard. "You're mine, Sumiko," you tell her, before tenderly kissing her cheek. "I accept you."

She orgasms at that, her cunt squeezing your dick, a throaty moan escaping her throat. Her cunt squeezes you, her legs snapping up around your hips, and she tries to milk you dry. You finally submit, letting her, ejaculating inside her with a low groan. She moans a little more giddily at that, her cunt squeezing you tighter as a second orgasm follows the first, her legs pulling you into her with a desperate force as her cunt milks you. "Come in me, come in me," she pants, excitedly, her hands on your backside. "Come in me, Nanashi-sama."

When you finally finish ejaculating, she breathes heavily on the bed, naked beneath you, sweaty. Her blonde hair sticks to her features, which also have plenty of stains of wet, from drool and dried tears of joy. You smile down at her, and her legs unstick from around your waist, letting you pull out.

You lie down with her, cuddling alongside her. She's still recovering a bit, but when she does, her powerful arms wrap you in a hug. "Thank you, Nanashi-sama," she says, breathlessly, resting her chin on your shoulder as she wraps her arms around you, and you around her.

"The rest of your life will be like this," you tell her, and she hums happily. "You by my side."

"I'm glad," she says, kissing your neck.

You enjoy her grasp around you, sighing contentedly. The silence is comfortable, companionable. But then you finally pull away, remorsefully, and she pouts, just a bit, cutely. You kiss her nose. "We'll see one another tomorrow, don't worry."

"I can't wait, Nanashi-sama," she says, happily.

You get up, leaving her behind for the moment, and check your phone. About five minutes until Shiiro shows up, so you should probably get out.

"Ey, look who it is," Chou says, pointing the finger guns at you as you come into the living room. "Mr. Handsome Devil himself. Enjoy yourself with Sumi-chan?"

You cough. "Well, yes. She enjoyed herself too, of course."

"Of couse," Chou says, with a nod. "Perfect gentleman. Made sure she came dozens of time."

"I did."

"Just treat her right, yeah? I know she's a little kooky, but she's got feelings, and all that crap. Ah, you know this," she says, with a dismissive wave of her hand, "and you should know those swords in her room have real edges." She gives you a wink. "Might just be kidding there, but hey, let's hope you never find out!"

You cough again. "I... need to be going, my ride will be here shortly."

"Bye then, Nanashi-san," she says, as you depart. "Have fun!"

You get in the car. Shiiro offers no commentary as you drive home. You get inside and take a deep breath, checking your clothes to make sure they're in place.

You find Fumiko lounging, bored, on the couch, her hair in braids, wearing a light t-shirt and a black skirt with long black socks. A pair of go-go boots sit by the couch.

"Hey, Fumiko." She waves. The television is playing some old cartoon your sure she's seen a hundred times. "How'd the mixer go?"

"About nowhere." She blows out a sigh. "Makoto made some really nasty comments about Chou, she wound up leaving early. Ryota tried to grope me when I came back from the bathroom, but I stomped on his foot and kneed him in the nuts to teach him not to. Other than that, not a whole lot of interest. Boring losers, basically." She blows out another breath. "Why can't guys all be cool and smart like you, Nan-chan?"

"Because then I wouldn't get to spend as much time with you," you tell her, with a smile. She rolls her eyes. "Plus, they can't all have a cool big sister to come to for advice."

She rolls her eyes and looks up at you from her position on the couch, her light t-shirt giving the hint of breast as she twists. "So, what's up with you? You went on a date with Sumiko or something, right?"

"Yep. I had to distract her so Chou could snoop."

Fumiko snorts audibly. "I'll bet that's the only reason you took out a muscular babe to dinner."

"We went to the Kobe BBQ, had a nice time." You make a gesture for her to get on her belly. "Let me give you a massage, help you destress."

"Ugh, that sounds great," she says, flipping over.

You give her the details of your date, as your fingers press into her shoulderblades, feeling out her body. She's muscular, but not like Sumiko - lithe, to Sumiko's visible bulk. Her body is naturally slender, which makes the way muscle has built up curious. She's not broad-shouldered or anything like that, giving her a natively wiry form that she's built up with time.

"So, hey, brainstorm question. What would be your perfect date?"

"Mmm," she hums. "Probably... hm." She seems to consider the question critically. "Fencing, maybe, as a warm-up activity, or the main thing. Then take off the gear, chill out, have a nice soda or two. Some little dinky place that's got that Wesmeri charm, with the burgers and the root beer, probably. Give a chaste kiss before the end. Mmm. Maybe if I know I wanna boink the guy, he comes over to chill in the hot tub, I give him an eyeful, see where it goes from there. Keep massaging," she adds, and you push your fingers harder against knots of muscle as you restart your work.

You keep up the massage. "So I guess the guys who can't take losing to you flunk out on the first step, huh?"

She snorts. "Guys don't ask me to go fencing on a first date, Nan-chan. Either they're in fencing club, in which case we've already fenced a million times, or they're not, in which case they probably suck and it wouldn't be any fun."

"Ah, I see. And I assume you let the guy pick the dates out?"

"Hey, 's a good way of telling if we've got similar interests. Too many guys are thirsty and will say or do basically anything to get laid, so you can't just pick out the date sites, you know?"

"I get you."

She sighs, cracking her spine. "Thanks for the massage," she says, pushing you off from where you're straddling her, sitting up. "I gotta get to bed, busy day tomorrow, want to be up and at them early."

"Kick some ass, sis," you say, and she smirks as she gets up. You give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Ah, Nan-chan, such a sentimental sweetheart," she says, with a smile, as she heads up to her room, leaving you alone.

You decide to head to Noriko and Setsuko's room, finding Noriko in her mother's arms. You briefly consider heading out, but Noriko shifts in bed immediately, looking at you. A small smile appears on her lips. "Good evening, Nanashi," she says.

"Is your mom awake?"

Noriko glances down at her mother. "Yes. She is being quiet right now because she is trying to remain calm. I allowed her to use me as a 'hug pillow' to help her. Do you wish to have sex with the two of us together again?"

"Yes."

Setsuko turns on the bed to look at you, offering a small smile, her cheeks a rosy red. "Hi, Nanashi-sama. Sorry. I'm just... either fidgety or very still. I can't quite get the middle. It's... easier when you're here, though," she says, with a soft sigh.

You close the door, locking it, before stepping forward, kissing Setsuko on the lips, getting in bed with her, holding her tightly. Her tits smush into your chest, unconstrained by a bra, and she kisses you back, tentatively at first, then full-throatedly. Noriko watches from out of the corner of your eye, tilting her head as she stares down at you kissing her mother. Her fingers gently reach down for your cheek, running along it as you make out with her mother, her tongue sliding into your mouth.

You pull your lips away from Setsuko's, gently brushing her cheek, before reaching over for Noriko's face, pulling her down towards you. You kiss her as well, and her tongue predictably runs along the inside of your upper teeth, making you shiver a bit. You grasp Noriko's hands in yours, guiding them down to her mother's breasts, and Setsuko squeaks as her daughter starts to grope her. Your cock is rock hard in your pants.

The two of you kiss for a while, your own hands exploring Setsuko's sensual body, grasping her thighs. You pull up and off her shirt, toss aside her shorts, her panties, still kissing Noriko, who lovingly gropes her mother's breasts without a care in the world, even getting a bit rough with them. You finger Setsuko, who promptly explodes in orgasm, gushing on the bed, breathing heavily as she comes down, sandwiched between you and Noriko as you kiss over her shoulder.

You finally end your kiss, pulling away from Noriko. "Here, lie down, Setsuko," you tell her, gently directing her to lie on her belly. Her cheeks are a bit red, from both being the only naked person here, and from coming from being played with by her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend. Noriko releases her mother's breasts as she shifts in position, and you take off your pants and underwear before getting up behind Setsuko, taking your hard cock and teasing at her slit. Noriko sits to the side, kneeling, watching the scene with interest but unsure how to work herself into it. You press inside Setsuko's greedy sex, finding it dripping wet for you as you fill her up, groaning.

You start to fuck Setsuko, taking a hand and putting it on Noriko's chin, pulling her into a kiss. Her tongue immediately finds its old standby, as Setsuko's plump little butt starts to bounce beneath you, little moans and pants escaping from her lips. She squeaks as you fuck her hard and fast, hands groping her butt, while you try to angle your cock to best affect Setsuko's body. Noriko slowly reorients, positioning herself so she's straddling her mother, lips never leaving yours.

You groan at the sensation of Noriko's tongue and Setsuko's cunt, and Setsuko quickly orgasms beneath you as you work to find the perfect position to make her orgasm on every stroke. It takes a while - a very pleasant while, one hand groping her ass, the other slipping under Noriko's skirt and fingering her through her panties, making her shiver in return for her own shivering. Setsuko squeals in another orgasm, spurting out juices on your cock. "Nanashi-sama," she pants out, desperately, thighs shivering as you continue to fuck her. Your cock just slides invasively in and out, in and out, long strokes that make her shiver as you rub across her most sensitive points.

Then you seem to finally hit the right angle, and she orgasms on one down stroke, and the next. You break off from your kiss with Noriko, who briefly is confused before noticing her mother keeps squealing and writhing in pleasure. Her cheeks flush as she looks down at her mother, before shifting her position so she's on her hands and knees above her mom, her cute little butt in the air, her hands slipping under her mother's body to start playing with her body as she keeps orgasming again.

"You are orgasming a lot, from my boyfriend fucking you. Do you think you are falling in love with him now?" Setsuko just deliriously nods yes in between orgasms, drooling. "Do you enjoy falling in love with my boyfriend, whom employs you and who you refer to exclusively as 'Nanashi-sama'?" She gurgles, sputtering on her pillow. "Is it because of, or in spite of, your submissive position to him?" She splutters meaninglessly. "Nod if it is in spite of." Setsuko nods, her cheeks bright red.

With Noriko in this position, you're in an excellent position to enjoy that cherry cunt of hers. You flip up her skirt, making her briefly pause in her queries, looking back at you as you remove her panties, which she's soaked through pretty good. The scent of her strawberry pussy entices you, and you lean forward, running your tongue slowly up it, as you continue to pound her mother into a state of unthinking, endless, orgasm. Noriko orgasms almost immediately, on the first lap, and Setsuko is so clearly deliriously out of it, that you no longer find it particularly interesting to fuck her like this.

You pull out, licking at Noriko's cute little cunt a bit more, grasping her hips and pulling her butt into your face, sniffing and licking and sucking at her plentiful juices. She tastes absolutely delicious, and your cock stays rock hard as you eat out this cute, sweet, very flat affect girl, who is gazing over her shoulder at you, her cheeks a rosy hue, before orgasming again with an animal groan.

Then you lean back up, grasp Noriko's hips, and force her to lie down next to her mother, belly down. "Are you going to fuck me now, Nanashi?" She asks, quietly, looking up at you out of the corner of her eye. "Does the symmetry of fucking mother and daughter in a similar manner appeal to you?" She asks, as you place your hand on her shoulder blades, pushing her down, gripping your cock and sliding it in. She hums as you start to pump into her.

"Yes, Noriko. I like the symmetry," you tell her, with a little smile, and she smiles slightly up at you. Setsuko just lies on the bed, watching you and Noriko as she lies in an insane, delirious pleasure haze, as you fuck her daughter right in front of her. What catches your attention most is the bright, simple, eager smile she gives to Noriko and you, the way her eyes are lit up as she watches you fuck her daughter like that, who passively accepts your cock, finger digging into the bed.

Going from mother to daughter, you find Noriko feels particularly tight, her small body gripping your dick that extra bit as you fuck her. She's dripping wet, her juices splashing about as you fuck her, and the lewd contrast between her almost-clothed form, her little skirt flapping about, and her mother's total nudity is another gain of this position. Setsuko just lies there, a happy smile on her face, eyes half-lidded in a mix of ecstasy and gentle love, and Noriko's passive expression, almost blank save for the pink hue to her cheeks and the small smile, is an incredible contrast.

Noriko orgasms numerous times like that, as you fuck her, gripping her hips and just going to town on your tiny little girlfriend. Her juices splash, and she makes appreciative squeaks as you enjoy yourself, occasionally just closing your eyes and basking in the pleasure. Her cunt squeezes and milks your dick as you fuck her, until you finally can't hold it in any longer. You pull out, not wanting to stain Noriko's clothes with cum, and move over to her mother, pounding her for a last few strokes, making her orgasm once more, letting go once her cunt clenches around you. Her eyes roll up, her mouth falls open, her tongue pops out, and she looks for all the world like a happy slut orgasming on your cock as you splatter her womb with a load of your juices.

You pull out, slowly, admiring both women's bodies. Noriko is panting heavily, but not quite as pleasure drunk as her mother, who tilts her head a bit to look up with you. "I love you, Nanashi-sama," Setsuko says, quietly, her smile happy, uninhibited, no tentativeness to the statement at all.

"You're too cute." You kiss her. "You should sleep here tonight. Your mother would probably like to wake up with her daughter, rather than alone."

She nods. "Very well, Nanashi." She lies down on the bed next to her mother, looking up at you as she pulls the blanket over her. "Good night."

"Good night," you say, gathering up your pants and underwear. "I'm happy for you, and for her," you tell her. She smiles slightly at that, and you depart, headed for your own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Internet went down for the past couple days.


	11. Chapter 11

Your emergence into consciousness is unwanted, the sound of a door opening and closing some faint thing you ignore, keeping your eyes shut. The sound of doors locking, of another person in the room, doesn't really register. Even when their weight shifts the bed, when your pants are pulled down to your waist, it's all mostly just a dreamlike set of sensations that make up nothing coherent in your tired brain.

You're finally awoken to the feeling of wetness around your cockhead, a pair of warm, pillowy breasts wrapped around your cock. Your eyes open, and you see Setsuko there, your cockhead in her mouth, her tits around your manhood, totally naked. She's pulled your pants down to your ankles without waking you, and she pops her mouth off your cock to speak, now that your attention is on her.

"Good morning, Nanashi-sama," she says, gently rubbing her tits against your cock. Her spit makes the valley of her boobs shine a bit, and she clearly drooled quite a bit to lube herself up on you. She's wearing a rapturous smile, as if she was a whole new woman. "I have to admit, I was a bit worried you wouldn't wake up!" She gives a little giggle at that. "I don't know what I would have done then."

"I'm sure you would have thought of something," you tell her sweetly, and she blushes. "Waking up to a beautiful woman between my thighs, sandwiching her tits around my cock, is very nice, so I'm glad I didn't wake up until now."

"I'm glad you like it," she says, with a gentle smile.

You grasp the back of her head and shove her down, and she just warmly smiles as she wraps her lips back around your cockhead, her fat tits wrapping around either side of your dick. You grind your hips against her face, savoring the feeling of her tits on your thighs and groin, your cock pressing that little bit further into her mouth as her breasts are smushed against her cheeks. She slurps and suckles on the top quarter of your cock, her tongue slithering about inside her mouth, and she moans a bit, eyes rolling up.

When she orgasms, her fingers dig into the plentiful flesh of her breasts, smushing them tight around your cock, and she lets out a low moan that vibrates through your manhood as she squirms a bit in pleasure; a glance to the side shows she's dripping a bit of her juices onto the bed as she sucks, not wearing any pants.

"You are just the cutest," you tell her sweetly, running your fingers through her hair, and she blushes as she comes down from her orgasmic high. "I love your blush. It's definitely your best characteristic, that rosy pink hue to your cheeks, as you're embarrassed from being complimented or praised. You really-" you groan a bit, as she slurps on the top half of your cock, smushing her face down into her own tits as she sucks, hard, on your manhood, "fuck, really, really are great," you half-moan, and she joins you, orgasming herself.

You let your hands drop down from her head, reaching for her breasts, gently playing with her nipples as you let her control the pace of her own oral performance. She's diligent, even excited, her expression warm and affectionate as she slurps on your dick and looks up at you. Her tits are wrapped tight around your cock, a smooth, warm, pillowy embrace on your dick that you just sigh and lean back to enjoy, her perky, hard nipples fun to toy with and tease as she slurps your cock. Her fat-titted blowjob is absolutely exquisite, the feeling of her soft, easily shaped breasts on your cock only added to by the erotic sensation of her hot breath on your cockhead as she sucks.

"You are so wonderful, and sweet," you tell her, passively. "I'm going to just lie back and enjoy your work, you don't mind, do you?" She shakes her head 'no,' her lips slurping a bit harsher at your dick, as if to reassure you that it's fine. The sensation of her sucking your cock like this is exquisite, and you just sigh and lean your head back, staring up at the ceiling for a moment. At that, she sucks hard, cheeks hollowing, lips forming a tight seal, and you jerk your head back up, to find her wearing a slightly mischievous smile as she sucks your cock.

You twist her nipples a little, making her squeak and squirm, her eyelids fluttering, and she moans in another orgasm, drool splashing out of her mouth. You finally release her breasts, grasping her head, tilting it so that her tits come off your cock as she orgasms, and then forcibly slide her down your dick. She moans, right up until the moment your cock plugs up her throat, and that soft glug noise as it does so is incredibly erotic, the feeling of her tight throat forming a wet and willing sheath on your dick simply undefinably pleasant.

You start fucking her face, pounding her up and down, her fat tits bouncing. You can see the slickness on her thighs as her plentiful juices run down them, the wild expression on her face as she's made to suck your dick like this. Her tongue writhes in her mouth, and she orgasms several times as you use her face like that, her whole body jerking, her low moans adding to your pleasure. "Fucking hell you're beautiful," you groan out, and she blushes bright red at that, smiling on your cock. "I'm going to have to," you grunt a bit, slamming her against your groin harder, your balls slapping her chin, "have to take you on a proper date."

She orgasms at that, moaning on your cock, and you pop her off, admiring her fluttering eyelashes, the drool that slobbers out of her mouth as she jerks in ecstasy. Then you push her down to be beneath your cock, and she obediently begins to suckle and lick at your taint, and you push her further down, making her lick and suckle at your ass instead. She just hums giddily, enjoying the work, her eyes looking up at you sweetly as she licks you down there. Your cock throbs a few times, and you pop her back off, making her run her tongue along your dick.

Then you let go of her head, putting your hands down. "Make me come, Setsuko," you tell her, and she nods breathlessly, turning her mouth downward, "no, with just your tits," you say. "You can talk, though. I want to hear what dirty talk sounds like, coming from such a sweet mouth as yours." As if to emphasize it, you cup her blushing cheek, running your thumb along her lip.

She grasps her tits in either hand, wrapping them around your cock, and nods. "O-okay, Nanashi-sama," she says, nervously. "Ah. I really like you," she says, with a smile. "You're a very fine young man, and I'm lucky to have you." Her tits squish around your cock as she talks, her fingers vigorous, even rough, with her fat breasts. "To be yours. I love the feeling of your cock in my tits, I'm glad you like them so much. My husband thought they were grotesque, but if you like them, then I'm happy to have them." She wears a warm smile. The way she drops a reference to her husband with such casual ease, a hint of disdain, even, to the words, makes you groan.

"Do you like being compared to him?" She asks, with a teasing little smile. "Well, you're a good inch or two bigger than him, for sure," she explains. "You're also a lot more caring in bed, I've come more times in a week with you, than with him in a month. Your cock is tastier, too, I definitely am loving the flavor," she says, with a kind of exaggerated lust. Her tits squish on your cock, tighter now, rubbing against you either way. "Come on, come all over my 'cute' face, Nanashi-sama, let me feel that cum of yours on me, mark me as yours. Maybe I'll take a photo to send to him, hm?" She teases, and you grunt and release, splattering cum all over her features, long sticky strings running along her face, from her forehead down to her chin, a few splattering down onto her fat tits.

She pulls up and off, kneeling on the bed, still beautifully naked; you can see the slickness on her thighs, where her plentiful juices have poured out of her wet cunt. She licks her lips, clearing off some of your cum. "Was that good, Nanashi-sama?"

"It was very good, Setsuko," you tell her. "Mind if I take a photo? I just want to send you a copy."

She blushes, but shakes her head, and you grab your phone. The time reads 7:19AM, so you have about ten minutes before the daily deluge of Terumi texts. You take a photo with it, snapping several, actually, containing her tits and face and showing off your cum.

"What's your number, sorry?"

"Oh, 66669-433," she says. You text her the pictures, then put down the phone for the moment, smiling up at her. She blushes a bit. "What are you smiling at?"

"How radiant you look," you tell her, and she blushes a bit brighter, turning her gaze downward, but a sweet, cute smile on her lips. "You seem a lot happier than you did a couple days ago."

"W-well, you know," she mumbles. Her lips twitch a bit. "A girl can be a little happy when she falls in love again, can't she?"

"Of course she can," you tell her, with a gentle smile. "You should probably clean your face up a bit, then get dressed," you add. "I'd hate for you to get in trouble."

"Oh, that's a good point. Thank you, Nanashi-sama," she says, as she gets off the bed, going into your adjoining bathroom and running the shower. You briefly consider joining her, but she's done within half a minute before re-emerging, toweling off as she comes out, big tits bouncing.

You get dressed yourself for the day ahead, just as she does, and grab a BC pill before leaving first, to make sure nobody's in the halls - they aren't, so she departs, wearing a lovely sweater that shows off her assets, as well as a very short skirt that shows off her less impressive assets.

You decide to check in on Minori. You enter her room, finding her delicate body in her bed, eyes closed, a little drool running down her cheek as she snores softly. Then your phone buzzes. Repeatedly. She grumbles a little bit and flops so she's facing away from you, apparently largely still asleep. You decide to check your messages (from Terumi) very quickly.

> Good morning, Master! I love you! ♡
> 
> I've showered and dressed and am ready for you! Your concubine is ♡ready♡ to ♡serve♡! Should I make you lunch again? ♡♡♡
> 
> Don't forget, if you ever need ~any~ help, I'm ready to provide it! ♡♡♡
> 
> Any day, any time, any kind! Don't hesitate to ask for a millisecond, I want to thank you with every part of my being! I feel so happy just to be your concubine, and I want to show you and pay you back for that happiness! ♡♡♡

Minori's leg kicks under the cover a bit as she mumbles and smacks her lips.

You crawl into bed behind her, muting your phone for a second, as you get up behind her. You wrap her in a hug, pulling her into you, your erect cock perfectly fitting into the groove of her ass cheeks through her cute little sleep teddy. She wakes up quickly, sputtering and snorting a bit as she twists about in your grasp. "Na-Nana-kun?" She sputters out senselessly.

"Yes, it's your big brother, giving his little sister a surprise cuddle in bed," you tease her.

She blushes. "Ah, why are you so handsy lately," she mumbles. Her hands grab at your forearms, trying to dislodge her body from your grasp.

"I don't know, why are you so cute?"

"I was always cute," she says grouchily, still trying to worm her way out of your arms. You just grasp her tighter, and she sputters and sighs. "Gah! Let me go, you big weirdo! Are you some kind of siscon?!"

"Yes," you say, with a straight face.

She sputters and blushes cutely as she wriggles in your grasp. "Let me out you pervert! Don't make me call Mom!"

"Pervert? Who could resist such an adorable little sister?"

"I know you're just messing with me, but it's not funny any more! Let me out!"

You let her go, and she scurries off the bed, standing up to turn to face you, arms folded. "Are you saying you aren't a brocon?" You ask her, making her blush.

"Wh-why are you such a weirdo! Get a girlfriend!" She stomps into her bathroom, slams the door shut, then pauses and opens it, stomping out to her dresser, collecting clean clothes. "I've got to take a shower," she grumbles, loudly. "Why don't you go bother somebody else. Maybe you can steal some of Akiko's panties."

"Alright," you say, standing up off the bed. "I guess I'll go find Momo and cry on her shoulder, since my other sister doesn't love me."

"Ugh!" Minori says, stomping her foot. "Just because I don't want you to molest me in my sleep doesn't mean I don't love you." She grabs a pillow and hurls it at your face before stomping into the bathroom with her clean clothes. "Stop acting like such a pervert all the time!"

"Hugs are not perverted!" You call into the shower room. The faucet comes on.

"La la la, la la la la la la!" Minori calls out from inside the shower. "Wow, it's so nice to sing to myself, and not have to listen to my pervert big brother!"

"It's not my fault your mind's in the gutter!" You decide to call it there, not interested in losing an argument with a fourteen year old any more than is absolutely necessary. You leave her room before her rejoinder, presumably a declaration that she cannot hear you, reaches your ears. You head over to find Momo's room, where she's again cuddling her big bear Tora.

Before you can even determine which side of her you want to cuddle up to from, she pokes one eye awake. "A-ah, why are you staring at me in my sleep?" She stammers out, blushing and holding Tora to her tightly.

"I literally just entered the room."

She squints, then decides to believe you. "W-well then. Good morning, Nana-kun."

"Good morning, Momo-chan," you say. "Would you mind giving your big brother a hug? Minori was mean when I tried to hug her."

Momo briefly considers, then decides to go for it. She hops out of the bed, still in that cute black pajamas, and hugs you, wrapping her arms around you. "I love you, Nana-kun," she says, her head at about chin height as you hug her back. She pulls back, then smiles. "If Minori can't see what a great older brother you are, that's her problem!" She says with gusto and confidence, then blushes as she realizes what she just said. "I, uh, need to get ready for school," she mumbles before skittering away.

"I'll just let you get ready for school, then," you say, closing the door as you depart.

You decide to collect Noriko and have breakfast with her. Kimiko's speaking to Akiko, apparently giving her instructions on what she'd like for breakfast, when she sees you and Noriko. She offers you a small. "Good morning, Nan-chan." She turns to Akiko. "Today, I actually think I'd like to eat in the dining room with my son."

"Of course, Kimiko-sama," Akiko says. "Should I make extra servings?"

"Oh, go ahead," Kimiko says. "Well. Would you like some of Akiko's amazing miso soup?" Akiko has a small smile at the compliment.

"I would enjoy eating it," Noriko says. Kimiko looks at her for a half-second, then gazes back at you.

"Sure, that sounds wonderful," you say.

"Great. Three servings, then," she tells Akiko, raising three fingers as if for emphasis.

"Very well, Kimiko-sama," Akiko says.

"Come on," she says, almost giddily, half-dragging you to the table as she takes your wrist in her hand. She plops you down in the seat next to her. "So, tell me a bit about what's going on in your life, lately," she says, seeming to ignore Noriko's presence. Noriko just blandly sits there.

"I beat the class champion fencer. She's a friend, now."

"Ah, that's my Nan-chan," she says, reaching over for you and ruffling your hair a bit. "You know, when you were little, I was a little worried you were going to be just book smart. Perhaps 'worried' isn't the right word, when we're talking about a genius like you," she says, with a little laugh, "but it seems like you're good at everything. Fencing, class, even making friends. I'm really proud of you, Nan-chan," she says.

"Nanashi's talents are varied and impressive," Noriko agrees. Akiko emerges from the kitchen with three bowls, setting them down in front of the three of you, and you start to eat.

"Noriko's in the engineering club, now," you note, and Noriko smiles slightly.

"Good for her. It's good when someone like her can rise above the conditions of their parents." She says most of that speaking to you, then seems to remember Noriko's presence, turning to the girl. "Congratulations. I hope you'll do well in your field of choice."

"Thank you, Kimiko-sama."

Your mother just turns back to you, clearly expecting more. "Things are going well with Yuriko. My schedule's been a bit tight, lately, but I plan to set up a date with her soon. With the dancing, and everything."

"I'll cover the costs," your mother says, primly. "I'm glad you're getting along with her." She gives a little giggle. "I had four other names for you to go on blind dates with, in case Yuriko didn't turn out well, but fortunately you got lucky, it seems. I hope the two of you will be very happy together, Nan-chan." She says it almost like you're already married.

Setsuko emerges into the dining room at that point, a plate with eggs and toast on it. "Ah, Kimiko-sama, Nanashi-sama," she says quickly, with a small bow. "Do you mind if I eat here?"

Kimiko gives you a quick look, as if to check your opinion on the subject. She reads your face well, it seems. "Of course not," she says, sweetly. "I'm glad you're settling in so well, you look particularly happy this morning."

Setsuko blushes as she sits down. "Ah, um, thank you," she says, somewhat nervously, before sitting down at the table across from you. "You've raised a fine son in Nanashi-sama," she says, with a smile.

"I can't take full credit," she says, in a teasing tone of voice directed your way. "You know, he stopped crying the moment he was even able to talk? Most toddlers take a lot longer than that, some never even stop!" She laughs. "It's like he was just waiting for the chance to speak, so that he could do something other than scream. He's the most well-behaved child I've ever had."

"Just out of curiosity, what were the other names?" You ask, with a pleasant smile.

"Other names?" Kimiko asks.

"Of the potential marriage partners?"

Kimiko snorts. "Oh, you don't need to worry too much about that. They won't be offended or anything, I doubt they even knew there was the hint of a relationship possibility. They have other suitors, I'm sure."

"No one I'd know, then?"

"No, not yet. Best to just keep it out of mind, I'd hate for you to meet some girl from the list and start wondering what might have been. Especially since they'll likely all be paired off by the time you do."

"But I will meet them?"

"Well, of course, Nan-chan," she says, with a teasing smile. "They're from good families, sooner or later you'll meet them in business dealings, or just the kind of formal occasions you'll attend as a member of the Kusakabe family." She looks at your cheek as you finish with a bite of soup, and takes a cloth napkin, dabbing at your chin. "Sorry, you had a bit on you," she says, putting the napkin back down in her lap."

"You're a very affectionate mother," Setsuko says. "I imagine Nanashi-sama loves you quite a lot."

"Ah, I'm sure he does," Kimiko says, leaning over to give you a peck on the cheek. "He has a tough time showing that kind of thing, I think. A bit cagey with his emotions, like his father."

"That's probably the reason, yeah," you say. More like it's odd to treat her like your mother, since you do remember having another one.

She leans over and pecks you on the cheek again, ruffling your hair a bit. "You are just too cute." She sighs. "Ah, just talking to you makes me think of your father sometimes," she checks her watch, "but he's left by now, and I don't want to bother him at work." She slides her chair back. "Love you, Nan-chan," she says, "I'm going to go distract myself with work for a bit."

Noriko watches your mother depart, before turning her attention to you and her mother. "You seem very happy this morning, mother. I assume that you went to see Nanashi this morning?"

Setsuko chokes a bit on her toast. "Ah, yes, Noriko. You probably shouldn't talk too loudly about that."

"There is nothing suspicious about you seeing Nanashi. He is one of your employers, after all."

Setsuko is blushing. "I suppose that's true. Well. I did talk to Nanashi-sama this morning, and he did tell me to clean certain things, yes. It was very nice." She offers a warm smile, as she experiments with speaking in code. "We even discussed your father a bit. It was the first time since... we left."

"I see. What was the discussion about, more specifically?" Noriko asks.

Setsuko blushes again. "Just, comparing what a fine young man Nanashi-sama is to the asshole I married." It surprises you to hear Setsuko use that kind of language about her ex, given how cagey she was even mentioning him earlier. You guess there are certain upsides to the whole bonding thing - it lets you do a damn quick rebound.

"How are things in your engineering club?" You ask Noriko.

"Oh. They are well. I have only just started going, so I cannot be certain if it is the right selection for me."

You have a while of small talk with Noriko and Setsuko before you have to head to school, getting in the car with her.

You check your phone.

> No response? O.K., guess you're busy. Love you. ♡
> 
> Thinking of you again. ♡
> 
> Thinking about touching myself while thinking about you. ♡♡♡
> 
> But I just got my hair how I like it, so I don't think I'll risk it. Sorry! (~u♡)
> 
> See you at school soon, Master! ♡♡♡
> 
> How is Sumiko, by the way, Master? Have you f♡cked and claimed her as yours yet? ~♡~

"I assume that Terumi has texted you repeatedly again, Nanashi," Noriko says in a placid tone of voice.

"I should text her back, she seems lonely."

> Sumiko is great, Terumi. And yes, I have, "f♡cked and claimed" her.
> 
> I'm excited to hear that, Master. Was she good?
> 
> She was wonderful.
> 
> ♡♡♡
> 
> I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about this stuff.
> 
> Thank you, Master! ♡♡ I'm glad you enjoy my involvement!

You pause the conversation briefly, downloading another one of Kiyomi's stories to your phone to read during free moments. You pick out something that's still short, but at least looks a little less depressing: "The Serenade of Atsura," which is apparently about a god falling in love with a mortal girl. By the time it's downloaded, you arrive at school, with you and Noriko heading to your room. Noriko stays close to you, grasping your arm and cuddling as you arrive in the classroom.

Terumi waves excitedly from her seat, smiling at you. Sumiko blushes from hers, as your gaze casts her way, offering a small smile. Yuriko seems deeply enthused with her notebook, or, more likely, is trying to pretend you're not there, judging by her body language. Kiyomi hasn't arrived yet, nor has Kyoko or Reiko. Daichi and Shichiro are talking between each other in the back row, their body language vaguely flirtatious. Masahiko arrives, sits down, and starts licking his (wet?) fingers clean with a smug grin, before wiping them off with a napkin.

"Let's have lunch together, Terumi," you say, as you sit down.

She nods happily. "Sure thing, Nanashi-sama," she says, obviously excited.

"Yuriko," you say, and she startles, looking up.

"A-ah, Nanashi," she says quickly, blushing. "I didn't realize that you had come in," she lies, poorly.

"I was thinking we should go on a date," you say, your voice firm, not wanting to give her the chance to weasel out. She blushes. "How would you feel about dancing at the Nadeshiko Club?"

She looks surprised, eyes wide. "O-oh," she says. "The Nadeshiko Club? That's super exclusive, can you really get me in?"

"My mother has contacts," you say, with a small flourish.

"Then... yeah," she nods, quickly. "Yes, that sounds exquisite."

"What day works for you best?"

"This evening?" She asks, obviously a bit excited, then blushes. "Or tomorrow evening, would be fine as well. Any day, really," she says, affecting a lack of care.

"This evening works. Let me call my mom, let her set it up."

You dial your mother. "Hello, Nan-chan," she says, in a sweet tone of voice. "Is everything okay at school?"

"Everything's great. Can you set me and Yuriko up for the Nadeshiko club this evening?"

"Oh, sure thing, sweetheart," she says. You can hear her fingers crack. "I'll text you back the exact time and your reservation code, okay?"

"Thanks, Mother. Love you."

"Love you too, sweetie! Bye." She hangs up.

"She's getting us a reservation now."

Yuriko swallows. "I'll wear such a lovely outfit that you'll be unable to take your eyes off me and look at all the other beautiful ladies at the club," she says, firmly.

"Here's hoping I can pull off the same," you tease her back. "I'd hate for you to stare the whole date." Yuriko blushes at that, starting to prepare some response, when Amaya-sensei enters the room, rapping her desk loudly. The class is full, by now, and everyone's attention shifts towards the front.

You study your books, until lunch rolls around. Terumi smiles brightly and tilts her desk a bit towards yours as she puts out her own lunch.

"One sec, Terumi," you say, and she just nods, a pleasant smile on her lips. You get up and tap Reiko on the shoulder. "Hey, Reiko."

"Oh, hey," she says, looking up at you. "Been a while. You've got a pretty full social calendar, huh?"

"Yeah, but I cleared space, just for a good friend. Tomorrow afternoon, we can go dancing, if you're down."

"That sounds great," she says. She glances over her shoulder and smirks. "Looks like Terumi can't wait for you to come back," she teases. Terumi does indeed have a bit of a puppy dog look to her. "Go ahead, I'm not angry," she says, with a genuine smile, and you sit back down, taking out your lunch.

"How are you, Nanashi-sama?" She asks the question in a sing-songy voice, stressing the word 'sama,' obviously wishing she could just call you Master.

"I'm doing well," you tell her. "I was wondering if you'd be interested in a picnic, Saturday afternoon?"

She smiles warmly. "I would! That sounds wonderful, you're always so thoughtful," she says, sounding completely, ecstatically, in love.

"It's easy to be thoughtful when I'm thinking of you," you say, with a warm smile, and she blushes at the compliment. "How have you and your mother been?"

"Oh, I've been wonderful!" She says it excitedly. "I mean, since I'm yours now, I feel lighter than air, and I'm sure it's just going to get better and better."

"And your mother?"

"She's been good. Fine. Same as normal, really."

"What is normal for your mother?"

"Having a decent time, treating herself to the occasional fun, not having to worry too much about me because I've been busy for the past several years obsessing over a certain boy?" She teases. "I think she's happy with where her life is right now, why?"

"Just curious. You were ashamed about your home life before, and I want to make you happy. She's important to you, so obviously I care about her."

Terumi blushes. "Thank you, but she really is fine... I think. Oh, now I'm worrying about her," she says. "She's fine, M- Nanashi-sama," she quickly course-corrects. "If something was wrong I'd tell you about it, okay? Everything at my home is great right now!" She says it in a half-giddy voice.

"Terumi, you can tell me anything." Her brow briefly furrows. "Anything."

"Okay," she says, as if confused about your question. Maybe she's really not hiding anything.

"I have a question for you. It's also a way for you to possibly help me out, get rid of some of that... guilt?" You suggest, and she nods along with you, "that you feel for not contributing 'enough' to the relationship."

"Anything," she says, almost breathless, waiting for you to give her an order.

"Your mother is single, correct?" She nods. "No boyfriends?" She shakes her head. "Would you help me seduce her, then?"

There's just a second's hesitation, her cheeks blooming red. "Yes, if you wanted me to." She smiles a little at the thought. "Then our whole household could be yours," she says, sighing at the thought. "You could come over whenever you like, use me as you please." She looks on the edge of drooling. "She'd be happy too, I know you'd make her happy."

You reach over for her hand. "Count," you say, and she looks confused for a moment, before you press against the lowest phalange of her middle finger, then the middle falange of her index finger - people here count using their finger bones, making that 4 2. She smiles, looking at you for confirmation, and you nod. She licks her lips, then delicately removes her hand from yours, before rising from her seat and heading off, blushing.

It's then that you notice Masahiko's missing as well. Odd. Well, fair enough to him. You wait a few minutes, eating your lunch in peace, before getting up and following after her.

You spot Masahiko in the halls, hustling along a girl wearing glasses with light pinkish-blonde hair, who's blushing and obviously not looking super enthused. "...do you care about me or not?" He grinds out the words, and she meekly nods. "Then what's the problem?"

"...ever day?" "...at school?" Is all you catch from her. Masahiko catches sight of you, grabs his girl by the upper arm, and drags her into another hallway, out of your sight.

You give Terumi a quick text.

> Sorry, something came up. I'll be there soon enough. Get your mouth ready for me.
> 
> Yes, Master! ♡♡♡

You follow Masahiko down the halls, darting quickly but quietly, even going so far as to hurriedly remove your shoes so that you're only wearing socks.

"This is your job as a woman," you can hear Masahiko say.

"I-I know, but, can't we do it after school?" A small, frail girl's voice says.

"We can, but I want it now."

"We already did it this morning, too..."

"No," he yells, and you hear a squeak and a slam, as you finally identify the room that he's in. " _You_ got something nice this morning. You need to pay me back."

You open the door. Masahiko is practically pinning a girl with his bulk, one hand on the wall on either side of her head. She blushes, her legs quivering a bit, eyes wide as she looks up at him. She glances over your way, a nervous expression on her face.

"What's going on here?"

He looks at you with a rude expression on his face. "Just some private time. Leave us alone."

The girl briefly half-brings her hand up, as if to interrupt and say something, but Masahiko shoots her a look and she lets it fall.

"It looks like she wants you to leave her alone."

"She's my fucking girlfriend, you prick. Fuck off." As Masahiko turns his attention back to you, the girl nods hurriedly in your direction, eyes pleading with you to help.

"I don't think she wants to be here. Why don't you let her make her own decision?"

He sneers, spinning in place, body blocking the girl. "Because she's a woman. They're not meant to make their own decisions, that's why the gods made them bond to the first man to give them a good screw. More specifically," he adds, stepping towards you. He's got an inch on you, but you're pretty sure he's a sports player, not in any combat stuff, "she's my woman. So go fuck off to screw whatever bimbos you like."

"You want to get expelled and possibly prosecuted that much, huh?" You ask, with a certain sneer to your voice.

He promptly tries to slam his fist into your face, and you dodge under it, punching him hard in the gut. He sputters, staggering back, hand on his mouth. "Fuck, fuck you, prick," he spits, bent over. The girl tries to squeeze around him, and he slams his fist into the wall. "No, fuck off," he says, rising up, obviously not in the greatest shape.

You let him lunge for you, but it's easy to push him aside and slam a knee into his gut, sending him tumbling to the ground, groaning in pain. The girl blushes at your show of force, offering a nervous, uncertain smile.

Now that you see her properly, she's a pretty cute girl. Cute glasses, long, pink-blonde hair, eyes that clearly glisten with intelligence and innocence. "Th-thank you..." she mumbles, uncertainly. "Um. I don't even know your name."

Masahiko groans. "Shut up bitch," he half-yells from the ground.

You glance over at him and step on his leg, pushing down on it, making him squeak in pain. "I haven't done any permanent damage. Yet." He very intelligently chooses to fall silent. "I'm Nanashi," you say, offering a warm smile.

"I'm Mitsuko," she says, offering a nervous, shy one of her own, her fingers putting her hair behind her ear. "U-um. Thank you. He, he can be really pushy."

"I see you're a mistress of understatement," you tell her, with a gentle smile. "What he did isn't okay. Can I walk you someplace safe?"

"A-ah, thank you, Nanashi-san," she says, bowing. Masahiko tries to grab your leg but you just give his wrist a brisk stomp - not enough to break anything, but enough to make him sincerely reconsider.

You gently place one hand on her back, and she blushes as you do so. She's very cute. Once you're out of earshot of Masahiko, you speak again. "You should talk to his teacher about what he was doing," you tell her.

"Well... I don't know... he is my boyfriend..."

You give her a look, and she blushes and is silent. "Look, I could get in trouble if he lies about what happened," you say, giving her the little push she needs.

"Okay... if you say so..." she says it so meekly, like she'd do basically whatever anybody asked her to. That's probably why Masahiko preyed on her. You wonder how much being his 'girlfriend' was her idea, and how much was just him declaring it to be so, and her going along with it.

You arrive back in class. "Tell her what happened," you say to Mitsuko, who nods, trying to steel herself, and steps up towards Amaya-sensei.

"I, um." Mitsuko hesitates, unsure how to start. "Masahiko was, um, with me, in the janitor closet, and he was trying to get me to do lewd things, and then Nanashi came in, and he talked to Masahiko, and Masahiko tried to hit him, and then he won the fight, and we came right here, so I could tell you." Your phone buzzes.

> Master? Is everything alright?

Amaya-sensei seems very sympathetic to Mitsuko's story. "-not tolerated at our school. I'll see to it he's suspended."

You step forward. "Hey, thanks for taking care of her, Amaya-sensei. And Mitsuko, if you need help, you can come to me, or Sumiko," you say, pointing to your militant servant, whose eyes perk up as she sees you gesture to her.

"A-ah, okay, Nanashi-san," she says, docilely, with a little nod.

"Sorry, I should get going, I was on my way to a thing when I saw him manhandling you like that."

Mitsuko blushes at the description, and you depart hurriedly. You open the door to Room 42, and see Terumi kneeling on the ground, two fingers in her mouth, playing with her tongue like she was masturbating, the other hand on her phone - her attention darts up to you, and she smiles, pulling her wet fingers away. You can see she was drooling profusely, by the little splashes of drool on her chin and shirt. You close and lock the door behind you. "Welcome, Master," she says, happily.

"Sorry about the wait, I had to smack a bitch," you tell her. "Some asshole trying to make this girl who clearly wasn't very interested suck his cock or whatever."

"You're such a wonderful person, Master," Terumi says, her expression blissful. "I'm lucky you made me your concubine."

You pull down your pants, and she sighs at the sight of your cock, licking her lips wantonly.

You step forward, pressing your cock against her face, your cockhead on her forehead, your balls on her chin. "Enjoy it however you like, Terumi. Just go ahead and worship it." She smiles at that, reaching up with her hand and running her fingers along your dick. Then she presses your cock against her tongue, rubbing her head side to side, tongue staying still relatively, her purple hair swaying. Finally she swallows your cock, in a smooth sweep to the base, giving a little jerk and moan as she has a mini-orgasm from taking your cock to the base, her eyes lidding.

You just softly pet her, running your fingers through her hair as she stays buried on your cock. She's apparently decided that the way she wants to enjoy it is by holding it in her throat, given the way she moans on it happily. "Play with yourself," you tell her, and she nods on your cock, twisting it in her throat, making you grunt in pleasure. Her hands pull up her school skirt and slip inside her cunt, and you can feel the vibrations as she moans and twitches beneath you. "Think about what I'm going to do to your mother." She moans at that, the erotic, taboo angle adding to her pleasure, and orgasms with your cock still in her throat, having not pulled off even once.

Her moans turn to throaty gags for a few seconds before she pulls off, breathing heavily, drool slimily dripping down her chin and off your cock, as her free hand jerks you off. You just keep petting her, encouraging her. "Tell me how you want me to seduce your mother," you order her, and she sleepily nods, breathing heavily.

"Yes, Master," she says, almost drunken, eyes lidded. "I want you to kiss her, tenderly, on the lips. I want you to call her beautiful, gently run your fingers through her hair, lock eyes with her." Her free hand comes up, jerking you off a bit as she speaks, and you keep petting her as she kisses your tip. "I want you to sweetly lie her out on her bed and take her, show her what an amazing lover you are, make her yours, just like Noriko and Sumiko and all the others you've claimed and will claim. I want you to whisper sweet nothings into her ear as you fuck her, as you dominate her, I want you to make her part of your family, another woman you bed and keep as yours. I want to never have to leave her beacuse you'll take her and me both with you when you fully make us yours."

Then she orgasms, and hurriedly slurps her way back down your cock, moaning with it buried in her throat, spasming in raw ecstasy, eyes rolled up. "I've been enjoying both Noriko and her mother, you know," you tell her, as she gurgles on your cock, fingering herself even more wildly. "Often together, screwing one, then the other, having them play with one another... what would you think about that?" She just moans on your cock, eyes half-lidded, eagerly slurping away at your dick. "Or would you prefer that I share Kayo with Yuriko, Noriko, Setsuko, or Sumiko? I think a lot of them would like playing with her."

Terumi spasms in orgasm again, and you just grasp the back of her head and go at it, enjoying the sloppy way drool dribbles down out of her mouth and onto her shirt, the way she takes it eagerly, eyes rolled up, moaning all the while. As you facefuck your personal concubine, she orgasms again and again. "You're such a good concubine," you tell her, "you look beautiful, I really like your choker," you note, referring to the one you got her. She sputters giddily at that, smiling up at you around your cock, glad you noticed.

You just enjoy the feeling of her throat, exulting in the domination. She keeps playing with herself, and keeps orgasming, but you're a bit short on time so you can't keep going forever. You hold her down, groaning, thrusting your hips against her face. "I'm going to come soon, Terumi," you tell her, and she moans happily at that, eyes rolling up as she gurgles on your cock. "Where do you want it?"

"Mfhefer foo pweaf," she mumbles around your dick, sending sweet vibrations through it, and you patronizingly pat her cheek.

"That's a good girl," you tell her, and she smiles around your cock as you keep fucking her face, slamming your balls against her chin. Finally, you pull partway out, just your dick in her mouth, and let go, splashing all over the inside of her mouth - on her tongue, on her palate, everywhere. When you're done, rather than pull out like she expects, you slam her down again, holding her in place on your cock, your dick and cum mixing into a delicious dish she slurps on happily, moaning on your dick, eyes rolling up as she suckles on you.

You hold her there for what feels like a brief eternity before popping off, admiring her fucked-silly face, the way she swills your cum and her spit for a good few seconds in her mouth, her eyes hazy. "Swallow," you order, and she does on command. Then you slip your cock right past those lips. "Get another load out," you add, and she nods hurriedly, slurping and licking and lashing your slit, trying desperately to get you to come. It takes you a bit, but you do, splashing her mouth with your cum all over again, and she moans in orgasm at your taste this time, eyes rolling up as she's given a second load.

Then you pull out and start getting dressed properly, while she swills your cum in her mouth. You even grab a towel and dab most of her drool away, making her look quite presentable, as she continues to enjoy your taste, her cheeks flush with color, a happy smile on her lips as she stares up at you from where she kneels. She pulls her hands out from her cunt, and pops two fingers in her mouth, slurping on her juices, moaning at the mix of her own taste and yours.

You help her get cleaned up, using the towel, and gently pet her, even putting her in your lap for a bit and cuddling. Of course, you do need to get to class, so you can't spend that long with her. You decide to have her leave first, then follow her a minute or so later, taking your seat just in time for class to restart.

Class itself is the same as always - but then it ends, and you're free... to go to the food court to meet Kiyomi. You guess you never quite got around to reading that story of hers. Maybe you can fit it in a bit beforehand. Sumiko slaps you on the shoulder. "Should we head to the site of this meeting with Kiyomi and Kyoko together, Nanashi-sama?"

"Sure," you say, rising from your seat. "Let's go." She follows you into the hall, marching behind you and slightly to the left. "How are you doing? Sorry to have had to love you and leave you yesterday."

"It is fine, Nanashi-sama. I know a man of your stature has numerous concerns, and your comfort was plenty enough for me."

"Anything interesting happen after I left?"

"My elder sister attempted to force me to tell her of our private activities. I defended your privacy viciously, and ultimately victoriously."

You smile at her. "I need to read something real quick on my phone, do you mind?"

She shakes her head. "Go ahead, Nanashi-sama."

You scroll through the phone as the car bumps along, hurriedly reading "The Serenade of Atsura." A very sweet girl gets taken away by an enemy tribe, held in captivity for weeks before escaping. Her own tribe rejects her, feeling her unclean, and she's about to drown herself in a lake when the god of the lake, Turogi, appears, praising the girl's beauty and wholesomeness.

There's a lot of sickly sweet love poems, with the undercurrent of a person trying to stop somebody from killing themselves, and the occasional response in kind from the girl - Atsura - with a rather more melancholic, existential bent, asking if death is really so bad, compared to crushing isolation. Turogi eventually convinces her not to kill herself, instead taking her as his wife, and then they have lovey dovey sex which is described in fairly intense (if poetic) detail.

The entire thing is written as an in-universe poem, with in-universe commentary after the fact suggesting it's entirely fictitious, because the story is so absurdly unlikely to occur.

The vehicle comes to a stop in front of the mall, and you put away your phone, heading up to the food court with Sumiko. She buys some Wesmeri hamburgers for herself, even getting you some french fries to snack on, as you wait for Kiyomi and Kyoko to arrive.

You check the publication date on the story in a fit of curiosity, but it's months old. Not recent enough to be inspired by you, as if that was really very plausible. You reach over for Sumiko's hand, twining your fingers together with hers, and she blushes and eats with the other hand as she smiles at you.

"During lunch, there was a minor altercation. Masahiko was attempting to pressure a girl, Mitsuko, into having sex with him during school hours. She seemed to not be particularly pleased, so I stepped in. Amaya-sensei said she'd see to him being suspended."

"Yes. When Masahiko returned to class, before you did, Amaya-sensei took him away to the faculty lounge. He did not return when she did, so I presumed he was in some trouble. I am glad to hear you stood up for the weak, even at risk to yourself." She pats your shoulder gregariously.

"It wasn't much of a risk, the guy fights like a sick dog."

She laughs deeply at that, patting your back heartily. "Then you have put him down," she says, with a smile.

Kyoko arrives, looks at the table, then heads over to the same Wesmeri food place that Sumiko bought her crap from, before returning with it. She slams her butt down in her seat and slurps audibly at her soda. Before either of you can really say anything, Kiyomi arrives. "H-hi," she stammers out, uncertainly, to you. "Hi Sumiko. Hi Kyoko." She sounds much less nervous than with you. She's currently standing behind her chair, fingers fidgeting on the back of it, sort of fidgeting a bit, her eyes lowering before they snap back up at you, watching you carefully.

"Welcome, Kiyomi," Sumiko says.

"Yo," Kyoko adds in.

You stand up, planning to pull out her seat, and Kiyomi hurriedly jumps away from you. You decide not to follow through. "Do you want me to get you something to eat?"

"O-oh," she says, fidgeting a bit, sort of positioning so that Kyoko's between her and you. Kyoko wears a kind of 'well, she is a friend I guess' look about being used like this. "Y-yeah. S-some noodles? The, um, kind with the sauce, the really spice red sauce."

"Kirapepa," Kyoko supplies.

"Y-yeah, that one," Kiyomi says.

You depart the table, and Kiyomi quickly seats herself next to Kyoko, as soon as your back is turned - you can tell by the loud scrapes from the force with which she does it. You take your time, wanting to let Kiyomi get settled in, before you return with her little dish and a cup of water. "Didn't know what you liked to drink, so..." you trail off. Kyoko takes the rice and drink from you, putting them in front of Kiyomi.

"She likes water," Kyoko says. "Lucky guess."

"I-it goes well, with the, um, the spicy, sauce." Her eyes are trained on you like a deer caught in the headlights might. Her hands nervously try to start scooping up the food, except largely without looking at it, making the process difficult.

You sit down, slowly, next to Sumiko, putting yourself in the opposite corner from Kiyomi, who calms a bit. "I read the Serenade of Atsura, it was very good," you tell her. "Including the little commentary on the end. It was a nice touch, made it feel more like it really came from another world."

"O-oh, um, th-thank you," she stammers.

"Look at your food or I'm going to hand feed it to you," Kyoko says, crossing her arms in irritation. Kiyomi blushes, fidgeting a bit, glancing at Kyoko, who rolls her eyes. "He's not going to do anything, and if he did, Sumiko and I could take him."

"Nanashi-sama's a good man," Sumiko reassures, though it seems to do a bit of the opposite.

"N-Nanashi-sama?" Kiyomi squeaks.

"She's been in every single class, nothing happened, now eat!" Kyoko sounds annoyed, and Kiyomi squeaks but gets to eating, hurriedly wolfing down her food, leaning forward a bit so she can kind of keep her eyes on you, her mouth a few inches above her food. "Sorry. She's always like this around guys."

"It's quite alright. Phobias are by their nature irrational. If they were, they'd be easily controllable." You pause, Kiyomi fidgeting like she wants to argue. "I'm sure there's an entirely valid reason behind it, as well," you add.

"Y-yeah," Kiyomi says, before eating some more of her food.

"So, Kyoko, have any family?"

"Mom, Dad," she says, curtly. "No siblings."

"I've got three sisters. Sumiko has one."

"She is a very good one, however," Sumiko notes, and Kyoko snorts. "Is there something funny about my sister being good?"

"Nah, it's just the way you said it," Kyoko says with a dismissive gesture. She puffs up her chest. "She is a very good sister. Such a sister cannot be matched. All fear the power of my sister, and her wholesome goodness."

Sumiko looks unhappy with the mockery, so you decide to cut in. "What do you like to read for fun, Kyoko?"

"I don't really read for fun. Mostly Wesmeri shit, I guess, it's good practice for the language classes."

"I l-like fantasy," Kiyomi offers. "The, um, the way it lets the author, um, inspect things. Like social mores, in a d-different context?" She seems very nervous and tentative as she speaks.

"Yeah. It's very interesting. I liked your work especially," you say. "Are you working on anything new now? No spoilers," you tease.

"A-ah, um, well, I mostly write in bursts. I'll have an idea, and just push through. S-so that's why I mostly write short stories."

"That makes sense to me. Can you clue me in when you write something new?"

"W-well, you can get a fictoria account," she says. "And follow me."

"Is writing something you're interested in as a career, or more of a hobby?"

She blushes. "I-I don't think I'm good e-enough to write as a career. Th-though I guess it'd be n-nice, since, um, I could just, sit in my room, and not have to meet p-people."

"You might get inspired if you do meet more people, though," you point out.

"M-maybe," she mumbles, in a voice that says 'not.'

"People are nice. And they're a good defense. If you don't have any friends, you're much more vulnerable than if you do."

Kiyomi swallows audibly, looking pitiful, eyes big as saucers. Even Sumiko gives you a look. Kyoko rubs her fingertips, then her lips, off with a napkin. "Right, think that was good. Kiyomi," she says, standing up. "Let's get you back home. You did good, talked a bunch, but I think you probably need to cool down from all this anxiety-inducing crap, yeah?"

Kiyomi nods, getting up, Kyoko taking her with her.

Sumiko grabs the last of her hamburgers, now just a crescent strip, and wolfs it down before following it up with a chug of her own soda.

"So, what do you know about Kyoko and Kiyomi?"

Sumiko laughs. "Perhaps a question better suited to before the date?" She teases. "Kiyomi is an androphobe, Kyoko is a curt woman with few manners, but a straightforward way of thinking and brute honesty to her. Beyond that, I know little of either. Kyoko has some kind of rivalry with Reiko, and Kiyomi is friends with your Noriko."

"You think that comment at the end was a bit far?"

"Probably, Nanashi-sama. She is already coming out of her shell, to come here to dine with you. Perhaps you should be gentler with her. And she does have friends - just not male ones. Kyoko and Noriko, most obviously."

"Yeah. I suppose that's true." You glance at your phone. You need to go home to get dressed properly for the date with Yuriko at the Nadeshiko club. "I need to head home, so let's get going," you tell Sumiko, who nods and does the follow behind you slightly to the left thing as you head out to the car.

"Thank you for coming out here to back me up," you tell Sumiko, as the two of you get into the car. "I appreciate your service."

"Thank you, Nanashi-sama." When you arrive at her house, you give her a kiss, checking the time that your mom texted you for the reservation - still got an hour to go, enough time to get home, put on a nice suit, and pick up Yuriko.

You do that. Yuriko emerges from her home, her hair elegantly done up into a tight braid behind her head, a little flower button in her hair. She's wearing a long dress with a pair of slits that reach up to her thighs. It's purple, with plenty of cleavage, and reaches down to her ankles. She snaps into the limousine with a pair of smart shoes - not high-heeled - that clack as she sits down in her chair. She tries to look poised and elegant, but she's obviously bursting with giddy excitement.

"You're looking marvelous, as usual," you say, and she preens.

"You don't look half bad yourself," Yuriko says, with a little smug assurance.

"Any particular form of dance you'd like to try? I dabble in a few."

"The slow dances," she replies.

"I'll be sure to give you a proper seeing to," you tease. She blushes. "I am an excellent dancer, after all."

The Nadeshiko Club is very exquisite and formal, with servers, bouncer at the door, and a stage for entertainment - which is currently not filled. There is space for dancing, and a few individuals doing so, the kind of rich hoity toity fucks you and Yuriko are supposed to be. Mostly young men with their wives and older men with their mistresses. Yuriko looks a bit like a hungry predator in the environment, eyeing up the various women, even a couple who seem unattached - high-class escorts? Wealthy bachelorettes hoping to find a rich man? They look to be in the late twenties range, though with how youthful women tend to look here, that's hard to guarantee.

Yuriko and you are guided to your booth, somewhere towards the middle, and the server lets you give your order for drinks, though he seems to know you're minors - presumably your mother mentioned it. You get 'flavored water,' which is the hoity toity thing for teenagers here, it seems, and Yuriko orders some kind of dish which you think is like a Japan-ified (Kurogaya-ified) version of nachos, judging by the description - chips coated in various sauces and a bit of squid.

"It's large enough for two," she says. "Share again?" She's obviously trying to play the coy, upper class girl, but then a waitress with particularly large breasts in the very risque uniform the waitresses here wear passes by and she can't help but stare.

"I think we decided already to share the things we both enjoy," you tease, and she blushes as she catches your doube meaning.

"Then that will be all," she says, quickly to the server, who nods and departs. "There is no need to be crude."

"I'm not being crude. Innuendo is a refined art," you tease. "So, how would you rate that girl you were just staring at? You have a bit of drool, by the way," you say, offering her your napkin. She hurriedly takes it and taps at her chin, only to scowl when she realizes you were only teasing.

"You are incorrigible."

"Perhaps. Still. A number, from one to ten."

"Mm," Yuriko says, glancing her way. "It's difficult to say. So much is in personality, you know?"

"Just her body," you say. "Come on."

"Mm... well, her breasts are very nice... you can just imagine your hands sinking into them, can't you? She's not the best elsewhere, though. Eight out of ten?" To be honest, back home that girl would've been a knockout 10/10, but you suppose that this world, one has to have a sliding scale somewhere.

"Have me rate a girl, and not yourself," you say, and she looks rather put out.

She glances out over the dance floor, then gestures. "The woman with the balding man."

She's voluptuous, with a very nice, plump pair of lips, and red hair that reminds you a bit of Jessica Rabbit. On your world, it'd be a perfect ten, but here... "Nine."

Yuriko quirks an eyebrow. "What about that little mole? Doesn't it set her off?"

You glance at her again. It's slightly below and to the right of her right eye. A classic beauty mark. "It just adds character," you say.

"I hope I'm an eleven then," she says, primly. "Give me another one."

You point to a woman who's more the Kiyomi type, nice round tits, with long, dark hair, laughing at the jokes of some older man. "Mm, more a four. The makeup," she says, gesturing to the woman's face. She's wearing ruby red lipstick and maybe ever so slightly too much blush and eyeshadow, but nothing you'd notice without it pointed out to you. "Butter face. Now you, that one," she says.

The woman in question is willowy, tall, with an erudite cast to her features. She looks older - maybe early thirties - and speaks quietly to what is presumably her husband as she dances with him. Back home, she'd be a nine at worse. Here, though? "Five."

"Ah, good to know you don't just think every girl's gorgeous."

The two of you go back and forth a bit. A shorter girl with a plentiful bosom gets a nine from Yuriko, while a taller one with the same breasts gets a six, because Yuriko doesn't like how she's done her hair style (bun), or the color in question (blue-white, which "reminds her too much of her mother"). She gives a girl with relatively small breasts (perhaps Sumiko's in size) an eight of ten because, quote, "I like her smile." Your own ratings vary quite a bit more than they would naturally, but Yuriko just nods along and prods you a bit here and there.

"Now to turn the game around," you say. "Pick a girl, and I'll guess what you would rate her."

Yuriko presses her finger to her lip thoughtfully, then gestures to a woman waiting at the bar for someone to chat her up, with ivory white hair that reaches her hips and a pair of tits to rival your mother's. You don't have a great perspective on her face, but she looks fine, even to an overly critical eye.

You carefully size the woman up, before finally deciding on an eight. "Eight."

"Oh? Why?" She offers little hint as to her own rating.

"Good tits, nothing wrong with her face, long hair which I think you like, given that's how Kiyomi wears it. The hair color might knock off points, but other than that, I'd struggle a bit. The girl who got a six had bigger tits but her hair was all wrong, this one's breasts are a tad smaller, and her hair's down rather than up. Not sure if the white reminds you of your mother, or if it needs to be specifically blue-white."

"Specifically," she answers. "And very close. I gave her a seven." She glances around the room, then selects a woman.

"That one," she says, pointing to the woman in question. "Got your number?" You take a moment, then nod. She purses her lips in thought. "I think... hm... I never did get your view on glasses, and none of the girls in our class wear them. Hm. Your mother does, though, doesn't she?" You nod. "I don't think she's close enough to Kimiko-sama to warrant a negative reaction. So..." she puts her tongue against her cheek. "A nine?"

"That's correct," you tell her, and she flashes a smile, then gives you a sharp look.

"You aren't just saying that, are you?"

"No, that was legitimately my number."

She smiles, practically preening, and the waiter brings over your order. The two of you eat, blabbing a bit about school and life and occasionally pointing out attractive women to one another. When you're done, you stand up. "Shall we dance?" You say, and she smiles wickedly.

"We shall," she says, taking your hand. You guide her onto the dance floor, gently twining the fingers on your left hand with hers, and go to work. You expertly move and manipulate her body, rendering her occasionally stuttering movements seemingly smooth and perfect. She presses her back to your chest at one point, blushing as she feels your erection and then you spin her about a bit, so she's facing you, tits an inch from your chest, your palm on the small of her back, just above her buttock. As you pull her tight against you, planning to half-drag her through the next move, she lets out a surprised little squeak, her cheeks burning red, as she involuntarily humps against you for a moment.

She just came. You smile at her. "Want to take a break?" You ask, sweetly. She nods, not trusting her voice, and awkwardly moves over to your booth, where you let her take a seat. She's vivid red, knowing that you know. Her eyes are on the mostly-eaten food, and she grabs some bit of lettuce that got left behind to chew on.

"I take it you're enjoying yourself," you say. "Should I get you some more to drink?"

She nods quickly, and you wave over your waiter. She doesn't look at you, bright red, as you ask for some refills on your drinks.

You reach across the table to her, gently running your fingers along her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," she says, quickly. "I, I just can't believe that I, while dancing, you know," she swallows. "And that was the third... you know. With you. Third time we... did something that made me..." she trails off. "It's... something." She says it quietly, uncertainly, obviously a bit tense. "I mean, I like you, Nanashi, I'm just... this whole relationship feels fast, and that was really close, and..." she trails off, unsure what to say, how to say it, what she can or should say.

"We can slow down if you want," you tell her. "But I think we're a good match. This could be a wonderful foundation for a marriage... don't forget about Terumi." She blushes as you mention your concubine. "Tell me what you'd see our marriage as like. Maybe that's a better angle, make sure we're on the same page."

Yuriko swallows, nodding. "You'd... have Terumi, and Noriko, as your... concubines... and I could play with them however, and whenever, I wanted. One of us would work, and the other would manage the home... probably you would work, because you're a genius. So I'd be home all day with Terumi," she says, clearly salivating at the thought, "able to make her do whatever I liked... and she'd love it..." Her eyes unfocus as she involves herself in the daydream.

"Correction," you say, softly. "Many of us would work. Noriko and Terumi are both smart enough to be gainfully employed. I don't want you to think of them like employees whose only job is sex... more like as partners, if a bit lower on the pole."

She nods, focusing in. "So..." she blinks. "Okay. I can see that... I still get to fuck Terumi, right?"

You snort and smile. "Terumi would like that." You take out your phone, flipping through photos until you find one of Setsuko, with just your cock sandwiched between her huge tits. "This one too," you tell her, sliding your phone so she can see it. She practically salivates as she sees the tits, eyes wild.

"Who is that?" She asks.

"It's private, for now. Unless... you'd agree to become my betrothed."

She bites her lip, blushing. "You're really good at tempting me..." she says. "I'll... I'll think about it. It's a big decision."

"Okay," you tell her, softly. The two of you pay the bill and depart, getting into the car with Shiiro and driving to her place. She seems uncertain, contemplating the idea of marrying you very seriously, but not quite willing to get taken over the edge just yet. Shiiro starts to drive you home, once she's let off.

When you arrive home, you search for Mariko, finding her lazing on one of the couches in the entertainment room, head on a pillow, watching the television. "Yo," she says, with a small wave in your direction, before rubbing at her nose. The TV seems to be tuned to some sci-fi show, as you sit down on the other couch.

"What's this?" You ask, quietly.

"Doorway. It's this sci-fi show about a KSDF project where they find some archaeotech -" now that's a word you didn't expect to hear Mariko use "- and use it to flip around through alternate universes. They're in a world that's like Warring States-era Kurogaya, but with oni also there, basically. Some pseudoscience bull to justify why seven foot tall blue-skinned folks are still around. They're trying to annex the place, since there's shared religion and stuff."

On screen, some waif of a girl who looks like a scientist is speaking to a giant horned monster of a woman, trying to get her answers to some simple scientific questions. It's not going too well, but in a way that's obviously intended to be comedic rather than frightening. "What do you eat?" "Whatever I feel like." "Meat, grains, fruits?" "Sure." That kind of thing.

You head out for a second, going to the kitchen and making some quick popcorn, filling up a couple drinks. You get her some fruit juice - you know that's her preference - and bring it back to her, sitting down at around her belly, while she curls onto one side to give you space. You offer her the popcorn bowl, and she takes a handful and chows down. The scene with the scientist chick is still going on. "People?!" "Yes, people."

"So is this just a comedy, or an action thing, or what?"

"It's drama with some comedy." She giggles as the giant oni makes a lewd pun that makes the scientist girl blush. "She's a cutie pie, isn't she?"

"The girl, or the oni?"

Mariko laughs, and gives your head a little slap. "The girl, obviously. The oni is adorable. Learn what words mean."

"Didn't know you were into evaluating other women like that."

"Cute's cute, whether it's a boy, a girl, or an animal. This show's got some primo jerkbait girls, sure, but they make them appealing enough to the ladies. Keiko there has the biggest heart on the whole show. She's a sweetheart." At this point, Keiko has realized that the oni is fucking with her, and puffs up her chest and throws a temper tantrum. "Biggest temper, too," Mariko says, taking another handful of popcorn and just kinda stuffing it into her mouth before shoveling juice in after it.

"Never knew you liked this kind of thing. Big secret nerd, huh?"

She snorts. "I just like this show. 's good. One of my old army buddies recommended it to me."

You lean back into her, enjoying the feeling of her stomach, currently wearing a sports bra and nothing else, toned muscles warm as you stretch back into her body. She feels nice... the show's pleasant... and you're rather tired already. You lean back against her, eventually flopping onto your side, and she decides to let you, playing big spoon to your little spoon - though she does push you down a little to make sure she can watch. When Doorway ends, she turns off the TV... but doesn't get up, instead just resting there, hands nestled around you, confusing you for being asleep.

"You're a real cutie too, Nanashi," she says, slightly teasingly, as she cuddles up against your backside, those firm tits of hers smushing against your shirt. She sighs and drifts off to sleep like that, and so do you.


	12. Twelfth Day: Bathing With Mom, Triple BJ (Noriko/Terumi/Sumiko) With Yuriko Watching, Sheathfucking Sumiko & Taking Her Ass, Lovey-Dovey Late Night Sex With Sumiko

You wake up to the feeling of Mariko practically pushing her breasts against the back of your neck, grinding against you a bit. Her voice is throaty, yet half-asleep. "Kusakabe-sama... mmm, baby..." she lets out, one hand running down your stomach, slowly sliding towards your cock.

You pretend to be asleep, letting her continue. Her hand slides down your stomach, delicate fingers running along your bare skin where your shirt's been hiked up. She rubs your (now very erect) cock through your pants, stroking it absently. "You're extra big this morning..." she hums, happily. "Just for me?" When you don't respond, she sighs. "Still asleep, huh?" Her fingers slide under your pants. "Sleep through this," she says, and grasps your cock, making you throb. "Come on babe," she half-groans, jerking you off through your pants. "You're so hard and you're sleeping through me jerking you off?" She leans forward, kissing your neck - and that's when she seems to suddenly realize whose cock she's actually got. She hurriedly pulls her hand out of your pants. "Shit," she hisses.

You crane your neck, shifting a bit, yawning. You can feel her tense, with the uncertainty of whether you know she was jerking you in your pants. Her hand darts behind her back as she fills up with tension, stiff behind your back. "M-morning, sleepyhead," she says, anxiety lacing her voice, trying to pretend things are normal. "Have a nice rest?"

"I want to go back to sleep," you grumble, audibly. "I was having such a nice dream."

She decides to wriggle out from behind you, keeping the hand that was jerking you off behind her back as she stands. "Well, I can just leave you on the couch until you wake up normally," she says, sounding rushed and guilty.

You rub your eye. "No, I don't think I'll get back to sleep. Good morning, Mariko," you tell her, as you sit up. You pause for a moment. "Were you just..." you trail off, and she blushes a bit. "Never mind," you tell her, and her shoulders slump in relief.

"I... should go find your father," Mariko says. "Wouldn't want to miss him before he goes to work. Have a good day!" She hurriedly leaves the entertainment room, leaving you sitting on the couch.

You let out a little laugh at her behavior, the obvious way she feels guilty and is trying to cover it up. Still... she gives a pretty good handjob. You decide to head upstairs to find Fumiko in her room, sleeping in bed. She's wearing a tank-top, it looks like, lying under the covers, her hair let loose around her body, her glasses on the nightstand next to her bed.

You decide to leave her, instead seeking out your mother, who's carrying a clean set of clothes to one of the larger bathrooms. "Good morning, sweetheart," she says, her hair down around her shoulders. "I was just headed into the bath, did you need me?"

"Actually, I was going to take a bath too. Mind if I join you?"

She just smiles warmly. "Do I mind spending time with my precious boy? No, of course not." She grabs the back of your head and pulls you down a bit so she can kiss your forehead. "You should get some clean clothes to put on, though," she notes.

"Right, yeah. Fell asleep in a weird place," you explain, and she nods, heading to the bathroom.

You practically rush to gather up a clean set of clothes, quickly popping a BC pill before coming back into the bathroom. Your mother is currently lounging in the tub as it fills with water, giving you only a cursory glance as you enter. The water's only up to about her waist level as she sits in the tub, toes poking up over the water line as it fills.

You get undressed as well, hoping your raging erection doesn't tip your mother off. She barely even reacts, but she does apparently notice your embarrassment. "Come on, it's nothing I haven't seen before," she teases. "Come in, the water's nice and warm, spend some time with your mother."

As you get in, the water rises up to your mom's navel, her big, full, firm tits still free to open air. Bigger than Terumi's, even, but just as firm, if not firmer, round orbs on her chest. "How are things at with Yuriko?" She asks, and you forcibly work not to stare at her tits, instead just meeting her loving gaze. "Did your date go well?"

"I think so, yeah. We share an interest in pretty girls, so there is that."

"Oh, she's one of those," Kimiko says, in the tone of voice one might use when describing a scat fetishist. "Well, not to worry. Women like that shape up when they get married. There's nothing quite like having a handsome man bang your brains out to make you forget about such queer interests."

"She is concerned we're moving too fast."

She tilts her head. "This is only your, what, second date? I don't see why she'd think your moving too fast. Is there something you haven't mentioned?"

"Well... I'm pretty sure she orgasmed when we were dancing."

Kimiko's expression shows a kind of pleasant surprise. "Well, color me impressed," she says. "I knew you were a charming, brilliant young man, but being able to make a girl come in those kind of circumstance is... well, it's a very valuable skill, let's say. I'll give you a bit of advice." She leans forward, almost conspiratorially, making her tits look bigger as they hang low. "If you can, do that kind of thing more. Make her come from dances, kisses, whatever... trust me. You'll have her eating out of the palm of your hand in no time. Assuming you do want to marry her," she adds, almost as an afterthought.

"Do you have any suggestions on what to do on our next date?"

She tilts her head thoughtfully. "Hm. There's obviously dancing again. If you can pull it off, perhaps wrestling? I know you're interested in it, though I doubt a Sakamoto girl would be..." she trails off, in thought. "Anything with lots of touching would be a good idea. See if you can repeat your feat on the dance floor." She pensively runs her finger along the surface of the water. "Ice skating. The Aradano is a very high class place, but the seats are very cramped, even the better seats. Old building, you see," she explains. "There's some nice romantic plays they do there, get one of those, rub thighs, maybe a little more... it would be harder, but you could make her come, probably."

By this point, the water line is up to your mother's nipples. "Thanks for the advice," you tell her, and she smiles warmly. "Can I help wash your back?"

"Oh, go ahead, that sounds nice," she says, turning her back to you, crossing her arms on the edge of the bath. You can see where her tits plunge into the water, and you get up behind her. Some part of you notes that she's in the perfect position to just fuck her, but you suppress it to instead run warm water along her backside, then add some soap and start a sensual massage. She hums throatily, eyes lidding, as you work.

Your thumbs press against her shoulder blades, making her gently sigh, resting her cheeks on her forearms, as you give her a bit of a massage in with your backwashing. She squirms under your hands, and you take your time warming her up before launching into questions, wanting to distract her to make her easier. "So, why was Yuriko the best choice for me?" You ask, and she hums.

"Same age... second child just like you... oh, a little lower, nnn," she groans, as you continue your massage, her tits swaying in the water as she practically vibrates in pleasure. You pay close attention to every response, trying to make her come, and she just sighs in enjoyment. "The Sakamotos are a ve~ery high-class family, well-suited for you..." she hums, then jerks in the water in pleasure as you make her come from a back massage. "Nnoh gods," she grinds out, biting her lower lip and squeezing her eyes shut. When she winds down, she gives a little laugh. "Give her a back massage like that," she tells you. She sighs and lies there, eyes closed, resting.

You gingerly wrap your hands around her belly - the belly you once grew in - and lean down into a hug, snuggling against her, your erect cock pressing at her thighs. "I love you, mother," you tell her, giving her cheek a qick peck.

She blushes. "I love you too, Nan-chan," she says sweetly.

"We should go out together some time, mother and son."

"Ah, that would be nice... how about tomorrow, Saturday? I could pencil it into my schedule." Her legs kick out a bit, her tits swaying.

"I have something right after school," you tell her. "After that, though?"

"Sure." She sighs softly. "Your father's going to be doing some overseas dealings in Yangfang starting on Monday, so we'll be able to spend a bit more time together," she adds. "What would you like to do?"

"How about we take turns picking our mother-son date spots? You can pick first."

"Mm..." she sighs, luxuriously. She gets up from where she's lying down. "Turn around, let me wash your back." You turn around, and she starts to go to work, thoughtfully humming. "I'm trying to think of something not too humiliating to do with your mother," she teases. "I'd say dancing, since I'd like to see my special boy's dance skills. The opera is probably worse," she says, with a little laugh. "Mm..."

"You're overthinking it. I wouldn't be embarrassed to spend time with my wonderful mother," you tell her.

"Then dancing. I hope you're not too embarrassed to show up at the Nadeshiko Club with two different girls in three days, with one of them being your mother." Her fingers press against your backside, gently massaging you, the smooth feeling of soap slithering along you in her other hand.

"Not at all. I'm looking forward to it." She pulls off your back, and the two of you lounge in bath for a bit before she gets up, towels off, and gets dressed. You repeat the process yourself, horny as fuck from watching your insanely sexy mother naked and dripping wet. Your phone has eleven unread messages.

Good morning Master!

I played with myself in the shower thinking of you... hope you don't think that's too naughty!

I kind of want to send you pictures of my holes to tease you. ~.

Lunch from me?

Oh, do you want one of my holes again today? I know we have a date tomorrow but I keep thinking about you and your cock...

I just remembered about Mom, I'll go talk to her right now for you!

Okay, Master, Mom isn't in any relationships right now. I asked her what she thought of you, and she said you seemed really nice and I was obviously in love. I didn't push on that, but I asked her about dream guys, and you fit every criterion.

Rich, smart, handsome, charming, athletic... I definitely think you can fuck her!

Imagine how happy she'd be to have such a wonderful man as you mend her broken heart from my dad's death!

She hasn't had a boyfriend since then, so you know she's the very loyal type.

I guess that's where I get it from!

You finish getting dressed as you read the last of the messages from Terumi.

Who's a good girl?

Is it me, Master?

Yes it is.

Make my lunch today, and from now on. You don't need to ask.

As you wish, Master!

You find Noriko reading a book in the library. The title looks like 'Introduction to Mechanical Engineering'. "Hey," you say, and she looks up, closing the book promptly. "Want to have breakfast with me?"

"I would find that very pleasant, Nanashi," she says, putting the book down. Akiko makes you some nice rice bowls and you sit down across from Noriko, who quietly eats her food.

"So, how was your day yesterday?"

"It was good. I attended the engineering club, and then came home. You have a very voluminous library, so there are many books to read, Nanashi. I enjoyed reading them."

"Are there any books you'd like to read but can't find? I can buy them for you."

"That is very thoughtful, Nanashi. If I think of such a book, I will tell you."

"So what have you been reading?"

"Most recently, books on mechanical engineering, as well as physics, materials sciences, and similar. Before I selected the engineering club, I was reading many of your mathematics textbooks, though they were mostly beyond my level of skill."

You chat a bit more about her interests in books before it's time to head to school, with Noriko clambering into the car after you. She closes the privacy screen as she enters. She gently puts her fingers on your cheek, turning your face towards her, and leans forward to kiss you on the lips. It's chaste, but she's blushing very slightly as she pulls away. "I enjoy physical intimacy with you, Nanashi."

You grasp her by the hips, making her stiffen in surprise as you move her onto your lap. You push her panties to the side with your fingers, and unzip your own pants, before filling her up with your cock. You just let her rest there, and she seems to enjoy it a bit, the little bumps and wiggles on the road vibrating your dick inside her. She comes twice on the way to school, and when the car comes to a stop, she gets off your lap, puts her panties back in place, and offers you a warm smile. "Should I clean your manhood off?"

"Probably not enough time," you say, and she looks very slightly disappointed as you zip up your pants. The two of you exit the vehicle, no worse for wear, and head to the classroom.

You'd meant to ask your mother about where would be best to take Reiko on a date, you realize. Well, you know the Butterfly is a nice bar for minors with a dance floor, so that'll do. You take your seat. Yuriko is studiously avoidant of you, while Terumi seems almost giddy with excitement. She did make your lunch for today, you suppose.

Reiko flips around in her chair, looking over it at you. "Where's our hangout this afternoon?" She asks.

"I was thinking the Butterfly?"

"Oh, cool, that sounds nice. Meet you there?" You nod.

"Great," Reiko says, sitting back down in her chair.

You turn to where Chanette is seated, and she puffs up a bit in preparation. "Hey, Chan-chan," you tell her.

"Hey, Nanashi... Nan-chan," she decides. "What's got you talking to me?"

"Well, there's two really obvious reasons," you say, with a smirk, and she blushes. "But I like you. Have your skills been doing better since that hours-long session we took at your place? I can still remember your scream."

She blushes, but doesn't back down, instead doubling down on your innuendo. "Oh, great. I learned a lot about what not to do, you know. You were very helpful in that regard. I had to throw away a lot of paper, though, did you have to make such a mess with your pen...cil?"

"For a lovely girl like you, I'd make any size of mess."

"I bet you make messes all the time. Probably can't even stop yourself. Just feel the urge, go to the bathroom and make a mess all over the place, for the next person to find and get grossed out by."

"That's what I have maids for in my big house," you tell her.

"You gotta pay people to handle that for you? I can see why." She's definitely vibing pretty good right now.

"No, they get it as a bonus, to show my appreciation for their hard work."

"Cleaning your messes is a bonus?" Raya interrupts, confused. "That doesn't make sense."

"It's-" Chanette blushes. "Don't worry about it. He's just making a dumb joke."

"I do not understand this joke."

"We're playing with words that have double meanings, Raya. It helps build understanding of a language."

"Oh. What is the second meaning, then? The first is that you are a very untidy tutor who compulsively creates numerous messes."

Chanette blushes. "A-ah, um, well-"

"It's probably for the best you don't know," you interrupt. "Stay pure and adorable, Raya, don't let this naughty girl corrupt you."

"Oh. I am sorry for interrupting your conversation, then. Not that I do not enjoy talking to you. Not that I enjoy eavesdropping and interrupting."

"I'm implying he jerks off a lot!" Chanette half-yells, then blushes bright red.

Amaya-sensei raps her desk, drawing everyone's attention forward. "Class has begun, please do not yell any more about other students' masturbatory habits." Chanette practically wilts in her seat as class begins. There's a test before lunch, but you trivially ace it. It's math, and by the way Chanette looks when Amaya-sensei gathers up papers, she's feeling relatively confident in her mastery of the material you taught her. Amaya-sensei places the papers down at her desk and returns to lecture immediately once the students are done.

When lunch comes around, Amaya-sensei is seated and looking through the tests, quickly grading them. Terumi pulls a bento box for you out of her bag, offering it excitedly.

"Hey, Terumi, want to have lunch as a group?" She nods, curious about exactly what this group is. "Sumiko, Noriko," you say, with a couple quick gestures. "Come on, let's go eat together in private."

"As you wish, Nanashi-sama."

"That sounds pleasant, Nanashi."

"Hey, Yuriko," you say, finding the girl blushing and staring at her own bento box. "Want to come eat lunch with us? No pressure, just a friendly gathering."

Terumi steps forward. "I would really appreciate it if you came," she says, her fingers running along her neck, drawing Yuriko's eyes up towards her.

Yuriko nods slowly, closing her bento box, and the four of you head to Room 42 with your various meals. Sumiko's is naturally by far the largest, and yours includes the largest number of foods formed into the shape of a heart. Once the door is closed, Terumi seems a little giddy to have four girls gathered in one room. "If I'd known we were going to eat like this, I would've made more food, Master!"

Sumiko laughs appreciatively. "You're a very enthusiastic cook, a fine quality in a mate."

"Y-yeah," Yuriko says, toying with the collar of her uniform.

"Everyone has their own lunch already Terumi, don't worry about it."

Terumi hops in the seat next to yours, excitedly watching as you start to chew. "Is it good, Master?"

"Yes, it is. Here," you say, taking a bit of cut up cantaloupe in the shape of a heart and offering it to her. She wedges her teeth around it and slowly, sensuously pulls back before chewing. "You know, this is fun," you say. "I'd like to do this with all my girlfriends. Come here, Noriko," you say, and she steps forward towards you, box in hand. You offer her some sliced honeydew melon, also in the shape of a heart, and she takes it eagerly. "Sumiko?" You hand feel her your chicken leg, enjoying as she gnaws and slurps the flesh off it. "Sorry, Yuriko," you add, "I don't want to put pressure on you, but Terumi is just too cute eating out of my hand." Terumi smiles broadly at that. "Don't feel like you have to join in."

"I-I don't," she stammers out. "I'm fine." Her gaze lustily rolls over all three girls, her tongue sliding along her upper lip as she contemplates their bodies.

"Well, I was planning on taking Terumi out for a picnic tomorrow. Do you two have any interest in particular date sites?"

"I enjoyed the movie theater. It was dark, and we had privacy."

"I am sure I would enjoy anything you selected, Nanashi-sama."

"And you, Yuriko?" You ask, tentatively.

She blushes. "I... I don't know..."

"My mother suggested the Aradano." Yuriko blushes brighter at the suggestion. "Something you'd like?"

"Y-you keep taking me to all these really exclusive places, I'm going to feel weird."

"Nanashi has not taken me to a 'really exclusive place,' so it is appropriate for you to feel unusual," Noriko says, evenly. That makes Yuriko blush further.

"I'm trying to tailor dates to each girl, Yuriko. I thought you enjoyed going to places that were more exclusive than not. Would you prefer to go somewhere else? If you have any other preferences, feel free to speak up."

"N-no, it's just," she fidgets. "I don't know. It's nice I guess. It feels like you're throwing a bunch of money at me to get me to go for you."

"It's more my mother doing that, than me," you tell her. "She's really hopeful for our relationship, given what I've told her about you."

"Oh. I see." She fidgets briefly. "I guess that's kind of better... if you're doing it because of your mom..."

"I'm doing it because of you," you tell her, sweetly, sincerely. "I like spending time with you, and I want to impress you and make that time as excellent as possible."

Yuriko blushes and takes a bit of her food to buy a moment. "Thank you, Nanashi-kun," she says, quietly.

You reach over for her hand, giving it a squeeze. "How are your fashion designs going?"

"Kirito-san is interested in the strapless one I have, I think I've got the design working properly but it's hard to know for sure without a physical version."

You chat a bit more about her designs - she even mentions she's working on a new one, though she doesn't want to show it off yet - and then turn your gaze over to Sumiko. "Hey, that date where we watched Fumiko fence was pretty good. Want to do some more stuff like that? Watch fencing matches, hang out for a bit, then, you know?"

"That sounds wonderful, Nanashi-sama."

"This evening, then?"

Sumiko blushes, but nods. "Very well. I will prepare myself accordingly."

By that point, most of you are done with your meals, so you chit-chat a bit about classes, before finally putting down your empty box. "Okay, my schedule's a little tight for the rest of the day," you say, rolling your shoulders. "And lunch period isn't that long. So Noriko, Sumiko, Terumi," you say, and the three girls look at you expectantly - Terumi with lust, Noriko with placid dullness, Sumiko with devotion. "You're going to suck me off."

"Yes, Master!" "As you wish, Nanashi-sama." "That sounds pleasant, I thought about performing fellatio several times during class this morning."

Yuriko's blushing. "You can go if you want to, but I do need to make sure my girls are pleased." Thank fuck that this world's throat amounts to a g-spot.

"N-no, it's okay. I'll watch."

Terumi's already kneeling in front of you, and Noriko soon joins her, trying to nudge her to the side. Sumiko places her hands atop either girls head, as if asking which arrangement you want them in.

You gesture to Noriko's side, and she practically drags Terumi to one side, leaving Noriko in the vaunted position of center girl, right in front of your cock as it pops out. All three girls lean forward to start licking your cock, Noriko's lashing gently at the tip, Terumi greedily slurping and drooling on the righthand side, Sumiko gently suckling on your balls from the left.

"Go ahead and deepthroat, Noriko," you say, and your small girlfriend nods, opening her mouth wide, tongue falling out, a little drool sliding down to the ground, before she simply swoops down your dick, swallowing you to the base. Her eyes lid, and she hums softly as your cock remains buried to the base in her throat, her body twitching a bit as if you were stroking her clitoris. Terumi and Sumiko decide to suck your balls as Noriko's nostrils flare in your groin, her eyes staring up at you in hazy pleasure as she twists back and forth on your dick, shifting your cock in her throat, making her come beneath you with a low moan on your dick.

You gently pat her head. "That's a good girl," you tell her, breathlessly, as she slurps on you noisily. "You like your boyfriend's cock a lot, huh?" She nods blearily around your dick before finally pulling up, breathing heavily. Terumi quickly tries to lick along your side, but Noriko puts a stop to that with another thrust downward, starting to facefuck your dick in earnest, eyes squeezed shut as the other two girls have to make do with your balls and the occasional licks around your base.

You glance over at Yuriko, who watches Noriko's self-irrumatio with intrigue. You catch her attention with a hand-motion before drawing her over towards you, closer, to get a better view. "A nice scene, isn't it?" Yuriko squeaks and nods a bit. "It can all be yours..." you tease, and Noriko slams her face into your groin again, nose smushing against your pubes, orgasming on your dick. You groan loudly, before grasping her hair and pulling her off, admiring her lewd expression. "Your turn, Terumi," you say.

"Yes, Master!" Terumi says excitedly, hurriedly pushing Noriko a bit so she can slurp down your cock, giddily burying you to the base, her expression pleasure-drunk already. She slurps noisily, drooling, and Sumiko watches for a bit. Noriko, rather than trying to horn in on Terumi's place or attend to your balls, instead gets behind Terumi, groping her tits roughly through her school jacket and bra, fingers digging in, her expression pensive.

Noriko looks up at you, and Yuriko, her eyes wide, owl-like. Terumi slobbers wantonly on your dick, moaning giddily, obviously orgasming pretty hard from sucking your dick. Then Noriko lets go of Terumi's tit with one hand, grasps the back of her head, and forcibly slams her down. Terumi comes obviously, then, moaning on your dick, eyes rolling up, slurping, sucking, drooling, all loudly, all happily. "Terumi very much likes sucking her Master's cock," Noriko notes, passively. "She orgasms repeatedly from servicing you with her mouth and throat. She is extremely wet right now," Noriko adds, and you notice one of her fingers has slipped into Terumi's cunt, and is somewhat active down there. "She is a high quality concubine for her Master."

Terumi orgasms at the compliment, jerking wildly, and you surprise Yuriko by dragging her into a full throated kiss. She squeaks in surprise, eyes wide, then melts into it, as you grope her ass. Your tongue slithers along the inside of her mouth as Terumi sucks your dick happily, moaning on your cock. She comes a couple more times during that long tongue-kiss, and you use the move that Noriko does on you, finding it quite effective on Yuriko, who squirms and pants as you run your tongue along the inside of her teeth. She even sputters in orgasm, grinding against you a bit, pulling away from your kiss and blushing, standing off to one side - out of hand-range - to watch the rest of the blowjob, fidgeting desperately, cheeks red.

Finally, you pull Terumi off, a process Noriko allows easily. "Your turn, Sumiko."

"Yes, Nanashi-sama," Sumiko says, sounding incredibly serious before you grasp that short blonde hair of yours and drag her to your cock, making her moan on your manhood. At first she just licks and suckles at your cockhead, then she takes you down to the base in a slow slide, eyes lidding as your balls hit her chin and she orgasms exquisitely with her lips around your base.

Yuriko blushes. "...how come they're not gagging," she mumbles, complaining a bit.

"None of us gag, as our throats are better suited to contain the fullness and girth of Nanashi's cock," Noriko notes elegantly. Yuriko squeaks and blushes, both at being heard and at the answer. Terumi has apparently chosen to lie on the floor, pulling down your sock and kissing your ankle as she sighs in ecstasy and love.

"Master's cock," she half-moans, as Sumiko's made to hold your cock inside her mouth.

Noriko's hands gently run through Sumiko's hair, petting the girl as she deepthroats you and orgasms. "You are a good and loyal servant of Nanashi. You should always endeavor to suck his cock with such obedience and submission. I hope you are enjoying sucking his cock in front of three other girls." Sumiko blushes but nods, and Noriko starts to gingerly pull her up. The muscular young woman's hot breath teases your cock, before Noriko pushes her back down again. Even though Sumiko is obviously much stronger, she goes along with Noriko's orders. "Nanashi chose to gave you your first time in private, rather than showing it to me. Thank him for that."

"Mfamf foo," Sumiko gurgles around your dick, sending sweet vibrations through your cock and making you groan.

Sumiko orgasms again at that point. "Pull her up so just her lips are around my head," you order Noriko, who diligently does so, watching Sumiko with interest. "Here comes, Sumiko." Terumi lets out a little grumble as you splash your cum into Sumiko's mouth, making the muscular woman blush and sigh as she takes your ejaculate on her tongue, filling her mouth. You groan in pleasure, leaning back, as Noriko holds her head in place. When you finish coming, you pop out of Sumiko's mouth, and the muscular girl just swills it. You grab Terumi's hair, yanking her up a bit, so she's face to face with Sumiko. "Share," you order the two girls.

Sumiko takes a second, but Terumi doesn't, grabbing Sumiko's cheeks and pulling her into a kiss. The sloppy, wet noises of the two women trying to drag as much of your cum out of one another's mouths as possible, drool splattering down onto the floor, is intensely erotic.

"I'm glad you're all getting along so well, sexually and otherwise." You reach down to pat both Terumi and Sumiko's heads, while Noriko crawls around them to your pants. She gives your tip one last lick before tucking you in and zipping you up. "That's very good work, Noriko," you say, smiling down at her, and she offers a small smile back up to you. Sumiko and Terumi grunt and groan a bit as they apparently conclude that all the cum has been sucked up and pull apart. "It's important to me that you all get along."

"I'll get along with whoever you want, Master," Terumi says hazily.

Sumiko brushes the back of her hand against her lips. "Your lovers have been decent people, so of course I treated them well, Nanashi-sama."

Noriko just blandly stares up at you. Yuriko blushes as you turn your gaze to her, as if asking for her response. "A-ah, your girls are really hot," she mumbles out. "Especially Terumi, and the one with the tits."

"The flustered one is pretty good too," you tease. You check your watch. "We probably need to be getting back to class about now."

Terumi nods, still in a daze, and Sumiko whips out a towelette from her jacket pocket and dabs the girl's chin free of drool, then repeats the process on herself. Noriko also presents herself for cleaning. Yuriko stares lustily at the sight before you guide her out the door, heading back to class. "You're very beautiful when you're flustered like this," you tell her, and she blushes, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I'm glad you're enjoying the show... I can't wait for you to finally be a full participant."

She swallows. "Y-yeah," she says. Her eyes go down to the ground as you arrive back in class; Terumi, Sumiko, and Noriko soon follow, looking perfectly fine, taking their seats. You wonder if the sheer variety of girls you fuck in between classes helps obscure your actual intent.

The remainder of class passes briskly, with another test you easily finish before school lets out. Reiko follows you out of the classroom. "Hey, Nanashi," she says. "So, uh, dancing, huh? No ulterior motives, right?" She says it half-teasingly, half-sincerely.

"You can decide if there's anything 'ulterior' about it. I'm not pushing you into anything you don't want, if that's what you're worried about."

"Alright, cool, cool," she says. She gives your arm a punch. "Great. See you in about an hour, after swapping to something a bit more appropriate?"

"Of course," you tell her, with an easy smile.

You get dressed up a bit - you have two dates today, after all, one with Reiko, then one with Sumiko. A nice jacket, button-up shirt, some slacks. Not too fancy, but nice. Almost dyke chic, really. When you arrive at the Butterfly, you spot Reiko in pink camisole that shows off her navel, with a black skirt that doesn't reach the knees. Her long hair's been done in a french braid. Back on Earth, it might read as a little trashy, but here this kind of outfit is more 'sporty,' something light and friendly. You approach Reiko, who waves as she sees you. She's got a little bowl of cashews. "Want one?" She says, offering them up to you, before chewing one in her mouth.

"Sure, thanks," you say, popping one into your mouth and chewing. "May I take this dance?" You say, sweetly. She nods, putting the bowl down on the high table and coming along with you. You take her hand in yours.

You take her in gentle, slow dances, not really pushing your limits but making sure not to embarrass yourself. You make a few minor missteps - your hands are still a little achey from this morning with your mother - but she doesn't notice, just going along with it, assuming your moves are fine. She doesn't know enough about dancing to identify when your steps are a little long, though each time you feel rather self-conscious. You do a couple dances like that, and she's smiling, getting into it by the end. Then she stumbles and almost falls down, but you catch her around the waist, hefting her back up before she hits the ground.

"Thanks," she says, blushing. "I think I want to take a quick seat break," she says, half-stumbling over to the table and plopping down, getting at them cashews. "I'm a little dizzy, haha. Don't know how you can do it for so long."

"It's easy when you're dancing with a beauty like you," you tell her, and she blushes. "Plus lots of practice. Let's get you something to drink."

She's drinking a light fountain soda and you've got some of that nice zesty flavor water as the two of you settle in. She even gets a plate of what looks like fairly cheap sushi rolls for the two of you to eat. "You are the most incorrigible flirt," she says, at last, breaking the silence. "What a ridiculously cheesy line."

"You did blush," you point out, with a smile. "So it worked."

"Maybe I was just blushing in sympathetic embarrassment, for you," she says.

"Well, I appreciate the thought, then." She blushes a bit again.

"How is your campaign going?"

"It's going. Not much competition other than Kyoko, so I think I'm gonna win."

"Expecting her to be a pushover?"

"Well, yeah," Reiko says.

You sip at your drink. "Want to take a walk, get your legs moving in a way other than dancing?"

"Sounds great," she says, getting up. The two of you have finished much of the food, and wander around the club. It's not particularly big, but there's some space here. The dance floor, the stage, the 'bar' (non-alcoholic drinks only), the booths, a second floor which overlooks the dance floor and stage...

"So is video games something you'd be interested in as a career, or just a fun thing for you?"

She snorts. "Yeah, a career in video games. What am I, some kinda otaku? Nah, I'm gonna get a real job, you know. Need that money." She rubs her fingers together. "What about you. What're you going to do for a living?"

"Probably inherit the family business, wind up running the company. It's a car company, you can guess which by my last name."

"Yeah? And how do you feel about that?"

"I feel very lucky. I want to make the most of that luck, prove that I've earned at least some of the good fortune that's fallen into my lap."

She nods, then snorts. "Kinda expected you to do the woe is me thing. Guess that's just in cartoons and stuff, though. Real heirs don't boohoo about it."

"My sister kind of did, but she's very driven and wants to do other things with her life."

"Oh right, you have a big sister. Well, still makes sense for you to be the heir since you're a mega-ultra-genius or whatever."

You snort at that, and she leans back against the railing, hands on it, butt a bit below it. "Hey, uh, kinda off topic question. Masahiko wasn't one of your..." you gesture vaguely.

She snorts. "Fuck no. You do what I do, you can smell it on guys, you know?"

"Smell what?"

"The creeps, the misogynists, the weirdos." It takes you a second to recognize the second word, since it's so unusual here. "Guys who don't know how to take no for an answer. You take precautions, like me hanging with you at Room 42 instead of the place I go to suck Rakki's dick. Stuff like that." She purses her lips. "Sorry for mentioning one of my other guys, get the vibe you don't like that kind of talk. Just... yeah. I got to maybe ten dicks sucked before I developed a real good sense of what's shy nerdiness, what's teen boy overconfidence, and what's 'I'm gonna try to bend you over and fuck you whether you like it or not'. You're second category, by the way."

"I'm not sure whether that's a compliment or an insult, given my performance so far."

"You do that thing," she says with an airy wave of her hand. "Lots of guys do it. Three or four I can think of, other than you. The slightly, mm, possessive thing? The 'I want you' thing. Which is fine, it's even cute, when it's restrained, which for you it is. Lots of guys do the 'I want you' thing and, well," she waves her hand again.

"Do most of the guys you suck off... not want you?"

"Oh, sure, they want my mouth," she teases. "Doubt they'd say no to holding hands. But there's a difference between that and trying to cuddle and eat me out afterwards, you know? You push a lot more than is normal. Which is fine, because you take no for an answer."

"So that's... overconfidence?"

"Yes. It's teen boy overconfidence, thinking just cause your dick tastes good - they all do, by the way -" she says it with the poise of a lecturer, "that I'm going to fall over and present for you. That thing. Not a big deal, you're that age, you're chill besides that, it's fine. Not an insult, just a thing."

You laugh. "Well, thanks for the tip, then," you tell her, with a smile. "Dance some more?"

"Very well," she says, with a sort of affected poise, like she was pretending to be some haughty girl. The two of you dance, eat, dance again, before your date finally has to come to a close.

"Was fun," she says. "Enjoyed it. I'll think about what to do for next time, yeah?"

"Sure. I've got some place to be," you add. Namely, finding Sumiko so you can take her to watch a fencing match and then fuck her brains out.

"Oh, go for it then, don't let me keep you," she says. "I can get home on my own."

You call up Shiiro, looking for a good fencing match tonight. Hrm. There's some on pay-per-view tonight, but that'd be a little awkward. You could watch it at her house, maybe. Kind of a weak date, but you can roll with it. You doubt she'd mind, assuming her parents aren't home. Other than that... nothing local enough tonight.

You call Sumiko up.

"Nanashi-sama, good tidings. I assume you are calling regarding our outing together."

"I was thinking of making it an 'inning' instead. Are your parents home?"

"No, they are busy, Nanashi-sama."

"Watch pay per view fencing matches, I pick up the bill, see where the night takes us?"

"That sounds very pleasant. I can rarely watch such matches live. Thank you, Nanashi-sama."

"It's no problem," you tell her, before hanging up. You tell Shiiro where to take you and hop off into Sumiko's front yard.

"Greetings, Nanashi-sama," she says, as she opens the door before you. "Please, come inside." You head inside. "Take your seat on this couch, I shall collect food for you, and even hand feed you, if you so desire." The way she mixes the absurd way of talking with the romantic stuff is quite cute. You take a seat on a long, somewhat worn out red couch, in front of a television that's not exactly the biggest TV you've ever seen, to put it mildly. You take out your phone and get into your online app and do the stupid bullshit you have to to make it charge your bank account instead of Sumiko's families.

By the time you're done, she returns, placing a bag of potato chips, a plastic container of refrigerated balogna, and a bottle of Pepcid cola on either side of you. Then she kneels on the ground at your side, turning towards the television excitedly. Of course, the matches won't actually start for another ten minutes.

"Come on up here," you say, grabbing her from beneath the shoulders. She lets you control her movement, following your guidance, until she's sitting next to you. "I want to cuddle with my servant, not just have her sit at my feet."

"Very well, Nanashi-sama." You take the moment to admire her choice of clothing: bike shorts and sports bra, and a pair of socks and sandals. It leaves just about nothing to the imagination, and her green eyes twinkle a bit as you look her over. Your hand runs along her muscular arm, teasing, feeling, the muscles of it, making her sigh and cuddle against you a bit harder, as your other fingers start to run across her stomach.

You tease her like that, gently, feeling her muscles. She's muscular in a way that Fumiko or Mariko aren't - they're lithe, she has real bulk to her. She weighs more than you, and in this world, that means she's probably half-again as strong as you, but she's so willing, so submissive, so devoted and respectful it makes you want to fuck her brains out.

"The match is about to start, Nanashi-sama," she says, suddenly, and you let go for the moment - she leans forward to watch, eyes focused on their crappy TV. "Chou may return home while we watch, but I will convince her to give us privacy," she adds.

"No need for that, I like Chou. Hey, grab that blanket," you say, with a gesture. Sumiko's hand snaps out for it, and her eyes turn back to the television screen. You lay it over the two of you and cuddle against her. She's strong and warm, and she wraps her arm uncertainly around you. When you hum your appreciation, she grips you tighter against her.

The matches are interesting enough, clearly high level fighters. Sumiko watches with total focus, only drawn out of it during the brief intermissions between matches or rounds, snuggling you tighter against her.

Then the front door opens. "Ey, little sis, guess who's home?" She rolls into the room where you're watching television, takes one look, and then gives you a sweet smile. "Aw, look at the little love nest," she teases. She rolls up to the other side of you, but rather than sitting in her chair, she physically lifts herself out of it, repositioning on the seat next to you. "Gimme some of that blanket," she says, gruffly.

"It won't stop being a love nest just because you come in."

"Yeah and I won't stop being cold, so gimme that," she says, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over herself. She actually leans against you. She's light, compared to Sumiko's bulk, but you can tell she was tall before her accident; her torso matches yours in height, maybe even exceeds it a little, as she leans against you. "What're we watching?"

"Fencing," Sumiko explains.

Chou wraps her arms around your arm and rests her head on your shoulder, a shockingly forward move or maybe just a teasing flirt. "Cool."

"Groping your sister's boyfriend's a little forward, don't you think?"

"Eh, I'm just cuddling. Me and Sumi-chan used to do it all the time when we were younger. Heck, sometimes still do it, when the heater breaks." Sumiko blushes. "You don't mind, do you, Sumi-chan?"

"No, elder sister, I do not mind."

"Great, see? No problem."

"You also didn't ask my opinion."

"I can tell your opinion," she teases. "If you didn't want me grabbing hold of your arm you woulda tried to wriggle out of it by now, or at least stiffened up, instead of relaxing like you've got one and a half fine babes on your arms."

"And a half?"

"The legs, duh," Chou says.

"You seem like plenty enough of a woman to me," you tease, before turning your attention back to the match. "Who do you think will win?"

"The red fencer," Sumiko says. "He is highly experienced."

"Nah, blue's a girl, same height, girls win. Slashing bracket, anyway. That's why they do that one point two times thing."

"I don't believe strength is all that matters in a conflict, or Nanashi-sama could not have bested me in our duel."

"Mm. Maybe."

The match goes to the red fencer, ultimately.

"Looks like you called it, Sumi-chan. Grats. What do I owe you?"

"We made no bet, elder sister."

She snorts. "Alright, cool." The three of you watch several more matches before your pay-per-view runs out after about an hour. Chou uncurls from around your arm and lifts herself back into the wheelchair. "I'm gonna eat dinner, read a book, and tuck in. You two lovebirds have fun," she adds, as she scoots off. Sumiko is blushing a bit at Chou's comment.

"Let's go," you say, standing up, taking Sumiko's hand in yours and guiding her to her room, closing the door behind you. "How did you like our date?"

"Any time spent with you is pleasant, Nanashi-sama," she tells you, bowing her head.

"You mentioned you wouldn't mind me... 'claiming' Chou as mine. I have to admit, her appeal continues to grow on me... plus the thought of having a pair of sisters is rather enticing in its own right." Sumiko blushes. "How would you feel about helping me?"

"I have sworn to honor and serve you in all matters, Nanashi-sama," she says, bowing her head. "If you require my assistance in this one, I will readily offer it."

"Well, we'll see what your sister offers on her own, before we make any decisions about that. I'll certainly accept your assistance." You pause. "Stand in front of me," you say, sitting on the bed. She dutifully does so, rigid, tall. "Strip."

She's not wearing much, so it doesn't take long - first the sports bra comes off, revealing her round but firm breasts. Then her hands go down to her bike shorts, taking her panties away with them too, leaving her naked before you. She stands tall, body presented to you readily, only the hint of embarrassment on her cheeks as your eyes hungrily devour every line of her body, every muscle, her short dyed blonde hair and her lovely green eyes, her confident, raised chin as she stands before you, a nude warrior woman, waiting for her liege's next command.

"I'm going to teach you to do something that is called 'presenting.' It's a specific kind of sexual position. There are several variations, but for now, we'll focus on the one."

She nods. "Very well, Nanashi-sama. I await your command."

"Turn around," you order, and she faces away from you. "Bend at the waist, so that your torso is parallel to the ground." She has to take a couple steps backwards, but she does so, presenting her butt to you. "Place your hands on your thighs for balance and for grip," you add, and she does so. "Now," you say, unfastening your belt and placing your cock between her thighs, "this is the proper position. In the future, I want you to adopt it when I say 'present.' Maybe I'll teach you some others," you add, as you run your cock along her drooling wet slit. "But for now, this one works."

"I understand, Nanashi-sama."

"Don't bother holding back your voice," you tell her, as you take your cock and slide into her cunt. She pants a bit at the entrance, her wet sex drooling on your cock. Your hands grip her hips, while she remains grasping her own thighs, and you start to pump away, balls slapping at her clit a bit as you fuck her. "Arch your back more," you order, and obediently, her back twists a bit, head going up, stomach going down, leaving her in an uncomfortable and hard to maintain position as she hits her first orgasm from you fucking her, her cunt clamping down on your dick and trying to stop you from going.

You run your fingers along her backside, feeling the lines of her powerful muscles, admiring her lewd and sexy body as her cunt writhes around your dick, before she loosens up enough to let you start to fuck her again. She's moaning a bit as she does, eyes squeezed shut, fingernails digging into her thighs, cheeks red, as she tries to maintain this position. You spank her ass, and she squeaks. "Nothing you did," you tell her warmly, not wanting her to worry. "I just like to spank you. A sexy, powerful woman like you, bent over, letting me spank her ass for nothing? That's hot."

"I-I'm glad I can please you, Nanashi-sama," she says, quickly, clearly still catching her breath from her earlier orgasm. "F-feel free, to play with, and use me, as you like." Her thighs quiver, either with the difficulty of holding this position, or from her arousal - which, you can't quite tell.

You lean over her, kissing her shoulder, then gnawing on the muscular flesh of it, making her squeal loudly as she orgasms again. "You like being bitten and spanked, hm?" You ask, giving her butt a quick swat, and she mewls delightfully as you slowly fuck her tight, squeezing cunt. Your hands cup her perky breasts, groping them a bit, playing with them, and she pants audibly before you slap one, making her squeal, cunt growing tight on your cock. She maintains her position, however, the hint of a tear in her eye and the bright red color of her cheeks all that shows the roughness with which you're treating her. "Come on, tell me," you order. "What do you enjoy about this?"

Her legs shake a bit, as she comes down from her orgasm, and you lean up - she maintains that same position, however, fingers digging into her thighs. "I enjoy my body being used by you, Nanashi-sama. It is its true purpose, now that I am yours - to be used, by your superior grace and magnanimity." The way she says it, it's obviously erotic to her, so you don't argue as you pump her cunt, instead reaching around to finger her clit.

"I see," you tell her. "You're an object. A tool. A sheath for my sword." She moans and nods, clearly loving that choice of words. "A fuckhole for me to use for my pleasure, and forget about yours?" She nods again, breathless, and orgasms at those words, her eyes rolling up as she comes for the third time, again arresting your motion in her cunt as she gets viscerally tight. "Widen your stance," you tell her, giving her ass a quick swat. "It's hard to fuck you like this when your cunt gets so tight every time you come."

"Y-yes, Nanashi-sama," she stammers out, moving as best she can without removing her hands from her thighs or your cock from her cunt. The sheer willingness she has to obey your degrading commands, to submit to this treatment, is erotic. The way she comes yet again like that just makes it better, and you groan in pleasure as her cunt milks you tightly, making it harder to fuck her but not quite so resistant as earlier.

"Don't speak," you tell her, giving her a quick spanking. "Sheaths don't talk. You're an object, now, meant to obey and perform your task without question. Moan as you like, though, it's only natural a sheath will quiver and squeal when it's filled with its master's sword." She orgasms at those words, moaning loudly enough it's impossible Chou didn't hear, and you grasp her hair, dragging her up by it, forcing her to abandon the position, fucking her standing like this, her tits bouncing. "Such a delightful sheath," you tell her, sweetly, kissing her shoulder blades. "I'm going to keep it for good, now that it's mine. Use it whenever and however I feel like. Sheaths enjoy that, don't they?" You force her to nod, and she pants and orgasms again, juices splashing down between her thighs as her eyes roll up at this treatment.

You let go of her hair, and start fingering her ass. "I've already played with this sheath's cunt and mouth, so soon enough I'll be moving on to its ass," you say. "I hope its ass is nice and wide enough for my hard cock to enter when I decide to use it, since otherwise, it wouldn't be a very good sheath, now would it?" She shakes her head 'no.' "That's funny, sheaths don't respond to questions on their own." She orgasms at that word, coming again. "Present," you order, and she leans forward as best she can as she comes, hands trying to grasp her thighs once more, moaning audibly.

You pound her like that, fingering her asshole. Your free hand alternately toys with her tits, fingers her clit, sticks its fingers in her mouth, and grips and yanks on her hair. Not in any particular direction, just for fun. She orgasms hard like that, as you describe her as your sheath over and over again, treat her like an object, use 'it' to describe her, her cunt squeezing and tightening on your cock. She moans loudly, screams, thrashes, and comes over and over again before you finally release inside her coiling, tight, cunt, splashing your cum deep within her. Her eyes roll up and she moans in a fresh orgasm when she feels that, her cunt wrapping around your cock like a tight fist as you release.

When you - and her - are finished coming, you pull out, admiring your handiwork, your juices leaking from her cunt. She maintains the position, breathing heavily, not even asking if you're done.

"The sheath should prepare its ass. And it shouldn't stand up straight to do it." She just obeys, gingerly moving her hands up to her ass. You zip up your pants and leave her, closing the door behind you.

Chou waves when she sees you, sincere and sweet. "Take it my little sis had a good time? Getting some water for her?"

"Water does sound nice, but I don't think she needs it," you say. "Glasses are..."

She points to a cabinet, and you fill it up from the tap, drinking it down. "She's having fun I take it, by how loud she was."

"Oh, yeah. Great time. She's going crazy in there right now, I'm sure," you laugh. "Very vigorous girl."

"Takes after her big sister, I guess. Take it you put a lot of effort into that, given how much water you're drinking."

"Want to get back quick," you explain, then slurp down the rest of the cup.

"Ah, makes sense. Enjoy yourselves, and all that," she says, with a little wave. "Ain't gonna keep threatening you or anything, so go for it."

"Thanks," you say, heading back to Sumiko's room. Three of her fingers are up her butt, the other hand gripping her cheek and pulling it wide. She blushes when she sees you, and you close the door behind you. Her hands leave her ass and find their place on her thighs, gripping them tightly, her eyes closing in mental preparation.

Instead of going to her butt first, you instead pull your cock out in front of her mouth, taking a grasp on her hair. "Open, sheath," you order, and her mouth obediently falls open as you shove your cock inside her, slamming her to the base and making her moan on your cock as she comes, tongue lashing out as she orgasms. You enjoy the tight, wet sensation of her drooling mouth, as you keep your cock buried entirely within her throat, grinding her nose against your pelvis and pubes. "Such excellent craftsmanship," you note, one hand running along her back. "Whoever made this really cared about the work... all these muscles and lines..."

You finally pop your cock out of her mouth, and she gasps and pants, sclera pink from how long she was held down, but you simply stride around her, running your hands along her surface, as if she was a car. "Very fine quality. Yes, I'll definitely be keeping this sheath around for a very long time. That Chou girl did mention how loud it was," you say, as you get behind her, not even using the term 'sister,' as if you were talking to yourself and Sumiko really was just an object. "But she seemed to think it was a good thing, and I'm inclined to agree."

You thrust slowly into her ass, grinding against her, and she squirms and pants on your cock. "Mmm, it's a tight fit," you groan. "Not sure it quite loosened up enough, even though I gave it plenty of time and even wetted myself in its mouth." At that, Sumiko's entire body seems to relax, and you can fill her up entirely in one steady stroke, your balls slapping against her cunt and making her gasp in pleasure. "There we go. Yeah, I think I'm happy with this sheath," you say, starting to pull out slowly, pounding her gingerly at first. "I may see about acquiring a second one from the same makers." She orgasms at that, butt squeezing on your cock, and you groan in pleasure at the sensation, closing your eyes and just breathing as her butt gets so tight you can't move.

"Its butt does have that issue where you can't fuck it while it's coming," you say, offering more idle commentary. She whimpers a little, and you can feel as she tries to loosen up, giving you just enough give to agonizingly slowly try to fuck her. Your hands run along her stomach, sliding up to her breasts. "Excellent workmanship, though. Somebody put a lot of love into its body. A very good sheath, all in all. It does keep a position well, too," you note, as you fuck her, gaining speed as she finishes her orgasm. "Hm. I wonder if it talks. Sheath, whenever I spank, slap, pinch, or otherwise hurt you, I want you to say, 'Thank you, Nanashi-sama.'" You give her a spanking.

"Thank you, Nanashi-sama." She says it in this fascinating tone of voice, almost deadpan, but with a hint of eroticism, as if she was incredibly turned on but trying to feign being a robot. You reach for her clit, pinching it, and she squeaks. "Thank you, Nanashi-sama," she gets out. You slap her breasts, flick her clit, tweak her nipples, enjoying each "Thank you, Nanashi-sama," until she finally orgasms like that, a loud scream escaping her lips as her eyes roll up and her back twists upwards.

You go hard on her, pounding that beautiful ass of hers, and she comes several more times from your rough use of her body. When a drip of your cum splashes down onto the ground, it's only then that you realize she's been otherwise perfect about keeping your cum in her. "Damn, this sheath has good fluid retention, even," you say, with a laugh. "Maybe I'll come in here and see how long it can hold it in."

You swat her ass again, enjoying as she says "Thank you, Nanashi-sama" on command like that. In fact, you reach up to grasp her hair, pulling on it, twisting her face. Her cheeks are bright red, but she tries her damnedest to look like she's not orgasming hard from your ass-fucking, her expression falsely stony. "Thank you, Nanashi-sama," she intones, as you yank on her hair, and you groan in raw ecstasy at the feelings of this beautiful, powerful woman so utterly debasing and degrading herself like this.

You smile down at her, a bit cruel, a bit warm, and twist her hair again, provoking that same response as always. "You're welcome, sheath," you tell her, teasingly. "Your holes are of excellent quality, and I shall definitely be using them over and over again, constantly, as a nice place to store my cock. In fact, I like you so much I'll show you off. Noriko would love to see such a lovely sheath get fucked like crazy, I can just imagine what she'd say." Sumiko explodes in another orgasm, her eyes rolling up senselessly as she comes on your cock yet again.

The feeling of her tightening around you makes you release, groaning out, closing your eyes and just enjoying the ecstatic feelings of her ass around your dick as you spill your seed within her. When you finish, you tumble back onto the bed, sitting on the edge, and she keeps up that same position, legs quivering a bit with how long she's held it. Her ass and pussy are still presented to you, her body language passive and accepting.

"Alright, come here, Sumiko." She rises, standing up, looking a bit dazed, and flops on the bed beside you. Your hands run gently along her back. "That was very good." Your hands massage the small of her back, her thighs, her calves, and she moans softly at the sensations. "You're a very good servant. Your liege is pleased with you." You smirk down at her. "I couldn't help but notice you got hot at the thought of me having sex with your sister..."

She blushes. "A-ah, I was caught in the moment, Nanashi-sama."

"It's okay, I like it," you tell her, kissing her cheek. "Did you enjoy all that?" She nods. "I'm glad. It was very hot," you tell her. "You did a very good job of playing the role of my sheath."

"Thank you, Nanashi-sama," she breathes.

You should probably get going to home...

You give Sumiko a loving kiss on the lips, your tongue diving into her mouth. Then you drag her body so her head's on the pillows, rolling the blankets up over her. "You did very good, Sumiko," you tell her, softly, and she smiles.

You pull up your pants and head on out. "Hey, Chou, heading out for the night now."

"Peace! Sounds like you really did a number on her," Chou says, with a smile and a wave.

You take the car home, leg bouncing a bit. When you arrive, you immediately go to your room, shower, and change clothes to something that doesn't have the smell of Sumiko on it. It's probably not heavy enough to smell but you'd rather not risk it.

You open an account on fictoria, subscribing to Kiyomi's account. FriendlyFan74 is your username.

You like the stories you've read and crack open another one, picking out The Wolf and the Warlock if only for its similarity in title to the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. It sadly bears only a nominal resemblance to that text: it's about a girl who is cursed to turn into a wolf each night by an evil witch as the woman dies. She's later kidnapped by a warlock, her husband, who plans to torment her for years as punishment for killing his wife (it's not clear in the text if she actually did it - you assume the ambiguity is intentional).

However, since she transforms into a wolf, she escapes, and she goes and gathers a mob of angry villagers who kill and butcher and tear apart the warlock in rather graphic detail. Everybody's really proud of her for killing the evil warlock.

You decide it deserves a like too - you did finish reading it, after all.

You find Setsuko in her room, Noriko asleep already beside her as you creak open the door. She smiles gently, quietly tucking Noriko in as she gets out of bed. She just takes your cheeks and pulls you into a sweet kiss, chaste and brief. She pulls away, her voice a whisper. "I missed you this morning." She's wearing a sweet, guileless smile as she says that.

"Let's make up for lost time, then," you tell her, gently taking her wrist and guiding her back to your room. You lock both doors to it, admiring Setsuko's sensual body.

She was ready for bed, so she's wearing a purple teddy that matches her hair, which shows off the top three quarters of her breasts, a small triangular bit just hiding her nipples, the bottom barely reaching an inch past her groin. She blushes as you eye her up, fidgeting a bit. "It's not ugly, is it?" She asks, in a way that suggests a kind of cute shyness, as if she was worried that you'd find the fact that this busty babe is in your room wearing a teddy that shows off her cleavage and thighs and barely obscures her beautiful, bountiful tits, would somehow make you displeased. "I just find it comfy to wear while I sleep."

"It's so erotic I could die," you tell her, and she blushes brightly at that. You sweep her off her feet, making her squeak in surprise, and princess carry her for a moment before lying her on your bed, then getting atop her, straddling her sexy body. You practically tear off your clothes, until you're naked atop her, and she's blushing at your obvious, ravenous, desire for her.

You take her hands, gently sliding them up so they rest on either side of her head, fingers lacing together with hers, and she blushes as you stare down at her, your cock erect between her thighs. "A-ah, Nanashi-sama," she says, blushing. "You're so strong... but gentle," she adds, in this sweet tone of voice. One hand leaves hers, reaching for the base of her teddy, pushing it up just a little, and you suppress a groan as you see she's not wearing panties under there. She looks about to stammer an excuse, but she sees your reaction and smiles warmly up at you.

You take your cock and gently slide into her wet sex, before lacing your fingers back together with hers again.

"I love you, Setsuko," you say, as you start to gently slide in and out of her. She blushes, and you kiss her, chastely, on the lips, before pushing your tongue into her mouth as you start to pump her. She's wet beneath you, her juices drooling a bit, her legs spreading to let you in. Her own tongue meets yours, eager, thrusting, pushing back against you, worming and dancing in your mouth as you start to fuck this beautiful, sexy woman in earnest. Her amazing tits bounce as you screw her, and they smush against your chest as you lean down atop her, making her squirm and pant into your mouth as her nipples scrape along your bare skin, barely disguised through the thin fabric of her teddy.

She orgasms, moaning into your mouth, and you pull away, admiring the cute and sweet smile on her lips as she comes, eyes rolled up. "Your place is here now, with me. You'll never need to worry again. You'll bear my children, you sweet, beautiful, lovely mother," you say, before leaning down to suckle on her neck, making her moan and gasp. Her legs wrap around your hips, urging you onward, trying to get you to fuck her harder. You do so, pumping your cock in her, making her orgasm again, her cunt drooling on you, milking your cock as she shivers on the bed beneath you.

"I love you, Nanashi-sama," she moans, throatily, as she comes down from her orgasmic high, her tits still smushed against your chest. She kisses and suckles at your neck sweetly, the two of you twisting around one another like that, her lewd, big-titted body a delight beneath you as you fuck her like crazy. "Thank you for taking care of me," she says, softly.

You pull your lips away from her neck, and kiss down to her beautiful, bountiful tits, keeping your hands on hers, your cock pumping her, her legs wrapped around your back. "These are gorgeous," you tell her, kissing one, then the other, the pale, doughy flesh seeming to pop even more for the way her teddie moves around it. She blushes. "Your entire body is just the sexiest thing in the world," you tell her, and she smiles nervously, blushing brighter at that, seemingly unsure how to respond. You decide to prompt her. "What do you think of my body?" You ask, before kissing her tits again, running your tongue down into the valley of her breasts.

She squirms, panting, trying to hold back an orgasm to answer your question. "Y-you're, very," is as far as she gets before she comes, squirting a bit onto your belly as she orgasms hard from your forceful, regular, patient fucking. Her tits bounce as her eyes roll up and she shivers beneath you, cunt squeezing, her whole body trying to milk you dry, but you just keep kissing away at those tits of hers. When she comes down, she breathes heavily. You give her a look, and she blushes, remembering. "You're handsome," she says, "you're very, lithe, it's sexy," she breathes, her eyes unfocusing a little as she nears another orgasm soon after the first. "Muscular, but wiry, like an, a water racer," she sputters, losing the word in her near-orgasmic haze.

"A swimmer?" She nods, and orgasms again. Her cunt squeezes your dick, and you kiss her beautiful breasts some more. "These are some amazing breasts. Noriko was thinking she'd probably get a pair as nice as these, when she gets older and pregnant." Setsuko blushes bright red at the thought, still shivering as she comes. "Did you send the pictures to your husband?" You ask, curiously.

She blushes and shakes her head. "S-sorry," she pants out, now caught in a sort of orgasmic loop, unable to really speak before coming again, coming over and over as you fuck her, no downtime to talk or explain her feelings.

"It's fine, it's your choice, Setsuko. I'll always respect your choices." You suckle on her collarbone for a few seconds before moving up to her neck, then kissing her cheek, then a chaste peck on the lips. "Soon, both you and Noriko will be able to sleep with me every single night. I couldn't be happier that both of you are in my life, and I want to make sure you're both happy for as long as you live." Setsuko moans, orgasming beneath you, eyes rolling up, drooling a bit on the bed as she sputters and comes hard.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to take a while," you tell her, on her tenth or so orgasm, the woman beneath you sputtering and gasping, her body bouncing on your cock eagerly. "I've already come a few times today, but I promise to give you a good load. You don't mind, do you?" She shakes her head hazily, eyes unfocused, lost in a haze of pleasure. You kiss her, hard, on the lips, slurping on her mouth as you fuck her like crazy, slamming in and out harder and harder, balls slapping against her plush butt, making her squirm and pant and moan in your mouth as she orgasms over and over again.

You keep up the kiss for three orgasms straight before finally having to pull up to breathe, and find Setsuko similarly senseless, gasping and panting for breath. Just as quick as you catch your own breath, you swoop down to restart the kiss, not giving her a moment's peace. You fuck her senseless, until you can't smell anything but her sweat and the smell of her sex, as she comes over and over again on your cock. She must have come at least thirty, forty times by this point, and you finally lean up, looking down at her. She tries to focus her gaze on you, but it's like she was nearsighted and trying to work without her glasses.

"Here's my love," you tell her, and unload in her waiting cunt. She moans and spasms in a fresh orgasm, splashing her juices up on you, and you groan in pleasure as she does so, closing your eyes and sighing.

When you finish ejaculating, you pull out, pulling her into a cuddle with you, you the big spoon, her the little ones, hands wrapped around her belly. "You're a wonderful woman," you tell her, kissing her shoulder. "Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise." She sighs, happily, and the two of you go to sleep like that.


	13. Setsuko Wakeup Titfuck with Breakfast, Noriko Blows You While You Call Terumi, Picnic-Fucking Terumi, Going on a Date with Kimiko, Setsuko/Noriko Oyakodon

This morning, you're awoken by a scent: what smells like freshly cooked grilled cheese. You halfway crack one eye open, seeing a tray over your chest, with grilled cheese and a tall glass of what looks like lemonade on it. You also see Setsuko out of the corner of your vision, standing up straight from putting down the tray, wearing a light blouse and skirt, and starting to unbutton her top nervously.

Her expression is serious, as though she was on a time limit, and she backs up towards the door to your bathroom before locking it absently as she shucks off her blouse. She's not wearing a bra beneath it, her full tits hanging free, and she pulls down her skirt as well - she's not wearing panties under those either. You pretend to be asleep, enjoying her little strip show, and she finally crawls into bed, slipping under the covers, totally naked.

Then you feel her tits squish around your cock, and she starts to drool, dollops of spit splashing on your cockhead. "Good morning, Nanashi-sama," she says, in a kind of sing-songy voice, pulling the covers back, and you open your eyes fully, seeing her down between your thighs, tits sandwiched around your cock again. She smiles. "I thought you'd like waking up with breakfast in bed, and a beautiful woman with her tits sandwiched around your cock," she says, recalling your earlier comment from last time she woke you up. "Breakfast is a sandwich, too, for the little pun," she adds, with a cute little smile at her own joke. She nervously tucks her hair behind her ear, waiting for your response anxiously.

"Thank you for the sandwich, and the pun," you tell her. She smiles a bit more broadly at that, her nervousness fading. "You are just the cutest," you add, and she blushes.

"Thank you, Nanashi-sama," she says, with a sweet smile. You reach down for her, rubbing her cheek gently, her tits still smushed on either side of your cock, and she nuzzles your hand, her smile broadening a bit as she looks up at you.

"Now that's what I call service with a smile," you add, and she blushes a bit further.

She pauses momentarily, stiff with uncertainty. "Do you want me to hand-feed you? Or should I get to work down here and let you handle that?"

"Working down there is fine, I can handle this end," you say, and she nods, squishing her tits tighter around your dick. Her hands practically dig into the flesh of her breasts as she starts to work you, watching as you take a slice of your grilled cheese - cut diagonally down the middle - and take a bite. "It's good," you tell her, as you chew away, and she smiles brightly at that.

She gets more intense as she wanks her tits up and down your cock, even drooling on it, slobbering on your head, wet spit teasing you and making you grunt a bit. "You like my tits a lot, huh, Nanashi-sama?" She smiles brightly as she says it, and you nod, chewing on yor food. "I'm glad," she says, and you take a sip of lemonade. Her fingers smush your cock in her tits tighter, wrapping it in a tight sheathe, her breasts so smushed now you can practically feel her fingers through them. "I'm enjoying my breakfast too," she says, with a little smile, grinding her breasts against your cock as you take another bite of grilled cheese.

She works your cock, offering color commentary as she mushes her tits around it and you eat. "Mm, it's nice and big in my tits, I like how the head pops out." "It feels so good in my tits." "Mmm, I really love the look on your face right now, do you like my tits that much?" She actually orgasms like that, squeezing your cock and her tits as her eyes roll up, drool splashing out of her mouth, and you finally finish eating, leaving a small slice of your grilled cheese on the plate.

You reach down for her hair, as she comes down from her first orgasm, and gently direct her face downward. She takes to it with gusto, wrapping her lips around your cockhead and slurping and sucking noisily, drool cascading out of her mouth, the warm valley of her breasts growing wetter as spit slithers down and around. Her hands work your cock through her tits, like a pillowy handjob, and you just sigh and groan for a few seconds before reaching down for her perky, erect nipples, starting to play with them.

She orgasms almost immediately like that, throatily moaning on your cock, her lips suckling, her tongue lashing, her body shaking and shivering as she comes. You smile down at her. "The customer service at this dining establishment is absolutely exquisite," you say, and she blushes and hums in happiness at the little compliment. "I really enjoy the pillowy soft feeling of the waitress's big tits on my cock, and the meal's excellent as well."

She pops off, taking a breath, looking up at you with lusty eyes. "Make sure to give your waitress a real big tip then, Nanashi-sama," she says, with a cute little smile. "A big one, just throw it all over her, make it rain. Her last client was a real lousy tipper, you can do her one better, can't you?"

You direct her back down, and she slurps noisily on your dick, bouncing up and down with her tits, squishing and moaning and drooling your cock in the exquisite valley of her breasts. After a while she just gives up on using her tits, apparently wanting to get more of your cock in her mouth, letting them fall between your thighs, with little red marks from where her fingers dug in so tightly. She slurps and bounces and sucks with gusto, orgasming several times on your cock, sputtering and drooling, her lips forming a tight seal around your manhood as she grinds her nose into your pubes.

"There is one little problem with the service, though," you say mildly, and she practically freezes, looking up at you like a deer in the headlights. "The waitress needs some more confidence. She's extremely sexy, beautiful, and very attentive. She shouldn't be scared all the time." She blushes and smiles, slurping your dick a bit more luxuriously, slowly twisting her head from side to side. You reach down for her breasts, cupping the soft, plentiful flesh of them as she bounces up and down your dick, almost a hypnotic motion, eyes lidded, clearly enjoying herself.

She orgasms a couple more times like that, from the feeling of your cock on her tongue and your gentle groping of her sensitive, fat breasts where they hang down from her body. Finally she pops her lips off your dick and starts jerking you off hurriedly. "Come on, Nanashi-sama, give me your cum," she says, eagerly, desperately, fingers on one hand sliding up and down your dick, her expression wanton and desperate. "I want it, want to feel it, splash it on my face, mark me, mark me, I want it," she says breathily, and you finally release, splashing one long string from her forehead down to her cheek before she slurps you down, sucking you dry, her lips wrapped around your tip as you let out burst after burst into her mouth.

She pops off when you're finished, swilling your cum for a bit before swallowing. You take the last bit of the sandwich and lean up, gently running the corner along the string of cum and gathering it up before offering it to her. She takes it, chewing on it thoughtfully and with a smile. When she swallows, she gives you a warm look. "Tastes good, Nanashi-sama."

You put the tray aside, and guide her up to lie beside you, her naked body close to yours. Her tits still have pink marks from where her hands dug into them, an erotic little tinge to her already lewd body, and she blushes a bit as you look her over. "How are you settling in, Setsuko?"

She smiles. "I think I'm doing well. Being a maid isn't too different from being a housewife. It's less work, even, since I don't have that asshole of a husband to worry about. Plus I only really cook for myself."

"When is your next day off? I was thinking we could spend some time together; maybe you, me, and Noriko at the mall?"

She blushes at the suggestion, smiling. "I-I'm off on Sundays and Wednesdays, Nanashi-sama." So, tomorrow, and four days from now. "Kimiko-sama says it's better to have days off in bits for a daily job like this, rather than letting the workload grow over the weekend."

"And how are you getting along with my mother?"

"Pretty well. It's not really hard," she says, giving a nervous laugh. "I just... well, I kind of treat her like I used to treat my husband." She blushes at that admission. "Just keep my head down and act deferent. She seems to appreciate it, and it's not like she actually hits me."

"That's probably the best way to treat an employer you're not fucking," you tell her, tenderly kissing her cheek. "Do you mind if I just tell you about myself? We only barely know each other, and I want us to get to know one another better."

"Oh, no, go ahead Nanashi-sama," she says. It's almost rushed, and her eyes show real interest and fascination with knowing more about you.

You give her the broad brush strokes of your life up to now, about your interests in fencing, kakutogi, swimming, and dancing. You share a couple stories about playing with your sisters or working at school and other things like that, and she giggles at the appropriate points. "So that's me," you say, as you finish up a very abbreviated version of your life story (on this planet).

"I didn't know you were a dancer," she says, running her fingers along your chest. "I used to be really into dance when I was your age. My husband wasn't, so that stopped when we got together." She sighs. "Sorry for bringing him up."

You offer her a smile. "I don't mind you bringing him up when it's to compare me favorably to him," you tell her, and she snorts.

"Okay. You're much nicer, and I think sexier, and your cock is bigger, and you make me come a lot more, and you're richer," she goes on for a bit like that, half-teasing, but it's also very sexy to be compared so favorably to her husband. "Your name is prettier too. 'Goro,' what an ugly name," she says. "Hm, you don't drink as far as I've seen, you've got good taste in friends, you're kind and generous, you're sharper than a razor if you and Noriko's words are to be believed... does that do it well?"

You laugh. "It's very kind of you to say those things," you say, smiling.

"I meant every one of them," she says defensively, puffing up her chest a bit.

"I'm sure you did," you reply. "Tell me about yourself. I don't know you as well as I'd like."

"Oh, there's not much to tell," she says, with a warm smile at being asked. "Okay, well, hm. I went to high school, but I was never really a genius hard worker like you. I met Goro when I got my first job at a company... I don't even remember the name now, it was a small one, not one of the big ones. He was really sweet and kind and thoughtful, and he accidentally knocked me up..." she trails off, her brow knitting. "Or maybe on purpose. He said he forgot his pill." She frowns. "Well, after that, we got married, I quit to raise Noriko, and... it wasn't the happiest life, and it slowly got worse over time." She brightens up. "Anyway, now I have you, so that's behind me."

"Don't worry, Setsuko," you tell her, kissing her lips. "I won't accidentally knock you up. It will be planned, and you'll know."

She blushes and smiles.

"I'm glad you had Noriko, though. She's a very sweet and special girl, and if not for her, I'd never have met you. You definitely raised her right - I don't believe her dad helped her become the woman she is today."

"Th-thank you, Nanashi-sama," she says, with a nervous smile, clearly not used to receiving compliments like that. Her cheeks blush and she averts her gaze, and you turn her head back to you, kissing her lips tenderly and softly.

"Is there anything you'd like to learn? It sounds like you didn't exactly grow terribly much as a person, when you lived with Goro. If you want, I could help you take lessons on things you'd like, or get new qualifications."

She blushes. "M-maybe. I don't know if I'm really cut out for that sort of thing... I did like being a housewife, you know, in between..." she trails off uncomfortably, then her expression shifts from quiet humiliation to genuine anger. "In between that asshole beating me." She almost snarls as she says it. "You know what? I'm going to send him the picture from earlier, **_AND_** , I'm going to add some color commentary about how tiny his cock is and what a worthless asshole he is." She gets up from bed, gathering up her clothes from the floor and starting to get dressed again, frowning all the while with stony determination.

"Just... take a couple minutes before doing it, okay?" You say, and she pauses as she pulls on her skirt, her expresison confused. "I'm not saying don't. I'm just saying... think about it. It's your decision, and I don't want you to make it spur of the moment."

She nods gently, then picks up her blouse. "Okay. I'll wait ten minutes, then send him the pictures and tell him what scum he is."

"Hey," you say, getting up, and she pauses. "One last kiss," you tell her, running your fingers along her cheek, leaning down to kiss her. She sighs into your mouth in satisfaction as your tongues press against one another, then finally pulls back.

"Thank you, Nanashi-sama. For everything." She pulls on her blouse, buttoning it up as she speaks. "You're a good man." She then departs, leaving through the bathroom.

You take a moment to grab your phone, and find Terumi's daily deluge hasn't quite started yet, as it's only 7:03. You pull on some clothes, take your BC pill, and head to find Fumiko, who you discover in the entertainment room. She's playing some mocap type video game system. It's sort of like Kinect and the Wii and the Oculus Rift had a baby, maybe. She's wearing the 'gloves' that control it, swinging a pair of swords around on screen as what looks like an alien samurai dashes about in front of her.

"One, two, three," she counts verbally, as she blocks moves from her foe, "four, five, six, seven, eight, nine," and then she lashes out at the guy, slicing into him and taking out half his health bar right as his combo ends. "Yeah, fucker. No cheap ass bullshit today."

You gently move into the room as she keeps up her focus on her foe, who lets out some canned one liners. "We shall conquer the galaxy on behalf of God!" "This battle matters none!" And finally, "I am the doom of-" which is cut off halfway through as he's decapitated, his corpse ragdolling onto the ground.

Then you wrap her in a hug, making her squeak in surprise as you do so. "Ah, fuck Nanashi, you scared the shit out of me," she says, as she realizes who it is. She wipes at her face, which does something funny to the onscreen swords.

"Just wanted to congratulate you on your victory," you tell her, arms still wrapped around her. "Good work."

"Well, thanks. It's just a video game though, you know?" Your phone chooses that moment to buzz. "Want to get that?" She asks, as she raises her hand, palm up, to the screen and a radial menu pops up, freezing the ongoing cutscene. "Need to take a seat anyway."

You pull out your phone, surprised by the fact that it's only 7:14AM, then you see the actual sender - Setsuko. You open it, and it's one of the pictures from a couple nights ago - her, her tits, and your cum, her obviously happy as a clam in it - with accompanying commentary. She apparently sent it to both you and her husband.

I've got a new man, now! He's way sexier than you, that's his cum FYI. HE likes my tits. So don't expect me to come crawling back to you, because I won't! We're through, 100%!

"Anything important?" Fumiko asks, from where she's sitting on the couch. She's actually removed the gloves for a second, with them on her lap.

"No, just a friend. Stopping a crusade, I take it?"

She snorts. "Yeah, the evil aliens want to conquer the world for their god, and they use laser swords to do it. It's ridiculous, but the gameplay's fun." She snaps back on her gloves, standing up.

"Any co-op?" You ask.

"Nope, all duel focused, sorry. There's versus but I'm doing really well, gonna S-rank this," she says, with a firm nod to herself as she stands. You let her finish out the level, watching as she does so, before finally defeating the boss, who looks kind of like a bloated ant or something. She gets an S-rank, then saves and quits, flopping down on the couch next to you. "So what's up?"

"The opposite direction from gravitational pull?" She rolls her eyes. "I was thinking we could do something on Sunday, you, me, maybe Chou too?"

She smirks. "Chou, huh? Oh, just slip that in there. Hey, how's Chou doing? Did your date go well? Hey can Chou come on our brother sister date?" She laughs.

"Alright, so I want to hang out with her more."

"Yeah, I'll bet that's all you want to do." Fumiko scratches her cheek. "Yeah, alright. I can see you two getting along. I mean she gets along with anybody, really, but you're a close match."

"I've got something with the little sisters that afternoon, was thinking maybe after that?"

"Sure, the three of us could grab some dinner, I leave you two alone, you see where it goes."

"I'd prefer if you stayed," you say, smiling at her. "If I had to choose between spending time with one of you, it would be you, Fumiko." Fumiko blushes. "I can do something else later with Chou, if you'd prefer."

"Oh, well, I guess, sure," she says, seeming a little confused. Your phone buzzes again. "I'll, uh, let you get that," she says, hopping up from the couch and heading off. She obviously was trying to cut off the conversation at that point.

Good morning Master!

I can't wait for our picnic, I've already got the basket ready. Can I leave it in your car? It would be weird if I carried it into class, and I don't want to have to run around to get it.

This is great! I can't wait to be alone with you in a park!

Imagine me getting down and sucking you off while you eat, just casually petting me as I get my own special milk chocolate treat!

I'm so hot just thinking about it, Master. Is it okay if I play with myself a little?

Her texts come hard and fast before you can really put together a reply, but there's a delay with that one.

I'm fine with that, but only if you send me a picture, Terumi.

As you wish, Master!

Thank you for using a heart, Master!

I'm getting ready now, Master.

You wait patiently, and then there's a photo, a pair of fingers spreading her (very obviously very wet) sex, giving you a good look at her. Her thighs are beautiful and pale, and so is her smooth stomach, but beyond that you can't see much of her body.

You can't see my hymen anymore because ~you~ broke it, Master. (^.~)

There's a half minute or minute of lull before her next text.

I came.

Can you call me and talk to me? I want to masturbate to the sound of your voice, Master... to the thought of you pushing my head down... I want you to describe what you're going to do to me...

Your cock is quite erect in your pants as you read that last text.

Just a moment, Terumi.

Yes, Master! I will wait patiently!

You get up from the couch, finding Noriko where she's finishing up a prepackaged meal (sort of a healthier Lunchable kind of thing), tossing it into the garbage. "Oh. How are you doing, Nanashi?"

"Great," you say, putting your hand on Noriko's shoulder. "Let's go to your room, there's something I want to talk about privately."

"Very well, Nanashi," Noriko says as you walk with her to her room. When you arrive, you close and lock the door. "What is it you wished to speak about."

"Terumi wants me to call her and talk to her while she plays with herself," you tell Noriko. "I thought you might like to be involved."

"I would enjoy that. Thank you for thinking of me." She tilts her head. "How do you wish for the two of us to have sex? The most obvious solution would be for you to sit on the edge of the bed, and me to perform fellatio while you speak to Terumi. It would also avoid us having to disrobe more than is strictly necessary, as we will likely need to go to school soon afterwards."

"Once again, Noriko, you show that you are a very wise girl." She smiles gently at that, and you take a seat on the edge of the bed, her quickly descending to her knees. You call Terumi, and she picks up on the first ring.

"Are you ready Master?" She says, breathlessly.

You take the phone and put it next to Noriko. "Say hello to Terumi before you get started," you tell her.

"Hello, Terumi. I am about to perform fellatio on Nanashi. He will likely describe this in part or in whole to you. I hope that you find the resulting feelings of unmet desire and jealousy to be erotic rather than displeasing, particularly given that you will soon be on a date with him of your own."

You pull the phone up to your ear, and you can already hear Terumi breathing heavily as she plays with herself. Noriko undoes your pants the rest of the way, your erect cock popping out, and she wraps one hand around the base and kisses the tip. "Master..." Terumi pants. "Are you there, Master?"

"I'm here," you say, as Noriko licks your cockhead, big owl eyes staring up at you. "Are you playing with yourself?"

"No, Master," she pants. "I'm waiting for your order. Is it okay for me to?"

"Yes, it's okay." She immediately gasps as she presumably starts to finger herself. You gently tap the back of Noriko's head, and she starts to take your cock in her mouth, lips widening over it to accept you inch by inch into her throat. Her eyes lid as she slithers down your dick, drooling a bit, until she finally hits the base, then starts to pull back up. All the while, Terumi's squeaks of pleasure come through the phone. "She's engulfed me completely, now," you say, and Noriko slams back down on your cock, nostrils grinding against your pubes, looking up at you. "She's so enthusiastic," you note.

"Yes, Master," Terumi breathes. "I'll be enthusiastic for you, Master. T-tell me what she's doing, but pretend it's me," she half-begs, squeaking a bit.

"You currently have your face buried in my groin," you tell her, and she moans over the line. You gradually pull Noriko up. "I'm pulling you up by the hair, but it's hard, because you're so desperately attached to my cock." Terumi squeals in orgasm, her voice loud over the phone, and you pull it away for a second. By Noriko's expression, she's also on the verge of orgasm, so you slam her down. "I just fucked your throat," you tell her, "made you deepthroat me before you could really catch your breath." She whimpers and pants. "I'm going to do that a lot... push you all the way down my cock."

Terumi whimpers pitifully, and you put the phone right next to Noriko as you forcibly fuck her face. You can hear the loud squeal from the other end of the line, soon joined by Noriko's own as she orgasms hard from the rough treatment. She slurps and suckles on your cock, loud, some drool splashing down onto the floor as she sucks and slurps, eyes erotic as she's lost in a haze of pleasure from sucking you off. Both girls orgasm a couple times like that, with Noriko sucking you off and Terumi playing with herself.

You pull the phone back up. "Terumi?"

Terumi lets out a muffled noise. "Yef Mafter?" she slurs out.

"Take your hands out of your cunt." She lets out a small sigh as she does it. "Now use your mouth to clean your juices off your fingers." She moans a bit, and you can hear the loud slurping noise as she sucks her own fingers, loudly licking and sucking them, obviously working as hard as she can to make sure it's audible. You're gently fucking Noriko's throat at this point, the girl beneath you accepting the casual, languid pace you're using her face without complaint or suggestion of uncertainty. You bury her down to the base, grinding her face against your cock, and she slurps and gobbles audibly. The noisy sound of two girls sucking away so wantonly is intensely erotic, and you pull Noriko back up, popping her off your cock, admiring her half-lidded eyes and lewd expression.

"You can remove your fingers from your mouth," you say over the phone, and the noisy slurping stops, an anxious silence replacing it. "Play with your tit, tell me how it feels." Noriko pants a bit still, but you force her back onto your cock, and she readily accepts, allowing you to plug up her throat again.

"It feels good, Master," Terumi breathes. "I'm imagining it's your hand... since you ordered it here, it kind of is... since I'm yours, it kind of is..." she pants erotically as she contemplates that thought. "My tit... playing with it brings you pleasure... me obeying you..." she squeals in another, fresh orgasm. "Obey!" She pants out loudly, as she comes.

Noriko is still held placidly in your groin, choking her on your cock. She doesn't seem to mind being choked like this, and you just pet her gently, admiring her cute face as she sucks your cock. "Good girl," you say, to both of them. "You're taking my cock right down your throat, getting choked by it, but you're not complaining, are you?" Noriko makes a little 'no' shake of the head, and Terumi just quivers and gurgles on the other end of the line. "No, you're not. Now take it again." You force Noriko down, enjoying teasing her, holding her, pushing her.

She squirms, eyes rolled up, as you hold her down to the base in your groin. You choke her like that, enjoying Terumi sputtering on the other end of the line. "You have my cock in your mouth. You can't speak or even breathe. Your mouth and throat are just holes for my cock right now, and there's no resistance, because you understand." Terumi orgasms again on the other end of the line.

You finally yank your autistic little sadist up a bit, so just the tip of your cock is contained in her throat. You let go at that point, splashing cum all over the inside of her mouth, making her gurgle and pant as you douse her in milk chocolate cum. "Coming," you groan, over the line, to Terumi, who promptly orgasms as well. When you finally finish, you glance at the time - cutting it close, for sure. "Tell me thank you," you order Terumi.

"Thank you, Master," she slurs, while Noriko enjoys the cum in her mouth for a few seconds.

"Good girl," you tell her, making her moan a bit. "I'll see you at school."

"I love you, Master," Terumi says before you hang up.

Noriko swallows and rises from her position, and you hurriedly zip up before heading out to the car to go to school. The two of you ride in relative silence, and when you get to school, there's no time before class starts to really socialize with other students, especially with needing to deposit Terumi's picnic basket in Shiiro's car for safekeeping.

Class itself is fairly easy - Chanette receives her test back from yesterday and seems excited by the result, though she tempers it when she notices you looking. You get a perfect 100. Terumi is obviously full of giddy excitement by the date that the two of you will be going on shortly. When class ends, you're feeling relaxed and refreshed, Terumi practically bouncing in the seat next to you.

You step up to the front desk, leaning over it. Amaya-sensei's attention turns instantly to you, curious why the best student in the class is here. "Nanashi-san?"

"Hey," you say. "Can we set up a study date, after school on Monday? I've got some more stuff I'm having trouble with."

"Of course," Amaya-sensei says, removing her notebook and making a quick note. "I'm free that day." She fidgets. "I probably shouldn't be so quick to volunteer how little of a social life I have," she adds.

You just laugh. "I'm sure you have plenty of friends. Monday afternoon isn't exactly peak time for friendly hangouts, though." She blushes. "I'm sorry, I promised I'd take Terumi home, so I'll have to go now."

"Oh, of course, go right ahead," she says, smiling, tucking her hair behind her ear as you get up.

Given how obviously giddy Terumi is to get your date started, you can hardly let the sweet and giddily in love girl hang too long. You look at her and jerk your head to the door, and she excitedly follows you into the car, where the picnic basket still waits.

"Take us to Kamashiro Park," you tell Shiiro, before closing the privacy screen.

Terumi's smiling broadly, obviously excited. "Thank you for this, Master, I promise you won't regret taking your concubine on a date, I'll be on my best behavior," she says, raising her hand up as if to take an oath.

"I might want you on a little less than that," you say, running your eyes along Terumi's body. Your eyebrow quirks as you notice the long dress of hers - an unusual trait for school uniform, though not actually against school policy - and you smile a little. She obviously knows what you're thinking, and blushes back, thighs shaking a little. "You're a good girl, but you can get naughty, can't you?"

"Yes, Master," she says, readily. "I'll be naughty whenever and however you like to, I'm ready." She says it with certain assurity.

You don't like to have sex where just anyone can stumble upon you, but there is a bit of Kamashiro Park that's currently undergoing renovation, and the workers even have Saturdays off, so it's easy to slip inside and find a nice spot where nobody can see you and you might as well be in a separate world.

Terumi sets out the picnic blanket, places down a meal, and looks up at you with concern for how good a job she did. You pat her head. "You did good, Terumi. Come sit in my lap," you say. She nods, doing so, hiking her skirt up a bit. You take out your phone, flicking through it a little. "I plan on taking every girl in our class as mine, including Amaya-sensei," you tell her, and she flushes with arousal. "Plus my mother, my 'aunt,' my two sisters, and my half-sister. Plus your mother, and Noriko's, as well as Sumiko's sister. Probably a few more." She breathes heavily.

You hike up her skirt, pulling it up so her bare buttocks presses against your pants. "Place my cock inside you," you order, and she bites her lower lip and does so. She undoes your pants, slips her panties to the side, and slithers down, a little squelched squeak of orgasm escaping her lips as she comes right then and there. "Take a look at this," you say, showing her Setsuko's text from earlier, the one that went to her husband. She whimpers beautifully as she reads it.

"You're so amazing Master," she breathes out, eyes lidding.

"That's right, I am," you tell her, with a certain smugness to your voice. "Now. Feed me my lunch."

She nods breathlessly, grabbing food from the piles in front of you, squirming and panting a bit as your cock twists inside her. She grabs a bit of canteloupe first, offering it up to your lips, gently sliding her fingers along your lips as she pushes it inside, eyes wide as she quivers with arousal.

You start to pump your hips a bit, making her squeak, and take a bit of food as well, hand-feeding her and following it up with a kiss. She moans throatily into your mouth, practically sucking on your tongue, and orgasms again like that. You pull your lips away, admiring her features, and she hurriedly grabs a slice of meat, offering it up to you to chew on. You take it, smiling gently at her as you chew, your hands on her hips, grinding along her.

"You absolutely can't tell anyone about this," you tell her, and she nods squeakily. "No one. Not Noriko, not Sumiko, not Yuriko."

"Yes Master," she breathes, then orgasms on your cock, her cunt squeezing you tightly.

"This is a secret that only you and I know." She orgasms at that, eyes rolling up, as she comes a second time from the knowledge that she's being trusted with something like that. "One day the other girls will learn, but for now, they aren't to be told."

"Yesh Mashter," she slurs, a little drool splashing out of her mouth, onto her skirt. You hand-feed her further, and in between orgasms she reciprocates the favor, feeding you right back, her cheeks bright red with arousal as she does so.

"You've more than earned a boon from me," you tell her, wrapping your arms around her belly and pulling her into a tight hug, your cock still inside her. She squeaks and shivers on your cock. "Tell me what I can do to make you even happier."

"A~h," she pants out, eyes wild. "Just let me be yours, Master, let me be all yours! You've already done more than enough."

You give her a little swat. "I'll be the judge of that." She moans in her throat at your dominance even in this matter. "Now tell me."

Her eyes seem to spin as she contemplates it, and she orgasms on your dick, breathless. "Nn..." she pants out, breathing heavily, her chest heaving. "I don't, don't know," she pants. "Just for me?"

"Just for you," you tell her. She shivers on your cock as she contemplates it.

"Ahm, I kind of want to help you deflower all the girls you're going to ta~ake, and teach them to serve you better, b-but, I don't want to impose," she breathes. Her eyelids flicker up and down. "P-plus, I su~spect, you'll have me do, some of that, an-nyway." She squeals in orgasm again, coming hard on your dick, and you patiently wait her out. "I want to slee~eep with you, not in the sex sense, but in your bed..." she pants and squirms. "I want to smell you all night long..." She squirms. "A~ah, I don't know, Master," she gasps out. "I feel like you're already doing everything I could reasonably hope forrrr, with things as they are."

"Next Sunday, then," you tell her, with a smile. "And you know what?" You add, kissing her neck. "I'm going to throw in a little extra present." She gasps on your cock as you grind into her. "I'm going to put on a hoodie and do a whole bunch of exercise in it, really sweat in it," you explain, and her eyes seem to bulge at the thought. "Maybe a few day's worth, not wash it. Then give it to you."

She orgasms at that, at the thought of having something that reeks of you to cuddle with and smell and hold in bed. "Thank you Master!" She practically screams it out as she comes, breathless.

The remainder of your meal passes rather more quietly, though she comes a couple more times before finally popping off your cock, leaving your dick wet, but free of her holes. She looks down at it a little sadly. "You haven't come, Master," she says, sounding genuinely apologetic.

"I didn't want to waste it. I wanted filling up your womb to be the capstone to our date. Speaking of which..." you lie down, gesturing to her to sit astride you, her long dress sliding up to her hips as she straddles you, your cock rubbing along her wet slit. She bites her lip as she stares down at you, obviously excited about fucking you.

"You're going to do the work this time," you tell her, and she nods readily, starting to rise and fall on your cock, her cunt enveloping you. She's incredibly wet, her juices practically drooling down onto your cock, as she starts to bounce. Your hands reach up for her school blazer, which you undo and she shucks aside, leaving her in just her blouse. You start to unbutton that as well, and she whimpers and sighs, closing her eyes as she's left half-topless, wearing just a bra and her dress as she hops up and down your cock.

"Let me get the bra, Master," she practically breathes, still bouncing, but now starting to shift a little, working her hips forwards and backwards as well as up and down, her hands going behind her back. Her big, firm round tits pop out, and your hands reach up for them, groping one in either hand, and she bites her lower lip, hissing, as you knead the firm flesh like dough. "Ah, you're so good, Master."

You smile up at her, and she orgasms, spasming atop you. You lean up, towards her where she leans over your body, her hips working absently, her cunt squeezing your cock as she drools a little. You start to whisper in her ear, still groping her breasts in either hand. "One day, not very far away, I'm going to knock you up, just like this." She whimpers softly, breathlessly, her eyes squeezing shut as she rides out her orgasm. "These breasts of yours will swell up a bit, just for milk for our children. All our children, since my children with Yuriko, and Noriko, and Sumiko, and Setsuko... all of them will be yours too, won't they?" She whimpers, nodding rapidly, her cunt squeezing on your dick as she comes a second time, seeming almost to cry from how hard she's coming.

You grasp her chin, tilting her head, and kiss her on the lips, your tongue slipping into her mouth. She moans, sucking face with you eagerly, hands coming up to claw at your backside as she tries her best to bounce on your cock as she comes hard and constantly. She shifts from an up down motion to more a circular, back and forth thing, twisting your cock forward and back, making her sputter into your mouth as she comes again, juices splashing down atop your groin.

You let off your kiss and lie back down on the blanket, watching her nice tits bounce, your hands sliding down her stomach to her hips, groping her ass. "You have such a sexy body," you tell her, and she squeaks, smiling, as she bounces, at the compliment. "No... I have such a sexy body, since you're mine," you tell her, and her cheeks turn red as you say that. "This ass is mine. These hips are mine," you say, hands running up, "this stomach is mine, these tits are mine, these lips are mine," you say, running your thumb along her lower lip. You then thrust two fingers into her mouth, and she moans and orgasms again, eyes rolling up. "This tongue is also mine. It's all mine, isn't it?" Delirious with pleasure, she just nods rapidly, eyelids flickering as she comes hard.

"Yeah, of course it is. You're my precious, loyal concubine, my willing servant, ready to help me seduce a good twenty other girls just to satiate my lust, aren't you?" She gurgles around your fingers, nodding, as she bounces on your dick, her fingers clawing at your chest as she tries to keep her balance. Her expression is crazed with pleasure, trying desperately to keep going, to pleasure you even though she's obviously in intense pleasure herself, sputtering out drool onto your shirt every half-minute or so, her juices drooling onto your cock and thighs and even the blanket.

You pull your hand out of her mouth, then slide it down to her throat, gently teasing it, eyes cautious, thoughtful. "Even your throat is mine." She swallows, and you can feel it, the tension in her as she wonders if you'll do it, if you'll choke her, the way it makes her cunt squeeze around your cock as she realizes, knows, accepts, loves, that if you wanted to you could do that and she wouldn't even complain. You let your hands slide back down to her thighs, groping them through her dress as she continues to bounce. "All of you."

Your hands run along her body as she comes over and over. Any hope she had of communicating meaningfully with you is long gone, and there's just iron hard concentration and loyalty keeping her bouncing rather than simply collapsing atop you. Her whole body shakes, sweat dripping down, as her fuck goes on for what doubtless feels like an eternity by the increasingly crazed way she looks down at you. She finally pants something out, just one word: "Please." You don't release even then, just teasingly smiling up at her as you play with her nipples.

After several more orgasms she finally collapses atop you, her purple hair occluding the world as her chin comes to rest on your shoulder, tits pressing into your chest. She whimpers pitifully, as if she'd failed you, and you release inside her, coming up her cunt. "Good girl," you say softly, one hand stroking her head. "Very good girl." She hums in delirious satisfaction at having successfully pleased her master, and just lies atop you for a while like that, obviously completely exhausted by your long fucking.

You gently cuddle and kiss her, running your hands along her body, before finally letting her lie down. She mumbles blearily, hand reaching out, when you start to clean. "Don't worry, Terumi. This is pleasing me, letting me do something nice for the concubine I love," you tell her. She blushes and lets her hand fall downward as you finish cleaning up.

You lie back down with her, cuddling for a while, and she softly leans against you, humming sleepily. Eventually, she recovers enough to sit up, starting to get dressed again, a gentle smile on her lips as she pulls on her bra, her blouse, her blazer. "Thank you, Master, for everything. This was wonderful." She blushes briefly, looking down. "Ah... I can't wait for your hoodie, Master. Can I smell you now?"

"Go ahead," you say, with a smile.

She leans forward, sniffing your neck noisily, sliding her nostrils down to your chest, her eyes rolling up, nostrils flaring, as she moves to your armpits as well. "Ah, you smell so good, Master..." she sighs. "I wonder if I'm bonded to you and that's why it smells so good... or if it's just your natural scent..." she says it dreamily, sleepily, not realizing she dropped the b-word.

"Well, whatever it is, it doesn't matter. You're mine either way." You gently pet her as she sniffs your body a bit further. You check your watch and regrettably have to stop - you've got a hot date with a sexy lady (your mother). "Terumi, I need to be going home now," you tell her.

"Ah... yes, Master," she says, nodding. She smiles at you as she withdraws from your chest. "Thank you for this wonderful date again," she says, as she stands up, adjusting her panties a bit, presumably to help keep your cum from dripping down her legs.

"I enjoyed it a lot too," you tell her, giving her a peck on the cheek.

The car trip home mostly passes in silence, Terumi just resting her head on your shoulder and wrapping her arms around one of yours, pressing it against her chest a bit as she snuggles you. When you get out of the car and head inside, she's left for Shiiro to drive home.

You head up to your room, taking a brisk shower and changing into something more high-class and presentable, before striding down. You find your mother in an absolutely lovely dress, the kind with the open back and the thick straps around the neck making a cute sort of bow around the back of her neck. She's wearing high-heels that clack, making her an inch or so taller than you, an inversion of the norm. "Nan-chan," she says, warmly, as she sees you. "You're looking particularly handsome." She adjusts her glasses, and you absently adjust yours as well, making her giggle. "You always sympathetically adjust your glasses whenever I do. It's cute."

"It's cuter when you do it," you tell her, taking her into a hug and kissing her cheek, making her squeak and blush. "Besides, you're worthy of emulating."

"I can tell when you're buttering me up." She pauses, wearing a wry smile. "Though that doesn't mean I don't like it." She takes your hand in hers, guiding you towards her car. (She has her own driver too, naturally.) There's no privacy screen in her car because there's just an intercom instead - what happens in the back is always private.

"I've been looking forward to this," you tell her, sincerely, and she smiles back, crossing her legs primly. With her dress that does amazing things to her body.

"I have too. It's been too long since we spent time together like this, Nan-chan."

You move to sit next to her, sliding your arm around her, and she smiles and leans back against you. "All the guys at the club will definitely be jealous of me for hanging out with such a beautiful woman." You kiss her cheek, making her blush. "I'll be sure to show you the incredible dance moves that swept Yuriko off her feet on the dance floor."

She blushes a bit brighter at that, turning primly. "Well, I hope that they're as amazing as you seem to think they are," she says, a light tease to her voice. "I'd hate to find out that Yuriko is just hypersensitive."

You smile. "That does remind me. Yuriko and I had lunch yesterday, and I got another kiss from her. She orgasmed from it."

That makes Kimiko's lips curl up wickedly. "That's good. Keep that up," she says. "You'll have her wrapped around your finger in no time. Trust me," she says, patting your thigh, not sexually, just reassuringly. "Ah..." she sighs, leaning back, into your arm. "You know, you make a very handsome date yourself. I suspect I'll be the target of more jealousy than you. In fact..." she slides her ring off her finger, tucking it into her purse. "A mismatched ring might make people overly confused," she tells you. "And I'd like to see my special boy get lustful stares from a half-dozen girls who think he's being taken advantage of by an older woman," she says with a little sadistic smirk.

"It would be absolutely impossible for me to be 'taken advantage of' by you, Kimiko," you say, using her name. "You're one of the most beautiful women I've ever met." Kimiko blushes at the compliment, and the car soon stops at the Nadeshiko club, the intercom buzzing, and the two of you get out, with you first, and Kimiko following you, taking your hand to help her out of the club. She presses her glasses up against her nose, and again you automatically mimic the motion with your own.

Kimiko steps up to the bouncer, gives him a registration number, and she and you are let inside. "So," she says, turning to you. "How will you wine and dine me?" She says it with a teasing little smirk. "I want to see my Nan-chan's techniques, so I can give you a few pointers and tips to get Yuriko down on her hands and knees."

"Well, first, let's find a seat," you say, taking her hand, guiding her to a table and pulling out her chair, letting her be seated. Then you sit down across from her, smiling. "Then, if I know what she likes, I'll order for her. It shows both that I care about what she likes, and that I remember it."

You raise your hand for the waitress, who's a very cute girl but you're trying to lay the groundwork to fuck your mother. "One shared plate of Anaverian salad," you say, "extra garlic, hold the olives." Kimiko blushes as you pick out one of her favorite dishes. "And a side of Koketi in a bowl." She blushes even brighter at that as you name the little confectionary treat she enjoys as a side dish.

The waitress also requests your drinks, and she orders a glass of Maribian wine for herself, and you get some flavored water, being below the legal age to drink here.

"It's nice to see you remember details like that, though I am your mother," she notes.

"Well, Yuriko has her own interests I use to warm her up. For her, it's other women. For you... you're more complicated than that. I do have a little advantage in that you already love me and have mentioned missing my affection," you tell her with a small smile. "I'm taking that to heart." She blushes at the comment.

You chat about the household finances with her - it's only a couple days until you're going to be back on that particular grindstone, after all. The meal arrives, and you hand feed her, forking the salad and feeding it into her mouth. She blushes brightly but goes along with it, even reciprocating, and you also pop the Koketi in her mouth as well, letting your fingers linger just a little too long to see her reaction. Nothing negative at all.

Finally what you're waiting for comes on - Best of Two, which is a Kurogayan love song that kind of reminds you of the blues, in terms of sound. It also happens to be a slow, intimate, romantic dance associated with it. You stand up. "May I have this dance, Kimiko?"

"You may," she says, smiling and rising herself. You take her to the dance floor, hands together with hers.

You place your hand at the small of your mother's back and move, pressing your body's tight against one another, working her as hard as you can. You try to tease her breasts, to rub her cunt against you a bit, her dress obscuring it. All innocently, of course, just the natural course of a close, intimate dance like this, and while she blushes and smiles girlishly, occasionally tucking her hair behind her ear, in three long dances she doesn't come once.

You wind up sitting back down, a little antsy from your failure to pull off quite what you were going for, but she seems to be very pleased herself. "That was excellent, Nan-chan. I can definitely see how you could really get Yuriko's motor going. You should ask her out here again, see if you can make her come. I'll foot the bill."

"I don't know, mother. Don't you think my technique could use some refinement?"

She smiles. "You are such a little go-getter," she teases. "You made a girl orgasm from dancing, Nan-chan. You're an excellent dancer."

"I still can't help but feel like I have room to improve."

"Fine, if you ever want to practice, I'll help you out a bit, okay?" She pats your hand. "Really, it was amazing though. Don't feel like you're a bad dancer, because you're not."

"Well, thank you." You lean up. "Speaking of, do you know Raya-san from my class?"

"Hm. The name sounds familiar..."

"She's from Raj Haval?" You raise a hand to the waitress and gesture to your drinks, which by now are emptied out. "Her father's a contractor in the oil business."

"Oh yes! Raya Mikohana," she says, smiling. "Yes, I recognize the name now. She's not exactly the same class as you or Yuriko, but either kissing cousins or a step or two below, depending on how you count it. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering if it was the sort of relationship you approved of."

She smiles. "Well... she comes from a well-off family, something akin to ours, but they practice polygamy in Raj Haval, so her mother is actually the seventh or something daughter of her father's. More like Momo, perhaps, for a domestic example. Connected, connections, but not exactly heir to the throne." The waitress returns to your table with a fresh round of wine and flavored water. "Her father's title is some stringy thing that means he knows a lot about geology and chemicals so he can tell companies where to mine." She takes a sip of her glass. "Rich, but not our kind of rich, you understand?"

"A good paycheck, but not independently wealthy."

"Precisely," Kimiko says with a nod. She takes another drink of her wine. "Making friends with her would be an excellent idea, Nan-chan, if you can manage it." She laughs. "Well, of course you can do anything you set your mind to, you're my special boy." She sips at her wine some more.

"Friends certainly sounds manageable," you say, with an even smile, already plotting out how to make her orgasm before the night's through. You chat, making sure she has several more glasses of wine, before finally requesting the check. She calls her driver, signs the check when it arrives, and the two of you are off.

She actually stumbles a little at one point, but manages to catch herself, laughing, a little red hue from the alcohol to her cheeks. "Maybe I had a little too much to drink," she says. "Too bad you can't get Yuriko with this," she adds, as she gets in the car, still smiling. "A girl who's tipsy is a lot easier to seduce, and all that," she says, lounging on the seat, closing her eyes and breathing softly.

You snuggle up next to her, putting your hand on her thigh. Her dress prevents it from being skin to skin contact, but she doesn't resist or really even seem to notice, as she rests in her chair. She leans over and kisses your head at some point on the trip. "Such a special boy," she says, running her fingers through your hair.

When you arrive home, you know that this will be your last opportunity to press the attack. With the dance, and the drinking, and the romance, you might just be able to manage something.

"I'm going to hit the bath," you say, removing your dinner jacket. "That dancing worked up a bit of a sweat." She blushes at the reminder of the dance - perhaps it worked up more than a sweat in her? "Care to join me?"

"That sounds nice," she says. "You're going to have to do all the work, I'm feeling very lazy right now."

"Of course, mother," you say. You run the bath, the water level starting to rise, and she disrobes before you even get done with that, pulling down her panties without a second thought, clacking her glasses onto the sink counter. She hops into the bath, a little splash, and gazes up at you.

"Going to get undressed, Nan-chan?" She asks, a little teasingly. "I don't think you want to ruin those nice clothes."

"Of course, mother," you say, stepping back, pulling off your glasses and clothes hurriedly. You don't want her to realize your intent.

You hop into the bath, the water splashing about, and she smiles gently at you. "You're a real looker," she says, gently running her finger along your shoulder. "Handsome, smart... that Yuriko girl should count herself lucky and just bend over to get it over with, honestly."

"I'm sure she will," you say. "Turn around, let me wash your back." Kimiko obediently turns around, showing you her naked, lovely backside, pale supple skin presented to the light. Your hands run along her skin, rubbing in water and soap, wanting to get her worked up, working subtly to keep her on the edge. "If only she were as wise as you," you tell her, and Kimiko giggles a little.

"I do have an unfair advantage, in that I know you're so smart it's hard to convince friends that you really can do the things I claim."

"Do you have any other advice for me? Thus far, it's been very helpful. I want you to teach me as much as you can."

"Mmm..." she sighs, closing her eyes. "Hard to think of anything particularly good... Yuriko... mm. A lezzo," she says, sighing as your fingers press against her shoulderblades again. "Maybe get her a personal whore? Oh, that's stupid," she mumbles. "I'm drunk, sorry."

"It's fine."

"Whatever you can think of to make her come, that's what's most important. It's best if she doesn't realize what you're doing, though that can be difficult at times." She sighs. "Just take her to the club and make her come from dancing until she's a puddle," she decides.

"I have such an intelligent mother," you say, smiling at the irony. You push your chest against her back, taking hold of her shoulder and pulling her up a bit, using the other hand to rub soap along her neck. She just sighs, letting you pamper her like this. "You're feeling lazy," you tell her, "let me pamper you. Wash everywhere."

"Mm, that sounds nice..." she hums, eyes closed as she leans against you. Your hands gingerly run down her breasts, and she barely even reacts, though you make sure every single finger runs along her nipples on their way south, making her pant a bit. You push one leg between her thighs, gently teasing her cunt as you run your fingers along her stomach, soaping everything up beneath you. She just enjoys herself, putty in your hands.

As your hands gingerly run back up her breasts, planning to slide around and massage her shoulders, she jerks, squeaking a bit, fingers suddenly grasping the edge of the bath. Her eyes blink rapidly, her body tensing and then going slack, and she pants in relief.

"You alright, mother?" You ask, pretending to be confused.

"Fuh, fine. Excellent. L-let me wash myself," she says, waving you back, and you dutifully slide back in the bathtub, now mostly full. She rubs at her face for a couple seconds before flipping around and slouching down to take a seat, offering you a plastered smile.

"Did you have a nice date? I'd like to spend some more mother/son bonding time with you," you tell her, with a gentle smile, not letting your expression reveal your true intent.

"I did. It was very nice. Your father's been so busy with work he doesn't even have time for me, lately. Getting ready for the trip on Monday," she explains. She slinks beneath the water's surface, closing her eyes, before popping back up and taking a deep breath.

You turn around. "Could you wash my back?" You ask. "Since I did yours."

"Oh, sure," she says, hurriedly. She gets up behind you and starts rubbing, her perky nipples and firm tits occasionally brushing at your backside as she works before she rapidly pulls them back. You can practically feel the warmth of her cheeks as she works you over, before she finally finishes, giving your back a quick slap. "This was nice, Nan-chan," she says. You hear her withdraw from the water, grabbing a towel and starting to dry off, before getting clothed and heading towards her room.

You do much the same. After putting on your glasses, you check your watch, and it's pretty clear your date went long, but at least you've got Kimiko close to falling in lust with you.

You decide to find Noriko and Setsuko, who are currently in their room. Setsuko is using her phone, furiously typing away on the little 9-pad to text on her flip phone, her expression enraged. Noriko, on the other hand, is lying on the bed, facing away from her, as you enter.

Noriko turns around as you come in, offering you a small smile, whereas Setsuko takes a few seconds to finish whatever she's typing before angrily turning off her phone, practically hurling it down onto the bed when she does, breathing heavily.

"Good evening, Nanashi," Noriko says, sitting up. "How was your day?"

"It was good. Yours?"

"It was also pleasant."

Setsuko looks to be pouting, but she tries to wipe the expression off her face, forcing on a smile. "It's nice to see you again, Nanashi-sama," she says. She pauses for a moment, then smiles, genuinely this time, the sort of smile that says somebody is about to have an unhappy night. "How about another photo tonight? This one of me and Noriko both bouncing on your cock," she says. Noriko just tilts her head in confusion, not quite understanding.

"It sounds wonderful," you tell her, unbuttoning your shirt and tossing it on the ground. Setsuko soon starts stripping herself, a certain sadism in her eyes as she removes her nightwear, that same innocent teddy from last night. Noriko removes her simple pajama shirt as well, just sort of moving on autopilot. She's not wearing a bra or anything underneath it.

"What is the purpose of this photograph?" Noriko asks.

"To send to your father."

"Why would we send him such a photo?"

"To really piss him off. He made that comment about oyakodon when we left, remember? Well, let's show him our oyakodon," she says, puffing up her chest a bit.

"If this would make him unhappy, then I would enjoy that," Noriko says, as she pulls off her pajama pants. Her mother similarly removes her panties, and the three of you are naked. You quickly bolt the door shut as you remember to do so, before clambering onto the bed with two beautiful ladies - the sweet and motherly big-titted Setsuko, and the secretly sadistic little Noriko.

You lie down between the two of them, stomach (and cock) up. "How about we get started with a double blowjob?"

"That sounds pleasant, Nanashi," Noriko says, while Setsuko just channels her angry energy into immediately getting down there and wrapping her tits around your dick while slurping on your head. Noriko crawls down, looking confused briefly, before getting between your thighs and leaning forward. Her little tongue lashes out at your balls, then her lips start to suckle, while Setsuko greedily slurps and drools on yor cock, making a lot of loud noises, as if, were they to be sufficiently loud, her husband would hear and break down crying.

Noriko's tongue and lips leave your balls, instead slithering down your taint to poke at your butt. You pump fruitlessly in Setsuko's tits, and she comes from the sensation, moaning, her fingers digging into her tits and smushing them around your cock, making you groan even more. As Setsuko comes down, you reach for her hair, pulling her up a bit. "Setsuko. Tell me about what you were texting Goro."

Setsuko blushes as she realizes how obvious it is who she was texting. "I sent him that text, that I also sent you," she says, still coming down from her orgasm. Noriko pulls her head out of your thighs and crawls around a bit, grabbing her mother's tits, smushing them around your dick and just sort of staring, lifting them up and down. Setsuko lets go of her own breasts, giving Noriko control, and your cute little girlfriend leans forward to suckle on your cockhead, glancing up at you out of the corner of her eyes. "He sent me back a text calling me a big-titted whore, so I called him a worthless ass, and he said I was only good as a sex aid, and it went back and forth like that. He never seemed angry, which is the part that pisses me off," she says, frowning, and Noriko squeezes her tits, popping off your cock for a second.

"So you do not mind being considered an onahole? For example, if I were to state that I am using your tits as an onahole for Nanashi's cock right now, that would not bother you?"

Setsuko blushes. "N-no, you know, I don't care about his opinion, of course I love you sweetie." Noriko leans forward again, kissing and licking at your tip, watching your face for a reaction. "A-anyway." She squeaks and orgasms again from Noriko's rough playing with her tits, and Noriko lets go of them, letting her breasts fall away.

Then she slurps your cock to the base in a single stroke, a smooth motion that's so well-prepared that, combined with the twinkle in her eye, you can't help but wonder if she made her mother come just so she could deepthroat you. She twists her head from side to side before popping up, then slamming back down, fucking her face on your cock until she comes, eyes rolling up, from sucking cock. Her body shivers, and her mother pulls her little girl's head off your cock, leaving her panting, head lying on your stomach, before straddling you and just shoving you in, big tits bouncing as she starts to ride you cowgirl.

Noriko awakens and leans forward a bit, licking your cock when Setsuko's too high up on it, her mother's tits bouncing freely, eagerly, from the force with which she rides you. It doesn't take her long to come, and you let your hands grasp her hips in either hand, keeping her pumping on your cock as she orgasms repeatly, tits bouncing. Noriko pulls up, reclining next to you, and stares up at her mother. One hand snakes down between her legs, fingering her, making her squeak in surprise, then bite her lip gently and simply enjoy your fingering, while her mother eagerly bounces up and down your cock.

"Do you enjoy bouncing on Nanashi's cock?" Noriko asks, tilting her head. "Do you like having his large dick fill you up?" Setsuko blushes and nods rapidly. "Do you prefer sexual activity with him to sex with your husband?"

"Yes!" She half-hisses, half-screams it, orgasming as she does, her cunt squeezing and milking your cock and trying to drag every last drop of ejaculate out of you. You release inside her, and her eyes roll up, her hands planting on either side of your body as she comes, panting, drooling a bit, trying to catch her breath. When you're finished, you gently roll her to one side.

Immediately, Noriko clambers atop you instead, filling her tight cunt with your cock. "Please do not be done yet, Nanashi. I have been waiting to feel you inside me since class today." You smile up at her, gingerly grasping her hips, starting to fuck her in earnest, making her bounce up and down your dick. You just pound your cute girlfriend, while her mother gently leans against you and nibbles and suckles at your neck, humming throatily as her daughter gets fucked up and down your cock.

"I-I see," Noriko pants out, "that, your daughter, being, atop," she sputters, "Nanashi, doesn't stop you," she swallows and orgasms, eyes unfocusing for a second as she stifles a squeak. When she comes down a bit, she continues, still breathing heavily as she's made to bounce on your dick, her small body easy to manipulate, "doesn't stop you, from showing him physical, affection. Do you, not care? Or does it actively, bring you pleasure, to know, that," she swallows, nearing yet another orgasm, wincing a bit as she tries to hold it back, "your daughter, is, c-coming!" She moans the last word, fingers grasping your chest as she comes, a little spittle escaping her lips.

Setsuko blushes, squirming at the question, and Noriko just keeps repeating it as she bounces on your dick, coming several more times, a certain cruel smirk starting to appear on her lips as she asks over and over again, as though she was happy to have found a question so embarrassing her mother couldn't answer it. At last, after being asked probably five times straight, Setsuko just goes, "Okay, it makes me happy! I'm happy Nanashi-sama makes you feel good!"

Noriko orgasms at that, her tight cunt growing ever tighter, and you finally unload inside her, making her arch her back and roll her eyes up in triumph, before finally slumping on top of you, your cock still filling her up. You gingerly lift her and place her atop her mother, so their pussies are lined up, and then get off the bed, fumbling for your phone before snapping a quick few pics of their double creampied pussies, as well as one profile shot that excludes their faces.

You wrap your arms around them, gingerly drawing them into a hug with you, snuggling both. "You're part of a new family now. Not just me, my sisters, my mother - but also Sumiko, and Terumi, and it will just keep getting bigger and bigger. You're part of a much better family now."

"Thank you, Nanashi-sama," Setsuko says quietly. "For everything. You saved me, and made my life so much better. Even if you only care about me to enjoy my body... well, that's okay." She offers you a warm smile, genuine and almost soul-crushing in its sincerity. "I know you'll take care of me, and I know even just being your maid is better than being married to that asshole." She kisses your cheek, smiling at you.

"You're a wonderful woman, Setsuko," you tell her, with a gentle smile. "You're kind and caring, even to a fault. You're cute, when you make silly little puns, and you're sweet and thoughtful. You went to great lengths to save your daughter from Goro, and I know that... this, was part of that." You kiss her lips tenderly, sweetly. "I love you, now, and that love will only grow as I get to know you better."

She's crimson by the time you finish. "Ah... you didn't have to say all that," she says, shyly.

"Come on," you say, hefting Noriko up off her mother, standing yourself. "The two of you are going to sleep in my bed tonight."

The two girls get dressed, still a bit tuckered out from all the fucking, and the three of you sneak over to your room before locking the doors and getting naked again. Noriko snuggles against you on the right, Setsuko on the left, and the three of you go to sleep like that.


	14. Hanging With Family, Double Date With Chou and Fumiko, Fucking Kimiko's Throat

You wake up to the smell of tea, with Setsuko carrying two serving trays in either hand, wearing a cute sweater and shorts as well as a small, uncertain smile as she glances down at you and Noriko. Noriko's still snoring atop you, drooling on your chest, leg absently kicking. You gingerly push her to one side, shifting yourself, and Setsuko puts your tray atop you - a tall glass of warm milk and chicken and eggs. She offers you a little smile as you look at your food, then puts the other tray over Noriko, who seems to slowly wake up.

"It's your favorite, sweetie," Setsuko says, smiling down at her naked daughter as Noriko looks at the food before her: tea and cereal.

"Thank you, mother," Noriko says, with a small smile on her lips.

Setsuko practically bursts into a big smile herself, glancing over to you to make sure you appreciate your food. She's the only one in the room wearing clothes.

You eat your oyakodon breakfast, offering Setsuko some compliments on it, which sparks Noriko to offer her own. When you're done eating, Setsuko takes the trays, but you have her set them down on your dresser. "Come back to bed," you say, with a smile. "And let me see that beautiful body of yours."

"A-ah, yes, Nanashi-sama," Setsuko says, blushing. She strips naked and gets on your side. You direct both girls down to your cock, and they suck you off exquisitely - Setsuko enthusiastic and almost worried as she looks up at you, concerned she won't be good enough, while Noriko is mechanically precise and thorough with your dick, pistoning her face up and down in long, steady strokes as her eyes lid in pleasure.

When you give the two their little morning breakfast treat - a splatter of your cum in either's mouth, one string stretching between the two - you get up and get dressed, giving them a couple good morning kisses on the top of the head before you head out.

You collect a tall glass of kokeya tea and make a nice plate of salad, for your mother's breakfast. You also grab some tiverin, which is a headache palliative that's often used for hangovers and apparently is much better at it than Earth's aspirin. You head into her bedroom, which has the door half-open, your father buttoning his jacket. He offers you only the sparest glance. "Morning, son," he says, before brushing past you, suitcase in hand, heading off for work. He doesn't react to you collecting your mother's breakfast.

You put the kokeya tea down on her nightstand, her glasses folded up, and you watch her sleeping face. Noriko's a drooler, but your mother's more the quiet, calm type. She lies on her back, fingers laced together over her stomach, eyes closed but looking serene more than asleep. "Mother?" You ask, gently tapping her shoulder.

She stirs, wincing a bit, tapping her head. "Ah, Nan-chan," she says, "I may have had a little too much to drink last night," she tells you.

"I brought you tiverin," you say, offering it to her, and she hurriedly takes the bottle, taking a single pill and sighing, rubbing her forehead. "Brought you an entire breakfast, in fact," you say, gesturing to it.

She smiles. "Thank you, Nan-chan," she says, scooting up on the bed so she's seated, putting the plate in her lap and starting to eat.

"Here, let me," you say, taking the utensils from her and hand-feeding her.

She playfully accepts your treatment, chewing and swallowing the lettuce and other vegetables that make up her salad. Her eyes are on yours, a little smirk to her lips as she chews and swallows. "I can feed myself, Nan-chan," she teases, and you briefly move to put the utensils back on her plate. "I didn't say to stop."

You resume hand-feeding her, and she occasionally takes a sip of her tea, until the meal in front of her is finished.

"Want a massage?" You offer, and she sighs luxuriously and nods as you remove the plate from her lap. She crosses her arms and rests her head on her pillow, and you get atop her. She's wearing only the lightest clothes - the bedwear equivalent of a camisole and a pair of panties - as she lies there, but there's not the hint of embarrassment as you straddle her. Your cock is hard as you rub her shoulders down, but you don't try to make her come from that, just let her enjoy it, closing her eyes and allowing you to gently and sweetly rub her down. She sighs and enjoys herself, breathing softly as you work her over.

When you're finished, you lie on the bed next to her, and she soon flips onto her back and wraps one arm around you, pulling you to rest your chin atop her breast, your head nuzzling her body. She strokes your hair softly, kissing you. "You are such a wonderful son," she says, softly, sweetly.

You just relax, leaning against her.

She starts to speak, as she runs her fingers through your hair, petting you. "I remember when you were little, and you'd just lie there and fall asleep on my lap when we'd be watching television," she says. "You were always so smart, so well-behaved, such a good boy. You were definitely the easiest child," she adds, with a small laugh. "Fumiko and Minori can be a real handful when they want to be, but you've always been a good boy." She kisses your head. "You're definitely my favorite," she whispers quietly.

"You're my favorite too, Mom." You choose to call her that for effect, and she blushes a bit, kissing your head again as she runs her fingers through your hair.

"It's been a while since you called me that," she says, quietly. "I missed it."

"Maybe I'll call you it more," you tease. "How are things with you?" You ask, still nuzzled into her chest.

"They're well, I think. Besides your father being a bit distant," she sighs, closing her eyes. "He's still considering, on making you the heir, but I think he's coming around. We haven't been able to talk as much as normal. He comes home and pretty much immediately falls asleep."

You wonder just how immediately. "Sorry to hear that."

"It's fine," she says. "I'm reconnecting with my special little boy and spending time with him, so I don't mind too much." She kisses the top of your head again.

"What do you do for fun?" You ask, out of curiosity. "I always see you in the office, really."

"Ah, hm, that is a funny question. I talk to some of my friends. Network. Go on dates with your father, sometimes," she says. Her free hand comes up, fingers rubbing against her thumb. "Just interact with friends, really."

You nod. "So is Yuriko still going to be a good match if father does make me heir?"

"Mm, yes," Kimiko says, nodding. "Really you just need a girl of appropriate social station. It's not as though the Kusakabe and Sakamoto families are going to actually merge."

"Hey, Mom," you say, turning your eyes up to meet hers. She's still not wearing her glasses, and she looks different without them - more vulnerable, maybe. "I love you a lot. A lot of what I've done is to make you proud of me. I want to become the best, most perfect man for you."

She blushes brightly, embarrassed but enjoying it. She gives you a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"When would you like to do another mother-son outing?" You ask. "Last night was amazing. I completely lost track of time." She blushes at the compliments. "I'm free most evenings," you note.

She runs a finger along your cheek. "Well... I could probably do Tuesday night... especially if you do as good a job with the accounting work tomorrow as you did last week." She laughs. "I might have to unload extra work on you."

"That works for me," you tell her, smiling warmly. You lean up and kiss her cheek, enjoying the little blush she wears. "I'm going to go check on my little sisters."

"A-ah, yes, go ahead, sweetie," Kimiko says, as you get out of bed, her fingers running along her cheek as she blushes.

Momo is in her room, play fighting with her teddy bear Tora, kicking it off a chair then putting it back on before striking it again. "Hya! Not so tough now! I am the devil in the moonlight, I am... Lady Victory! Die! Woopa!" She doesn't notice your entrance into her room.

You start humming some theme music, and she immediately whips around to look at you. Tora slides off the chair to flop onto the ground. "H-hey, Nana-kun," she says, blushing. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you only think you've foiled my plans, Lady Victory!" She squeaks as you rush her, hefting her up off the ground and tickling her. Her legs kick out at you, and you feign serious harm, tumbling back onto the bed, then rolling alongside her, wrestling her on her bed. She squeaks and giggles as you tickle her, running your hands along her body, kicking and pushing you away.

You try to make her orgasm like that, but she seems resistant, even when you rub your thigh against her groin or quietly brush her breasts or kiss-suckle her neck and collarbone. Finally, huffing and puffing, she squirms out from under you, tumbling onto the ground off the bed with a thump and then quickly rising to her feet. "Begone!" She says, imperiously, then hiccups. You laugh at the image. "Leave my room, I need to get dressed for the thing!"

"Alright, alright," you say, departing her room. She slams her door shut and locks it.

Your phone starts buzzing - you know what that means. You pick it out and check the messages.

> What we talked about yesterday has me so hot, Master. ♡
> 
> Family, class, everything... I don't know if I should be more specific in text, but I keep wanting to play with myself to the thought. ♡♡
> 
> You deserve it. You absolutely deserve it, Master, and I'll help you get it any way I can. ♡♡♡

You idly consider responding, or just heading to find Minori.

You decide to text her back.

> You deserve to be happy as my concubine, and I'll do everything in my power to make sure that happens.
> 
> I'm already over the moon with happiness, Master! ♡
> 
> Even if I don't always respond promptly, these messages are always a little pick me up in the morning.
> 
> ♡♡♡
> 
> And, if you're thinking of me, or me with another woman, then you can masturbate. You don't need to ask.
> 
> Thank you, Master! Do you need anything from me right now, or can I play with myself thinking about you making the woman who threw me out kneel and suck?
> 
> Go ahead. I've got to go talk to my little sister.
> 
> ♡

You put away your phone, and you find Minori in her room, seated in her bed, trying to look prim in her little lacey dress as she reads on the bed, her back straight, poised, one hand on her book. She snaps it shut. "Morning, brother," she says, chin held high, expression cold as she gazes at you.

"Good morning," you say, politely. "Is there anything you need to prepare for our outing?"

"No," Minori says. "I've already prepared everything I require." She's laying the prim princess schtick on pretty thick right now. You're not sure if she's mad at you or she's just in this mode.

You decide to test it, looking at her book. 'The Rise of Keiko Marisaki, the Great Unifier.' "Oh, I've read that one," you say. "It's good. The author's obviously got a ladyboner for her, though. She completely glosses over the Arasaki affair and pretends like it was just her advisors and husband that conspired to do it, when in reality she was right there from the outset according to contemporary sources."

"Yeah, I noticed that felt off. She's really flowery when describing basically everything, it really takes away from it when you just pretend like everybody who lived more than a hundred years ago was a towering behemoth of perfection or a miserable wreck." She seems about to go on a long rant, and her primness and poise is completely lost.

You let her rant, about how historical revisionism actually makes history more bland and stupid and uninteresting, erases all the valuable insights and lessons in service of some boring trite cliches, and on and on. She goes into a completely unrelated tangent related to some Wesmeri engineer who invented AC electricity here and got incredibly wealthy off it and then used that wealth mostly to fund a harem of teenage girls who he abandoned when they reached the age of thirty, and how a lot of Wesmeri sources will completely overlook that but that it was a part of history too. She barely even stops to breathe, so you can mostly only provide small "mhm"s and "ah, yeah"s.

Finally she pants in exhaustion, and you add in your own notes. "I do think historical revisionism is a real issue. It's hard enough to understand the shape of this world without people fucking things up with stupid garbage."

"Exactly!" Minori says excitedly. "That's exactly it!"

"It does help give insight into what people today are thinking," you point out. "How Wesmeri culture values certain elements of its history over others, how they rewrite things. It's almost history in itself."

"Huh. I never really thought about it that way." She seems to ponder it.

"You do need to understand real history, though, or you'll never see the differences."

She nods in agreement, still staring into the middle distance.

You smile. "You know, you're really cute when you forget to act like our mother and say what you really think," you tease.

She crinkles her nose up. "I'm not just acting like Mom! I'm acting like me, a cool young lady of poise and grace!"

"So you think our mother doesn't have poise and grace? Maybe I should tell her that..."

"No!" She hurriedly replies. "I, fine! Fine, yeah, I try to act like her, because she's so cool and smart and pretty and she's the boss. She's the ideal Kusakabe woman, and one day I want to be like her! Problem?"

"No, no problem," you say, gently. "Want to go get breakfast?"

She briefly pretends to hesitate, then nods, hopping off the bed. She's wearing a cute light blue dress, frilly and lacy and short, not quite reaching the knees, showing off her bare shoulders but not her (limited) cleavage. She slips her feet into a pair of shoes, her socks having already been on, and the two of you head down, giving Akiko your breakfast order and sitting down at the table. Minori's having miso soup, while you've already eaten breakfast. Your phone buzzes in your pocket several times, suggesting that Terumi has finished masturbating.

You chat with Minori about the upcoming KHA reenactment. Well, it's really more like you start the conversation and she launches into an excitable rant on the subject, discussing the battle and its historical context as one of the major turning points of the Warring States period which eventually lead to reunification under the treacherous Misato Nobunaga. She pauses only for quick slurps of soup once Akiko brings it in, which gives you just enough time to offer mild polite interjections.

Eventually, she finishes her soup - shortly after she finishes her rant, slurping it down hungrily to assuage her clearly mildly sore throat (from all the talking). "Talking to you was fun!" She says, in an excitable tone of voice, before rushing off.

You wonder absently if Minori is powered by historical facts, as you slip your phone out of your pocket and check your texts. Six from Terumi.

> I just got done playing with myself, Master.
> 
> First I thought about you and the older woman I met, and then I thought about you and Noriko, and then I thought about you and Yuriko.
> 
> All three were great! I came six times from the first, four from the second, and nine from the last.
> 
> I had to take another shower. ♡♡
> 
> I really love you, Master. ♡
> 
> Oh, don't think that means I like Yuriko most and Noriko least! I just had a particularly sexy scenario in mind for Yuriko. ♡

As you read, your phone buzzes with another text, this time from Setsuko.

> Hi. Can you send me the pics from last night? I want to grind it in that asshole's face. Thanks!

You decide to check on Mariko, finding her jogging on the treadmill, sweating a bit, her hair done back in a ponytail as she wears a sports bra, a pair of shorts, tennis shoes, and basically nothing else.

There's an mp3 player on the treadmill's controls, playing some j-pop like song about love and loneliness and revenge that you think (from having heard it elsewhere, it's pretty popular) is about a girl having her boyfriend stolen under false premises and then murdering the girl who stole him. It's liked for its more transgressive/controversial aspects, from what you've gathered - the sort of thing people can talk and argue about, like the Forty-Seven Ronin or John Brown.

Mariko hasn't noticed you yet, being absorbed in her exercise.

You send Setsuko the pictures you took last night, before pulling on a hoodie and taking up the dumbbells, doing some upper body exercises. Mariko gives you a little wave as she becomes aware of your presence, and you do your best to work up a sweat. When Mariko finishes, coming to a halt on the treadmill and sucking down some water, you stop as well, pulling off the hoodie and dabbing it at every bit of exposed sweat you can get, including your face, in hope of making it particularly good for Terumi. You then toss it over your shoulder for the moment.

"Hey, Mariko," you say, stepping forward to her.

"Hey, Nanashi," she says, with a small wave. She smiles genuinely, then blushes a bit at some memory before trying to keep her smile plastered on. "How are you doing? School okay? Momo fine? Any problems?"

"Had a bit of a kerfuffle at school, found some guy trying to get this girl to go down on him." Mariko's eyes widen a bit in surprise. "She seemed like the very... submissive, type? Just kind of going along with it, but it was obvious she wasn't very happy with him. I interrupted, he started a fight, I won. He got suspended for a while."

"Well, good work, then," Mariko says, with a warm smile.

"As to Momo, she was absolutely adorable this morning, play-boxing Tora and pretending to be Lady Victory."

"Ugh. That show," Mariko says, long-sufferingly. "She won't shut up about it, she watches every episode and then recounts them in excruciating detail - even if I watch it with her."

You offer a polite laugh of sympathy. "Besides that, how are things with you? Going well?"

"Pretty well, yeah. Been working some excess energy out in the gym. Your dad hasn't been around as much, so I've been pretty antsy," she says, dabbing her neck absently with a towelette. She kicks her legs a little, hopping on her toes. "He's real busy with some work thing, trying to give him some space and be ready when he gets done. Though that's going to be a while," she sighs.

"I could help," you say, giving a long pause. "With your workout," you continue, as she blushes.

"Oh, sure, yeah. Well, I got done with the treadmill," she notes.

"We could wrestle? I'm curious how army combat training compares to kakutogi."

"Sure," she says, with a smile. "Get out the mats, and get ready for some humiliation," she teases, a cocky grin on her lips.

The two of you are soon squared off against one another, her in a combat stance. You move forward, trying to grab her wrist in one hand, but she snaps a chop at your arm, and you have to pull back before she can transition to a grapple. Her smirk grows a little broader. "Scared, kiddo?" She teases. "I am rusty, you could maybe beat me," she taunts. "Course, you'll have to come within my striking range for that."

You surge forward again, and she manages to transition you excellently from a strike into a grapple, her hands around your arm. She flips you over your shoulder onto your back, twists your wrist a bit - enough to force a submission yield, not enough to really hurt unless you yank against it - and her foot is placed on your chest as she stares down at you, smirking. "Or maybe you can't," she tells you.

"Yield," you tell her, and she releases you, taking your hand in hers and helping you up to your feet. "You're good."

"They don't teach you nothing in the KSDF," she tells you, with a smile.

"Mind doing this with me once in a while? Self defense is good, and I won't always have something sword-shaped in hand," you say.

She shrugs. "Sure. Any time. You were alright, you've got good fundamentals. I'm just, you know," she says, with a tilt of her head. "That good." You laugh at the cocky overconfidence she gives off, and she laughs as well. "That obvious, huh? Gotta work at it. Your dad kinda likes it, though," she says, with a small wink.

"It's impressive you stayed in shape, even though you like the easy life."

She shrugs, then stretches a bit. "I like exercise alright, and hey, your dad likes the, mm, contrast to your mom's body. One thing to know about being a mistress -" she starts, giving you a level look, "- never forget what your job is. It's not one with a paycheck or a contract, but it's a job nonetheless. Guess that's not a big issue for you, though, big brain and all."

"I would make a very poor mistress, yeah. Want to take a seat?"

She shrugs and plops down on the bench at the same time as you.

"Speaking of mistresses..." you pause, uncertainly. "I might already have one lined up." She quirks an eyebrow, but lets you continue. "How do you feel about your whole situation here? The household, Momo, living with your lover's wife... just the general thing of it."

"It's good. I'm good with it. At peace. It was sometimes annoying early on, but, yeah. Kimiko and I keep out of each other's hair, I get laid, I get strawberries, my daughter's going to a good school. Definitely better than the KSDF or being a waitress."

"That sounds more like you've accepted an imperfect situation."

She rolls her eyes. "Man, I'm fucking a rich, nice guy, I've got more money than I know what to do with, my house is as big as my old neighborhood, I don't get shot at and I have a nice daughter and a cute... stepson or whatever." She ruffles your hair. "Things are good. This is a good life. I'm happy where I am."

"Any advice for handling more than one woman?"

"Make sure they like each other, I guess. Make sure you've got the money to handle them? Probably best to set up a schedule to make sure you fuck 'em, your dad formalized it after a while. He hasn't exactly been up to the task for the last few days, though."

"If you need help with sexual relief, I'm happy to offer," you say.

She laughs, giving you a little slap on the shoulder. "Ha ha. That sounds like the start of some porno with a title like, My Stepmother Is Hot And My Father Is Absent! Probably not a very good one, either."

"Why would you say that?"

She shrugs. "You need a slower buildup than that, I guess. You just come out with a line like that to a taken woman, you're lucky if she slaps you." She snorts. "Obviously I know that you were just joking, though," she says. She leans over to kiss your cheek before rising from the bench. "Right. I'm gonna go veg out until this afternoon then gorge myself on strawberries and chocolate milk. Peace," she says, with a wave.

You head up to one of the computer rooms, flicking through fictoria to find a couple stories by Kiyomi to read. She updated recently, a short story about some chick being treated like shit after being traumatized. She's some kind of elf thing and she has her ears chopped off and all the elves are mean to her but she meets a nice female human who protects her and helps her out. Another story you briskly read through is about a goddess whose half-god daughter is a beautiful lady of a terrestrial court but then said court gets turned to ash and the goddess just watches as her daughter's life is destroyed. You leave some reviews that are about as insightful as you can get them.

At that point, the alarm you set for your little sisters' date, and you go gather up Momo and Minori, half-dragging their excitable little butts into the car. Minori's blabbering about the battle to Momo in the same breathless tones you'd expect her to talk about God, if Kurogayans were Christians, as you seat the two in the car and tell Shiiro where to go. Momo is clearly only half-listening out of politeness.

You try to gingerly push Minori in the direction of discussing weapons and tactics, prompting her at certain points with "How did they do that, exactly?" As Minori gets into detail about actual specifics of the battle, Momo clearly gets much more interested, though the change flies right by Minori in her hyperexcited state, her leg bouncing as she goes on and on.

When you arrive at the field the KHA booked, it's a pretty big, wide open space, and both girls immediately start trying to drag you towards the a confection dispensary that gives out enormous bags of that koketi thing your mother likes so much. As in, the bags are around the size of your chest.

"I want some of that, it looks yummy!" Momo begins.

"Yeah, Nana-kun, buy it for us!" Minori adds in.

"Alright, I'll buy one bag," you tell them, going up and purchasing the koketi. You pause. "Do you do marshmallow flavor?" You ask, as the bulky, bearded man hands you a bag of baby blue-colored koketi.

"Yeah, why?" He asks.

"I was thinking my mother would like some. She's not here though. Can you keep a bag for me?"

He looks uncertain, until you slide an extra five thousand Y note out of your wallet - normal bags cost two thousand Y. "Sure," he says, with a toothy smile, taking the five thousand Y. "I'll keep a bag in reserve, make sure it's good."

You take the blue-colored bag, purchase some bottled water, and go to the set up benchess, Momo and Minori flanking you. You take a single koketi piece and pop it into Minori's mouth, then repeat the process on Momo, both your sisters happily chewing on it. "We should probably mix this up with some other food," you say, pausing and getting up. The two girls whine, but obediently follow, and you pick up some nice smaller foodstuffs and snacks before returning to your seats, the two girls enjoying their food in the same way a child eating broccoli so he can get pudding would.

The match soon begins, and you continue absently hand-feeding either girl, them learning to just open their mouths wide and expectantly to accept the koketi. It does give you an erection, to see their little tongues hanging out and wagging, eyes glittering with hunger, and you can't help but think about satisfying a certain other kind of hunger with those same holes.

As you reach the two-thirds point of the bag, the mock battle finally begins, and the two girls are briefly distracted. It's loud, fake gunfire roaring and metal clashing against metal, blunted blades slapping armor, guns being fired and abandoned, the maneuver hard to really understand from this distance. "What's going on?" Momo asks quietly.

Minori starts narrating. "So here's where he came in with the surprise ambush from the side, and that's the tiger formation I told you about, 'claws bared,' and there goes the enemy drum-beater, that hurts cohesion, and-" she keeps going on in that vein as the battle continues, Momo nodding along attentively, listening to her younger half-sister and hanging on her every word, Minori happily narrating.

You let Minori go on and on, only occasionally offering your own perspective at lull points. When Minori starts to go on a tangent about peasant farmers towards the end of the Warring States period, you quickly transition that into peasant conscripts sometimes used to bulk up the apparent size of armies, even though they'd quickly melt away in an actual battle. More a psychological maneuver, and not an always effective one, at that.

When the battle ends, you clap Minori on the back and congratulate her on making it interesting on Momo. Her expression gets a little weird, and Momo briefly blushes, but whatever awkwardness is quickly erased as you suggest going down to check out the equipment.

There's guns (the old flintlock kind) and katanas, with Minori excitedly blabbering about each type, and you prodding her to explain how they differ from the actual thing. You're not allowed to touch the weapons, but Minori seems plenty enthused to describe them, and Momo to look. When they start packing up, you head back to the koketi stand and pick up the marshmallow koketi bag for your mother before heading out to meet Shiiro.

"That was so cool!" Momo said. "I liked when they killed the other guys, like, bang splat! Plop! Dead!"

"...there wasn't actually blood, though," Minori says.

"Well, they did really good acting, then!" Momo replies, as she settles into her seat in the car.

"I'm happy that you both enjoyed yourself," you say, grabbing both of them and pulling them into a group hug. "Now, who wants to hit the mall for a very brief moment to pick up a couple gifts for my little sisters?"

Both begin to clamor loudly for various things, and Shiiro just puts up the privacy screen himself, now, shifting direction towards the mall.

You wander the mall, the two excitedly trying to drag you from here to there, but you make them specifically pick something they want and take a hard line. You are under a bit of time pressure, and you half drag Momo to the sport store to pick up new tennis shoes for her, and then head to the bookstore to grab a few history books including one that's apparently quite controversial in the field for Minori. You actually haven't read them yet - they are pretty recent.

In the car, Momo's kicking her feet and Minori's hurriedly reading her new books, devouring both. "Hey, aren't you going to say something to the best big brother ever?" You tease the two - they've thanked you already, but you are feeling a bit neglected.

Both of them yell "Thanks!" quite loudly. Momo even gives you a chaste peck on the cheek before sitting back down and blushing. When you get home, you have to pretty much pick up Fumiko and go.

"So where are we headed, anyway?" Fumiko asks as she clambers into the car. "I told Chou we'd pick her up for dinner, but I don't think you actually said where."

"I was thinking the Razz?" It's sort of upscale, but not quite hoity toity, with more seclusion between diners and some dancing and music. More an occasional treat for middle class folks than the fundamentally upper class Nadeshiko Club.

"That sounds cool. Sometimes people stare at Chou, would hate for her to get bothered by that."

You soon arrive at Chou's house. "Hey, what's up," she says, waving, as she rolls towards the car. Sumiko watches solemnly from the doorway before nodding to you and closing it. You wind up princess carrying Chou inside - the car doesn't have built-in wheelchair access - while Shiiro folds up her chair and puts it in the back. Chou just playfully grabs you. "Oh no, don't drop me," she says, her legs wriggling a bit as she giggles. You place her gingerly down in a seat, and she smiles. "Hey, handsome, and Fumiko," she says. "Where we headed?" She asks, settling into her seat a bit.

"The Razz," Fumiko says.

"Oh, sweet. Hey," she says, turning to give you smirk, "I could show you my dance moves. Maybe steal your heart away from Sumiko?" She laughs. "Just kidding," she says, with an easy smile.

"Nothing could steal the special place in my heart for Sumiko," you tell Chou, with an easy, confident smile. She smiles back, warmly. "But hey, if your moves are good enough, I might have to make some extra room in there for you."

She laughs. "Fumiko's a pretty good dancer too, you gonna have both of us?"

"Maybe," you say. "I've known her for a long time, so she has had an opportunity to grow on me..." you muse.

Fumiko rolls her eyes and whaps you upside the head. "Turn it down Romeo."

You raise your hands defensively. "I'm being beaten by my family members all over the place. It's horrible, isn't it, Chou?"

"I'll bet. I have to really lay the beat down on Sumiko to keep her in line sometimes, though, so I get where Fumiko's coming from," she says, with an absolute deadpan. "Little siblings are the worst, aren't they?"

"Yeah, sometimes," Fumiko says. "He's alright mostly though." She scratches her cheek a little awkwardly.

"C'mon. Don't be all 'buh, he's alright, mostly, I guess,'" she says, feigning slumping over in a depressed manner. "He's your flesh and blood, not to mention handsome and smart. Be a little more excited. Say something nice."

"What, like, 'I'd love to suck his dick'?" Fumiko replies sarcastically.

"Sure. C'mon. Say iiiiitt," she teases. Fumiko rolls her eyes, but smiles a bit at Chou's antics. "There's that frown upside down," she says. "Sometimes you're such a chore to hang with, Fumi-chan."

"Please don't call me that," Fumiko replies evenly.

"Very well, Fumiko Kusakabe-sama," Chou says, bowing her head deeply.

"Can you call me that too? It's kind of a turn-on," you joke.

"Very well," Chou says, bowing her head deeply towards you, "Fumiko Kusakabe-sama, thank you for inviting me out with your sister, Fumiko Kusakabe-sama." Fumiko giggles at that.

"Alright, har har," you say, laughing yourself. "That'll just be confusing."

"Yeah, Nan-chan," she says, punching your upper arm, then pausing to grope it a bit. "Damn, these some muscles. No wonder Sumi-chan started drooling all over you."

The car parks, but you can't really leave it just yet - Shiiro gets out and collects Chou's wheelchair from the trunk. "Thanks. You're not half bad yourself in the muscle department."

She laughs. "Yeah, at least in the upper half." She wriggles her legs weakly, a limp and loose motion. "Down south, boy, don't expect me to do a good cowgirl," she says, with a laugh.

"No need to be quite so crude, Chou," Fumiko says.

"Ah, he likes it. Help me, big boy," she says, as Shiiro opens the door, Chou's wheelchair in front of it. "Carry me like a princess to my steed." You heft her up and gingerly exit the vehicle with her, careful not to bump her head, before placing her in her chair. "You should get wheelchair lifts though, for real," she says, with a little spin in place. "I can do my transfers on my own if there's not three feet of walking."

"Moving in already, huh? I dunno. We Kusakabes are an investment minded family," you say, as the three of you head inside. "Tight with money. I'd need a guarantee of future dates with pretty, flirty, wheelchair-bound girls to hit the break even point."

She laughs. "I ain't asking to have a giggle," she says, as she rolls alongside you.

"Table for three," you say, and are soon seated. Chou transfers herself into a seat next to Fumiko, as the three of you are guided to a booth. "Of course, the other problem with that is that I won't have an excuse to carry you."

Chou smiles. "Positive attitude. Don't worry, I'm sure you can come up with excuses to princess carry me every which way," she says, with a somewhat more serious flirtatiousness - more on the edge of actual interest than her effusive charm.

Fumiko waves over a waiter, and the three of you put in your orders, getting drinks at the same time. The place has "Wesmeri" dishes which you're pretty sure are about as Wesmeri as Taco Bell is Mexican, but you order something that's a third cousin removed from french fries and a burger. The picture looks more like thick potato chips and a sub sandwich with ground beef, though. Well, whatever. You hand over the menu to the waiter.

Chou adjusts, stretching her back a bit. Like this, she's taller than you or Fumiko. "So, how do you occupy yourself in between fucking Sumiko's brains out?" Fumiko chokes a little in surprise, and Chou slaps her on the back. "There there, I know it's hard to know he's taken, but there's no reason to kill yourself."

"High school takes a bunch of time. I'm trying to get properly into the family business, helping my mother with bits and pieces, so Fumiko can live her dream of stabbing people. That kind of thing. I've got to be a responsible little brother."

"I'm sure," Fumiko says in a deadpan, but she is smiling a bit.

"It takes up a lot of time, but I hope I can find time for family. My father's a great example for most things, but he doesn't spend enough time with his family. Besides that... I do enjoy seducing pretty older sisters with good food and dancing."

Chou blushes ever so slightly, but her lips just curl into a confident smirk. "I'll bet. You're probably beating them off with a stick."

"I'd rather they beat me off," you say, and she laughs and rolls her eyes.

"At an eleven, pull it down to a seven or so," Chou says, signalling with her hand. "Don't want to come on too strong, could scare somebody off."

"Sorry, you just have this... glow to you," you say.

"That's more like it. Tell me about this 'glow,'" she demands, with her chin raised.

"Like you're really happy and alive in a way that's infectious," you tell her, and she blushes and smiles.

"That's true," Fumiko offers, and your food arrives, the waiter putting it all down. "You've got this whole schtick, mega-happy chick."

"I'd say joyous beauty, but something like that," you agree.

"Alright, now stop double teaming me, I don't work from both ends, you know," she says, as she starts to dig into her own meal, what looks like just a bowl of ground up beef or some other meat, seasoned with red sauce and rice.

Fumiko takes a slurp of her drink, burping audibly before digging into what she's got. It's these little cheese balls surrounded in fried bread, or something to that effect. "Wanna try one?" She offers.

"Sure, hit me," you say, and she picks it up. You open your mouth, and make sure to suckle and lick on her fingers for just a second as she puts it in. She blushes at that, quickly pulling her hand back and wiping her hand on her napkin. It's tasty - salty and cheesy, in a nice, chewy way that you don't just swallow after a second. "'s good," you tell her, with a smile.

Chou swallows and waves at Fumiko. "Hit me up too, if you'll share."

"Oh, uh, sure," Fumiko says. Chou opens her mouth, and you get a profile view of her face, mouth open, tongue lolling out. When Fumiko puts the cheese ball in her mouth, Chou grasps her wrist and holds her there, eyes locking on hers as she suckles on Fumiko's index and middle fingers, with a sensual, slow movement. Fumiko blushes, and Chou lets her go, smiling as she chews. "Good stuff," she says, turning to you with a cocky little wink, like seducing Fumiko was a competition and she was the clear winner.

You raise an eyebrow, then take one of your potato wafers and lean towards Chou. She opens her mouth teasingly, and you place it on her tongue - but your hand remains in her mouth, gently running along her tongue, teasing it. She blushes as she shivers a bit and pulls back, some of the wafer out of her mouth - she tears it in half and chews the half in her mouth before following it up with the other half.

"You're both amazing girls, really. Fumiko, I know I don't say it enough, but I really admire your diligence and hard working nature. When you have a goal, you just strive towards it." You turn back to Chou, who's still chewing her potato wafer. "I really love your upbeat nature, Chou, it's incredibly infectious."

She blushes a bit, chewing down. "Now you're getting too intense again. Eleven to seven," she warns.

"Sure. How are you guys doing in classes?" You use as a conversational topic, eating with them, and you listen dutifully. Both are doing fairly well, nothing too interesting, a couple mentions of some funny anecdote from one of their shared classes that makes them both laugh but you not really get it. When you're done eating, the food having had a chance to settle in, you hear a good song come on. "Come on, let's dance," you say, and Chou transfers into her wheelchair and follows you out.

Dancing with a girl in a wheelchair is a little different - you don't really have the same control over her movements, but she clearly knows the moves, by the way she emulates what she should be doing. Where you might spin her, she has to do it, but she does it quickly and well, spinning in place, a big grin on her features as she looks up at you, more than a head shorter than you in her chair. You switch to dance with your sister at the next song, then let the two dance together, earning a joking grin from Chou, and finally dance with Chou again.

"You've got good moves," Chou says, smiling. "Makes me regret not dancing more."

You flash her a winning smile. "You're not bad yourself."

When the next song comes up, it's a slow one, and you take your sister and pull her into an intimate hold, causing her to blush - but she steps along with you, dancing to the rhythm of the music. You rub your body against hers, placing your hand on the small of her back, teasing her, rubbing her breasts against your chest. It's intimate, intense, and it has the intended effect when, towards the end of her dance, her legs go shaky and she lets out a little whimper, eyelids fluttering erotically as a bit of drool splashes out onto your shoulder. She pulls back, blushing red, stumbling to a seat which she soon takes, looking incredibly embarrassed. Chou just looks confused.

You give Chou a confident smirk before returning to you table, sitting down next to Fumiko. Chou rolls over and hops into your former seat. "Guess you got a little tuckered out, huh?" Chou says.

"Y-yeah," Fumiko breathes, blushing. "Must have practiced too much earlier today," she adds, with a little laugh. She looks at you nervously, still flush with color.

"I have that effect," you say, and Fumiko blushes brighter at that. You wave for the waiter and order a round of drinks. Fumiko orders something alcoholic and downs it quickly and thoroughly, making Chou look a bit concerned at her.

"You alright, Fumi-chan?" She leans forward.

"Yeah. Fine. Just... need to jump start my system, I guess," she says, with a little laugh. "Sorry. Kinda killing the mood..." she mumbles.

"Hey, can't kill the mood, Nan-chan and I care about your feelings, yeah? So caring about your feeling's part of the mood. Now come on. Want to hear a funny joke?"

Fumiko frowns, but nods.

"Girl in a wheelchair tries to get on a plane. Can't, because it's at too high of an incline."

You can't help but laugh at that. Fumiko just looks confused.

"Damn, normally that line kills."

"Three statisticians are hunting a rabbit. The first shoots too high. The second shoots too low. The third says, 'we got him!'" Chou laughs at that, and Fumiko still seems confused.

"Oh no, now I've got you in stereo," she moans, flumping forward onto the table.

"Sorry. Guess we should probably call it a night, I'll call Shiiro."

"Thanks," she sighs.

You pull out your phone, absently ignore the fourteen unread texts from Terumi, and call up Shiiro. "Hey, come pick us up, yeah," you say, as Chou transfers into her wheelchair once more. "Should be here in ten," you say, as you hang up.

"Cool," Chou says, rolling her shoulders. She gestures for you to get out of the way, then reaches forward to grasp Fumiko around the hips and drag her into her wheelchair. It requires a surprising amount of agility and reach, but somehow she pulls it off. "Wheelchair ride until you stop being a sourpuss," she orders, making Fumiko giggle. She can't actually move without releasing her grip on Fumiko. Finally Fumiko calms down in Chou's lap, and Chou starts wheeling her out, still riding atop her. You walk alongside them. Chou's pace is slowed only moderately by the additional weight of another girl on her lap - a testament to her upper body strength.

Soon enough, the three of you are in the car, Fumiko's awkwardness over her little 'accident' forgotten.

"Anywhere else you two would like to go?"

"I got to be getting home, sorry," Chou says. "Love to stay and play, but, yanno," she says, with a shrug.

"Yeah, I kinda want to take a long shower," Fumiko says, blushing.

"Alright then. Shiiro?" He responds with an affirmative grunt and the car heads to drop Chou off, then the two of you at home. Fumiko practically soars up to her room and personal shower, leaving you alone, the day almost over. You grab the bag of koketi you got for mom, still set closed.

You collect one of her nicer bottles of wine, as well as a glass, and place them and the koketi bag next to the hot tub, which you also turn on. You find your mother in her office, rubbing her forehead at some difficult problem. You lean over her, glancing at it. Not the sort of thing you could sort out quickly. "Maybe take a break, sleep on it?" You suggest.

She startles at your voice, realizing that you're present. "Oh, Nan-chan," she says, with a tired smile. "I didn't see you there. Maybe you're right," she says. "It's not urgent."

"I have the hot tub warming up for you, and a little extra surprise, if you come enjoy a one on one soak with your special little boy."

She smiles warmly. "You are such a wonderful boy," she says, patting your cheek. "I'll go get my bikini."

You grab your swim trunks yourself, changing into them and getting settled in. Kimiko smiles as she sees your topless body, her own bare stomach and lovely body gorgeous, made all the moreso by the skimpy black bikini she's wearing. By this world's standards, it's fairly normal, but damn if it doesn't accentuate her curves. The size of the part covering her breasts probably isn't as big as the palm of your hand.

She notices the koketi and the wine and smiles brighter, entering and soaking in the tub with a sigh. "Mm, koketi, Maribian wine, and a lovely boy in a tub with me." She laughs. "Feels like back in college," she says, removing one piece of koketi and popping it in her mouth, her eyes practically lidding with pleasure. "Mm, you are a very good boy."

"Care for a massage, mother?"

"Oh, you are just pampering me," she says, with a little laugh. She turns around, offering you her backside.

You get up behind her, a certain trepidation in your body. This is very nearly the point of no return, where she could fall in love with you. If you make her come again... well... she'll fall in love and lust with you, assuming she really isn't getting it on the regular from your dad these past few days. Your hands reach out, and you press your thumbs against her shoulders, making her sigh and close her eyes. She shivers as you rub your thumbs into knots of muscles, as you lean over her, your breath hot on her neck, on her shoulders.

Then she orgasms, spasming in your grasp, a low, hot breath escaping her lips. She goes still, calm, as you gingerly rub her back. She's not trying to hide it, really, it's more like she's considering some thought in her mind. She glances over her shoulder at you, and now there's something new in her eyes as she notices your bare chest, her tongue absently running along her upper lip. She checks her watch, then smiles. "That was good, Nan-chan. Now let me do you," she says, turning around to face you. "Turn around."

You turn around, offering her your backside, and she moves up behind you, running her fingers along your chest and torso absently, not even really with any kind of massaging intent. It's more like she's feeling you out, but you don't mind, especially not given those wonderful tits of hers are pressed up against your backside. She breathes into your neck, the feeling tickling, as one hand rubs your chest and the other slides down your stomach, towards your swimming trunks. It gets inside, and slides around your very erect cock, starting to jerk you off slowly. "You seem big down here," she breathes. "Do you want Mommy to make it better?"

You nod, pretending to be at a loss for words as she starts to jerk you off, delicate fingers stroking you beneath the water. Her breasts press against your back, and she starts to kiss your neck. "You're my perfect Nan-chan," she breathes, her fingers sliding up and down your cock. "So perfect..." she sighs, succulently. "I don't know how I never saw it before. You're handsome, smart, kind, diligent, responsible." She kisses your neck again, suckling at your flesh, as her fingers grow swifter on your dick, her thumb rubbing alongside the back of your cock.

You swallow, playing into the scenario that she's constructing in her mind, where she's seducing you. She giggles, the frames of her glasses briefly touching your chin and earlobe.

"Don't worry, Nan-chan," she says. "Mommy will take care of it." Her fingers speed up on your cock, her free hand doing little circles around your nipple as she sucks on your neck. "Mommy will take good care of it. You're going to come for Mommy, aren't you?" She asks, and you nod quickly. "Good boy. That's my good boy. Let Mommy take care of you." You release, letting her fingers work complete, and ejaculate into your swim trunks, some of it swirling out in the water before being sucked up by the self-cleaning part of the tub. Kimiko sighs happily. "There you go," she breathes. "If you ever get backed up, you can tell me, and I'll take care of it." She pops her hand up out of the water, licking it clean, eyeing you lustfully as she does so, before pulling back.

"I'm really backed up today," you tell her. "That's not nearly enough to satisfy me."

She pauses momentarily, seeming to consider it like a mathematics problem. She glances to the outdoor shower room, used to wash off the chlorine sometimes. "Okay. I'll take care of it, don't worry," she says. She kisses your neck, and then rises, coming out of the hot tub. "Follow me, Nan-chan."

You follow. The shower room is bigger than a typical shower - more like the size of a small room in a normal house, with several shower hoses and tiled floor. It has a pair of glass doors, but a lock and blinds for privacy. She uses both, clicking the lock shut and putting the blinds in place. "Sit," she says, pointing to the tiled little step that's for taking a seat and relaxing on, and you do so. She kneels between your thighs. "Let Mommy take care of you with her mouth, okay, sweetie?" She starts pulling down your swim trunk as she speaks, and takes in a deep breath through her nostrils as she sees your cock. "You're much bigger than your father," she breathes.

You just relax and let her go, staring down at her. She pushes up her glasses and tucks her hair behind her ear before kissing your cockhead tenderly, tongue snaking out as she runs along your ridge, eyes closing for a moment as she does so. It's a teasing, tantalizing movement, slow and ponderous yet painfully erotic, before she finally runs her tongue back up to your slit, lapping at it a couple times before kissing your cock and wrapping her lips around you. She slides her head slowly down to the base, and you groan a bit at the sensation.

She's laborious, slow, careful, taking her time. She hums, to add to your pleasure, as she twists her head back and forth. You reach down for her head, not to force her further down, but simply to gingerly massage her scalp, fingers running along her skin. Her eyes flick up to you, a cute smile visible in them, and she finally plugs your cock all the way into her mouth. Her hips jerk a bit in a small orgasm as your balls slap at her chin, and she lets out a moan before starting to slide off, her tongue slithering this way and that as she slowly pulls up. Her hand reaches for your balls, playing with them, making you groan a bit further, your fingers tensing for a moment.

She pops off your cock, and you breathe in relief. One hand comes up to jerk you off, her thumb running along the underside of your cock, her eyes focused on you, staring up at you through those lovely square-framed glasses she wears, her dark hair playing around her shoulders. "You're big, Nan-chan," she says, a little drool falling from her mouth, and she blushes and wipes at it, slurping it back up. "You taste good, too. Is Mommy's mouth good for her special boy?" She asks, smiling up at you.

"Very good," you tell her, and her smile grows warmer, more confident. Then she starts to slide down your cock again, slowly engulfing you to the base, her tongue working you. You reach for one of her hands, lacing your fingers together with hers, gripping it, as she slides down to the base. She's a bit faster this time, humming softly, and she glances up at you before pulling up again. Her eyes lid as she starts to facefuck your cock, in languid strokes at first, tongue slithering here and there, then faster, and faster.

When she's at about one second per bob, she orgasms with your cock in her throat, burying herself to the base and moaning on your dick, closing her eyes. Her glasses have slid down her nose a bit, but are largely in place. When she comes down from her orgasm, she slides up, then slams down, humping up and down your cock at an ever quicker pace, moaning in pleasure. Her glasses go a bit askew, one of the edges popping off her ear, as she fucks your cock recklessly. When she hits base, she tries to use your pelvis to push them back on, and you groan. "Fuck, that's good, Mom," you tell her, as her nostrils smush against your body, her eyes closing as she moans on your dick in yet another orgasm, thrashing a bit on your cock, her hard nipples visible through the fabric of her bikini.

She pops off, breathing heavily, fingers twitching a bit as she fits her glasses back on. "That's my favorite boy," is all she says before sliding back down, engulfing you again. She starts to furiously fuck your cock, her glasses going askew as she moans, and you reach down for her tits with both hands, groping their fullness. She moans a bit, orgasming, her juices spilling down onto the tile floor as they soak down her thighs, her eyes closing.

"You're incredible, Mom," you tell her, and she blushes. "God, you're gorgeous. Really, incredibly so," you tell her, and her blush gets bigger, her mouth still held around your dick, her tits in either of your hands, you pinching her nipples a bit. "This is so good, I think you might ruin me for other girls," you breathe, before she comes again, spasming beneath you.

She's dedicated, though, not stopping for this orgasm, starting to slither her mouth up. Her eyes close and she just breathes around your dick, her warm breath tickling it and adding something, before she shoves herself back down. Up and down, hard thrusts, hot breathing as she gasps and pants, before slamming your cock back into her throat. It's erotic and intense, making you groan, and she clearly is enjoying herself too, by the way her eyes roll up. On her tenth or eleventh orgasm, her glasses are pushed so far askew that they simply pop off, clattering to the ground noisily. She briefly tries to retrieve them, twisting your dick a bit in her throat, but it would force her to take your cock out of her mouth, so she decides against it.

"Tho muth bepper tham yoor father," she mumbles giddily on your dick, her nostrils flaring in excitement before she shoves you back down to the base, holding herself there, hands grasping your thighs and gripping. She mumbles a bit into your dick, but it's completely unintelligible, her nostril simply pressed into your pubes as she takes you entirely to the base, her eyes closing, her expression full of concentration. She orgasms like that, hips jerking, a low moan escaping her lips, but she maintains her position in spite of it, her grip on your thighs growing more intense.

She chokes herself on your cock, starting to sputter as she holds herself there, her throat coiling around the unwanted obstruction, before you finally groan and start to spray cum right down her throat. At that point she slurps backwards, tongue slithering along your base until just your cockhead is in her mouth. You fire nice, thick spurts into her mouth, and she moans delightfully at the taste, seeming to rejoice in it, closing her eyes and simply accepting it passively.

When you're completely exhausted, she pops off, swilling your cum in her mouth. "Tho tathy," she mumbles.

Your mother seems to finish swilling your cum, swallowing audibly. She collects her glasses from where they've fallen and sits next to you, gingerly laying your head down into her lap, tucking your cock in and tugging you your swim trunks. She gently runs her finger along the outline of your ear. "I love you, Nan-chan," she tells you. Her scent is thick in your nostrils, a sort of floral, wet smell, like a mix of morning dew and flowers.

"I love you too, Mom," you tell her, and she smiles out of the corner of your eye. The two of you are in your swimsuits, but you're so close, so intimate. "You were the first woman I ever saw and thought was beautiful in the whole world," you tell her, and twist a little so you can see her girlish blush, the way she touches her cheek in glowing pleasure at the compliment. Her fingers slide around to your lips running along them gently, and you suckle on them, letting them pop into your mouth.

"I'm glad to hear that, Nan-chan," she says, as her fingers gently play with and tease your tongue in your mouth. Fortunately, the male tongue doesn't seem to be an erogenous zone like the female one, or you'd be jerking a bit. She pulls her fingers out, cupping your cheek, smiling tenderly down at you.

"I'm glad we're so close that we can love each other like this," you tell her.

She blushes a bit brighter. Then she sems to make a decision, gingerly lifting your head up towards hers and pressing her lips to yours. Her tongue goes wild in your mouth, and it's an impassionate, sloppy wet tongue kiss, with drool splashing down onto her tits. You have to twist and shuffle a bit to get yourself comfortable, but her loving moans as she grasps either side of your face is plenty enough to make you appreciate the kiss. Then she lets go. "You can't ever tell your father about this," she whispers, expression serious.

"I understand," you say, with a nod. "This is a secret between just the two of us." She nods herself. "Besides, don't worry. I haven't had a proper conversation with him in years."

She offers a wan smile, glancing to the side. "He has been busy..." she sighs, shaking her head, giving you a swat on the ass. "Get going, go to your room. I need to wash up, you made me come a lot," she tells you, with a smile.

"Okay, Mom," you tell her, heading to the door. She stands herself, taking one of the shower heads. You pause for a moment. "I love you, Mom."

She smiles. "I love you too, Nan-chan. Now go." She turns on the shower head, waiting for it to warm before running it along her stomach and thighs. You pull back the blinds, unlock the door, and head up to your room. You've dried off by this point, only a bit of wetness on your (secure in your swim trunks) dick, so you can just head up to your room and go to bed.


End file.
